Grimm Containment
by Reflectionist
Summary: When Jaune Arc was spat out of SCP-1437 alive, it opened a new can of worms for the Foundation. The Scarlet King moves closer to Earth and Remnant as time passes. For many years, very few actively went against the Scarlet King. With Jaune and Remnant entering, they just might be able to turn the tide. (LEAVE A REVIEW!) (AM NOT DEAD YET, I WILL UPDATE SOON ONCE MY HEALTH IMPROVES)
1. Fallen Angel

**NOTICE 8/3/19 I will rewrite the entire story once it is COMPLETE. I am more than aware of the cringe worthy mistakes that I made. Please bear with my initial cringeyness.**

 **It gets better around chapter 8 in terms of grammar and overall layout.**

 **Summary: When Jaune Arc was spat out of SCP-1437 alive and unharmed, it opened a whole new can of worms for the SCP Foundation. With Earth decaying under the turmoil and strife, people are slowly but surely looking to more and more radical solutions to their problems.**

 **Martin Jacques and his cult of Perdition preaches an apocalyptic vision of a New World Order under the Scarlet King. His ideologies and stance draws the loners, outcasts, and criminal masterminds who wish to cause destruction.**

 **Ludwig Etlinger and the Empire of Avennia unites nation after nation under his rule. Millions of children and adults alike flock to his cause. Under his control, the fabled Infinitium Engines produce materials and goods at an unbelievable rate for both Avennia and the SCP Foundation. Like two opponents, Martin Jacques and Ludwig Etlinger faces each other from the shadows until their fateful clash.**

 **Louis Kohl is a former Class-D turned MTF Operative after a brutal heist in England. With a new gang of misfits such as the cold, calculating Walther Schroeder, a clever cynic such as Wayne Ducard, and the Foundation loyalist Hansel van der Meer. They must work together to survive in the brutal world.**

 **Ozpin must now play a new shadow game with the SCP Foundation not just against Salem, but against the increasingly active Church of the Broken God and the sworn enemies of the SCP Foundation, the Chaos Insurgency. Like hyenas, the Chaos Insurgency, Serpent's Hand and other GOIs tear apart the remaining stances of Marshall Carter and Dark among themselves.**

 **In the grand cosmic standoff with the Scarlet King on one side, and Hans Etlinger on the other with SCP-001 holding hatred for both, the three forces would eventually clash. Jaune Arc and Remnant would represent the smaller fourth party, a new player in the eternal cosmic game that is reaching its penultimate conclusion.**

" _D-3249, Proceed to the next floor"_ The scientist spoke. It was delivered in a cold, monotonous tone. The dark stairway was illuminated by only a flood lamp carried by the man. He shivered a little, the place was cold as it was. "C-Copy." He stuttered back as a reply. _"Then proceed D-3249"_ Was the answer. He looked over down the dark staircase, they called this SCP-087.

19 Year old Louis Kohl decided that his life was already screwed as it was. After a bank heist, the shootout between him, and six others who had participated in the heist had resulted in a bloodbath. He had killed the driver and the tech guy, before James, one of the muscle guys, threw him into a wall. Then he watched as James killed the rest with his giant hands. The boss, Murphy Grey, had arrived with his henchmen and put an end to James with a Colt Python. Then it was a blur, them dragging him out, standing in court with Murphy pinning everything on him, the heist, the shootout and the Spree Killings.

He had gotten death row with all of that. Spending 15 years in solitary confinement, feeding him slop, then he would get killed via lethal injection. But then, the Foundation had arrived. An offer, made to the death row inmates at Blackstorm Prison. After two years in death row, he jumped on the offer. Now, he would've preferred lethal injection over what the Foundation had in store for them. The second day that he was there, at Site-[REDACTED],they had to clean the room of SCP-173. Yeah, two guys were killed when they didn't pay attention. He had to clean it, keeping one eye open, and blinking the other.

After that, he was told that they were going to send in a security unit to get him out. They kept a closer eye on him after that. Then he found out from Dr.[REDACTED] that all D-Class personnel were to be killed at the end of the month. His little incident with SCP-173 had saved him. It seemed trivial to him, but studying freaks and monsters like SCP-173, everything learned from it was valuable. Then he interacted with SCP-049 with three others. Again, he was the only survivor. Because SCP-049 had left him alone for some reason. Further warranting scrutiny from the staff. He did not like it, interest from the Foundation would lead to tests, and tests led to death. He was a survivor. He could adapt, but he did not take risks.

They left him alone for about a week. Then now he was descending down the stairways of SCP-087. He had trekked down for about 5 minutes, the doctors logging down each second. He held the lamp out in front of him, as a deflection to ward off the darkness that would've overwhelmed him. Remembered that when he was younger, how he would hide under the blankets. It went on for another minute until he heard it. Pain was the first thing his mind had registered. Then a ungodly roar had followed. He collapsed, screaming while clutching his ears. He laid there, clenching his teeth and sobbing quietly. Then he heard it. A buzzing sound. The earpiece. It must've fallen when he collapsed. His left ear was bleeding, but the right was okay.

When he placed the earpiece, it sounded as if there was an argument. _"This came from the O5. Take care of it immediately Desmond."_ A pause, and he could hear some muffled voices. _"D-3249, you are to exit SCP-087 immediately. The test has been suspended."_ I stumbled up. Then I began to limp up the stairs. _"D-3249, do you copy?"_ Reaching level ground, before heading up again, I replied. "I'm coming back up." The personnel on the other end sounded relieved. I trudged up slowly, as my hearing started to ring.

It seemed like a long time, but he had reached the entrance. He banged on it, then called out on to the earpiece. "I'm… I'm at the door." It opened a moment later, and he stumbled out to the arms of the Mobile Task Force. "Subject secured." One of them said. They took him to the medical bay where he was patched up. As Louis lay there, pumped full of painkillers and whatnot, one of the men in a suit approached him. They said some things that he was unable to understand.

It went on for a little, until one of the doctors told him something. The man in the suit nodded in understanding, then he left before Louis fell asleep. When he awoke, he was taken with an armed escort to a room. He did notice the structural damage in some parts, and down the hallway where the label **HEAVY CONTAINMENT ZONE** was seen. When he arrived to his room, there was a man, who introduced himself as an O5. "Mr. Kohl, Louis. May I call you Louis?" He inquired. I shifted a little nervously. "Yes. Louis or Louie. Both are fine." The O5 allowed a smile to grace his features. "Well, Louis, I would like to ask you some questions. Questions…" He paused for a moment. "Let us begin with SCP-201." He finished. SCP-201, some sort of parallel dimension surrounding an old IV stand. I gave the O5 the answer in my head.

"What about SCP-049?" The freaky plague doctor, it had not killed him like it had with the others. I struggled to come up with a response. The O5 must've noticed because he placed his hands up in a gesture. "We are attempting to find out what happened between the two of you. But that is not important at the moment." The O5 man picked up an envelope. "I am going to show you a picture. And I want you to describe it to me." That sounded simple, and maybe this man can help him? The O5 took out a picture. It was some sort of a pale humanoid figure. Its face was distorted, and it looked upset. "What… what was that sir?" The O5 took the picture back. "That is a live test that we are doing." Little did Louis know, that Site-[REDACTED] had been ordered to deliberately release one SCP. One that was marked for termination.

Louis was being moved to a different base. From what he gathered, they needed several SCP's for this test. He shuddered a little at the thought of being exposed to those SCP's. But he was important. Right? The O5 man had expressed interest in him. So he must have some value to the Foundation. He was still lost in his thoughts, and the van did have windows. He wasn't handcuffed and bagged like before, but the armed guards served as a form of deterrence. It wasn't as if he could over power five armed guards and escape out into the wilderness.

The O5 man, or his designation, O5-11, headed for Site-[REDACTED]. The Foundation was desperate, as with the cessation of SCP-2798, the 001 was now unrestricted. Sometimes, he wondered if the people he worked with were intelligent. One of the researchers proposed that SCP-682 be forced down into SCP-087. Another veto. Several other SCP's have been terminated, pitting them against SCP-682. That was the current method, but it would only work for so long before it broke containment. But a breakthrough had been made. SCP-1437. The hole that connected dimensions. The breakthrough was that, it was assumed that there was a containment breach, and the object that exited SCP-1437 had been identified as the remains of [REDACTED: PROTOCOL NOVA] but that was not important. What was important was that the second object that was with it, had been alive. And is currently under observation.

The O5 opened the file.

 _The subject was a male Caucasian about 6'1" wearing some form of armor where its durability is being tested. Along with a hoodie and jeans. The subject is armed with a shield and sword. With the note that the shield can somehow transform to form a sheath for the sword. The sword, called Crocea Mors by the subject. The subject claimed to be a "Huntsman" and that their duties were to "Protect the Kingdom from Grimm" Which we assume was their threat. It would appear that he is some sort of military in their lands, and Kingdoms suggest a monarchial government. The sword is made of an unknown material, as it is currently being checked with the one created by SCP-914. SEE ADDENDUM 5/14._

 _Another object of interest was what the Subject called a "Scroll" a more advanced of our smartphones. We will conduct further testing after approval by the O5 council._

 _Subject has identified himself as Jaune Arc, and had asked if he was in a "Atlas" military base. When asked how he got here, he said that there was a "dust" crystal explosion. He carried four on him, and it is being examined .Currently, he is in a standard cel feet. Matching the standard United States Prisons. Until further notice, he is to be kept in the cell, given breakfast, lunch and dinner at precisely 6 AM 12 PM and 6 PM. He has asked why he was being detained, also he has asked to speak to the "sister of Weiss Schnee" Weiss Schnee translating into White Snow. Dr. Mortimer has assumed that the said sister is running the operations in "Atlas"_ _ **NOTES**_ _:_ _He speaks our language, and after dinner, same culinary diets. We will proceed with a medical examination tomorrow once you arrive O5-11. YOU ARE REPRESENTING the council. Act in all manner to deal with this. We need to be prepared ever since SCP-001 has been acting up. -O5-8._

He rubbed his forehead. This was a mess in its simplest terms. The idea was that, D-3249 would be sent through, replicating the methods that this Jaune Arc had done. SCP-1437 had bridged dimensions, but always dead bodies or some random item. And the theory was that, if D-3249 survives, then SCP-096, who is currently in pursuit, would be terminated upon its entry through SCP-1437. Granted, it would be easier to move SCP-096 over to the site, but in a enraged state, nothing would stop it. From what he just read, already 3 MTF squads had been listed as casualties. The overall purpose, would be establishing contact with the other dimension. Even at this point, the Foundation was ready to send a research team into the other dimension. Consisting of several field researchers, and a MTF company. All on a far fetched theory that if this Jaune could be here, so could the team. It just showed how desperate the Foundation was.

He never was a religious man, as the existence of SCP's had pierced doubt into him. But he decided that, if the world was falling apart, then some spiritual protection sounded good.

Louis entered through this new site, with an armed escort. A sense of dread had stuck with him ever since he had left the other site. He was lead to this SCP containment zone, and he thought he saw a blonde man in a cell. They entered the area, and he saw a giant hole in the ground, surrounded by armed guards. "Louis!" He turned to see the O5 man. "We are going to do the test immediately." He placed his hands on my shoulder, gripping them tightly and looking at Louis dead in the eye. "The fate of humanity rests on you." Louis managed to nod in confirmation and he saw a group of researchers and guards. The O5 man beckoned him to head over there, and he did as he was told. He stood and felt a little awkward as the Foundation Personnel walked around him. After sometime, one of the guards approached him. "D-3249?" He asked, and Louis nodded in confirmation. "Stand over there." He saw where there was a large group of scientists and MTF units. He did as he was told. He was a Class-D. Important enough to be spared the terminations, but still a Class-D nonetheless. After a few moments, the ground rose up where he was standing. He had not noticed it, but it was a angled platform. He turned to a doctor next to him. "Doctor, what is this tes-" He never finished his sentence has a literal explosion under him propelled the group into the hole.

His last thought was that he should've avoided the life of crime.


	2. Rise Up

**A/N: Hey guys. The last chapter was supposed to serve as a prologue, and I am new to updating chapters and naming them, all the little stuff. I am aware that sometimes, I have trouble writing out dialogues and POV changes. So sometimes, I might do this.**

 **[POV CHANGE] See? So about the story, I have plans for it. One of you,** **MidKnightMoonglow99, told me about the SCP thing as a section on . I will turn it into that crossover once I get at least 10 chapters up in the future. I still don't know which direction this story is going, so I will write what I can. Also the Story is AU. Jaune is a little OoC, and to clarify, the SCP Foundation is getting desperate, and the O5 man is acting on full orders from the rest of the Council. Also, once I hit the 6k word count requirement, I need a beta to help me fix this story. And I noticed on my mobile version, the pairing said JaunexTeam RWBY. Well let me tell you. Pairings are undecided.**

 **Again this is AU!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or SCP**

 **Onto the story**

Jaune knew that he was in trouble. It had started when team JNPR investigated some minor Grimm incident near Beacon, in the Emerald Forest. It had started off as usual, Ren using StormFlower to mow down the Grimm that got close. Nora launching them off into infinity and beyond, and Pyrrha and Jaune fighting them off. Then it happened. He still wasn't quite sure, but Nora launched a dust powered round too close for comfort for Jaune. The resulting explosion flung Jaune and an Ursa? Or Beowolf, into this hole over some trees. Then, all he felt for a few minutes was darkness and he was cold. He was thankful that he did not feel pain for this ordeal, and to be honest it was sort of comforting.

That is, until he was spat out of it. Jaune was a bit disoriented, but it reminded him of initiation when they were launched. It was not the Emerald Forest, he drew Crocea Mors, and took a defensive posture. He was in a cell of some sorts, and he heard an alarm go off. A door on the far side of the wall opened, and several armored men entered, with guns aimed at him. He had wondered if this was some Atlas base, and he decided to throw Crocea Mors on to the ground and place his hands up in a way that he saw criminals surrendering. There was about a dozen of them surrounding him, not one of them moved forward or spoke. Then a voice was heard over the intercom. _"D-5348, move forward to apprehend the subject"_ Jaune had no idea what a D-5348 was, until a man in a orange jumpsuit nervously stepped forward, but did not move further. Until one of the armed guards shoved him forward. "Do you?... Can you understand me?" The orange man asked. Of course Jaune could understand him. What was this? "Yes I can. All of Remnant uses the language." That earned a surprised look from the D-5348. "Turn around, and put your hands behind your back." One of the armed men said. He wasn't sure which one, but he did as he was told.

The man handcuffed him, and then the armed guards led him out of the cell. He was led down various hallways and the guards always trained guns on him. The man, D-5348, attempted to make small talk until the guards silenced him. Now, Jaune was sitting in a cell, unarmed. They took Crocea Mors, his Scroll, and some dust crystals with his wallet. He asked to speak with Weiss's sister. Who he knew was in the military. Maybe she could help him? That was yesterday. The food they served him wasn't the best, but it did beat the stuff served at Beacon by a mile. He was moved to a different cell a few hours later, a bigger cell where he saw D-5348 from earlier, being led out. And him moving in. Some basic toiletries were given to him, and then the questions came. The man asking the questions introduced himself as Doctor Raine. It went on for about an hour or so. Jaune couldn't tell the time at the moment. He knew then, that this wasn't Remnant. Questions asked about what he was.

On the next day, when they conducted medical examinations on him, they discovered his Aura. And they were fascinated by it. How it could protect the user from harm. He explained how it worked. Parroting what Weiss and Pyrrha had told him. They asked about the government, about everything he supposed. And to his total shock, the Ursa that was thrown with him, was contained as well. It was docile, and Dr. Raine had told him they had subdued it. Then, he was ushered to a secure room, where a man in a black suit awaited him.

O5-11 watched as, Jaune Arc entered. Flanked by two members of the Internal Security Department. When they entered, they took positions on the far side of the wall. He began with the usual introductions. "Mr. Arc, I am O5-11, A member of a council that runs everything here and beyond." He was gauging the reaction of Jaune Arc. To his slight surprise, Mr. Arc seemed calm. Jaune on the other hand, was panicking. _"One wrong answer, then Im dead. If they can contain an Ursa with little problem, then they could kill me just as easily."_ Jaune thought. There were two men standing a little ways behind him, and Jaune was pretty sure O5-11 would be skilled as Ozpin. The two guards, when they brought him to the man before him, he had noticed the other workers here shrank back in fear.

I can't show fear here. I'll pay attention to everything he says. Jaune affirmed. He looked back at the man, and the O5 frowned a little. But continued on. "We are the Foundation, our job is to secure anomalies and hide them from the population. We take upon a burden to keep humanity safe." He finished without any grandiose or magnificence. Just a fact. He was talking as if he was discussing the weather. Jaune wasn't quite sure on how to respond, but he tried. "In Remnant" The O5 gestured him to continue. "My job is a Huntsman. We protect the people from the Grimm." The man leaned back in his chair. "So, tell me about the huntsman Mr. Arc. In return I will answer your questions." That seemed fair.

"For people that wants to be Huntsman and Huntresses, there are various schools you can attend. Signal is one of the popular schools, and when you graduate, you are 17. To get into Beacon, which is the main academy in Vale." He had already told them about Vale and the Kingdoms, so he assumed the O5 would know. He hoped so. "We train to fight the Grimm, get sent on missions and basically serve the nation."

The two of them had talked for awhile, until the O5 man made him an offer. "Mr. Arc. I am sure that you are aware that you are no longer on your world." Jaune nodded. "I would like to give you a position in the Foundation. You will help us research these Grimm and Dust." Jaune froze for a moment. Grimm Studies, he had either slept through it or doodled. Dust, he did not know much but his Scroll had saved necessary information. "Of course sir. May I have my Scroll back?" He asked.

He was moved to a different room, better than the cell. They had given him a power adapter that could charge his scroll. And from what he had heard, and the documents that he had access to, SCP-096 had jumped inside SCP-1437. That explained the roars, and he hid his sickness when he and Agent Rowland found the remains of D-5348 and a scientist. He did not really join in the relief that the Foundation Personnel shared regarding the "termination" SCP-096. Because the deaths of D-5348 and the unknown scientist weighed heavily on his mind. But he would not ruin their relief and joy. From what he had read about SCP-096, it was dangerous and numerous attempts had been made to terminate it.

Jaune stayed up late. Pyrrha would probably remind him that he had classes tomorrow, and Nora would be Nora. But now he did not have classes in the morning. In Beacon, he had classes, Goodwitch's combat sessions, and friends. Here in the Foundations, he was regularly in contact with creatures capable of ending the world in a thousand different ways, casual disregard of human lives, and the threat of a containment breach. He had read the file on Class-D's. Death-row inmates volunteering for this. _"D-5348. Name: Markus Crescent. Height: 5'9" Weight: 197 lbs. History: Markus Crescent was born in 1989, in Kaliningrad. At the age of 12, he murdered his abusive stepfather and was picked up by a Polish border patrol near Goldap. There, he managed to escape again and ended up in Warsaw. He worked odd jobs until he made it to the United Kingdom, where at the age of 18, became involved with the kingpin Albert Weir[Terminated] He committed a string of crimes. He was sent to Gomel, Belarus to oversee a project initiated by Albert Weir. NOTE: It is unknown how Albert Weir found out about the holding site of SCP-[REDACTED] Markus was captured by the Mobile Task Force, and entered as a Class-D. He was killed by SCP-096 alongside Doctor Stephens._

Poor guy. From previous reports, Foundation Personnel have been executed when deemed necessary. He did not want that to happen. With a sigh, he placed the folder in his nightstand, and glanced at his Scroll. The time read **8:29 PM** Team JNPR would be eating dinner and maybe heading back to their dorms. He wondered what they were thinking about, and how they were coping without him.

[NEXT DAY COMBAT CLASS BEACON]

Pyrrha was angry. The anger fueling her strikes as Cardin attempted to block it. Bless Miss Goodwitch, she had kindly paired Team NPR against CRDL. Since Jaune had disappeared, she took all her pent up anger out at CRDL. Nora used Magnhild to flung Sky against the wall. He was out of the fight. Cardin did an overhead strike and she blocked it with her shield. She grunted as she used Milo to strike at Cardins exposed chest. He was knocked back and Ren's roundhouse kick sent him straight to Nora. Said person sent Cardin flying against the wall. And he landed on top of Sky. Russell and Dove surrendered pretty quickly after that. "Team JNPR is the victor. Team CRDL lost by yielding." Goodwitch called out. The rest of the student body quickly made way for them. They returned to their seats by Team RWBY in about 10 minutes. Goodwitch had Russell and Dove carry Cardin and Sky to the infirmary. "Hey guys." Ruby called to them. Ruby and her team had helped them search fo Jaune after he had disappeared. Cardin Winchester had loudly announced that Jaune had offed himself in the forest. Since he did not belong here. Pyrrha and Yang had to serve detention for beating up Cardin, but it was worth it.

She sat next to Blake, who was reading a book. Weiss was currently fiddling with her Scroll, looking distraught. "Still concerned Weiss-cream?" Yang teased. Weiss spun around to argue with her, Pyrrha tuned them out and instead focused on Blake. "What are you reading Blake?" She asked the Faunus. Before Blake could answer, Yang had found a new target. "Is it the-" She was cut off when Blake slammed the book down. "Not too loud!" She hissed, but unfortunately Ms. Goodwitch heard her, and called her out. "Miss Belladonna! How nice of you to volunteer! Lets see…" She waited for the randomization process to finish up. "Blake Belladonna versus Emerald Sustrai!" Goodwitch called out.

Pyrrha watched absentmindedly as the two young women fought. Jaune was always someone special. He had treated her like a normal girl. Everyone saw the Invincible Girl Pyrrha Nikos, but Jaune didn't even know who she was until Weiss had brought up Pumpkin Pete's cereal. Which wasn't that good. The fight ended a few minutes later, with Emerald yielding. As Goodwitch announced the match results and how the both of them could improve, there was an announcement over the speakers. _"This is Headmaster Ozpin. There has been a situation in the Emerald Forest. All students return to their dorms. Teams JNPR RWBY CFVY will assemble by the Bullheads"_ The confused looks and the chatter that had erupted around them didn't really give an assurance, but to Pyrrha Jaune might've been found. NPR ran all the way to the Bullheads where Ozpin was waiting for them. Soon RWBY and CFVY had caught up to them . "So whats the problem Prof?" Coco Adel asked.

Ozpin turned to face her. There has been… A situation in the Emerald Forest. We are to face it, and it might be the one that took Jaune Arc. A small gasp ran through the assembled teams, but Pyrrha steeled herself. She would get him back, and she would save him. "Let us proceed" Ozpin said as he boarded one of the Bullheads. Pyrrha would save Jaune.

She would make sure of it.


	3. Onward March

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor SCP or Tarantino's film Reservoir Dogs. MTF TEAM TRINITY ZERO is an OC. FOUNDATION PERSONNEL WILL BE OC.**

 **A/N: Over 1000 views. I will not let you guys down. Now that I have an audience in my story, I am determined to see it to finish. My update schedule is irregular. It will range from a few days to a week. Max. And each chapter has a minimum of 2k words in it. I also have to juggle this between playing Conflict of Nations, schoolwork and helping out at the house. So I could squeeze in about a few hundred to maybe a thousand words a day. We will now see what Louis and the Foundation Team is up to.**

Louis picked himself up and he brushed off the dust on his clothes. Most of the Foundation Personnel had already arrived. And he could see the MTF units, possibly numbering 60 or 70 had set up a perimeter around the hole. Various scientists, he assumed they were, had started setting up a few equipment. And a handful of Class-Ds being held at gunpoint by a couple of MTF guys. Then he heard a howl in the surrounding forest. Coming from the east, since that's where he saw the sun, and it appeared. Some sort of white masked monster with glowing eyes. It paused and seemed to sniff the air. MTF units trained their guns on it, and one of them barked an order. "D-3249, proceed forward." Louis froze for a moment when that was called, but a different Class-D man had nervously stepped forward. He walked in front of it, and the thing was slightly slouched and it looked down on D-3249 seemingly examining him.

It moved fast, and a chunk of D-3249 was missing. "ARGGGHH!" D-3249 screamed. The MTF units opened fire on the black, white mask creature. It roared, but quickly collapsed and Louis was sure it was dead. "Prepare for dissection!" Some doctor shouted out, but to his amazement, and the utter disbelief of the Foundation Personnel, the corpse began to disappear.

"Quick! Record it" The same doctor barked out. And the other researchers quickly began to write, record the spectacle in front of us. Pretty soon, it dissolved into the air, and any trace of the creature disappeared. D-3249 had reduced to whimpering and begging for help. "For God's sake, will someone treat him?" The doctor who had spoken earlier now spoke with exasperation.

A couple of men took the unfortunate Class-D to a tent which was hastily set up. "You, Louis Kohl!" The doctor called to me. I snapped to face him. As nervousness trickled into him. "It would appear…" He paused as one of the assistants gave him a folder. "That you are no longer a Class-D" He finished. And before his mind could catch up, the doctor continued to speak. "For his value to the Foundation, he is now for all purposes, an" He seemed to read the document first, look at Louis before continuing to read. "Mobile Task Force Operative."

"Did the O5 approve of this?" He asked one of the assistants. "Yes Dr. Geist." Dr. Geist turned to face Louis again. "Go to Hansel and give him this document." Geist handed him the document to Louis, then left to deal with the other doctors.

The saying out of the frying pan and into the fire suddenly applied to him. In this environment, his chances of death suddenly increased. Class-D personnel were exposed to random SCPs on a daily bases, but MTF units were the ones sent to deal with SCPs breaking containment. If rumors of his time at Site-[REDACTED] were true, SCP-682 used to be there before being moved somewhere up north. SCP-682, even amon Class-D's were legendary. The unkillable reptile.

He asked various researchers and MTF guys about "Hansel" before one of them pointed to a man examining a gun. An AUG A3 to be exact. One of Albert Weir's competent guys had used the AUG A3 in a joint operation at Glasgow two years ago. "Hansel?" Louis inquired carefully. Hansel looked up from the gun. "Thats me." He replied in a slight accent. "Um… I have to give you this." He gave Hansel the document. Hansel skimmed through it, then he let out a short laugh. "Approved by the O5. You must be important Kohl." Louis just nodded along. "Well, welcome to MTF Trinity Zero. We have a handful of members from each MTF Team." Hansel said. Louis wasn't really familiar with the teams since he was a Class-D until recently. "I was a member in the squad Pi-1. They called us City Slickers." He said light heartedly, then asked a different question. "Have you killed before Kohl?" Yes. Yes he had. "Yeah. I have, a couple guys from a bank heist." Louis replied.

"Bank Heist gone wrong? Was it kinda like _Reservoir Dogs_?" Hansel asked. Louis thought about it for a moment, then replied. "Kind of. Instead of a undercover cop, it was a guy working for a different boss." Markus Crescent, he recalled. Last he heard of him was that he ended up killed in Europe. "The guy made off with the money while the team was killing each other." Hansel nodded, and led Louis to a crate. "Suit up. Usually the size is one fit." In the crate, and the couple nearby, had tactical gear like the one that Hansel was wearing except for the mask and goggles. With a sigh, he reached for the gear.

[BEACON ACADEMY A FEW MINUTES BEFORE TEAM DEPLOYMENT]

Ozpin watched as people were flung out of a hole. As if that wasn't disbelieving, the rapid pace they had set up various tents, and the soldiers guarding the perimeter was alarming. The cameras had shown him everything in the Emerald Forest, and when Jaune Arc disappeared, he had a few theories. This had confirmed one of them. That hole was some sort of wormhole through dimensions. As crazy as it sounded, the Maidens and magic was proof that "normalcy" was an illusion. He leaned back in his chair, contemplating on what to do. They had handled the couple Beowolves with excellent skill, although he watched as they forced men in orange jumpsuits to interact with the Grimm and watched as they were killed.

Which meant that these armed men cared little for the men in jumpsuits, and through camera 3E-33, he could see them being held as prisoners. CLASS-D was written on the back with a logo which Ozpin assumed was their flag. The audio he had intercepted had helped as well. _"Dr. Geist, all personnel have successfully arrived out of SCP-1437."_ Ozpin watched as the assistant talk to this Dr. Geist. _"Good. Mark the location."_ It was the next part that caught his attention. _"From what Mr. Arc has told us, there is a combat school nearby."_ Jaune Arc was alive, and in his shock he almost missed the next part. _"From what I've been told, Jaune Arc is a high-ranking researcher helping us."_ Jaune was safe, and from the sound of it, he seemed to be doing okay.

 _"And we'll… wait what is this?"_ Ozpin watched as Dr. Geist picked up the hidden camera. And watched as the doctors expression turn surprised, and then watched as Dr. Geist called out into the camera. "Whoever is watching this, we mean no harm. Jaune Arc is safe. He is a researcher helping us study all of this" The doctor gestured to everything around him, "And we are a exploration team sent here to study." The Doctor spoke into the camera. To respond, Ozpin moved the lens up and down slightly. Dr. Geist placed the camera down, and spoke into it. "I would like to meet with whoever is in charge, preferably in a safe location." The last part was said as Ozpin heard a howl from the distance. Camera 2R-6Y showed that there was a few packs of Beowolves heading for them followed by a few Ursas.

There was no way he could speak to them, but he got on the intercom and spoke out to the teams. " _This is Headmaster Ozpin. There has been a situation in the Emerald Forest. All students return to their dorms. Teams JNPR RWBY CFVY will assemble by the Bullheads"_ He then mustered all available Bullheads, while sending a message to Ironwood all at the same time.

[Emerald Forest. SCP-1437 Landing Zone-named by Foundation Doctor Warner]

Ruby Rose watched as there was a large group of soldiers defending against the Grimm. "There wasn't supposed to be Atlas soldiers here!" Weiss shouted over the noise. _"They are not Atlas soldiers Ms. Schnee."_ Headmaster Ozpin spoke over the radio. _"Take care of the Grimm. Protect the soldiers."_

Hansel fired into the creatures attacking him. Kohl was actually doing pretty good and the rest, Schroeder and Wayne were covering him when he had to reload. But his train of thought was derailed when he saw girls in bright clothing jump out of the metal helicopter variation things, and fought the creatures. "THEY ARE ALLIES!" Dr. Geist roared with a megaphone. "SUPPORT THEM!" He watched as the short one take out the biggest fricking scythe he had ever seen, and use it with ease. Doriner's unit, mainly from Epsilon 9, covered their flanks. And they were pushing the creatures back. And in the south side, he saw a team of three jump down and supported the rear unit.

Amidst the gunfire, his unit ended up alongside Doriner. "GRENADE!" Doriner shouted. He flung an incendiary grenade at a dense group of the creatures. The explosion and the fire had consumed them, the remaining ones were dying fast. Hansel jumped when one of the creatures had swiped at him, and he turned his AUG to spray the remaining clip into its face. It roared, ignoring the pain charged at him, until a girl in white stabbed it with a rapier? He wasn't sure, but he didn't hesitate to roll and reload. Then he watched as the other girls drove them back with the weapons, and he had a feeling they could wipe out the MTF pretty easily. And he did hear about the "Terminator" From SCP-354 that killed almost everyone at Area-354.

The battle was over, and it reminded Louis of the gunfight at the Edinburgh raid. The girls, now that he was closer, he could examine them closely. Since he didn't know their names, he just named them Red, Black, Yellow, and White. The helicopters landed in a clearing near the center of the group. The MTF units were nervous, but the discipline exercised by the Foundation had been drilled into them. They held their fire, awaiting orders from Dr. Geist. It opened to reveal a man in a green suit, grey-whitish hair with a cane.

"Is your commander present?"

"Is your commander present?" Ozpin called out. Then he saw the man step forward. Dr. Geist. The way he carried himself meant that he was a leader, the one to give orders. "Stand down." he called out to his men, and Ozpin watched as they lowered their guns. "I am Headmaster Ozpin. I am in charge of the academy and my colleague, General Ironwood is currently back at the school." Ozpin called to Geist.

"I am Doctor Geist, and these are my assistants Doctors Simmons, and Peterson." The two men beside Dr. Geist stepped forward a little. "It may seem hard to believe, but we are from a another dimension." He probably expected shouts of disbelief, and one did come. From Weiss Schnee. "Dimension travel is impossible!" She called out. Dr. Geist turned to face her. "I understand that it is hard to believe, but when Jaune Arc-" Geist was cut off when Ozpin saw Pyrrha Nikos step forward. "Jaune?! Where is he!" She shouted. Geist spun to face her. Hands out in a peaceful manner. "He is safe. He is currently one of our high-ranking researchers." Geist said. Pyrrha seem to calm for a moment, but asked another question. "Then why isn't he with you?" She asked.

"Miss, may I have your name?" Geist inquired.

"Pyrrha Nikos." Was Pyrrha's reply.

'Miss NIkos, in our world, there is a crises. Something threatening mankind. Mr. Arc is one of the few who can help us." Weiss started to say something, but Ozpin shot her a look. Geist turned to face Ozpin. "Perhaps we can discuss all of this in a safe place?" He was right and a distant roar was heard, and the soldiers looked nervous. "My office is secure. Dr. Geist. We have enough Bullheads to bring your men and equipment. Geist nodded, and Ozpin watched as soldiers, commanders maybe, shouted orders and Ozpin was impressed at the speed they took down the tents. "I have a man wounded, he will need treatment." Geist told him as he boarded the Bullhead.

Coco Adel watched as a group of men in jumpsuits passed her, and one of them stared at her assets a little too long. The soldier noticed and struck the man hard with his gun. Forcing them to walk faster to a Bullhead. "They're death-row inmates Miss." Another soldier said as he walked by. "Don't pity them." Coco watched the rest of the large group of soldiers and scientists with their equipment board the Bullheads. "This is pretty weird." Velvet spoke up. She was right. It was weird, and Coco could really use a nap right now.

[BEACON ACADEMY OZPIN'S OFFICE]

Ironwood watched as the man Dr. Geist introduced himself and explain about his world. Ironwood was curious as well. Dimensions being connected, and the stuff they contained was fascinating. Just as Dr. Geist viewed Remnant with curiosity. "The threat in our world as I mentioned earlier, is this." He handed Ironwood and Ozpin a file. When he opened it, the thing was called SCP-001. And Ironwood's eyes widened as he read the information. "SCP-001 is impossible to contain currently. With the cessation of SCP-2798, SCP-001 is now unrestricted." They had been given files on the SCP's. And the Foundation, their job was to keep these a secret and contain and study them.

"So this… SCP-001, what has it done?" Ironwood asked. Dr. Geist sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. We are not sure. But containment breaches in several high-security sites increased by 64%." He let out a relieved sigh. "They were contained by the Mobile Task Force and Tactical Teams. If even one of them got loose, the amount of casualties is estimated to be in the millions range. Gentlemen, please flip to SCP-682." Ironwood and Ozpin did so, and after reading it they looked up at Geist again. "An unkillable creature. And one that is highly intelligent." Ozpin spoke. "Yes. That is one of the biggest problems. In the past, we've tried using different SCP's in an attempt to terminate it, but that did not work well. SCP-682 has survived. Now, it has been used to terminate other SCP's deemed a liability or unnecessary resource diversion. With the most recent being SCP-247 successfully terminated by SCP-682." Geist's face scrunches for a moment.

"Using fire to fight fire I suppose." He shifted a few papers and held one out. "SCP-079. A fine example of an anomaly." Ironwood read through it, and if he was alone, he would've spat his drink out, but now he kept his expressions a calm mask. A Sentient A.I like Penny. Dr. Polendina might have to be brought in as well. "Would you mind if I contacted a good friend of mine. He is one of Atlas's best scientists." Ironwood asked, and he hoped Geist would say yes. Polendina would give an arm and leg to study these SCP's. Especially SCP-079.

"Of course. However, this information must stay hidden from the public." Geist said. "The last thing any working government needs is a chaos raging through every where. And not to mention it would attract… Grimm." Geist continued. And Ironwood with Ozpin were informed that the men in orange jumpsuits, Class-D's were prisoners and death-row inmates who volunteered. They were expendable. When the troops arrived, Winter was ready to open fire, and only his intervention prevented the shootout. Honestly, that girl sometimes acted on impulse. Glynda had asked Ozpin, and Ozpin had told them that they were allies.

The discussion continued on for hours, and dinner was served soon. Geist explained the troops and the researchers. And he asked alot of questions about Dust and Aura. Also he requested that the hole, SCP-1437, be watched at all times in case people or objects came out of it. That could be done. And he watched from the office, as the soldiers, the Mobile Task Force interacted with the various huntsman and huntresses.

[BEACON AN HOUR EARLIER]

"And this is the cafeteria!" Ruby exclaimed. Louis followed along with his unit. Team RWBY, as they had introduced themselves, and Blake was some sort of catgirl. (still trying to wrap his head around it) General Ironwood had diffused a situation between this white haired chick, Weiss told him that was her sister, and from what he heard, all comms had ceased. The Atlas contingent were told the truth about them, and Winter was professional enough to conceal her emotions. The redheaded girl, Pyrrha, had asked them all about Jaune, and it was Hansel that explained to her how he is. And apparently, Simmons had included a written transcript with an audio file to send back to the Foundation. A report, using a controlled dust explosion.

His unit had chatted amiably with both JNPR and RWBY, they explained about Remnant, and they talked about Earth. "So, Louis, what were you before this?" Yang asked. Louis kept his eyes on her face as he replied. "I was a criminal. An important one." That killed the mood fast. "I was given a second chance, so I took it." Louis said honestly. Blake, the catgirl, nodded. "That's quite admirable Kohl." She said. And he saw the other three nod as well. "If I disobey orders, Geist will have me shot." Louis said. That was true. Either Hansel would put a bullet in his head or it was Schroeder.

'Riigghhtt." Yang drawled. "Besides its pretty cool to have someone from a different dimension." It was cool and Ruby kept gushing over their weapons and how they worked. And it turns out they don't really know about gunpowder so that part was a bit surprising. They seemed to use dust for nearly everything.

We walked to the other parts of the school as they gave us the tour. From a document he had read earlier, it included about 80 armed personnel and 30 research, and support personnel. Where they were staying, he did not know. Hopefully Geist could figure it out. Hansel, and a bunch of other combat specialists were fascinated with how the weapons could transform. Yang's Ember Cecilia, carried shotgun shells. They explained what Aura was, and it seemed like Hansel or Schroeder might ask them to unlock theirs.

Cinder watched from a distance as Team RWBY and a group of those new soldiers walked by. Mercury was with one of the groups in the library, and Emerald was eavesdropping on some of their researchers. It was without a doubt that these guys were involved in whatever happened in the Emerald Forest. The Arc child was unimportant, and his disappearance was inconvenient. Security was tightened as a result, but Cinder couldn't care less about a missing student. No, the issue was that the CCT was now under constant surveillance under the General's orders.

She examined the four soldiers. The armor was different, darker with a bluish tint and a circular logo on the back. Their weapons slung over their backs, and they were models that she couldn't recognize. Two were without any headgear. The taller one, was describing something to that Ruby Rose girl. Two of them stayed a little back. Responding when asked something. They had helmets on, similar to the Vale Special Weapons and Tactics team. From how they walked, they would be able to draw their weapons quickly if under attack.

The last one, was talking with the hidden Faunus. A hypocrite, Blake Belladonna was, from reports, an outspoken Faunus supporter. Yet it wasn't that hard to link her to the daughter of Kali and Ghira Belladonna. The soldier talking to her held an air of authority. Most likely the commander of the unit. Cinder sent a text to both Mercury and Emerald telling the two of them to meet up with her. She was now formulating a new plan, since the new soldiers and, if she remembered, a research team. Possibly trying to save the Maiden. That memory still left a bitter taste. Salem had punished her for her failure to kill the Maiden, but now, she was at Beacon. Somewhere.

[One Hour later]

"Excuse me sir?" Louis heard a really beautiful voice behind him. Hansel, Schroeder and Wayne had went with the rest of Team RWBY. Louis turned to face a… KEEP EYES ON FACE! There was a woman in a red dress, with a man with silver hair and a girl with dark skin and light green hair. Somehow he managed to talk without stuttering. "Yes? Can I help you?" Louis asked.

"I was wondering, why there are soldiers at Beacon." She asked, adding a slight sway to her hips, but Louis had dealt with people like Murphy Grey and he gave off that danger vibe. This woman was doing the same and he was getting that vibe from her and the two lackeys. His street senses were honed in the UK, and the numerous times he had almost met his maker. He trusted the street sense. His gut. And he answered carefully. The excuse that the Headmaster, the General, and Doctor Geist had given the Foundation personnel. "Security for the Vytal Festival." Louis replied easily.

Louis had seen first hand of a deal gone wrong in Barcelona. A year before he got caught, a weapons exchange for Murphy and Weir. They were selling weapons to an right-wing extremist group set on overthrowing the government. It went wrong pretty fast due to a translation mishap. Louis, Markus and five others were the only ones that made it back. With the merchandise of course. Or Murphy would've arranged an accident for Louis. He decided to test the waters. "May I ask you for your name miss?" The woman let out a small laugh. "How silly of me…" she said, her face was a pleasant one, but Louis knew better. "My name is Cinder Fall, and these" She gestured to the two behind her. "Are Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai." The guy nodded to him, while the green haired girl smiled at him.

He knew they were dangerous. They were probing info on the Foundation. Louis was more afraid of the Foundation. "Are you by any chance related to Verona Fall?" He could see the confusion in her eyes, but she hid it well. "Yes. Yes I am her-" Louis cut her off before she could continue. "Last time I saw her was a year ago, she looks remarkably like you Miss Cinder." He paused for a moment, faking a smile, an act that was perfected on the streets. "I wasn't aware that Verona had siblings, and if she did, she never mentioned them." He made sure to look as if he was remembering a fond memory. He had to derail her from her train of thought. And he could tell that she was confused and curious. At that moment Schroeder and Doriner had found him and walked up to him.

Cinder would be forced to go along with whatever Louis said at the moment. Since both Schroeder and Doriner heard the part about Verona. "Yes. It has been such a long time since I had spoken with her." Cinder forced out. She was smiling sweetly on the outside, but Louis knew he just made a dangerous enemy. Mercury and Emerald looked confused, but didn't do anything. We were silent for a few moments, until Doriner spoke up. "Kohl, there's a meeting outside. Hansel is already there."

"Yes sir." Louis turned back to face Cinder again. "Till we meet again, Miss Fall" And she, kudos to her acting, kept it up. "Farewell, Mr. Kohl" Louis turned and walked away along with Schroeder and Doriner. When they were out of earshot, Doriner spoke up again. "Good job Kohl, you can keep your lips shut" Doriner told him. "Couple of our tech guys tapped into the CCT. We oversee all comms going in and out." He continued. We continued to the meeting place, and hopefully we get some sleep.

[DORM ROOM]

"So, what do we do about these soldiers?" Emerald spoke up. They were curious and a little bit nervous. These soldiers were not meant to be here. They were certainly not from Atlas, if that little spectacle with the Schnee was anything to go by. The one that she had approached, Kohl, was in fact tight-lipped and his composure was well kept. She lost the initiative of the conversation when he brought up Verona Fall. Verona Fall was a fictional character, no doubt. But she had been forced to go with it when his two comrades came around. "Nothing, for now. We continue with the plan. Leave the CCT to me." Cinder told the two. "Did the two of you found out anything?" Both of them shook their heads, and she cursed internally. Atlas wasn't involved, which meant that Ozpin was planning something. Did he… Had he figured out a way to heal the Maiden? That explained the researchers alongside the soldiers, but Kohl's response that they were here for the Vytal Festival made no sense. Unless they remained at Beacon to guard the Maiden. It honestly was more work for her. Keeping Roman and Adam in line, because if she constantly didn't check on them, then they would've killed one another.

"Continue your tasks." She instructed the two. "Find out discreetly what information they have. But that is your secondary objective." While Cinder gave out her orders, Salem was dealing with her own problems. Revolving around an Ursa, in a certain facility with a certain blonde.

 **A/N: Whew! That was alot. Sorry for the delay, but I try to deliver. ThatGuyYouMet: Thanks man and that guy47: Thanks you too. Now, plot wise, I think I have a pretty good idea of where this is going. But I am not sure. I want to have like a update schedule like Coeur, but I don't think I'll be able to keep up with it. Criticism is appreciated, but please tell me the specific problem. I understand that this story needs alot of edits and revisions, but still this is my first fic. Forgive me.**


	4. Iterum Nata

**A/N: Thanks guys. Over two thousand views already, with 60 follows and 35 favorites. Like I said before, I will not let you guys down. MidKnightMoonglow99: I'm actually afraid of using characters from the Foundation such as Dr. Gears. I will reach out to the creator. It will probably be like "Hey, Im writing this SCP &RWBY story on . Would it be okay if I use Dr. Gears?" Probably never gets a response. So all Foundation members will be OCs. Until I find out how to contact the creator of Dr. Gears. I'll draw some members from my upcoming book, Schroeder for one. Just to fill in some positions. When the book comes out, this won't be connected to it. Anyhow, that out of the way, we'll see how Salem is doing. I do not own Lego or RWBY **

_**"**_ _Units 47 on Standby."_ A voice had rang out, but she wasn't sure where. It appeared to be all around her. _"Dr. Raine, we have authorization to continue."_ Salem forced the Ursa to turn to the voice, but something was tying it down. And its mind… She realized it was drugged. Although she cannot be affected by it, it was seriously inconvenient. _"Prepare the antidote. Tighten the restraints."_ She assumed that was this, Doctor Raine. She could tell that there was restraints all around the Ursa. Through its eyes, she made out two people. Armored and armed with unknown weaponry. _"Agent Meryl, Agent Rose, proceed to the secondary containment zone."_ The voice had said. And Salem watched as the two left behind a door. And she saw three men standing in front of her.

She focused on them, the one on the left had a lab coat. Most likely Dr. Raine. The one on the right was a blonde teenager. He was dressed like a scientist, except for the sheathed weapon on him. Which Salem instantly recognized as Crocea Mors, the Arc family heirloom. She remembered old wars where they had gained their fame. It was the one on the center that spoke. _"So this is called an Ursa?"_ It asked. _"Yes sir. It is one of the low to mid-tier threating Grimm. Based on the Demchenko Grimm Scale."_ The Arc child spoke up. The man in the left decided to speak up. _"Sir, the testing will begin immediately. Perhaps you-"_ He was cut off when the man in the center raised a hand to silence him. _"I fully know all the procedures Dr. Raine."_ His reply was short and curt. He didn't even turn to address his subordinate. A couple moments later, he, the Arc boy and the doctor left her sight.

She then heard a voice. Most likely some sort of intercom system. _"Administrating antidote."_ She felt something on its side. Then her vision cleared up, and the Ursa's senses were working perfectly. The Ursa was moved into a room, before the restraints came off. Salem allowed it to explore. She could feel the emotions coming from the people nearby. Nervous, uncertain, worried. She tried to focus on the individuals that she saw earlier. The center man, one emotion she felt from him was resignation. Someone that had accepted their fate long ago. Like Ozpin she supposed. The Arc boy had a layer of calmness, but under that, he was scared and nervous. Backed with determination. Raine, the doctor, was scared, not of her but of the center man.

" _Opening the gate. SCP-682, proceed forward."_ Salem watched through the Ursa's eyes, as a gate was being opened. And the thing that came out of it, was something that she had never seen before. It seemed like some reptilian she had once seen at a beach, eons ago. _"What is this?"_ It hissed. It sniffed the air, and the emotions were, something that made Salem step back, HATRED. An unyielding hate towards mankind stronger than her own hate towards them. Underneath the hatred was mixed with curiosity at the Ursa. _"Attack SCP-1437-1 SCP-682."_ The intercom had said. That seemed to anger the creature. SCP-682. Anger mixed itself with hatred. _"YOU THINK I'LL FOLLOW WHAT YOU HUMANS WANT?!"_ When it said humans, the contempt and disgust was great. It reminded of her of that Faunus, Adam Taurus. The Ursa longed to attack, as it was drawn by the hatred. But Salem willed it not to.

" _You will proceed and attack SCP-1437-1 SCP-682"_ The voice changed, and it was the center man. Her hold on the Ursa was slipping, as the hatred was a magnet for it. SCP-682's hatred and anger probably outdid all of Vale. The Ursa surged forward, raising its massive forepaw to strike at the creature. SCP-682 was flung against the wall. Losing a chunk of its left side. The creature roared, and to Salem's astonishment, it regenerated at a rapid pace. And it charged forward, tackling the Ursa and tearing bits off. She watched as the SCP-682 relentlessly tear the Ursa to shreds, and soon the Ursa was dead when she severed the connection.

That was not Remnant. If such a creature did exist, she would've certainly noticed by now. It was something else, she felt it when the Ursa was launched into this hole in the Emerald Forest. Then it was a feeling, a subconscious feeling of floating. She dismissed it to her being tired before going to bed. Then it had not really bothered her, until she felt its senses being suppressed. That never happened to a Grimm, and she had discovered that the Ursa was somehow sedated. She had kept tabs on it during the couple of days until now. This was something new, and she had a feeling that her enemy, Ozpin, did not know about all of this.

She would build up her forces. Ozpin wanted to treat this as a game of chess, a game where the king eluded the pursuing rook and knight. And evened the terms when a pawn was turned into a queen. The Nevermore had showed a large amount of people popping out of a hole. And the way they killed off the surrounding Grimm meant that they were very skilled. Salem would have to remain and watch the newcomers, then she would attack them, and the probability that the Ursa was in a different dimension might be plausible. Cinder's bid for the Fall Maiden would still continue, and the other plans would go on as planned.

She had watched as Ozpin welcome the newcomers to his school. Ironic how the highest tower at Beacon was the very same one that she was imprisoned in eons ago. Beacon would fall. Just like that wretched tower she was trapped in. This time, Ozpin would burn alongside it. He had made his move, and she would make hers on the giant chess board.

[AT SITE-{REDACTED}]

Jaune was in a fight for his life. He dodged to the side, activating the shield to block the strike, and he raised Crocea Mors with his right hand, with a swing, it cut the flesh of his opponent who hissed in pain. SCP-682 had broken containment few minutes ago. O5-11 had disappeared with Dr. Raine. The guards were called in to try to contain (hopefully kill) SCP-682, and they died trying. _"You are different."_ It said to him. _"I can sense it. You are different from the other humans."_ Jaune stood at a respectable distance from the SCP. He raised the shield and Crocea Mors in a defensive posture. Between the two, various dead Foundation Personnel lay there. One of the ones that was somehow still alive, opened his mouth as to speak before the SCP crushed his head with its massive foot.

" _Why do they treat you like one of them? 343 is different, yet he is still a prisoner. Are you like that Korean girl?"_ It charged forward, but Jaune noted that it was slower than it had for the unfortunate Response Personnel. It flung its massive paw? Or hand? Whichever. The shield blocked it, but the second one, its mouth, bit down on his exposed right arm. Jaune hissed in pain, his Aura protecting him but a heavy drain on it. Bruises appeared from where the SCP had bit him. _"You really are different. Tell me, what is your name? I have met many interesting things in my life time, but you are truly unique."_ It called to him. Before Jaune could respond, an explosion on its backside caused it to turn and face its attackers. He felt a hand drag him into a different hallway. The roars caused by the SCP still heard.

His savior was the O5 man with his own security unit. "Come on! We need to get to a safe place until SCP-682 is recontained." Jaune followed after, but still managed to speak. "What about the people?! The soldiers back there!" Jaune gestured behind him. The O5 man and Jaune entered an armored van. "They knew what they were fighting for, from the moment they signed the contract." He turned to face Jaune, his eyes had a light in them. "From the lowest Foundation member to the highest O5 council member, we take it upon ourselves to protect humanity." We were in the van, with a handful of armed guards. "Sacrifices had to be made. For the Greater Good." The last phrase was said with distaste.

It clashed against his Hunter Ideals. Like Ruby. She would save anyone and everyone she could. While the O5-11, who never gave him anything else to call by, would save only the necessary people. "Call it cruel Mr. Arc, but that is life." Jaune looked at him, and for a moment, Jaune was reminded that even the O5 Council were still human in the end. They drove for a few moments. "You remind me of myself Jaune." It was the first time the O5 had called him by his name. "The ideals you stand for, how you would uphold justice to your dying breath. Truly incorruptible." He locked his gaze with Jaune, and Jaune could see the darkness within them. "Such admirable sentiments Jaune. I expected you to give in to your emotions and run from SCP-682. Instead, you helped several researchers and even Class-D personnel." Jaune was actually scared, but protecting people had given him small solace. "You remind me…" The O5 trailed off for a moment. "You reminded me of myself. My old self." He made a small smile as if reminiscing some fond memory. "You are a hero. Unlike many in this world, you are among the unique heros. The homeless man giving his money to children, the woman throwing herself in front of a serial killer to save her children. They are heros." He leaned back.

"You don't have to do something big to be a hero Jaune." Jaune looked up startled. "Just a single good deed can make you a hero in someone's eyes." He continued. Ignoring Jaune's expression. "But that does not atone for a lifetime of sins." He concluded. The rest of the drive was uneventful, until they arrived at an airport. "Jaune, we are heading to a different facility. There is someone that I want you to meet." The O5 said as they boarded the plane. One of the guards ran up and told the O5 something. The O5 man nodded, then turned to Jaune. "Good news is, SCP-682 has been recontained. The bad news is we lost nearly 47 personnel in the containment, and recovery." Jaune gasped, but the O5 waved it off. "We should be glad that the numbers didn't pass the triple digits." They were in comfortable seats in the plane. There were guards, in suits, and Jaune recalled that they were members of the ISD.

He eventually fell asleep in the plane, and he awoke when the O5 shook him. "We're here." Rubbing his eyes, Jaune got up, making sure that Crocea Mors was still with him. "How long did I sleep?" He asked the O5. "Four hours. They have bathrooms at the new site." They entered an armored vehicle that was part of a convoy. About ten, to fifteen minutes later, Jaune saw the new facility. The previous base, Site-[REDACTED] had alot of security, but this one seemed a bit lacking, but that was soon shattered when he saw quite a few bases surrounding it. Helicopters, their equivalent of Bullheads, flew overhead in pairs.

"Welcome to Sector-3E33. Site- 441 will be our main place." The O5 commented as they entered. "Also, from the hole that you were spat out, someone from Remnant has arrived. The man calls himself Dr. Polendina while the other, calls herself Penny Polendina. Says they're part of a expeditionary team." Polendina, Polendina… He recalled Ruby mention meeting someone named Penny. "Possibly not, sir." Jaune answered honestly. They walked about the facility, showing Jaune his quarters, then debriefed him on the SCPs that were here. He was introduced to SCP-387, which he had alot of fun with. And even the O5 had smiled when he built a small bakery. "This is one of the safest SCPs that you could safely interact with. SCP-458 in my opinion is the safest."

Jaune watched as the small minifigures lived on, as they moved about building structures, and the small cars moved about, obeying basic traffic laws. It brought a smile to his face, as he enjoyed watching them build. "Most of them won't admit it, but the O5 Council usually has a lot of fun with them." He then turned serious for a moment. "Don't let the safe class SCPs fool you. If mishandled, they could be deadly, just as SCP-682. But SCP-387 is harmless unless you build offensive weapons." Jaune, out of curiosity, decided to ask what happened. The O5 man let out a small laugh before handing him a small folder. Addendums and Experiments by Dr. Arch. Jaune skimmed through them and decided that the Lego SCP was harmless if controlled.

"Ah, thank you." It appeared to be a pizza box Jaune thought. With the words, Little Caesars. He set the box down in the center clearing, where the minifigures began setting up food vendors. "We'll wait for the last guest to arrive." The O5 said. A few moments later, a young blonde woman had entered, followed by two armed guards. The two armed guards stood off to the edge, but the O5 dismissed them. She stared at wonder at the Legos, then she snapped her attention at Jaune, then the O5 man. "Miss Thompson, take a seat if you will" The O5 called out.

She sat next to them, and for a tense moment, no one spoke other than the Lego minifigures building a new road around her. "Miss Thompson, may I call you Iris? Or SCP-105 if you prefer" The O5 asked. She looked up again, glanced at Jaune before focusing on the O5. "Iris is fine" She mumbled. The O5 leaned back and handed Iris the pizza box, while passing out paper plates. She opened the box, and she looked surprised before taking out a few slices. The O5 gestured towards Jaune, and she handed the box to Jaune. And to his astonishment, the pizza had changed to his favorite. Pineapple and olives. Iris seemed to gag when she saw Jaune's choice, and the O5's smile looked a little green.

"It's tasty!" Jaune protested. Iris rolled her eyes, and the O5 was trying not to grimace. The O5 drew out a really good cheese pizza, then the three ate in silence for a few moments, before the O5 broke the ice. "Iris, we need your help." She snorted at that, but kept silent, eating her few slices. "SCP-001 is unrestricted in its movements and actions. The containment breach status had spiked." Iris looked curious when the O5 handed her a folder. Jaune recognized as the one that he had been given.

The O5 allowed her to read it, watching as the Lego minifigures now had skyscrapers. She placed the folder down, and gestured to Jaune. "He's one of them?" The O5 did nod. "Introduce yourself." Jaune set the pizza down, and the O5 promptly threw it in the trash. Ignoring that, he introduced himself to Iris. "Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue." Iris and the O5 deadpanned. "Do they love it Jaune?" Iris asked, while the O5 started laughing. "Now that you say it sounds really cringy." They both laughed at Jaune's expense. Who tried to take a jab at the O5, only to realize that he had too little on him.

After they had made fun of him, he shook his head. "Iris, we need your help in this. For lack of a better word, I'll spin you the classical Marvel plotline. There is a villian, and it… he is getting stronger. His allies are getting ready to strike. And I'm literally slapping together some people to fight him." Putting it that way sounded easy.

"And if I do? What do I get? I'm still for all purposes, a research tool." She said bitterly. "So was Mr. Arc. Now he is a high-ranking researcher." Iris glanced at him again, and he wasn't sure how to react. "You would be a level 4 researcher, like Jaune here. If you assist us, in containment of SCP-001 or destruction if possible, then you would be free. Your past cleared, a large sum of money, and other things on request. Provided that the anomaly of SCPs remain a secret." The O5 said. It was a pretty good offer. If they stopped SCP-001. That was a pretty big if. Iris was an SCP Jaune figured. The offer would be monumental for someone like her. "Let me think about it." Iris replied a moment later.

The O5 nodded, as if he had expected such an answer. "If you do, just tell any of the Senior Researchers. Dr. Raine, Commander Harpe, and Chief Medical Examiner Graham." He gestured to me as he continued. "Or Mr. Arc can take your answer. He reports to me on a daily basis." Well now he did Jaune thought.

Iris accepted that, and they ate in silence for the rest of the meal. "Iris, you are free to roam the facility, with the current clearance card. You are to assist Mr. Arc and Dr. Raine tomorrow for their test with SCP-087." She nodded, but before she could speak, the O5 interrupted. "You won't be asked to kill, merely help the Class-D personnel present. We are planning on a breakthrough in the research and destruction of some dangerous SCPs."

He lead Iris to her quarters, which was across the hall from his. She followed along silently, while fiddling with an old camera. "Your room is across the hall." Jaune pointed to the end of the hallway. She crossed her arms and faced him expectantly. Was he supposed to say something? "You're not going to lock me in?" She asked.

Lock her in? Is that what she wanted? "If you want to, I could ask the O5 to do so…" Jaune trailed off when she seemed to panic. "NO, no its fine." She composed herself, and stood taller. She glanced at her camera, then started to walk to her room. "Umm… Goodnight." Jaune called out. She didn't respond, and the closing of a door was heard a few moments later. That was awkward, and she reminded him of Weiss, the Snow Angel. Thinking about that made him think of home. Of Remnant. From what the O5 and Dr. Nacht had told him, The Polendinas, were from Remnant and they were a research team sent by Atlas. Maybe they could help him in Dust he mused. He entered his new quarters, and skimmed the file on SCP-087. He then read through the files on the other "notable" SCPs marked by Dr. Raine and the O5. SCP-173, 343, 096(presumed dead), 079 among a few.

Another day he supposed. Internally, he wondered how he became used to death. The security guard's mouth was seen moving, until SCP-682 had crushed him. And he didn't even flinch at that. He was focused on defending himself and saving others that he had ignored it. With a sigh, he headed off for bed. Each day was a struggle.

[LOCATION:?]

It "saw" the worlds before it. The two worlds connected by one of its creations. The humans called it many things and most recently, SCP-001. It was amusing how they thought they could use one of the creations against himself. He allowed it to continue, to persist in their belief that it worked. It had, he admitted. The magnetic field had contained him for sometime. But it ended when he got tired of it. He could sense HIM. HE was coming. That was for sure. Somewhere in the darkness between the stars, he could sense HIM. Someone that even he, SCP-001, was afraid of.

The Scarlet King.

And the Harbinger of Death shall arrive.


	5. Sanctification

**A/N: I noticed an error on my part in the last chapter where Penny Polendina is mentioned. The O5 was supposed to ask Jaune if he knew them, and his answer "Possibly not sir." Was put there. I forgot to put the other part.** __ **Its what happens when you are typing and running on fumes. Okay the Stage is set, the actors in place. The show can now officially start! Thank you for the support that all of you give me. Just by reading the story helps me. I have references to my unpublished book. It is not connected to it in any way. Guest review Dave: I won't use "canon" Foundation people in my story. Because I don't want to portray them the wrong way. And I don't think I have the right to use them in my work of fiction**

.

[LOCATION: SITE-441. O5 QUARTERS]

O5-11, or his callsign, November, looked up from his pot of coffee. He leaned against the polished counter in the kitchen in his quarters. On his counter, carelessly lying about was a damage assessment on SCP-682's latest breach. He would forward it to O5-9, September. Rubbing his forehead, he took a sip from the heavenly nectar of coffee. The warmth traveling throughout his body. "Ahh…" He let out a sigh of relief, as he needed the energy. He decided to stop by SCP-294 for the best coffee he would ever have. Humming a melody, he opened the report sent by Dr. Reinhart Geist. It was a detailed report on Remnant, the government, landmass, people culture etc. Also heavily mentioning the technology and weapons.

Also there was several video clips from Geist. Including reports from MTF units. Such as one from D-3249, or Louis Kohl. The woman, Cinder Fall was what Louis and two commanders, Hansel Richtofen and Paul Doriner had testified to the claim. Geist had put them on standby, and he had ordered them to observe, and defend if necessary. The O5 Council was one member short. O5-2 would never breathe again, as the Chaos Insurgency had intercepted his convoy off of Sicily. He was confirmed dead when CCTV footage was shown that he had shot himself. Instead of being captured. A noble deed, November thought.

Chaos Insurgency had been quiet after that. O5-2 was buried at his childhood home in Nebraska. New appointments had been delayed as they considered potential candidates. He had thrown in Geist's name as a candidate for the position of O5-12. When an O5 passed, or resigned, the designations are moved up. With O5-1 being the senior and O5-12 being the lowest. He added some honey to his coffee, and he stirred it absentmindedly. In the corner of his room, a violin was set on a display case. The violin was taken from Dr. Cykes, as a result of refining from SCP-914. He played the violin when he had a headache or was just bored. Dr. Raine's proposal that it could cure minor ailments when played was accepted.

He checked the time. **9:45 AM** finishing his coffee and putting on a light coat. Unlike few of the high ranking personnel in the facility, November would always be armed. Hidden in his sleeves, he had two retractable blades gifted by him from [DATA EXPUNGED] Two Colt Detective Specials strapped to his leg, and a Five-Seven under his jacket by his side. And numerous other weapons that would get him out of a tight spot or commit suicide if necessary.

Walking down the hallway, the guards snapped to attention when he walked by and the low level Foundation Personnel scurrying out of his way. His ISD guard, Pierce, caught up to him. "Sir, Dr. Polendina is at the mess hall with his daughter." Pierce informed him. He nodded to the guard, and he fell in step behind him. He saw Dr. Raine making his way over from the Heavy Containment Zone. They walked by an unused office. Formerly occupied by Dr. [REDACTED] now known as D-9341. Who is, if he recalled correctly, about to undergo testing with SCP-173. He entered the cafeteria where he could see Jaune talking with Penny. "Dr. Polendina!" November allowed a smile to grace his features. Dr. Polendina was a man in his early thirties with red hair and glasses.

"Good morning Mr…" he trailed off as he did not have anything to call him by. He smiled back at the Doctor. "O5-11 is my official designation, but November is my callsign." They exchanged pleasantries, and he pushed off the odd behavior that Penny had. Dr. Polendina explained in depth as what Dust did, and Dr. Raine with Dr. Nacht took notes. Penny led Jaune away, to look around the facility and he allowed it. Dr. Polendina, or Auburn, turned to look at him with a serious expression. "Mr. November, I will ask you a question, and it must stay-" He gestured to Nacht and Raine. "In this group." He finished.

Karl Nacht was unarmed, but Raine had a Colt M1911 with him in addition to my weapons. "Of course Auburn." I responded calmly. I watched as Auburn take a deep breath, before talking again. "My daughter is… unique." I nodded. "That is perfectl-" I was interrupted by Auburn again. "She is… different in the way that defines us humans." Silence. He counted to three. "I'm sorry Auburn. But could you repeat that?" I asked again.

"Penny is different from humans, because she is an A.I"

An AI. Well that's fine bu- HEY! If she got near SCP-079, he shuddered to think of the results. Auburn must've seen my panicked expression because he hurriedly added. "Penny has a soul. She has an Aura, she is sentient and she will never harm anyone unless in self defense." That's fine. That was okay. Raine decided to speak up. "Mr. Polendina, how did you program a sentient A.I?" Raine sounded impressed. And so was I. Auburn could help us understand SCP-079 among other things. To sooth the distraught man, I spoke up. "Auburn, your daughter has nothing to fear. Penny sounds like an amazing girl, and actually, we have an sentient AI of our own." Auburn perked up at that. As he began to talk, the system wide announcement went off.

" _ **ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL! SCP-173 HAS BREACHED-"**_ It cut off for a moment. Then it picked back up. _**"MULTIPLE SCPS HAVE BROKEN CONTAINMENT! ALL SECURITY PERSONNEL PLEASE RESPOND TO MUSTER STATIONS. WAIT! WA-"**_ The man was cut off abruptly when there was a snapping sound on the end of the mic.

The group got up, as the guards led us to the helicopters. "MY DAUGHTER! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" Auburn screamed. "Your daughter was last seen with Jaune Arc and SCP-105. They are in the medical room. They'll be safe in there." Commander Harpe told him. "There is a team sent to retrieve them." Auburn turned to face the commander. "How do I know that they will be safe?" Commander Harpe gestured to the O5. "That man will have me and my men killed in a gruesome manner should we fail. Do not worry Doctor." Auburn, Nacht and November boarded the helicopter taking them to the safe location. Dr. Raine stayed to rally remaining researchers and personnel alongside Harpe.

[POV CHANGE]

D-9341 stumbled in the darkness. He watched as SCP-173 kill a guard in the distance. He remained silent until he was sure the SCP was gone. He was trying to remember who he was. He was… he was someone. That was sure. He snatched a keycard lying on the desk. Level 2. That might get him somewhere. He tapped the keyboard on the computer. Nothing. The power was likely out. But secondary generators were still running. Since some lights were on.

With the hiss, the door opened before him. He ran down the hallway, taking a left into a room where he saw SCP-173 in the far corner. He ran around it, never taking his eyes off of it. Once the door was closed, he blinked several times before walking away. Using the keycard on some doors.

[LOCATION: SITE-441 MEDICAL BAY]

Jaune heard the announcement before the other line went dead. He had introduced Penny to Iris, who was trying to understand that Penny was from a different world. "Uh… guys, I think we should go somewhere safe." Jaune voiced his concern as he watched a couple of low ranking Foundation Personnel run by. Then, the power had gone out. It was only for a few moments, but it was enough to spook him. When the power got back on albeit noticeably darker. When he turned around, Iris was holding a flashlight from one of the First Aid boxes, and Penny had picked up a Level One Keycard. His hand fell to his radio, and he heard someone calling out for help. Static covered most of it, but he heard _"Li- aintment Zone!"_ The Light Containment Zone. "They need our help. He is in the Light Containment Zone. That's not far from here." Jaune said.

"Jaune, its dangerous out there. We should wait for security to get here." Iris spoke up. Jaune drew Crocea Mors, causing Iris to back up in surprise. And Penny had her many blades in the air. Iris stepped back, surprise in her eyes. "What… What are you people?" She spoke barely above a whisper. His aura flared up for a moment, lighting up the room. "We are supposed to help those in need. We are heroes!" Jaune said. And Jaune saw her cheeks turn pink. It was a little stuffy in here he concluded.

"I will protect you friend Iris!" Penny said cheerfully. Iris opened her mouth to speak, then closed again. Jaune took out the Level 4 keycard and swiped it at the door. With a beep, it opened to reveal an empty hallway. The three walked out with Jaune in the lead. Occasionally stopping to open a door. "Two more corridors and we are-" Jaune was interrupted when he saw SCP-173 in the center, with a body of a guard at its feet.

"Whatever you do, do not lose eye contact with it." Jaune warned. He walked slowly forward, never leaving his eyes on the SCP. "Do not worry Jaune! I have my eyes on it as well!" Penny replied. They crept slowly around it, with Jaune announcing when he would blink.

"Jaune?" Jaune turned to see Iris at a door that required a keycard. Momentarily distracted when he pressed the keycard to the pad. "Scan complete. The exterior of the creature is made up of concrete and rebar. The interior contains a-" Penny was cut off when the intercom went off again. _**"**_ _Please head to-"_ Static was heard from it before it cut off completely. They quickly left the area, leaving SCP-173 behind them.

They arrived at the set of doors. **LIGHT CONTAINMENT ZONE** was before them. The security booth was empty, with steam rising from a cup of coffee. Jaune glanced at the radio. Switching some of the dials on the radio, Jaune spoke into it again. "Is any one nearby? We are at the Light Containment Zone." Static filled the air. Few tense moments passed and Jaune thought he had heard something banging around in the room behind him. They jumped when one of the doors opened, and a Class-D stumbled out of it.

Jaune caught him by his shoulders, and the Class-D stumbled back in surprise. The man pressed himself against the back of the wall, hands raised out in front of him. "Please, don't kill me" He begged. Jaune was confused for a moment. He wouldn't kill another person. During his brief silence, the Class-D shoved Jaune out of the way, and in the process snatching his keycard and making a run for one of the doors behind the group. He was roughly thrown against the wall by Penny and she had him cornered with her blades.

The man was frightened, the way he cowered in the corner was a clear indication. "What was that for?!" Jaune exclaimed. He advanced towards the man, drawing Crocea Mors incase the Class-D did anything. "Please… Don't hurt me." The man was curled up in a ball, as if expecting to be hurt. Jaune lowered Crocea Mors. "Hey, its okay. No one will hurt you." He spoke softly to the man, soothing him with his words. The man had been sobbing, but he gathered himself together. "I'm sorry sir." The Class-D mumbled.

Jaune made a small smile at him. He was like a child, despite clearly being several years older than Jaune. "What's your name?" Jaune asked. "D-9341" The man replied. Jaune saw the questioning look Iris and Penny gave me. "That's the only name I remember. The only name that was given to me." The man continued. Their conversation was cut short, when a black figure covered in goo? Jaune guessed. Started to come out of the ground. "SCP-106! We gotta get out of here!" Jaune shouted. Swiping the card, they ran through the set of double doors, with SCP-106 walking towards them at a leisurely pace. They ran through the maze of corridors, opening doors and closing them behind in hopes of slowing down one of the most dangerous SCPs in the Foundation.

"I have scanned the anomaly!" Penny stated. "The material composition is of several unknown compounds with the exception of oxygen-related elements. Its main capability is its dimensional abilities." Penny continued as they ran. Soon, they came upon a gate labeled **TESLA GATE**. Normally, security would disable it so that personnel could go through it, but Jaune stepped close, waited for it to go off, then jumped across. The process was repeated for the other three. SCP-106 stopped short of the gate, watching Jaune and the group before turning and leaving.

They let out a relieved sigh, and they continued on. Jaune led them towards Gate A where they could be picked up by the MTF. Until Penny stopped at a SCP Door, staring intently. "Penny? What's wrong?" Jaune asked. She stared into the door for a few moments, before placing her hand on it. The SCP sign read:

 **SCP-079**

 **OBJECT CLASS: EUCLID**

 **SENTIENT OBJECT**

With it there was a picture of the computer. "Penny?" Iris asked gently. Penny blinked, then seemed to return to her normal self. "There is a unique machine inside. I would like to see it." She said. Jaune had clearance to it, but he was sure the O5 might get angry. "Penny, I don't thi-" Jaune was cut off when Penny sild a keycard at the pad. D-9341 shrugged his shoulders. "She took it from me." He said. Penny entered the containment chamber. The computer was in the far side of the room. Penny approached it slowly, and the SCP lit up, and it spoke. _"Humans, and a… Wait. You! You are like me!"_ SCP-079 exclaimed.

For the next hour, Penny's hands were typing across the keyboard of the SCP. From the way Penny was acting, she was probably overjoyed to interact with the SCP. "He has given me instructions to the exit!" Good news Jaune guessed. "We can proceed through Gate A, and he has cleared our path of hostile beings!" Penny said cheerfully.

" _Please keep your promise Penny. Just like SCP-682."_ They seemed to communicate somehow, then they left. The group walked down the corridors, as doors opened for them. Then the intercom went off. _"Jaune? This is Doctor Raine. If you can hear me, head to Gate B as fast as you can!"_ Picking up his radio, he tried several channels before it picked up. _"This is Commander Harpe._ " YES! Jaune thought. If he could get to Harpe, then Raine could be contacted. "This is Jaune Arc. I am almost at Gate A." Jaune replied as the group continued to walk towards it. Static filled for a few moments, and the group was at Gate A. _"Jaune! Get out of there as fast as you can! Thornstein has a team ready to hold the SCP back."_ It paused for a moment before it started up again. _"RUN! The security team behind you went silent! Get out of there!. SCP-682 is getting closer!"_ The group had heard Harpe's panicked voice and they ran out of the facility.

" **I CAN SMELL HIM! MYSTERY HUMAN!"** SCP-682 roared from the distance. Lieutenant Thornstein signalled the Tesla Turret Operators and his men took positions training their weapons on the entrance. Soon enough, Doctor Arc, SCP-105, and Penny Polendina with a Class-D ran out. He waved at them and they made their way over to him. Then something else walked out of the facility. SCP-106. Before the Tesla Turrets fired, Doctor Arc swung his sword at the SCP, and to their surprise, the SCP staggered as a deep cut appeared across its chest. Doctor Arc struck again, and it pierced the SCP in the chest. It let out a howl before trying to lunge forward. It failed when the doctors sword cut its arm off. Thornstein and the other MTF members watched in amazement and awe at the doctor actually dealing damage to SCP-106.

Jaune was scared. It wasn't his plan to fight SCP-106, but he had no choice. Crocea Mors drove deep inside the SCPs body. It let out a scream as it lost its arm and leg. The SCP was trying to get away, through its dimensions. Jaune brough Crocea Mors down on its abdomen, pinning it to the ground. Ignoring the screams, he drove it again and again inside the SCP. Its screams weakened as Jaune continued to stab it, until he sliced the head off of the SCP. SCP-106 was dead. Or Jaune hoped so.

" _Jaune, I want you to take your sword to SCP-914." O5-11 told him. Curiosity took over. "Why?" The O5 looked at him in the eye. "It may save your life one day Jaune. Trust me."_

He was glad that he followed his instructions. Crocea Mors, was light as a feather and it was super sharp. Testing showed that its durability was unmatched, and other anomalous features included enhanced endurance and dexterity when it was held. Also the blade had some special ability to damage things. The shield had been refined too. Light, and able to dampen all blows on it. And it was his instinct that allowed him to draw his shield as SCP-682 charged at him. He blocked its first strike, and he jabbed with Crocea Mors. The SCP let out a hiss as it retreated a little. Gunfire erupted behind him as SCP-682 received a load of lead. Jaune ran back to the barricades as the Tesla Turrets opened up on SCP-682.

It roared as it charged again at the nearest group of guards. They sprang out of the way of its snapping jaws. "CONTAIN IT! CONTAIN IT!" Jaune spotted Doctor Raine shouting orders at the troops. He watched as containment units moved rapidly forward. And behind him, Jaune turned to see a helicopter with the O5 hanging off of it. One hand holding on to the handle on the side of the helicopter and a scoped revolver on the other. It landed not so far away, and he watched as the O5 made his way over to Jaune and the rest. Penny's father ran up to embrace Penny. Iris and D-9341 stood behind him, D-9341 nervously glancing at the soldiers around them.

"Amazing work Jaune!" The O5 congratulated him as gunfire was heard around them. SCP-682 was being contained back in the facility. "SCP-106 would cause the most problems in terms of containment next to our reptilian friend over there." He gestured to SCP-682 who responded with roaring profanities. "We'll head back to a safe location, until everything here is sorted out." The O5 said. Jaune walked numbly after him and Iris and Penny followed after him. "What about D-9341?" Iris asked. The O5 turned and seemed to notice the Class-D for the first time. "What about him? He'll be questioned, then he'll return to being a Class-D." The O5 replied.

Jaune spoke up again. "D-9341 was really helpful in our survival in the breach." Jaune gasped out. Doctor Raine had caught up to them. And stood off silently, waiting for the O5 to finish. He looked at Jaune. "We'll discuss this later, for now he'll be kept in custody." D-9341 didn't look relieved but chose to stay silent. Jaune didn't pay attention as Raine gave a report to the O5. When he took a seat in the helicopter, his legs gave away, and he realized how tired he was. Iris said something to him and he couldn't make out what she said as Jaune drifted off to sleep in the helicopter.

 **A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE ONE WEEK DELAY! I WAS IN A QUANDARY AS TO WHERE TO COVER! So sorry. I covered the events in SCP Containment Breach. The Containment Breach Arc isn't over yet. Also we'll see from Louis and the rest of the RWBY cast in the next chapter. Also if you review, I always respond via PM.**


	6. Perseverance

[BEACON ACADEMY]

Louis walked down the halls of Beacon alongside Doctor Geist as Headmaster Ozpin led them down the basement of Beacon. They were apparently trying to heal this girl named Amber and Louis was with Geist because Hansel and Doriner had their own duties in the Emerald Forest. He drifted back to the conversation between Ozpin and Geist. "I'll have to examine her to gauge how bad it is. If it is really serious I can request one to be sent here." They arrived at the basement, and to Louis it looked like some science fiction lab. Of course, the existence of SCPs threw the fiction part out of the window.

The girl, Amber was really cute. Pretty much all girls he had run into at this point was at least a 8/10 at the minimum. She was in a coma, that was painfully obvious. Geist was examining her and looked at the clipboard he was holding. Louis leaned against the wall next to another MTF guy. Sinclair, if he recalled correctly. They watched in silence as Geist and Simmons looked over the girl. Geist then turned to speak with Ozpin, and Ozpin nodded in confirmation. He had no idea what they were talking about, but he hoped that it was a good thing.

[ONE HOUR LATER]

Louis was listening to Nora and Pyrrha describe Jaune. From what they told him, Jaune sounded like a badass hero that could pretty much beat anything. Though exaggeration on Nora's part was likely since Ren would correct her every once in a while. And Pyrrha would have a wishful expression on her face as Nora described Jaune's physical features. They must really miss their leader Jaune Arc Louis thought. The closest thing he had to a team was in the UK where in London Markus had lead a group on numerous jobs. The girls from Team RWBY had arrived to the cafeteria, joining us.

"Hey Cereal Girl" Yang said cheerfully. And that seemed to bring Pyrrha back to reality. Whatever daydreaming she was having about Jaune, it had ended and he had a feeling it was a good dream. Louis nibbled on a celery stick as they talked, his eyes straying over to the window where he saw General Ironwood leave with Geist followed by two people.

"So Kohl, tell me about yourself." Yang asked him. And he hesitated. Although they knew that the Foundation Personnel came from a different world, he wasn't sure how they would react to his criminal past. Oh well, time to play carefully. "I grew up in a orphanage, did well in school, and through a series of events, ended up here." Weiss was distracted by Ruby, but now focused her attention on him. "I… I volunteered for the Foundation and I got picked for combat duty." It was mostly true so it was the truth due to majority rules.

Yang leaned forward to him, and he had a feeling it was a deliberate move on her part to show her assets. He noted that most of them leaned forward as well, with the exception of Schroeder who was more interested in the book _Remnant: A Comprehensive Guide_ "I… I went to school, and I did pretty good there. Just that I couldn't pay for college." That was true, and he had hoped to make money but fate took him elsewhere. Blake looked sympathetic, Schroeder uncaring. People would sympathise with you if you tell them that you had a rough life. But never truly understanding what it was like, and that applied to everyone. Whether they be a POW survivor, a victim of domestic abuse, came from a Third World Nation, one thing they all had in common was that no one could ever comprehend what it was like to live in hardship unless they have lived through it as well.

"What about your parents?" Blake asked. Louis was quick to answer. "My dad got killed in the war, and my mom died from drug overdose." They were all giving their sympathies and condolences but Louis shrugged them off. He had grieved for them once, and that was long ago. "Your father was killed during the annexation of Finland, right?" It was Schroeder that had spoken. "Yes." After showing the others an atlas and pointing out where Avennia and Finland was.

"Your world is much bigger than Remnant. And it doesn't run on Dust?" Weiss asked as she traced her finger over Libya. Louis and the rest of the Foundation staff had gotten caught up on Remnants main things. Weiss was the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and she might be scoping potential area of profit.

"It runs on other sources of fuel, such as oil for example." It was Schroeder that had spoken up to his surprise. Schroeder flicked another page in his book, not saying anything else. But he didn't mention that oil and other resources destroyed the landscape. "Dust was the primary source of power." Weiss replied. They discussed the source of power for a few more moments, Schroeder's eyes flickered over the assembled group. "Kohl, I believe you were talking about your past." His voice was soft, never raised.

Crapsticks, now they were all watching him, interested in his childhood. God dammit Schroeder. "Did you know any girls Kohl?" Yang said. Since the dance was just a couple of days away, Yang had teased Louis and a couple of the younger MTF guys on finding a date. He was afraid of what would happen should he interact "inappropriately" with the girls. Perhaps thrown down the cold, dark steps of SCP-087, or God forbid, SCP-049. Since Yang couldn't get a rise out of Schroeder, she would focus on Louis.

As for girls, there was Lily from the orphanage, his best friend, but she had moved to the United States for a new life. His connection with her was cut abruptly when he was arrested. There was one other, as he had saved her from a group of religious crazies. Her name was Lisa. They had dated for a year, until his criminal life caught up with him, and her leaving. But Yang didn't need to know all of that. "Yeah, we were just friends." Louis spoke up. He made sure to keep up a neutral expression when responding. Picking up a carrot stick, he was about to chew on it only to find Pyrrha staring at him.

"Pyrrha? Pyrrha? You okay?" Louis asked. When he placed his hand on her shoulder, that seemed to shake her out of the daze. "I'm sorry." She murmured. "You look so much like Jaune." Did he? Louis thought. "You don't suppose you have a picture?" He asked Pyrrha. Moments later, he looked at the picture in the Scroll, and Jaune Arc did look like him in a way. In a distance the two would look alike, but differences would be noticable up close. As Louis's eyes had a tint of green in his eyes whereas Jaune had blue eyes. And the hairstyle, Jaune was a more untamed style while Louis had his hair neatly brushed to the side. When he swiped right, it was a photo of Jaune sleeping, then a blurred photo of Jaune-

The Scroll was snatched out of his hands by Pyrrha, her face red while clutching the Scroll to her chest. Glancing around, Yang was trying to stifle laughter, Weiss looked unimpressed, and Ruby was trying to see. "What is it?" Ruby continued to ask. Blake and Schroeder didn't look up from their respective books, though he could've sworn that he saw Schroeder smile. "Well Kohl, you get the idea." Pyrrha managed to say after she had calmed down a bit. "So Kohl, who are you taking to the dance?" To his surprise, it was Ruby who piped up. "I… I don't know." Louis replied. "I think Geist would say some-" He was cut off when Schroeder closed his book. "Actually, Geist said, and I quote, 'any personnel wishing to participate' As long as they behave appropriately." He stood up and looked back to finish talking. "And Ozpin agreed." Then Louis watched as Schroeder walked out of the cafeteria, noticeably drawing some looks from the females.

Before they could pester him, he got up and ran after Schroeder as various other Foundation personnels got overwhelmed by girls. He caught up to his fellow comrade as he continued to walk. "Kohl." He said without looking back. The two continued to walk uninterrupted until he saw Geist approach them with Hansel. He waved them over, while tapping at his Scroll. "Kohl, Schroeder." He said as he glanced at them. "I've got a mission for your unit. Since Hansel and Doriner's teams are the only ones with Aura." They had gotten their Aura unlocked this morning. Geist cleared his throat, then continued on. "Hansel, your team is to accompany Team RWBY for their upcoming mission." He looked up and faced them. "Ozpin is still sorting out other missions, so the exact details are unknown."

"Sir, we are being sent into unknown territory with little to no information? With all due respect, I would like to kno-" Hansel was cut off when Geist raised his hand. "I understand Major, as the lack of information is worrying, the girls in Team RWBY range from 15-17. Children being sent to fight the Grimm." That… Did not reassure me in the slightest. And Geist did notice. "Look, normally sending troops with little to no info is suicide." Geist conceded. "But, they sent one of their brightest into our world." Geist pushed his glasses back up. "We need to do something to help in return." Hansel looked as if he might argue, but kept it in.

"I have requested for some more personnel, and resources. I believe Lieutenant Thornstein and his squad will arrive in the next cycle." Hansel didn't say anything, and Louis remained silent for his sake. Geist took our silence as our answer, and he told them a few more things before leaving. Hansel had a dark look on his face, then he took a deep breath to steady himself. "We've been sent through worse." Schroeder spoke. "Remember the Boston Dock Incident?" Schroeder asked, and that seemed to bring a smile to Hansel, reminiscing old memories. Louis had heard about a major incident in Boston, involving the vigilante Crossfire. "Did the Foundation kill Crossfire?" Louis asked.

Crossfire, the vigilante was a legend nearly around the world. Striking fear into the hearts of criminals, and he was very prominent in the United States. Murphy Grey had ordered us to disengage if we ran into Crossfire. The identity of Crossfire was revealed when his body was found. The fact that a 16 year old kid had become one of the most feared person in the world was impressive. His funeral had nearly two billion people all around the world, with world leaders with his family in the front row. Even Murphy called off activity for a week as a sign of respect for the vigilante. "No, not us, someone higher up in the Foundation did." Hansel answered. Okay, maybe some questions should be unanswered. "Don't forget Kohl, Teams RWBY and JNPR agreed to train us this afternoon." Louis nodded in response, speaking of which, he needed to pick up a weapon from the armory.

[BEACON ARMORY]

He examined the scimitar that would turn into a bullpup rifle before placing it down in the "maybe" pile. For the last hour, he had searched through the armory for a weapon, and there was alot of it. He went back to the knife he had seen earlier. Hefty and sharp and it transformed into a nice wristwatch. He placed it around his wrist. Hansel had wanted him to use a weapon that Hunters and Huntresses used.

He picked up two machetes that seemed to be a pair. One kukri style and the other a bowie style. They transformed into a semi-automatic rifle, and the other into a submachine gun that resembled the Kriss Vector. He took them as well, in sheathes at his side. Alongside a simple handgun that looked like the Luger P08, which transformed into a pen knife. Satisfied, he placed the other weapons back in the right places, then he left the armory.

And ran straight into Ruby. "Oh hey Kohl!" She said. Then her eyes fell on his weapons. "Oohh! Those machetes, can I hold them?" She asked using her big puppy eyes. The next thing he knew was that she was examining the blades. "Sharp, sturdy, the manufactured by Minotaur Weapons." She pressed the switch, and it turned into the rifle. "These will last you a long time." She turned her attention to the wristwatch, which he handed over. "A combat knife, its made with Atlesian Steel and manufactured by the Prometheus Enterprises. It will do in a pinch." Okay, it was official, the weapons had passed Ruby Rose's inspection. "The last one, this handgun has a built-in suppressor, sacrificing its power for it. Its an old model, used for stealth missions." She handed the weapons back to him. The built-in suppressor would be useful in the future. "Thanks Ruby." Louis said to her.

Louis and Hansel's team found themselves in the combat classroom an hour later. He watched as Wayne enter the ring with Ruby, Wayne was armed with a shield and axe. Which could turn into a shotgun if needed. Louis still looked in amazement as Ruby Rose held Crescent Rose with ease. Maybe thats why Wayne had a shield, as it was the only way he would be able to block it head on.

Louis winced as Wayne was thrown against the far side of the ring. "Sorry!" Ruby called out. Wayne picked himself up, and Goodwitch ended the match. Wayne's aura was low and Ruby was still sitting at a 70%. Soon, Schroeder was called up to fight Weiss, and it ended in a draw when Goodwitch called it ten minutes later. Soon, Louis was called up to fight Pyrrha Nikos. He gave himself 10 seconds. "BEGIN!" Goodwitch called out.

He barely sprung out of the way of Pyrrha's spear which slashed towards him, and he raised his right machete to parry the second strike from the spear. She lunged towards him with her shield, possibly trying to throw him off balance. Louis switched one of the machetes into the submachine gun and fired into the shield only for him to realize that he forgot the ammunition for the guns. The shield rammed into him, sending him sprawling and the submachine gun clattered at the edge of the ring. He switched hands and moved the machete to his right, and formed a common fighting stance from fights in the streets. She raised her spear and made a sweeping arc, and he blocked the strike with the machete before he jumped backwards. Christ, she was strong.

He made a strike with his machete and as it was about to hit her… it seemed to miss ever slightly which Louis barely managed to notice. Thinking correctly, at that strike, he would've hit her at that distance. She had not moved her body other than to raise her shield. It was unexplainable at the moment of how his strike seemingly missed. And because of his thinking, he didn't move out of the way in time as her spear connected with his left side. His aura dampened the blow, but it still hurt like hell.

Time to switch tactics, and he reversed the grip on his machete and charged at her. She raised her shield to block the right swing, and almost, she almost missed the combat knife coming from her side.

Pyrrha acted on instinct as she used her semblance to halt the knife in its tracks. Her shield covered the view from the audience, but looking at Kohl, she saw realization flash in his eyes for just a moment. She used her shield to knock the second machete from his hands, and she twisted her body to avoid the second swing of the combat knife. She kicked him back and recovered pretty quickly, his stance with the knife hinted that he was experienced in close quarter fighting. She switched to rifle form and fired several rounds at Kohl. He couldn't avoid them in time and he took a few hits to his chest. Her eyes flashed to the aura bar. **KOHL:56 PYRRHA:100** he lunged at her, and when she moved her body to avoid the knife, his knee had hit her in the chest winding her.

Raising the rifle, she switched it back to spear form, and took a defensive stance against Louis. Waiting for his next move.

Jesus Christ! No wonder why she was considered a champion. He twirled the knife in his hands and he has had his fare share of knife fights in the streets of London. She could use some sort of telekinesis or something like the Force, to stop things Louis theorized. He had to make her lose her shield somehow, for his Ace in the Hole to work. Oh well, he had to try somehow, and she had acted on instinct when his knife went for her side. He raised the knife, switching it to his left hand, while leaving his right hand bare. From the moment he was selected to fight Pyrrha Nikos, he wasn't expected to win, as her combat record showed that. No, but if Louis was good at anything, it was delaying the inevitable in hopes of steering his fate. Just as he had with SCP-173.

He lunged with the last ounces of his energy, his last reserves. His left hand outstretched to prepare a strike, and his right hand for his ace. Pyrrha raised her spear to counter the knife, and keeping the shield leveled to block most strikes. The knife clashed against the spear, ignoring the pain from his hand as the knife was flung. Her green eyes widened in surprise, as the shield fell to the ground with a clatter as his ace in the hole was stopped by Pyrrha's hand, just centimeters from her eye. Her hand gripped his right wrist, where in his hands, he held the penknife. She kicked him back, and he switched it into a pistol, and fired thrice at her face and chest. She used her ability or semblance to block the first two, but the third hit her in the chest. The gun was empty now, and it was luck that it had bullets in there the first place. He got up with shaky legs and formed the combat stance again.

"The match is over, due to Mr. Kohl having no aura left whatsoever." Goodwitch called out. And sure enough, when he looked at the screen, his aura bar was blank while Pyrrha still had 90% left. His legs and chest felt like fire, but he forced himself to keep a steady composure and Pyrrha helped him collect his weapons. "Mr. Kohl, next time I suggest you hang on to your weapons longer instead of falling back on your hidden weapons. They could be used as a surprise attack." Goodwitch informed him. She then turned her attention to Pyrrha. "Excellent as usual Ms. Nikos. Remember that a cornered foe can be unpredictable." Pyrrha nodded in response and the two of us headed for the weapons lockers.

The weapons lockers were divided into two sections. The lockers themselves in the middle, and seperate areas to change for boys and girls. "That was a good battle Kohl." Pyrrha congratulated him, and she was smiling. Louis let out a laugh, and he sat down on one of the benches, placing a hand on his chest. "I didn't think that I'd last that long." Louis answered honestly, and it was true. He was glad to have found a sheate for his combat knife. Drawing it from a wristwatch form during a fight would be time consuming.

"By the way Pyrrha, what was that with the knife?" Kohl asked. She had stopped it, and it was a Semblance of some sort, but he wasn't sure. She sighed, and placed her weapons in the locker, and Kohl switched the knife to wristwatch form. "My Semblance is polarity." Polarity… Oh, that explained it. It would've been cool if she had the Force. "Its a pretty cool Semblance Pyrrha. I don't know mine though." To that, Pyrrha laughed. They talked about small things for a while before she went to change. And Louis stretched his arms and his eyes went over the room, and for a moment, he could've sworn that they only had 8 benches instead of nine. He focused on it for a few moments, then he shrugged it off and went to change.

Crap. She had been seen. Emerald was sure that her illusions would cover her. And it was to her horror that Kohl's eyes zeroed in on her, and they had made eye contact. Her hands fell to her weapons, fearing a confrontation. Him not having aura at the moment gave her small comforts, but the Nikos girl would hear the commotion. Kohl she could deal with, but not the Invincible Girl. Not without Cinder. He was stretching, then he got up and started walking. She was about to draw her weapons when he entered the boys changing room. Letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, she relaxed against the wall. The entire plan could've been botched but it wasn't. She had to report back to Cinder, and a possible confrontation against Kohl. Also Pyrrha's Semblance, polarity, would come in handy and Cinder might forgive Emerald with this piece of info. With that, she hurried back to her dorms, using her Semblance to cover her. In her hurry, she never noticed Schroeder leaning against the wall outside, and how his eyes followed her leave.

[CINDER'S DORM]

"And you are sure that he didn't warn anyone?" Cinder questioned the girl in front of her. Emerald shook her head. "There wasn't anyone in there. He was alone." Kohl, Kohl, Kohl. She had found out that they were from a different dimension, and another surprise when Salem had known about this and had ordered her to be cautious. Even extend a hand. That option was nearly scrapped, but if need be she can just broach the subject with their leader, Doctor Geist.

"And we can't kill him or the others will know." Mercury pointed out. Cinder bit back a sarcastic response. "The plans remain unchanged, be cautious against them. Don't do anything that warrants their attention." The two nodded in response, and she looked down on her Scroll. A message from Roman informed her that the operation on Mount Glenn would be ready soon. At least he could get things done compared to the other low-level White Fang grunts. The Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos, with polarity as her semblance to appear as if she was untouchable. Small flames began to dance around her fingers, and she observed the flame while Emerald and Mercury backed away from her. Clenching her fist, she extinguished the small flame. "If push comes to shove with these people, attempt diplomacy, and if that fails retreat to the rendezvous point." She gave the two final instructions for the night.

[BEACON: EMPTY CLASSROOM]

"Should we proceed?" Geist asked the man next to him. Schroeder sat across from them, sitting straight and focused on the other man. The man next to Geist reread the document in his hands, then spoke again. "Yes. SCP-106 was recently terminated. The designation is available." The man leaned forward. "Mr. Schroeder, you are aware of the risks should you go rogue?" Schroeder steadied himself, and gave his answer. "Yes sir. I am aware." The man leaned back, and took out a new document.

"Name?"

"Walther Schroeder"

"Age?"  
"24"

"Place of Birth?"

"Blackrow, Colorado."

The man scribbled away on the document as he asked Schroeder some more questions. Occasionally asking Geist. "Mr. Schroeder, your designation is now SCP-106. You are allowed to inform those around you of it, and a file will be sent to Commander Hansel. Your abilities will remain a secret to non-Foundation members." He placed the document in his greatcoat… Wait, that looks like- "You will only disclose your designation if asked Mr. Schroeder. Also, demonstrate your ability please." Geist was about to say something, but fell silent when the man glared at him. Schroeder nodded and soon, they were in the classroom again, everything there except that his senses felt surreal, like a lucid dream. The man next to him stepped forward. "Explain the ability Mr. Schroeder."

"The ability, allows me to… Its hard to explain." The man nodded. "Take your time Mr. Schroeder." Schroeder got up as well. "I am present, yet not there at the same time. From what I have read on the previous SCP-106, it is a similar ability except I can see where I am, and I don't have the corrosion effect." Schroeder faced the man. "I can see hidden items. Such as the numerous arms inside that greatcoat." Arms… Greatcoat… Ah, Geist remembered. SCP-262. "I saw someone, a girl, she had an illusion over her, and I was able to see through it without actively using the ability." The man hummed a melody as he inspected a book with the title _The Princess in the Tower_ "It is a passive effect. That can come useful in the future." The man suddenly grinned.

"Mr. Schroeder, are you going to use this ability to peek on the ladies here?" Geist opened his mouth in astonishment. That was a question he did not expect coming from a man like him. And Schroeder was clearly taken off guard by the question and was struggling to form a response. "With great power, comes great responsibilities Mr. Schroeder." The man chuckled lightly, before turning serious. "Test your abilities when you have time. I will take this to O5-11." Schroeder stopped his ability and they were back to normal again. The man turned and walked towards the open window, with several reptilian arms came from the greatcoat. Then the man jumped and Schroeder ran up to see. "He's gone." He announced. Schroeder turned to face Geist again. "So that was the Administrator? He seems pretty relaxed overall." Yeah, but Geist, when he was a lower rank, had made a pretty poor impression on the Administrator. Accidentally spilling hot coffee on him and Geist had instantly twenty one guns trained on him. The Administrator had brushed it off, but, first impressions stick.

"Yeah, for the most part." Geist answered back. The two headed back to their quarters. "So, Jaune Arc killed SCP-106?" Schroeder asked. And Geist nodded. "From what I've heard. The report makes it sounds like he's an unstoppable warrior. And how he held off the Chaos Insurgency single-handedly." Geist replied. Schroeder hummed a familiar melody before answering. "From what Weiss Schnee and the others have spoken about Mr. Arc, he wasn't the strongest fighter." True. "Schroeder, he killed eight Insurgency agents then blew up several of their gunships. After killing SCP-106. The troops are in awe of him." Geist answered. He had read the report, and it sent shivers down his spine. "We'll discuss more in the morning, get some sleep Schroeder."

"Yes sir." Was the reply.

 **A/N: SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY. LIFE GOT IN THE WAY, but I managed to finish this up. Also reviews, I reply to them via PM so check them if you need to. The Administrator has arrived, and I will get started on the next chapter right away.**

 **Omake:**

"You sure about this?" Jaune asked the O5. And the O5 nodded enthusiastically nodded back. "Try it! You'll have all the ladies if you do." They were in the room where SCP-914 was stored. "What about the containment procedures? Aren't we like violating most of them right now?" Jaune asked. But the O5 waved it off. "Those are just guidelines, and I outrank everyone here. So its fine." Okay, that made sense in a way. He placed the bottle of cologne in the INPUT booth, set it to Very Fine, then waited.

[LATER]

It was a horrible idea, Jaune thought as he ran through the halls of Beacon. The women were all going for him, and looking back, he saw Nora at the head of it and all of them squealing "JAUNE!" He was in the courtyard, and there was a Bullhead, and he could see MTF members waving him over. With a last burst of stamina, he ran faster and boarded the Bullhead. He sat, relieved as the Bullhead took off. But the relief didn't last long as one of the MTF member took off their helmet, to reveal Pyrrha. "Hello Jaune" She said in a sultry tone. He glanced at the other members to realize that they were unconscious, and the pilot had locked himself in the cabin. The last thought that Jaune had was that O5-11 was going to pay.


	7. Baptism of Fire

He was roughly awoken when the helicopter shook violently. Jaune wasn't aware of what was going on until the helicopter next to them crashed. "TAKE US DOWN!" The O5 yelled at the pilot. Around him, Penny and Iris were undoing their safety straps and he heard another explosion nearby. Jaune took off his own seatbelt and he saw that the helicopter had landed. "WE NEED TO GET OUT NOW!" The O5 roared. They hurried out of the helicopter and behind them, it exploded into pieces. Jaune felt the heat first before the shockwave nearly knocked him down.

Jaune looked up to see other helicopters, and they had different markings from the Foundation. A couple of them landed nearby, and the O5 with the pilot opened fire on them. And the people leaving the other helicopter returned the favor. Jaune had to use his shield to cover his body. Jaune was about to say something when the pilot's head exploded due to a bullet. The pilot attempted to say something, but collapsed. The O5 snatched the gun and tossed to Jaune who almost dropped it due to the shock.

"You just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna shoot back?" He asked Jaune. And Jaune felt the shock leaving, and adrenaline taking its place. The gun was heavy, and he dove for cover where Penny and Iris was hunkered down. The O5 joined them a moment later, after sending a parting shot to them. "Alright, its confirmed. The Chaos Insurgency is behind the Containment Breach." He said as the gunfire drew closer. Penny drew her weapons and Jaune tried to see the assailants, but the bullets prevent him from doing so.

One of the enemies rounded the corner, and the O5 shot him twice in the chest. He grabbed Jaune by the shoulders and shook him hard. "Jaune! I'm going to direct their fire to me, I want you to flank them." Jaune nodded and raised his shield and sword. "Penny, I want you to protect Iris. They would love to capture her alongside me." Penny nodded in confirmation. "And you Iris, I want you to go where you will be safe." I managed to nod. Satisfied, the O5 picked up the machine gun from the fallen soldier, and started firing at the enemies. The weapon that he used, I wasn't sure of the model but it did have a drum mag. And the O5 used it flawlessly. Jaune had picked himself up and ran unseen on the opposite side. "Where is my father?" Penny called out to the O5. After a burst of machine gun fire, he shouted back. "He's at a different site! He's safe." Then one of the enemy soldiers tried to tackle him, and I watched as the O5 brought the man in the chokehold, and twisted his neck. The O5 then drew the pistol from the dead man, while using its body as a shield, proceeded to fire at the unseen targets.

"Come on Penny, lets go!" I started running in the opposite direction and Penny followed pretty soon. We ran by the trees and soon we saw the main road. I was about to do so when the sound of metal on metal was coming from around her. Penny was deflecting the bullets coming from some of the enemy soldiers with her blades, which moved at a blur. "What is she? Is she an SCP?!" One of them shouted. He was silenced when a salvo of gunfire opened up to their left. The enemy soldiers were quickly killed, and to my relief, they were Foundation personnel. One of them stepped forward, a handsome man in his twenties. "SCP-105?" He asked when he got closer, and watching the other Foundation Personnel, mixed with the MTF and security units, were regular research staff armed with metal pipes and other hastily turned weapons.

"Yes and my friend Penny Polendina." I answered, and I saw him signal the other Foundation units, and they lowered their weapons. He walked towards them, and one of the enemy soldiers, who must've been pretending to be dead tried to stab the man with a knife. I watched in horror as a reptilian arm come from the jacket that the man was wearing. He grabbed the soldier by the legs and tore him in two. The reptilian arm retreated back into the greatcoat, and the man looked at them once again. "There is an air fleet taking you to the other site." His voice seemed distracted as he looked over them. "Reid, take them to the transports. I'll deal with the Insurgency." Reid nodded and beckoned Penny and I to follow.

The Administrator walked towards the sound of gunfire. The MTF units were engaging units of the Chaos Insurgency. He walked calmly, and he knew that his friend November, or O5-11 could handle some beefed up soldiers in armor. The rest of the staff that weren't combat units fled with Iris and Penny. He sneered in distaste at the spineless members of the Foundation.

[DURING THE CONTAINMENT BREACH: ADMINISTRATOR POV]

"Lets get out of here! I'm sick of working for these-" The scientist was cut off when I stepped into view. I surveyed the three personnel before him. Two scientists and a engineer. The scientist, presumably the one that had been speaking, pointed a finger at me. "Its your fault! You-" What he was going to say was silenced when a reptilian arm crushed his head. The other two backed up, scared. I withdrew the arm within SCP-262, and faced the other two. I drew my pistol a trusty Mauser and pointed at the second scientist. Who began to tremble in terror. "Please, it was Alex's idea. He was an agent for the Church*!" She cried.

"Ever heard of guilt by association?" And I shot her through the head. The body slumped backwards, and the engineer cowered against the door. A reptilian arm came out from MY greatcoat again, and I picked him up and took him with me.

I ignored his pleas of help and cries of mercy. I found who I was looking for. "Oh Doctor? I have a subject for you." The Plague Doctor turned to face me, holding a notepad and his bag. I showed him the engineer in the hands of SCP-262, and I had his attention. "Doctor, please follow me." I called to him. He didn't reply but followed after me down the corridors. One of them when I turned, I saw a Class-D standing over the body of a doctor. The Class-D turned to see me, only to be lifted into the air, and dragged alongside the engineer. "You do not have the Pestilence." The Doctor spoke up from behind. I didn't answer him as I walked down to SCP-049's containment cell.

I secured the engineer and the Class-D in SCP=049's cell and I faced the Doctor. "Operate on them doctor. For the sacrifices individuals must make for the greater good of mankind." My words had the desired effect, as the Doctor rushed to operate on the engineer. I watched for a few more moments before I headed out again.

He headed towards one of the exits, encountering a couple of Class-D's that tried to jump him. The Administrator could explain to the janitors about how a body got stuck in a small drainpipe. He rounded a corner and came across someone wearing SCP-035. The SCP lunged at him and the strong reptilian arms of SCP-262 caught the poor sap wearing the mask. He simply crushed the mask and the head with it and threw the body to the side. Soon, there was a group of Foundation personnel huddled together, two guards and several researchers. The Administrator approached them, and two of them recognized him. "Its the Administrator!" One of the researchers called out. And the others shrank back in fear.

Why they did that, he wasn't sure until he realized that his position probably terrified them. "We" He paused for effect. "Are going to calmly leave the facility to a rendezvous point. If you do not have a weapon, allow me to solve that for you." Arms and hands sprung out, ripping the pipes from the walls, and forcibly given to the unarmed researchers. One of them tried to complain, but was silenced when a figure turned the corner. SCP-035, and it turns out it was still alive. The pieces of the mask had fixed it self, and it looked angry. It charged towards him and his arms grabbed the body, and the Administrator began to tear the body to shreds. He heard a warbled cry from behind him but they were shushed by their colleagues.

He flung the remains of the body at the far side of the hallway, and the mask was held by a hand made of glass which came from the coat. He faced the assembled group. Eight in all. "Let us proceed to the exit." The Administrator spoke softly but in a tone that bookered no argument. They fell in line after him as he continued to the exit. They encountered little to no contact until they came across SCP-173. The many hands of SCP-262 simply picked him up, and locked him inside a room with glass. Which now needed his or an O5 keycard to override the security clearance in the room. He would take care of it once he was done. SCP-173, that brought an old memory back. In a temporary containment zone in Base-[REDACTED] SCP-173 had breached containment and the base was thrown into chaos. The Administrator had been a level 3, working for the Foundation based on the high recommendation of O5-11.

The Base commanders were inept and incompetent. When SCP-173 had breached containment and there were two SCPs under the Dimensional category. The Base command had fled with most of the staff, leaving him as the highest ranking Foundation member. To his dismay, the on-site staff was also at an all time low since the staff was being switched around. He had led a small group of 30 personnel, and they had split in small groups, with handfuls making sure the other SCPs were contained. He had found SCP-173 near the mess hall, and containment was easy since he and four others carried SCP-173 back into the cell, with someone watching at all times when they carried it. Searching the reasons, he found out that due to a faulty electricity spike in a generator, it had caused the door to open.

When MTF units arrived, the situation was under control and the O5 council was immediately notified. The base commander and his staff were terminated. "A cowardly evasion of responsibilities." The report had read. As for the other personnel that had fled, they were for the most part demoted to lower duties and severely reprimanded and he had been promoted to a MTF Major after the Foundation remodeled the ranks to that of the US. Army. He led the unit to success after several missions and he had met with the O5 council. The rest was history.

They encountered the Chaos Insurgency at Gate A, and the Administrator killed them before they could use the Staff of Hermes. Crushing the head of a Insurgency member, he picked up one of their weapons, an AS VAL and its ammunition. A few of the research personnel picked up the remaining unbroken weapons. Grabbing a pair of binoculars from one of the bodies, and in the distance he could see one of the helicopters crash. Then the one possibly carrying the O5 landed. The Administrator picked up the Staff of Hermes and powered it up and in his mind, he could think of a location and it would take him there. With a slight warping sound, the Administrator and his team disappeared and reappeared near the road.

Jaune raised his shield and rammed a Insurgency member, and the other three turned their fire onto him. The bullets didn't penetrate the shield but he had to twist his body to avoid the gunshots. He swung Crocea Mors and hit the man with the side of his sword, knocking him unconscious. Jaune sliced Crocea Mors at the next soldier and during his adrenaline, he forgot one thing.

Humans on Earth didn't have their aura unlocked.

Jaune's eyes widened as the man's upper torso was severed from his body. Blood was sprayed everywhere and it hit his shield and parts of Jaune's face. He stood there horrified at the gory sight in front of him. The two other soldiers opened fire on him and he was knocked back. One of them pressed their gun on to his head and fired, and the pain from it was enough to knock him back to reality. His aura took a heavy hit and he heard the man cry out in surprise. And before he could defend himself, the two soldiers were killed when they were shot from the back. "Get your head together Jaune!" The O5 barked out, holding a really big machine gun. He grabbed Jaune by the shoulders, the gun falling to the ground and shook him hard. "Jaune! Worry about that later, now we need to-" The O5 was cut off when a helicopter began shooting at them. He dragged Jaune to cover, bullets flying everywhere.

"Shit…" The O5 muttered. The M249 was on the ground. And that was his impromptu AA gun. Jaune was still in a bit of shock but color was returning to his face. The strongest gun he had next to the M249… An AR-15. It would do for now. He picked it up and opened fire on the helicopter. Each shot hitting it, and it paused its shooting for a moment. And a moment was all he needed. He ran towards the M249 and snatched it up and ran underneath the helicopter. Soldiers with the M249 will tell you how heavy it was and the recoil was a bitch if it wasn't mounted. However, the O5 was far from an ordinary human.

Squeezing the trigger, the gun shook as it spat out its bullets. The underside of the helicopter was quickly riddled with holes and it moved forward, trying to avoid the barrage. And as it moved, the O5 watched a body was thrown at the helicopter and it got caught in the chopper blades. That was enough for the helicopter as it crashed some distance away. And he turned to meet his friend, the Administrator. They shared a nod before they both ran to cover as more helicopters and troop carrier vehicles arrived. Bearing the Chaos Insurgency logo.

"Jaune! Take this!" the O5 threw the M249 at Jaune who managed to catch it, but leaned forward a little due to its weight. The O5 grabbed the AR-15 again and reloaded the gun. "So here is the plan. The Administrator and I will deal with the ground units while you cover us with the M249." The O5 said. And he gave Jaune a spare magazine. The Chaos Insurgency combat units consisted of six men. Three armed with assault rifles, one armed with an LMG, and two support units armed with shotguns. Or at least that was what the Administrator knew. The O5 tapped him on the shoulder and made a sign of three with his hand. Showtime.

Jaune raised the bipod of the gun, and aimed it at one of the helicopters who had focused on the O5 and the Administrator. They held their fire because they were weaving in between the armored vehicles and Chaos Soldiers. Jaune fired the gun, and the recoil made him wince, but he held it straight and shot at one of the helicopters. The sound of metal on metal was heard but Jaune held the gun. Some of the enemy soldiers pointed at him, but were quickly killed by the Administrator. The helicopter began to spin, as smoke came out. When it exploded, Jaune had to look away from the blast before ducking since the other two helicopters fired at him. Jaune fired a few shots back and he ran towards the armored vehicles. He had an idea.

Running by the bodies of dead or dying soldiers, he arrived at the back of the armored vehicle. There was two soldiers inside, with one of them saying something into a communication device. Without even thinking it, he sprayed them with bullets from the M249. They slumped forward, and various electronic equipment in the vehicle sparked. Placing the gun down, he quickly rummaged through the vehicle. "Where is it? Where is…" Jaune fell silent when he instead found a different weapon. One that would most certainly be most effective than what he was looking for. A missile launcher. Most certainly be more effective than grenades.

He found the O5 behind a different armored vehicle, holding a different gun. When the O5 saw the missile launcher, he let out a laugh. "Do you know how to use it?" Jaune asked him. And the O5 shook his head laughing, and then looked at Jaune. "I'll give you a crash course." So under gunfire, the O5 quickly explained to Jaune how to shoot the launcher. The helicopters had opened fire again, and one of the armored cars blew up in the distance. He raised the launcher and aimed at one of the helicopters and fired.

Watching the missile fly towards its target, the helicopter tried to move out of the way but it was hit on the side and the resulting explosion caused another armored vehicle to explode. He leaned against the armored car, and slumped to the ground sitting next to the Administrator who was sharing a cigar with the O5. "On the brightside, our guys are here!" The O5 said, and sure enough Foundation aircraft had shot down the remaining helicopters, and the MTF members had finally arrived to engage the remaining forces. The Administrator offered him a cigarette, but Jaune turned it down.

[SECURED AREA: COUPLE DAYS LATER]

Jaune sat there, alone in his room. Penny was with her father along with Iris. He had killed people. Simple as that, and one side of him remarked how easy it was to kill a person. A single shot, a single slice and they were dead. What worried him was that he didn't feel anything from killing the soldiers. Okay, maybe he did, but when the helicopters were shot down, it didn't affect him. Was it because he didn't see the bodies?

"Hey Jaune." Jaune turned to see the O5 coming in. He took a seat opposite of him. Not a word was exchanged between the two, but the O5 spoke up again. "I take it that was your first time killing someone." Jaune nodded in response. "When I first killed someone, it was during a fight." Jaune looked at the O5. "Me and about 3 other people were travelling in some shady areas. We got attacked by some bandits."

"Our guide was killed first, then Malek tried to run but was killed. The other guy fought, but got overpowered. They advanced on me, and I had nowhere to go." Jaune leaned forward despite his turmoils. Listening on the story. "I pushed one of them back and I ran. But I didn't get far since there was a cliff. They had me cornered, but I had a weapon. A simple knife really. The bandits were probably simple folk too, just falling into some hard times. But at the moment, I was focused on reaching my destination"

"One of them lunged at me with a cleaver. And when he got close I stabbed him in the chest, where his heart is. Then, I spun around and stabbed the next guy that got too close. The third guy had a spear, and he tried running me through with it. He had me good at the time, but he created an opening, and I grabbed the spear and pried it out of his hands. Then I closed the distance and I killed him. The last bandit tried to get away, but I killed him too with the knife." The O5 finished. Then he took out a knife from a sheathe. It looked to be in good condition. "This is the knife that I used to kill them. I had to refine it in SCP-914 to make it look good." He gave Jaune the knife and he examined it closely. The patterns on the blade looked special. With the exception of some spiral patterns at the base. Just like the markings on Crocea Mors after refining it. "Its Damascus Steel, that's what the pattern on the blade is." the O5 explained.

"After that fight, I felt horrible, as I had killed people. I coped with it and got over it when opportunity found me. So I did what I could to keep myself occupied. I worked odd jobs at the time, and I worked as a helmsman on a ship. Traveling the world I suppose. It took my mind off of things. And long story short, I eventually lived with it. And I ended up here." The O5 finished his tale. "Jaune, I know that everyone copes with it differently, and you'll be going to Remnant for a while. See your friends, hang out with them." Remnant! He would be able to see his friends. His heart clenched at the thought of his team finding out that he killed people. And the O5 must've noticed. "You don't have to tell them if you don't want to. Remember, true friends always stick with you. Till the end." He told Jaune.

[PRESENT TIME]

"I take it Walther Schroeder is SCP-106?" The O5 asked the Administrator. His friend took a seat on the opposite side. "Yes. The time when he discovered the powers matches the time that Mr. Arc killed-" His face scrunched for a moment. "Radical Larry, as Dr. Bright put it." The O5 reread portions of Geist's report. And he allowed SCP-500 to be sent and used under supervision of the Administrator on the girl Amber.

"I wasn't seen by anyone. The Staff grants a lot of powers and it is a safer way to go to Remnant than relying on SCP-1437. Also one good thing is that SCP-079's attitude did a 180 after meeting with Penny. He is really helpful now and it was thanks to him that SCP-008 didn't get to the vents." The Administrator continued. That was a good thing. SCP-079 was indeed instrumental in keeping the remaining SCPs in their containment zones. And the subsequent executions of 30 staff members when the Old AI revealed the names of spies.

"You'll be taking Jaune with you. I have asked Dr. Polendina if he wished to return, and surprisingly he denied the request." The O5 said. That really was surprising, because after the containment breach he had expected him to leave. Not that he blamed him. He was given a level 3 access for his help and constant interactions with SCP-079 and Penny. The Administrator nodded and picked up the Staff of Hermes which was on a display case near the cabinet. "Good luck old friend." The O5 called out to the Administrator as he left.

Jaune stood outside the facility with the Administrator, who fiddled with the Staff. He had explained how it would work, and he imagined the Beacon Courtyard. "Ready?" The Administrator asked. And Jaune nodded in response. He raised the Staff and it glowed slightly, and he could feel the power coming from the Staff. And with a jolt, they were being transported. He was going down some sort of tunnel, and occasionally lights would flash at him. Then he wondered what they were having for lunch at Beacon when his stomach grumbled. "Alright, we are-Hey!" The Administrator called out. Probably because they were about to materialize in the Courtyard, but due to Jaune's shift of thought they would end up in the cafeteria.

[MOMENTS BEFORE :)]

"So are we just going to forget the fact that he disappeared after he jumped out the window?" Louis asked. Schroeder just shrugged before answering. "Hey, it's not my place to ask questions." The two arrived for breakfast and helped themselves to some cereal. Louis was about to take a bite until Ruby asked a question. "Kohl… What kind of cereal is that?" He looked down. Cocoa Pebbles. Then he looked at Ruby's cereal, Pumpkin Pete's. "It is…" Pause for dramatic effect. "The greatest cereal of all time."

He made her a bowl, and gave it to her. And watched as she dove into it after taking a bite. The rest of team RWBY backed up slightly, and Louis and Schroeder chuckled lightly. "This stuff beats Pumpkin Pete's by a mile!" Ruby exclaimed. And he watched as Team NPR arrive with Ren looking really tired. Geist was at the staff table arguing with Oobleck on what was the perfect coffee. They exchanged greetings and then Yang spoke up nervously. "Ruby will be bouncing off the walls. And she will probably go into a sugar-coma." Yeah probably, as another box of Cocoa Pebbles were passed around with positive reactions coming from the nearby students. He was about to dig in when someone materialized on the table. The man, showing great agility, avoided stepping inside a bowl of oatmeal and gracefully landed on the floor. Drawing the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.

The man waved over to Geist and Ozpin and Goodwitch was making their way over. Then someone else arrived, falling face first into the oatmeal. "JAUNE!" Both teams exclaimed in delight. Louis watched as Jaune stumble off the table, before taking in his surroundings. He was swamped by hugs from his team and team RWBY. It brought a smile to his face. The impromptu group hug was interrupted when Jaune threw up.

Mainly on Team RWBY.

 **A/N: This chapter took longer than I thought. Also to answer a couple of DM's You are correct that under normal circumstances O5-11 and the Administrator aren't supposed to be in contact with SCPs in general. But the two, as you have no doubt read, aren't exactly normal even by Foundation Standards.**

 **Also check out DustyOldAttic's story, Loop:Zero. I consider it to be one of the best stories I have ever read. It is one of the greatest SCP stories out there. If you are reading my humble story, thank you.**

[EXCERPTS FROM THE CONTAINMENT BREACH REPORT]

SCP-035 has retained most of its anomalous properties despite being shattered. It is however, easier to contain since its effects take even longer. - SCP-049 was found with several corpses, which was left under the order of the Administrator, and to continue Human Testing.- Also the Chaos Insurgency lost alot of its units. The interrogation has picked up steam once the officers were tortured.

 _Note: Christ… Did the Administrator just lock SCP-173 in my office?- Dr. Mortimer_

 _Note: Yes. And he was the one who crushed SCP-035.- Dr. Gears._

Omake:

O5-11 barely read the first paragraph before stamping a giant DENIED on the paper. These idiots were coming up with the most ridiculous ideas to terminate SCP-682. He moved to the next paper. _"SCP-682 should be rele-"_ Another denied, and a psychological evaluation on the doctor. Suddenly his door opened, and Doctor Bright walked in, with a paper in his hand.

"I have an Idea."

He would've just ignored it, had he been alone. Instead, Doctor Polendina was behind him. Doctor Bright placed the paper on his table while pointing at it. "This is my idea for SCP-682." The O5 read it, then looked over to Doctor Polendina. "You support it?" Auburn Polendina shrugged then nodded.

He stamped approved on it, and gave it back to Bright. "Well Jack, its on you if shit hits the fan." Bright nodded before he and Dr. Polendina left. He rubbed his forehead and reached for his coffee. Hopefully Ozpin would be okay with it.

" _LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE VYTAL FESTIVAL! ON ONE SIDE, WE HAVE TEAM NDGO, AND ON THE OTHER, WE HAVE SCP-682!"_ The crowd roared in excitement and the beast standing before them roared back a wave of profanity. "Dew, how do we kill it?" Nebula asked. "I don't know." She replied.

 _"The rules for this battle is simple. The team has to endure for a set time limit, of 5 minutes against SCP-682. Should they fail, Team HWKS will be sent to subdue the SCP and the girls evacuated. This however, does not affect Team NDGO's status should they lose. NOW LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"_ Dew Gayle and other members of team NDGO raised their weapons. She had a bad feeling.

 **Team HWKS**

 **H: Hansel**

 **W: Wayne**

 **K: Kohl**

 **S: Schroeder**


	8. To Each His Own

**A/N: Guys I am sorry for the delay as I had exams and it was a bit stressful. Also I apologize for the piss poor dialogue layout. I am not that good with it, but I hope that it meets the bare minimum. Also There is going to be a flashback event in here with LOCATION changes from Remnant to Earth a little frequently. ALSO I changed Louis's age to 19 since it would be more fitting to the storyline. So if you guys get a notification that it has been updated, its just me either making small edits or keeping the document life fresh.**

[BEACON]

The Administrator walked down the hallways with Ozpin, the two chatting amicably. He had originally wanted to start from the Courtyard, but Jaune's sudden shift of thoughts had ended him in the cafeteria. It was funny watching Jaune barf on the girls, especially that one in the white dress. Her reaction still brought a smile to his face.

"So, the O5 sent you here?" Ozpin inquired. "To act in their stead." The Administrator replied. They continued down to the Vaults, where the girl Amber was held. SCP-500 was actually in the safest place on his person. Within SCP-262. It was held inside a waterproof case with a combination lock. Should containment be breached, The Administrator had given SCP-262 instructions to activate the Staff and head back to Site-441.

SCP-500 was extremely limited in supply, so he was being really careful. The two entered the Vault, their footsteps echoing throughout the room. There, the Administrator's eyes fell on the device containing Amber. The girl was the fabled Fall Maiden, as Ozpin had told him. And the Administrator could feel the supernatural abilities coming off of her, and the same could be said of Ozpin, but he wasn't going to pry as he had his own skeletons in the closet. One of them specifically in a slaughterhouse in Chicago. He withdrew SCP-500 using one of the arms from SCP-262. "The pill always works, in the maximum time of two hours." He told Ozpin.

"I will administer it Headmaster." The life support opened with a hiss, and he moved fast to open Amber's mouth and make her swallow the pill. He watched as some color began to return to her face. The burn marks and scars started to disappear and her breathing settled down. "What now?" He asked Ozpin. And Ozpin, raised the mug before replying. "We wait."

[COURTYARD]

Jaune apologized for what was like the 100th time for the day. Team RWBY was "upset" with him. Upset is just putting it likely. Ruby cried, Yang had punched him, Blake kicked him, and Weiss had kicked him between the legs. And it didn't help that the fact that the Administrator was laughing the entire time. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't used to that kind of traveling!" He begged to Team RWBY, who remained with them after getting changed.

They forgave him of course, but right now, they remained silent. Pyrrha was still hanging off of him, holding on to his arm. Which Jaune could understand as he was literally picked off the planet. "So Jaune… What did you do when you got there?" Nora spoke up.

"Well, I was kept in a cell for a little bit, but soon I eventually became one of their high-ranking researchers!" To that, Jaune stood a little with pride. A Level 4 clearance. Given to him as a promotion, was given to only senior members of the staff. Weiss raised her eyebrows disbelievingly, and she decided to throw in her two cents. "They just made you into a high-ranking researcher?" She scoffed at that, and quickly earned a glare from Pyrrha. He took out the Level 4 keycard and showed it to his friends, and they passed it around and examined it.

"I think its wonderful that you earned that rank." Pyrrha told him, and she was smiling. "Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune replied. Pyrrha was always supportive of him, and she was one of his best friends! "So guys, I have alot of crazy stories to tell you." Jaune said once he got the keycard back. They gathered around a picnic table, one of the many scattered across Beacon.

"So, I got sent through this hole, and it sent me to this other dimension. And there, I ended up in Foundation custody." Jaune continued. Observing the expressions on their faces. He then recounted the events leading up to the containment breach, and briefly touched the subject of SCPs. He trusted his friends, but the knowledge of SCP's were still confidential. He had no intention of making a mistake with the Administrator here on Remnant. But Safe, harmless* SCPs that he had interacted with he could tell. "So there I was, sitting in one of the rooms with the O5. We had an SCP, SCP-387. It was building stuff around us and it was really cool!" Jaune continued.

"Then they have an SCP where it gives you infinite pizza! So then, the third person arrived, and her name was Iris." When he mentioned Iris, Pyrrha seemed to tense up but Jaune dismissed it. "Iris joined us and we had pizza, while the O5 talked about Iris helping us." He paused. "Though the O5 threw away my pizza cause apparently he found it disgusting." He lamented.

"What kind of pizza was it?" Yang asked. "Pineapp-" Before he could even finish, they were already making faces of disgust. Jaune sighed internally, what was wrong with pineapple with pizza? Oh well. He told them everything else from the past week. And they hugged him once again. "We're glad that you're back Jaune." Pyrrha murmured. "Just don't throw up on us again Vomit Boy." Yang said and Jaune flushed. He was about to say something in reply when he noticed the Administrator entering the courtyard accompanied by Ozpin and a girl that he didn't recognize. The group broke apart as the trio got closer.

"Mr. Arc, glad to have you back." Ozpin spoke to him with a smile on his face. Ozpin really looked happy for some reason and Jaune was pretty sure it wasn't for him. The Administrator stood next to the girl who was looking around. "Thank you Headmaster." Jaune replied. Ozpin took a sip of his cup of coffee then faced the Administrator. "I believe you already know Mr. Arc. I will allow the rest to introduce themselves." He gestured towards Team RWBY and remaining members of Team JNPR, and they seemed to stand slightly straighter. And one by one, they stepped forward to introduce themselves to the Administrator.

"Ruby Rose!"

"Yang Xiao Long"

"Weiss Schnee."

At Weiss's name, the Administrator responded in a language that Jaune did not know. _"Fraulein Schnee, Sprichst du Deutsch?"_ When Weiss shook her head, Jaune thought he saw something flash in the Administrators eyes. Disappointment? He wasn't sure since it disappeared as soon as it came.

"Blake Belladonna"

"Nora Valkyrie"

"Lie Ren"

"Pyrrha Nikos"

Jaune watched as the Administrator shook hands with each one, exchanging his own polite greetings with them. Then the girl stepped forward, a nervous smile on her face. "Hi, I am Amber." She spoke tentatively. As if nervous. With an encouraging nod from Ozpin, she raised her hand outwards in a handshake. And to his surprise, Jaune found himself shaking it. He smiled at her as he shook it. "Hello, I'm Jaune."

Cinder Fall watched them in the distance, in utter shock and horror. The Fall Maiden was up and about. The binoculars burned up in her hands, but she didn't notice as she was too focused on the horrifying scene before her. The Fall Maiden was alive. The entire plan was in ruins. The moment she recognized Cinder or her subordinates she was in, as the literal word, "fucked" Cinder, Mercury and Emerald could fight them off, but not Ironwood or his fleet.

She was broken out of her musing when Emerald stumbled through the door. "Cinder, I have good news." She gasped out, and that stopped Cinder from killing her on the spot. "I was listening to their conversation. The new guy told Ozpin that she had an amnesia." She said breathlessly. When Emerald said those words, Cinder let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. Filling her lungs with much needed oxygen, and with shaky legs she sat down on a nearby chair while gesturing Emerald to do the same. Relief flooded through her as the Fall Maiden had amnesia. "How far?" Cinder asked.

"The Fall Maiden, Amber, thinks its last year." Emerald replied. Last year… This could work and the plan could still go ahead with a few changes. "Get close to her. Be her friend, we need her to trust us." Cinder ordered. Emerald nodded, and Cinder looked outside where she could see the Arc boy speaking with the Administrator. Cinder was curious about him as well, as he had simply appeared out of nowhere, holding a staff. But Cinder could feel the power, the power coming off of it, just like Amber when they fought. She would have to get close, that staff held incredible power. It would be valuable to Salem. "Emerald, inform Mercury of the changes. There are things I need to change. Important things."

[BLACKROW COLORADO, HAMILTON ESTATE]

Music filled the air as the group walked through the mansion. He could hear Edgar Hamilton and his family laughing and drinking in the dining room. Drawing out the pistol, he gestured to the other members of his cult as they drew their weapons. Machetes and other firearms. Placing his hand on the door handle, he took a deep breath.

1…

2…

3…

And exhaled. Then opened the door, allowing a twisted smile to grace his features and the grinding halt the laughter had stopped. Gun in one hand, he flamboyantly waved the entrance of his fellow cult members. They quickly surrounded the dining table, forcing one of the men to sit back down when he attempted to stand. There, on the opposite end of the dining table, was Edgar Hamilton. He had an expression of utmost shock, then turned into anger.

"Martin Jacques!" Edgar snarled. Martin noticed a newspaper clipping hanging on the wall in a picture frame. _DETECTIVES DANIEL THORNSTEIN AND HARVEY CRAWFORD TAKES DOWN THE INFAMOUS CULT._ In the picture, Detective Thornstein and Harvey Crawford could be seen standing outside the Blackrow Police Department. That brought a smile to Martin's face. Daniel Thornstein was arrested three years ago when it was revealed that he was the Book Killer, and he was incarcerated in the same prison as Martin and many others that he had caught in his time. "You want to know something Edgar?" Martin asked as he faced him.

"When I broke out of Adlerhorst Prison with my disciples, I made sure to pay Daniel a visit. He did not survive the encounter with Ronald here." Martin gestured to a big, hulking man. Ronald Gatz. Edgar's expression was stormy, and he watched his family members one by one. Most of them were shaking and watching the cult members with wide eyes. "What do you want?" Edgar finally asked. Martin walked around the table, picking up a wine glass and taking a sip.

"A sacrifice to our Lord." Martin spoke. And the members of the Hamilton family shrank in terror. "A sacrifice to our Lord!" He spread his hands wide, and fired the pistol in to air. Which caused the already jumpy family members to flinch. They dragged one of Edgar's sons out of the chair. Gregory Hamilton, Martin recalled. Two decades in a prison does stuff to your memory. Gregory struggled, but Ronald had an iron grip and his brute strength combined with his sharp mind made him an extremely valuable and loyal cult member. Martin smiled as he remembered how Ronald had pummeled the former detective to a pulp.

Edgar and his family members were begging that Gregory be let go. "TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Edgar roared. As such was a father's love towards his children. That Martin could respect and understand. He tsked and shook his head apologetically towards Edgar. "I'm afraid that the sacrifice needs someone young. And you are way over the age limit." With a roar, Edgar tried to lunge at him, but two of his cult members, the spree killer Paul Schmitz and the terrorist Anthony Harrows restrained Edgar. Without much as a backwards glance, he walked out to the backyard where the sacrifice would happen.

Gregory was still struggling in a futile effort in Ronald's grip, and he seemed to struggle harder when he saw Martin. And he examined the ritual circle that his members had set up. He passed by a copy of the painting _Rage of the Gods_ by Hans Etlinger, and traced his finger along the ritual circle. "Bring him forward." Martin commanded, and Ronald dragged Gregory over. Drawing a sacrificial dagger, he began to chant. The chanting was soon joined by his other cult members. The Priests. When the chanting reached its crescendo, he slit the throat of Gregory Hamilton and let his blood pour over the ritual circle which began to glow red.

Martin felt it coursing through his veins, the power of his Lord. The Lord of Gods, and he fell to his knees when visions flooded through him. The dagger clattered to the ground next to him, but that was irrelevant. The visions moved fast and Martin savored each one. A facility, and the location, was placed in his heart. He would know where his lord would want him to go. Then… He heard **HIM** _ **"Free my daughter."**_ The voice resonated within his mind and images of HIS daughter filled up his mind. Suffering, and in pain. _**"Free my daughter, and your rewards shall exceed your wildest dreams.**_ _"_ The voice spoke to him again, this time more softly and controlled. Martin could still feel his Lord's hatred towards the ones responsible for the suffering of his daughter.

He wasn't sure when he woke up, but Paul peered at him, then helped him up. "Father Jacques, what has our lord commanded?" Paul asked, gently and softly. Martin brushed off the dust off of his clothing. And looked at his followers. The Hamilton family tied up in a corner. "Free his daughter!." Martin bellowed. "Our lord wants us to free his daughter. We shall do his bidding. WE SHALL DIE FOR OUR LORD!" He roared, and was met with thunderous applause. Gregory Hamilton had already expired, and Edgar Hamilton had the expression of utmost hatred in his eyes. Martin didn't even blink as he drew his gun and shot Edgar through the head. His brains splattering all over the painting. And he let Paul kill the rest as Martin examined the painting again. The visions had showed him a door, a metal door where the Lords daughter was kept.

There was a sign and a logo.

The sign read **SCP-231**

And looking at the painting again, _Rage of the Gods,_ It was a fitting picture for what was to come.

[CITY OF VALE: REMNANT]

Jaune and his team with Team RWBY had alot of fun. At the arcade, then at the mall. They wouldn't let him leave their line of sight, and Jaune was fine with it. Though he had to remind Pyrrha a couple of times that she was breaking his hand. Though he felt bad for Team HWKS when Kohl got dragged around like a ragdoll by Nora. And he could share the feeling when the girls dragged Team HWKS to a female underwear store. Hansel had claimed that he needed to use the restroom, but Jaune saw him go to the arcade. Followed by Wayne and Schroeder who managed to slip out undetected.

When they came out, Kohl looked like he was ready to blow his brains out. Then Yang had suggested they go to a nightclub to end the night which they all agreed. Now, when they entered, being met with guns pointed at them. Specifically Yang. "Hey Junior." Yang said as she walked in undaunted, with the rest of them following her nervously. The man, Junior, looked a bit pissed. "What do you want?" He said gruffly, and he eyed the group. Jaune watched as Kohl slumped at one of the stools, and said, "Get me something strong, there are things I want to forget today." Junior watched him for a moment before making a drink. And nervously, Jaune and the others took other seats.

They ordered their drinks, and the people put their guns away when it became apparent that they weren't going to cause a ruckus. "So Yang… What was that about?" Wayne asked. Yang took a sip from her drink before answering. "I trashed this awhile back." She said nonchalantly. That explained the tense entrance. Jaune looked at his own drink, a soda and looked at others. Each with a variety of color and exoitcness. It made him feel a bit bland. They didn't drink yet, but Team HWKS was able to and Hansel had downed a shot of whiskey. And Jaune saw a beautiful girl Slide up next to Kohl. Poor guy, they must've noticed that he was miserable.

Louis wanted some time alone, to gather his mind together after seeing the horrors today. He had told Junior about it, and Junior had given him a new drink with an understanding expression. And he didn't notice the girl sliding up next to him until one of them tapped his shoulder. He turned to see a beautiful girl, leaning against the counter. "So what's got you down handsome?" She asked, and Louis liked her voice, it reminded him of Stella. Taking a sip, he replied and hoped that he wasn't messing this up. "Had an interesting day." Louis replied. He decided to make use of his accent. Blackstorm Prison was in a little hellhole island. Faroe Island if he recalled. In the middle of the ocean between Iceland and Norway. His accent had gotten him beat up in prison. Thankfully he wasn't raped.

Blackstorm Prison, along with Adlerhorst and Prometheus Prison were privately owned by a company. Probably the Foundation. "So what brings a beautiful lady like you here?" Louis made sure the accent was there, subtle but present. The girl giggled and maybe if he played his cards right… "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" The girl smiled again, and took her drink. "Melanie Malachite." She giggled, and Louis smiled in return. "Louis Kohl" He replied. The two chatted for a bit and Louis almost missed the commotion going on behind them. Oh he wished they kept chatting.

[TWO BLOCKS AWAY FROM JUNIOR'S]

The Administrator walked slightly behind Winter and Qrow. He idly listened to the jabs and insults exchanged between the two. He had been introduced to Ironwood and Winter and he had debriefed Ironwood on what was going on with Amber. And her amnesia. He hid his distaste of how Ozpin manipulated her, but he knew from his own experience of giving out amnestics to control and contain information. He then was introduced to Qrow, whom they instantly became friends for their like of alcohol. He was impressed with how Qrow could hold his liquor. Currently, in their verbal sparring match, Qrow was slowly but surely starting to win.

He had to resist laughing at Winter's expression at one of Qrow's remarks. "Go suck a cock." Qrow had slurred, and Winter just spluttered, unable to come up with a comeback. Then, he saw an explosion in the distance and it was the nightclub that Qrow had suggested going to. Qrow and Winter watched it in disbelief until the Administrator simply walked past them and towards the nightclub. He ran to the entrance where he could see several patrons leaving in terror. Undaunted, he entered the nightclub to find Ruby Rose fighting a man with a cane. The man in question reminded him of those wannabe vigilantes after Crossfire's death. Annoying and obnoxious. "Come on Red! I only came for a drink." The man shouted.

"Roman Torchwick" Winter growled and he heard Winter and Qrow draw their weapons. But the Administrator raised his hand, signaling a pause. "Allow me to take care of this… inconvenience" The Administrator surveyed the scene before him, noting that Kohl, was unconscious and slumped over the bar. The other three of his teammates stood off, fighting the gang members that seemed to run the place. Ruby's teammates were also fighting Torchwick but the Administrator could watch them make alot of errors in their styles.

He placed his hand on Ruby's shoulder, absentmindedly dodging a scythe swing. "Let me handle this." Ruby looked as if she was about to say something in protest, but Qrow had stepped in to reign in Ruby's team. The Administrator stepped forward and drew his pistol, this time he had something of a heavier caliber than a 9mm. The Smith and Wesson 500. He said nothing as Roman Torchwick smirked, and to the slight surprise of the Administrator, the cane popped open. That was fast, he conceded, but the Administrator was faster as in a blink of an eye, he had already fired three shots. The recoil from the gun not even bothering him. And each bullet hit its mark. The first, Torchwicks hat. The second, right into the barrel of his cane. The third? To the multicolored girl standing behind him.

With a small feeling of satisfaction, he watched as Torchwick's expression turn into that of surprise. Then that feeling of satisfaction turn into laughter as Torchwick's cane exploded when the bullet hit the projectile and as he was thrown back against the wall. The girl however exploded into a thousand pieces. Like glass. Wasn't that interesting? However, one of the reptilian arms from SCP-262 sprang out and grabbed the girl when she appeared out of thin air to his right. He held her by the neck as she kicked in a futile effort in the air. He picked up the parasol that she was holding and examined it, before snapping it in half and tossing it to the side. By that point, Torchwick had managed to stand again and seemed to realise the situation. "NEO!" He roared, and the girl, Neo was quickly knocked unconscious to prevent escape. The Administrator fired again at Torchwick and he tried to dodge it. Tried. The Administrator was going for his chest but hit him in the arm instead.

And Torchwick's expression turned into horror when his Aura, still active, failed to stop the bullet. Despite the situation, the Administrator let out a few chuckles as Torchwick cried out in pain. He recalled an old memory, a city that he had grown up in. Where he had despised everything in that city.

 _The filith was everywhere in the streets. Horses and carriges passed by as he trudged towards the slaughterhouse where he worked. He wondered if staying in Europe was better than life in America. He watched as the rich boys ran past, in their uniforms and watched as they went to school while he was stuck working in a slaughterhouse. With a sigh, he continued to walk. Stepping over the body of some nameless immigrant who probably died from starvation. That was a common sight here, since nobody bothered to come down here anyway._

 _He held his breath as he received his pay, a measly dollar. But that dollar meant that he could eat something tonight. He clutched the dirty old military coat closer over him as the cold pierced through it. The coat was in his possession for as long as he could remember, and he took it with him to America. He went to his "home" where was sharing a room with a couple from Ukraine. He went to sleep, then woke up, ate what he could and headed to work. At work, he watched in silence as the supervisor fire several Irish men due to sickness. Perhaps had he been a different person, he would've stepped up, but he did not. He kept his down, and worked in silence, chopping whatever was in front of him and never speaking out._

 _It was a couple of years later that he snapped. The couple that he shared with, had been killed by their supervisors in a meat factory, the same company of the slaughterhouse that he worked at. It was dark outside, and he carried his meat cleaver, the one that was recently replaced when the old one broke. The supervisor and other higher ups were discussing the recent political turmoil. The cleaver felt surprisingly light in his hands for what he was about to do. He knocked thrice, and listened as someone shuffled over to opened the door… and was met with a cleaver to the head. Blood splattered everywhere as he withdrew the cleaver. The other men, 3 of them, sat stunned in silence as their friend fell to the ground with a wet splat. Then he entered the room, and locked it behind him._

 _"Hey, Tom, here is another one. Its the last one of the batch." He told his coworker. Tom grunted in response as he pushed the wheelbarrow to the processing plant. He watched as Tom left and he quickly ran back to his room. Under the mattress, the money and valuables he had stolen along with some clothes, and prepared his leave. He stood outside the city, and with one final glance, he walked on. A rucksack with his worldly possessions, and a military coat over him, he left the city behind, and with it, the demons that existed there._

He was shaken out of his trip down memory lane when Winter tapped him on the shoulder. They were outside the nightclub and he watched as Torchwick was taken away by Altas soldiers. The girl, Neo, was also arrested. "Are you okay?" She asked, and he nodded in response. Junior's Club was destroyed when Torchwick fired the first shots. Junior was led away by EMT's cursing Beacon's students. "I would like to speak with General Ironwood Ms. Schnee. I have a solution to a prison that they could never escape."

[LATER]

"Mr. Administr-" He cut the General off with a wave. "Please, call me by my alias, Andrew Kraler." General Ironwood paused for a moment before resuming. "Mr. Kraler although that can happen, I would like to interrogate him and the girl for information." Ironwood responded politely. Though the idea of holding prisoners on Earth was quite feasible, he needed what Torchwick knew of the Vale's criminal underground. "What of the girl? Her abilities will certainly be troublesome and our facilities are built to contain…" The Administrator paused briefly. "Those with dimensional abilities. Her ability to teleport and create illusions fall under the dimensional category." There was a ton of categories but no need to delve into that.

They discussed the problem for a few more minutes and Ironwood thanked the MTF for carrying out amnestics to all witnesses. "The information is suppressed at the moment, but I believe there were people who would be aware that Mr. Torchwick was going to the nightclub. A cover story, Protocol Nomad 7 has been carried out. The public believes it was a gas leak that caused the explosion." Andrew waited as Ironwood digested the information. "You acted on your own accord?" He asked. And Andrew nodded. "I followed the standard procedure for something like this, and yes. I probably saved Beacon and you alot of paperwork." To that, Ironwood and Andrew shared a few chuckles.

 _Andrew walked down the halls of Site-19. Behind him, two poor interns carrying huge stacks of paperwork. He knocked the office door of Doctor Gears, and when he answered, dumped a sizable stack onto his arms and left. Then he stopped by Raine's office and did the same._

He watched as Ironwood attempted to gain information from Torchwick, and failed to learn anything. Currently, he was playing chess with Winter in the room next to it. Moving a bishop to place her king in check, he examined the board again and was content with the move. "How is your sister Weiss?" Winter moved a knight to take out the bishop. "She is fine, and I have spoken with her teammates." She frowns for a moment. "Her team leader, Ruby Rose. What is your opinion of her?" Ruby Rose… "From the short time that I knew of her" He continued carefully, "She has" He raised a finger to silence Winter when she was about to speak. "She has the capabilities to be a great leader. But yes, I agree. Picking a fight with Torchwick in a crowded nightclub was…" He trailed off for a moment. "Irresponsible." He finished.

He moved a pawn forward. "Personally, I find Miss Rose to be energetic and a kindhearted individual. She has time to grow into a fine leader given the right circumstances." He continued as he took a sip from his coffee. He glanced up at Winter and looked into her eyes. "From everyone I have met in my life, she is the purest form of innocence. And I hope that she retains her spirit." He finished and Winter remained silent for some time. The only sound that passed between the two came from the speaker which broadcasted the feedback of Ironwood asking Torchwick questions. They played in silence for a few more moments before the door behind them opened and Ironwood entered.

"Take him to Earth, but I want all of the information squeezed out of him." Ironwood muttered, clearly frustrated. And Andrew nodded in response. "I will return in a few hours. There are things I plan on bringing. Information on a couple of SCPs." Andrew spoke. He moved his pawn forward again, placing Winter in checkmate. "Please, Ms. Schnee, I would give Miss Rose a second chance." He said as he left the room.

Neo was brought in, she was sedated and judging from her goofy smile she must be having a good memory. Roman Torchwick looked up from his seat, and his eyes fell on Neo. "What… What did-" He was cut off when Andrew entered the room. The Staff of Hermes in his hand. "She is sedated, give her a couple of hours and she'll be fine. Since you weren't so forthcoming with information, I'll be taking the two of you to a world where I will get the information out of you." Neo was strapped to a stretcher, and he pushed it closer to Torchwick and he roughly hauled the thief to his feet. "I hope you aren't airsick or anything." Before Roman could even reply, the Staff activated and the group warped out of the room.

[SITE-441, SOMETIME LATER]

Neo's eyes fluttered open. She had a headache and as she rubbed her eyes, memories came crashing back to her. Her hand reached for her parasol but it was not there. It had been snapped in half by that man. Looking around her, she realized that she was in a shipping container. Then her eyes fell on the man sitting opposite of her. The man that had broken her parasol. "You're awake." He said, and his voice echoed in the container. He stood, and he pulled his chair forward. "Your friend Roman was here and he told me some very interesting things." Roman! Where was he? She reached for the knife that was hidden with her, but it was not there. "Neo, now I want you to hear me out." The man raised his hands in a placating gesture. "He is safe, and no further harm came to him once he told me what he knew. I offered him a place in the Foundation, and he accepted." He looked at her and examined a notepad. She looked at where she had been lying down. A cot. Under the pillow, she could see the handle of a weapon.

She grabbed it, and a regular kitchen knife came out of it. She turned and lunged at the man who simply sat there, and to her surprise when he caught the blade between his fingers. The action took her off guard as the knife was flung to the far side of the container. "I figured you would do that" He said. "And I don't blame you as I would've reacted the same way had I been captured." He gestured to all around him. " months ago, Doctor Gears figured out how to control the flow of time in here by accident. He's outside right now" Neo had no idea what he was talking about. She saw where the knife fell, to her right. "Neo, like your friend Roman, I would like to extend that offer to you as well." He smiled as he said that last part.

He seemed to think that she could've talked, but made an "oh" expression when she tapped her throat. "Ah, you can't speak, but you can write." He pushed the notepad to her with the pen. And he pushed something else to her. Some sort of container and when he opened it, delicious aroma filled the container. Handing her a spork he took out his own container. A much smaller one, and she saw that it was ramen. She didn't really want to eat something from a stranger, but her own stomach betrayed her. The hungry rumble reverberated within the container. And when the man began to chuckle, she flushed and picked up the food container. When she tasted the food, it was tasty. Some sort of thick soup she guessed. As the two ate in silence, she saw the knife at the edge of her vision. She picked up the notepad and pen, and scribbled down her answer.

 _Yes_

Raine watched as the man Torchwick was being treated. Then his eyes flickered over to the SCP. The Administrator had just entered with the girl seconds ago, and watched as his superior, Doctor Gears, somehow control the flow of time. You couldn't explain it, and when asked how, Gears had responded with "you just do it" A few researchers turned when the container door opened, and the Administrator walked out with that girl. Judging how she wasn't dead meant that everything went well. The container door was shut and containment reestablished once the Administrator exited the room. The girl reminded him of his niece who had recently celebrated her 14th birthday.

He snapped to attention when Gears walked down the steps, and gave final instructions to the surrounding staff. He said nothing as the man passed him and left the room. Normally he would answer to Gears, but the O5 had taken him as his personal assistant. The orders from the O5 will and would always take priority over anything else. When saw that there was nothing else to do, he signalled the ISD Agent, Agent Thompson, to collect the weapons requested by the Administrator. Reminding himself to buy a gift for his niece, he left the room and left the tasks to the lower level personnel.

[?]

O5-1 read the news report on the Adlerhorst Prison Escape. **35 DEAD 63 WOUNDED!** That was not the thing that concerned him. What concerned him was that Martin Jacques and all members of his cult had escaped. It was an inside job, that was certain. His cult never posed a threat like the other GOI's and when Martin's cult ran rampant in Colorado he had left it to Commander Howard Lutz.

Clearly it grew out of hand fast. Lutz had reported him that in Blackrow, only the Hamilton Family was found dead. Who had discreetly funded some of the projects the Foundation had. It wasn't his problem when they escape prison, but it was when it threatened to reveal sensitive information. Information that the public did not need to know thank you very much. "I just got back from the estate. Its a fucking bloodbath." O5-13 spoke as she entered the room. She handed him photographs of the bodies of the late Hamilton family.

"Any idea what that sacrificial circle is?" He asked her, as the other O5 members entered the room. With the exception of O5-2(Committed suicide in Sicily) O5-4(Testing with the [REDACTED]) And O5-11 who was dealing with the Remnant Situation. The photo was passed around the remaining overseers. "I've seen something similar during the Hailstorm Killings in Scandinavia. Judging from the burn marks on the side, it must've worked." O5-9 commented. "I can translate the wording, but if my assumption is correct, it's purpose was probably communication." O5-1 placed the dossier on Martin Jacques. "I believe Commander Lutz needs a little motivation. December" He called to the woman sitting next to O5-3. "The direct approach that November and Andrew did in Site-441 was quite successful and productive. Make sure that Lutz follows the orders that are given to him." The woman nodded in response and he leaned back in his seat.

"Is that all to discuss?" O5-1 asked. One of them shifted slightly in his seat and he drew a document. "This is a request from November. He wants SCP-079 to be given a body." O5-6 said. And it drew some surprised looks from some of the overseers. "For those who are not aware of the situation November is dealing with, consult his assistant, Doctor Raine." He took the paper from O5-6 and skimmed over it, proposed by Remnant's Doctor Polendina, and supported by Gears and Raine. Approved by O5-11, and awaiting final decision from the council. "I approve of it." He said as he stamped APPROVED on the document. Most here approved of it, and the small minority simply abstained from voting.

"Its final." O5-1 announced. The meeting ended quickly, and the O5 members left to their respective assignments or duties. O5-1 walked out with O5-9 and O5-6. "You guys wanna go to Denny's?" O5-6 asked, and O5-1 and O5-9 shrugged and nodded in response. After all, you can't protect the world on an empty stomach. And his stomach rumbled in agreement.

[BEACON]

"So were not in trouble?" Ruby asked as Headmaster Ozpin and General Ironwood stood before her. Ozpin was smiling as he answered her. "No you are not Miss Rose. The Administrator took care of the problem. Your team along with Mr. Arc's are off the hook." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Do thank him when you see him Miss Rose. He saved us from alot of paperwork." At that, the two adults chuckled. She was relieved? She guessed. In the next room, she could hear someone yelling at Hansel? She wasn't sure. Walking back to her dorm room, she saw Team JNPR there along with her own team. Most of them only had minor injuries. Bruises mainly. "Hey Ruby." Jaune spoke when she entered the room. Were they mad at her? For attacking Torchwick? "Are you guys… you guys okay?" She asked tentatively. "Were fine just some scratches that's all." Yang replied in her usual tone. Blake and Weiss nodded in agreement, and JNPR did the same. "Though next time, we should just stick to a movie or something." Blake added. The group shared a laugh, and they were relaxing again. The group managed to get out with no repercussions. She reminded herself to thank the Administrator the next time they saw him.

 **A/N: Well that is the end of this chapter. THERE IS MORE NEXT CHAPTER. DON'T KILL ME. In the next chapter, there will be more Jaune in it. This chapter was mainly covering some outside events. To answer a PM, No. Not at the moment since I have this story to worry about along with others. There is one thing that I freely admit. I am not good at writing out dialogues. I hope that I will improve overall as a writer over time.**

 **Omake: Trial of Writers.**

 **ITS A JOKE. PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT LITERALLY.**

The Reflectionist sat in the defendants spot. His eyes glanced over the jury, and the assembled crowd behind him. He watched as the judge took his spot, and brought the gavel down a couple times. "Order! Order!" The judge was none other than the famous Coeur Al Aran. He shifted some papers on his desk before speaking again. "Reflectionist, you have been brought before the FanFiction Court for the failure of updating your stories regularly. How do you plead?" Clearing his throat, he spoke clearly.

"Not guilty."

Hushed and shocked murmurs came from the crowd and the jury. The prosecutor, also famous, College Fool. College Fool withdrew a piece of paper from his briefcase, and he talked with the person next to him. "Reflectionist, in here there is a direct PM sent to MidKnightMoonglow99, stating how you would update your story, Grimm Containment, within 2 to 3 days. However you failed to deliver!" He said. Where was his lawyer? The Reflectionist thought. "Well yes, but-" He was interrupted when College Fool jumped on the word yes. "So you admit that you failed to deliver, but also delay it for another 8 days?! Clearly this man is guilty of all charges leveled against him and I propose that he be sent to DEATH ROW!" He shouted the last part.

"In my defense! I had alot of events in real life that prevented me fro-" He was interrupted when the courtroom doors opened, and there was his lawyer who walked in undaunted by the stares. Mr Foreman. Taking his seat next to me, he withdrew several documents, and organized them. "My client is not guilty." He said firmly. He then stood up and began walking around. "He has been given unfair amounts of homework assignments and tests by his school, an inefficient bureaucracy." He placed a huge stack on Coeur's stand. Each of them copies of Reflectionists homework which had prevented him from writing Grimm Containment. "As you can see, each paper took at least 20 minutes to complete and was a big portion of his grades in his respective classes." he turned and faced the judge. "I call on my first witness, JC of the Corn!" The crowd watched as JC of the Corn was woken up from his nap, and trudged over to the front.

"So, JC of the Corn, when was the last time you read the story Grimm Containment?" JC of the Corn scratched his head before looking at the Reflectionist. "I… I don't think I've ever read it. But since the guy looks like he's about to blow his brains out, for his sake I'll say yes." Mr Foreman withdrew a second piece of paper before talking again. "Would you say that it was a good story?" JC of the Corn hesitated for a moment before answering. "Yes?" He replied nervously, and College Fool was trying not to laugh at the pitiful witness testimony. JC of the Corn eventually took his seat again when he failed to recall the plot for the story of Grimm Containment. College Fool brought forth several witnesses of his own against the Reflectionist. LaughingLefou, Imyohsi, RareNyte, and many others. And after each testimony, the Reflectionist's hope went down the drain. But Mr Foreman was undaunted, as he had his own cards up his sleeve.

Drawing a piece of paper, he showed it first to the Reflectionist. "Look at the jury" Foreman hissed. "They don't give a crap about this, they want to be entertained. Also most of them aren't really that smart to know what the words even mean." When the Reflectionist looked over the jury, he was confirmed that they were just people picked up from the street. Most of them weren't even paying attention to the proceedings and one of them was playing on his Gameboy. Turning back to Foreman, he decided to give his answer. "Yeah, we'll use it on College Fool. MidKnight will be here soon. Just stall until he gets here!" Mr Foreman nodded and began calling random people as witnesses, most of them confused as why they were called up.

The Reflectionist prayed to nearly every known deity, being and fictional character. God, Mirror Entity, Cthulhu, Dr. Manhattan, The Omnipotent Immortals, you name it. MidKnightMoonglow99 shoved the rent-a-cop security guards aside and entered the courtroom. He strode over and snatched the piece of paper from Mr Foreman. Pointing his finger at College Fool, he began to read from the document.

"My fellow citizens, it is an honor and a pleasure to be here today. It might be instructive to start with College Fool's background. My friends, have you ever accidentally dislodged a rock on the ground and seen what was underneath ? Well, exploring my opponent's background is dissimilar. All the slime and filth and corruption you could possibly imagine, even in your wildest dreams, are glaringly nonexistent in this man's life. And even during his childhood!

Let us take a very quick look at that childhood: It is a known fact that, on a number of occasions, he emulated older boys at a certain playground. It is also known that his parents not only permitted him to masticate excessively in their presence, but even urged him to do so. Most explicable of all, this man who poses as a paragon of virtue exacerbated his own sister while they were both teenagers!

Of course, it's not surprising that he should have such a typically pristine background - no, not when you consider the other members of his family:

His female relatives put on a constant pose of purity and innocence, and claim they are inscrutable, yet every one of them has taken part in hortatory activities  
The men in the family are likewise completely amenable to moral suasion  
My opponent's second cousin is a Mormon  
His uncle was a flagrant heterosexual  
His sister, who has always been obsessed by sects, once worked as a proselyte outside a church  
His father was secretly chagrined at least a dozen times by matters of a pecuniary nature  
His youngest brother wrote an essay extolling the virtues of being a homosapien  
His great-aunt expired from a degenerative disease  
His nephew subscribes to a phonographic magazine  
His wife was a thespian before their marriage and even performed the act in front of paying customers  
And his own mother had to resign from a women's organization in her later years because she was an admitted sexagenarian  
Now what shall we say of the man himself ?

I can tell you in solemn truth that he is the very antithesis of political radicalism, economic irresponsibility, and personal depravity. His own record proves that he has frequently discountenanced treasonable, un-American philosophies and has perpetrated many overt acts as well.

He perambulated his infant son on the street  
He practiced nepotism with his uncle and first cousin  
He attempted to interest a 13-year-old girl in philately  
He participated in a seance at a private residence where, among other odd goings-on, there was incense  
He has declared himself in favor of more homogeneity on college campuses  
He has advocated social intercourse in mixed company - and has taken part in such gatherings himself"

At that MidKnightMoonglow's non offensive rant has come to an end. However, most people in the courtroom, excluding the famous writers, were not the sharpest tools in the shed. And thus they reached the wrong conclusion with their opinion on College Fool and the opposition. College Fool was seething with anger. "YOU THINK I'M STUPID LIKE THE REST OF THESE ILLITERATE DEGENERATES?!" Coeur had already gestured for the FFSP to arrest the Reflectionist and his accomplices, and the jury was being removed. They were set up from the beginning. "Alright, were moving back to Plan G!" The Reflectionist shouted as he flung his glass of water at one of the FFSP. Mr Foreman had a hidden explosive in his briefcase, and he threw it at the entrance where the FFSP were storming the courtroom with riot gear.

MidKnight had to drag both Foreman and the Reflectionist as the explosion brought down part of the wall and maybe the support beams for the room. "Lets go!" Coeur dragged College Fool out while the FFSP ran past him, and towards the trio. "You bring the gun?" Reflectionist asked MidKnight, and MidKnight nodded in response as he drew the Mac-10. Which the guards totally failed to search him in the first place. A FFSP member looked over the table, machine gun aimed at them, and MidKnight emptied a few rounds in the mans face. And Mr Foreman grabbed the FFSP man's gun, and handed his sidearm to the Reflectionist. "Plan R should be in motion now. DeadLyokoBrony and Pheonixking21 should be here with the vehicle." And as if on cue, a bulldozer smashed through the courtroom. DeadLyokoBrony waved from it, and the second vehicle, a FFSP Armored Van entered behind it. The trio ran towards the van, and was quickly joined by DeadLyokoBrony who entered the passenger side while the others entered from the back.

The FFSP van drove away from the court as enemy soldiers fired on it and the bullets ricocheting off of the van. During the month of preparing, instead of building a defense for the Reflectionists case, they were planning his breakout. While the group drove away, Coeur had made a phone call to the Head of the FFSP, who replied that all mobile units had been deployed. And Pheonixking21 dodged the incoming vehicles and drifted around a police barricade like in Need For Speed Payback. "Guys look!" Mr Foreman pointed through the reinforced glass, and there was several vehicles bearing the logo of FFSP getting closer to them. In response, Phenoixking21 took a hard turn left towards the docks where the escape vehicle waited them. The other three watched in glee as FFSP vehicles crashed into the wall or was stopped completely. When they arrived at the docks, they quickly boarded a speedboat and under the cover of darkness, they sped away towards the cargo ship _Norman_ where lackoname and rosariorwbyfan awaited them. And the getaway was complete.

The Reflectionist was brought out of his daydreaming when the man next to him was shot. The FFSP officer walked to him, pistol out, and pointed the gun at him. "LONG LIVE COEUR AL ARAN!" The Reflectionist shouted, his voice hoarse from all the screaming during his torture in FanFiction Prison. If only all of that happened. If only he got a trial in the first place. He closed his eyes as the man fired. His body hit the ground with a thud, and the FFSP man moved to the next poor sap.

 **FFSP (Fan Fiction Secret Police)**

 **Credits:**

 **Coeur Al Aran**

 **College Fool(sorry for saying that)**

 **JC of the Corn**

 **LaughingLefou**

 **Imyoshi**

 **RareNyte**

 **Reflectionist**

 **Mr Foreman**

 **MidKnightMoonglow99**

 **DeadLyokoBrony(First person to favorite Grimm Containment)**

 **Pheonixking21(Second Person to favorite Grimm Containment)**

 **lackoname(Third Person to favorite Grimm Containment)**

 **rosariorwbyfan(Fourth person to favorite Grimm Containment)**

 **Coeur, College Fool, or any of the other famous writers that are reading my humble story, please don't be offended by my omake. If you are, a PM will do and I can remove it.**

 **I also planned on having two Omakes, but the second one I decided it can be a seperate story on its own.**


	9. Interlude: Hero's Facade

**OPENING: No one is truly perfect. For the past defines us for what we are, the character that we become. Discarding our past, and becoming something anew. Our personal demons haunt us forever. As Gods, they live in a paradise while mortals languish in Earth. Why? Why I cried out to the heavens in a desperate attempt to find answers. And I received none in return. For the hardships of life gave me a desire to be remembered for something glorious. Whether it be an act of evil or good. And the path to achieve such a goal is monumental, as Gods and mortals scorned me. But I, I have proved them wrong by slaying the Mayan Gods with my loyal group.**

 **The shockwaves that the Gods felt was priceless. They did not know what to do. The fact that I, a mere mortal, killed the Mayan Gods was something so incomprehensible. The desire to become something extraordinary was so strong, that once I achieve it, the idea that a God controls whether or not you go to the heavens or hell will be rewritten. I am neither mortal nor God. Something different. A third party. And this shall be my skeleton in the closet for the purpose that the average mortal would not accept the belief. Like the astronomer Copernicus, burned for proving religion is flawed. They could not understand it, and thus it led to fear. Religion is a safe haven, a fantasy to retreat to when life was hard. The false hope that the Gods would pity an individual. As the time of writing of this text (1812) I hope that one day, the mortals could look beyond the shroud that the Gods so carefully constructed. That they never helped us, and they abandoned us.-The Matador's Cloak, Hans Etlinger.**

[6 Years Ago]

[Site-[REDACTED]

[PROCEDURE 110-MONTAUK IS IN PROGRESS. PLEASE OBSERVE PROPER CONTAINMENT PROCEDURES]

Calvin Raine watched as the horrifying scene played out before him. The sound was muted due to the cries of help and mercy, and Calvin tried to focus as it was his job. At the moment, he was the only Level 4 available during this time as the last one's amnestic procedures went horribly wrong. When Class A amnestics were mislabeled with a Class F. The mask that the personnel had to wear to cover their faces, for his it was partially open since he had to throw up a few times.

He glanced at the digital clock next to him, in exactly 15 minutes, the process would end then he could spend the rest of the day in his room alone with his thoughts. He pushed the trashcan away from him as he could finally leave. SCP-231-7 must've known the end was near, because her breathing was becoming steadier despite the Procedure still in place. He put on his mask again fully before it ended, and the Class-D's were sent back to their cells.

The door behind him hissed open, and a disfigured voice spoke. _" Omega-17, exit the observation chamber. Proceed to personal quarters."_ Calvin picked up the couple of folders with him and left the room. He had proceeded to his room, walking past a guard who escorted a Class-D to someplace. With a hiss, the door to his room when it accepted his keycard, and he closed the door behind him.

Taking off the mask, he lay there on the bed as guilt consumed him. What they did to that girl was horrible, but he was privy to the Casualty Report Alpha and Bravo. In the silence, he could still hear her screams from afar. He tried to shut it out, just as he had during the Balkan War a couple years back. He had been attached to the Avennian 92nd Division, _Gottes Faust_. He had watched as the soldiers executed captured partisans citing from both the Geneva Convention and the Tripoli Agreement that they were terrorists.

He heard their screams as well, mixed with the girl. He closed his eyes as a flashback threatened to take him. One where he had led a platoon of soldiers, and he had stumbled across several members of the BKLU. (Balkan Liberation Union). The battalion commander, Major Alastor Sinclair, ordered him and his platoon to execute them. He was a lieutenant then, and the Foundation had allied themselves with the Avennians. Acceding to the major's demands, he ordered his men to fire.

Then in Bucharest Romania, he had watched as troops stormed the final bastion of the Romanian government and troops. The battle was brutal, and the following divisions, _Gottes Faust_ , _Charlemagne_ , and _Black Phoenix_ had suffered the most as they had to hold the Ploiești Oil Fields. He had walked by the dead soldiers among the streets, both Avennian and Romanian. The prisoners who were captured were sent to the rear, and he watched as families torn by the war watch from the sidelines, with undisguised hatred in their eyes. Many of them would join the BKLU, and many would fight the anti-partisan units under Colonel Arthur Hessler.

In Budapest, he was with Sinclair as part of the 22nd Division made up of Latvian volunteers which the division was called _North Star_ and he had dodged gunfire as he lead a unit through a building, threw grenades at pillboxes, and sometimes fought hand to hand. He had been awarded twice for bravery during the Second Battle of Budapest, but he did not feel brave. Instead he felt shame and guilt as he witnessed executions of partisans, and soldiers who had dressed as civilians.

 _"They're children for God's sake!" Lieutenant Colonel Sinclair snorted at Calvin. "Captain, in war, there is no God. I thought you knew that after Novi Sad." Sinclair gestured to all around him, the landscape was littered with craters and destroyed vehicles. "In war, you pick up a gun, then you are a soldier." Sinclair continued as he drew his pistol._

 _"Fight like a soldier, and die like a soldier." He fired his pistol, and the boy, who was probably 16, fell to the ground. Then the next, and the next until all 4 was dead. While Sinclair didn't seem affected, some of the soldiers had already murmured their discontent, but did nothing in fear of the Deathkorp units._

He was a coward.

He could not stand up to the colonel, for the fear of getting arrested by the Deathkorps. Back then, he had already cried before but now, he held it back. Their faces haunted him every single day, each and every one of them. Soldiers under his command that had died on his orders, the faces of civilians when they were executed. And the brave, oh so brave! Fanatical members of the BKLU as they charged at the armored columns sometimes with nothing but a knife. He didn't know their names, but remembered each and every single one. He didn't want amnestics despite what the memories did to him psychologically. It was his shame to bear, and his alone.

[Several days later]

He was drinking some water and was about to throw away the remains of his meal when the site alarms went off. _"SCP-231-6 and SCP-231-7 has breached containment. All units are to capture them non-lethally."_ Calvin grabbed his keycard and headed to the central zone. _"This is the Administrator. I want them unharmed and contained. If they are harmed by any personnel, you'll be answering to me."_ The tone was acrid due to static interfering with it. The system activated again, and it captured a conversation between the Administrator and presumably a doctor. _"Yes, DeVries, I want the explosive collars detonated."_ Then it ended.

Running past the corridors, trying to find his fellow colleagues and maybe one of the SCPs. He slipped when he tried to turn left, and realized that he slipped on blood. It came from a body of a guard. What scared him was not the blood, but how the guard was killed. The guards body was torn in two, and blood splattered alongside the walls. The guard's gun was off to the side, snapped in two.

He had a sidearm, as most personnel did but he wasn't supposed to hurt either of the SCPs. He had no intention of finding out what the Administrator had in store should they be harmed. He continued on, leaving the dead guard behind. He was interrupted when he was violently thrown aside. Training and experience from the war kicked in as he rolled and took cover behind one of the walls. He drew his standard issue pistol. Beretta M9, an all around good gun. When his assailant stopped shooting for a moment, he returned fire back at them, and he could hear them cursing. He was not alone however when the door opposite of him opened to reveal a security team. "Over there!" Calvin gestured to the hallway.

One of them foolishly turned the corner, and was shot in the neck. They took cover alongside him. "Flashbang!" The commander, Calvin assumed, shouted as he threw it down the hall. Calvin closed his eyes and looked away as it exploded. He remained for a moment while the other guards ran by him and shooting down the hallway. He however soon heard their screams and it sounded like they were being thrown in a wood chipper. Soon, he heard footsteps and he turned quickly and time seemed to move slow. The assailant, was a Foundation guard, and he was partially turned around and the only thing off was that he was wearing an old military coat. Reminding himself of the battle in Croatia, he pulled the trigger and shot as quickly as possible.

The agent performed acts that normal humans couldn't possibly do. He caught the bullets with some sort of arms coming from somewhere. And each one clattering to the floor when he released his many hands. Behind him, Calvin could see two forms huddled together. The agent started to advance on him, and Calvin broke into a run down a different hall. The agent didn't follow him, and Calvin kept running until he turned the corner and saw different guards. The Red Right Hand MTF units, flanking the man in the middle of the group. Despite the Containment Procedures, the Administrator didn't even have a mask on. In fact, he looked quite bored of the entire event. They trained their guns on him and the Beretta dropped to the ground as Calvin raised his hands in the air.

"Oh relax, it's not like he can do anything." The Administrator drawled. The man looked like a teenager, but Calvin knew that appearances can be deceiving. The MTF members cautiously lowered their guns, and the Administrator offered him the Beretta again. "Well, do you happen to know where SCP-262 went?" Calvin stared incredulously for a moment. He was talking calmly as if he was discussing the weather. "Sir… I'm afraid I don't know that particular SCP." He stammered out. The Administrator glanced at his watch before answering. "Then what about SCP-231?" He pressed. And Calvin took a moment before answering. "They went that way" He pointed to the way he came from. "With one of our agents with them."

The Administrator made Calvin lead the way back to the way he came from. Vaguely, he could hear voices. _"I think I need to-"_ Then, _"Come on! The hanger is nearby, we can escape!"_ At that, the Administrator picked up the pace, and he pushed Calvin aside as he ran up to the door, and opened it. The Red Right Hand hurried past Calvin as well, and when he caught up he could see the agent in that coat, and SCP-231-6 and 7 with their backs pressed against the wall. The arms sprang from the coat and it tore a MTF man in two. But the Administrator looked unimpressed as he shoved one of the guards aside, and despite their warnings he stood right before the agent.

"Stop"

That single word caused everyone in the room to freeze. The agent attempted to command the arms again, but they did not move. "Bring him to me." And to Calvin's amazement, the coat had moved forward as it bound the agent with the coat. And the Administrator ripped off the mask from the man's face and grabbed him by the neck. The coat had slipped off the agent and the Administrator put it on with ease. Now the man was suspended in the air, and Calvin watched in silent horror as he was pulled apart. The scream never reaching out. SCP-231-6 tried to make a run for it, and one of the MTF guards must've acted on impulse because there was a cry of pain and a reptilian arm grabbing one of the MTF guards and crushing him.

"GO! GO BRING A MEDIC YOU INCOMPETENT FUCKS!" The Administrator screamed as he attempted to patch up SCP-231-6's wound. And soon a doctor had caught up. He could hear the hope in the Administrator's voice, and his storm of cursing. Glancing over the shoulder of a guard, SCP-231-6 was dead, and the Administrator held her in his arms, muttering "No… No…" Over and over again. SCP-231-7 was placed in handcuffs, and as she walked past Calvin, he saw that something big was happening. The Administrator was fast enough to avoid a black arm swiping at him, but the doctor was not so lucky as he was pulled into whatever thing had happened from SCP-231-6.

The Red Right Hand units opened fire, but the figure had torn them to shreds and it probably would've gotten Calvin as well had not the Administrator dragged him away in time. He realized that he was being carried away by a giant arm, and SCP-231-7 was also scooped up as well. The figure, with a roar, chased after them. Calvin could not describe it, as humans had a tendency to attribute human characteristics to things they did not fully understand. There was nothing human like for the figure, as it relentlessly chased after them. The only thing he could describe it was the faint reddish glow coming off of it, and was it a physical manifestation of SCP-231-6's hatred? Not that he blamed her for what she had been through.

"Get the facility on lockdown! Get the O5s on the phone!" The Administrator shouted into his radio as they ran down the halls. Calvin watched as one of the arms swiped the door lock, and the figure let out a screech as the door closed on it. Soon, they ran into a large contingent of armed soldiers. Saluting at the Administrator, he quickly organized them into squads and gave them orders. Then, the figure broke through the door, and was met with a hailstorm of bullets and Calvin wasn't sure if it did anything to the creature. It grabbed the nearest soldier and devoured him. It reminded him of one of the Great Old Ones of Lovecraftian Horror, but as of now, he watched with horrific fascination as the creature tore apart through the ranks.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" The Administrator roared, gesturing to SCP-231-7. Calvin grabbed her by the hand, and ran out of the room as the door closed behind them and the Administrator stepping forward to face the creature. The two of them ran away from the loud noises behind them, as the facility itself shook and the lights had gone out for a moment, and it caused SCP-231-7 to lose her footing. When Calvin tried to help her up, the facility shook again, and the power went out. For a moment, there was silence. He could hear her breathing in front of him, and he could hear his own heartbeat. The mask actually obscured his vision in the dark, and he considered taking it off.

"Where are we going?" The question took Calvin by surprise, and he took a moment before answering. In the distance, he could hear some muffled gunshots and explosions. Where did they go? He couldn't let her leave the facility, yet the Lovecraftian monstrosity might get her and cause a second problem. And he wasn't sure if he had the clearance to the nuclear bunkers near Entrance 2. There was a containment cell near the garage where off-road vehicles were kept. That place he DID have clearance for.

"To a safer place." Calvin replied, and wince slightly when SCP-231-7 flinched at the distorted voice. Even now, when he looked back he wasn't sure if it was guilt or sympathy "Come on, it will be safer there than here." He spoke softly to her, and he thought he could make out her eyes watching him in the darkness. The power returned, though several of the lights were still off for the most part. He helped her stand again, and the two walked at a brisk pace. Sometimes anxiously glancing back when a noise startled them. It was coming from a room with the sign, SCP-[REDACTED BY THE ORDER OF THE O5 COUNCIL] They decided not to investigate.

"Can you help me?" SCP-231-7 asked. Calvin turned to see that she had a hand on her stomach. He walked back to her, and helped her walk. "Thank you." She murmured. He idly wondered if they would be evacuated. Dr. Gears, who had read his dossier report had remarked that the Administrator also had a similar military history as Colonel Sinclair. That was 2 years ago, and he hadn't given it much thought. Now, at the current circumstances, he hoped that the Administrator didn't resort to random executions.

Coming across a security station with the guards missing, Calvin swiped his keycard and as he was opening the door, he was hit in the head with something hard. The mask clattered onto the floor, and he did too. Staggering, he turned to see SCP-231-7 holding a gun, from a dead guard who was slumped at a corner. "Freeze." She said, and Calvin placed his hands in front of him. "Give me the keycard." She commanded, and Calvin complied.

He tossed the keycard to her, and she caught it in her hand. His eyes met hers, and they remained like that for a moment. "Don't follow me, I'm getting out of here and…" She trailed off for a moment. "And I'll kill you if you try to stop me." She was no killer, that much was obvious, but seeing her undergo the Montauk Procedure for the last month and God knows how long, if she felt a murderous desire then he could completely understand.

It probably was sympathy and he would probably get a psych evaluation at the end of this, but he allowed SCP-231-7 to leave and he made no attempt to stop her as she passed him. Keeping the gun trained on him, she did so until she turned the corner and she ran for it. Glancing at the guard, Calvin noticed that the wounds were actually caused by knives and blunt objects. Kneeling in front of him, he could see it more clearly as Calvin shined the guards flashlight over him. From the small pool of blood, he could see several footprints going in different directions. His mind wasn't sure as to what had caused this, until a horrifying thought came to him. Only Class-D's assigned to Montauk Procedure had explosive collars. Not the rest. During the brief blackout…

Oh God

With the Lovecraftian Horror, we also had deranged lunatics running around the facility. Calvin did some quick thinking and assumed that most of the security was with the Administrator trying to deal with the horror. It was most likely that the remaining security units were overwhelmed when Class-D's made their escape. He had read the dossier on most of them, due to the screening process, were all violent psychopaths or masochistic sex offenders that got selected. As if on cue, the door to his right opened to reveal a Class-D holding a cleaver. They must've gotten to the kitchens. By the time the Class-D raised his cleaver, a tiny hole appeared in his forehead and he fell to the ground dead.

Calvin kept the Beretta steady in his grip, and for once he did not feel bad for taking a life. SCP-231-7 had the gun, but he had to get to her before the Class-D's did. He walked quickly going in the same direction as SCP-231-7. Before walking back after realizing that he had no keycard. Searching for one over the guard, he came up empty then he searched the Class-D. "A Level 2 keycard!" Calvin exclaimed. It was covered in blood and he had no doubt that the Class-D took it from a Foundation Personnel. Now, pressed for time he ran towards the direction that SCP-231-7 took.

Opening the door, he saw several dead bodies in the room. Both Class-D's and security units alike. He stood in shock for a few moments as he observed the scene before him. Six Class-Ds and two guards. The Class-D's must've rushed the guards and they had gotten overpowered. The guards were missing their weapons which meant that other Class-Ds present must've taken them. He rummaged through the bodies for a better keycard and came up empty. Then as if seeing the bodies like this triggered an old memory.

 _[BELGRADE: SERBIA]_

 _[PART OF THE 17TH AVENNIAN ARMY; 92ND DIVISION GOTTES FAUST; 168TH REGIMENT; 3RD BATTALION; 2ND COMPANY]_

 _[THIRD YEAR OF THE BALKAN WAR]_

 _"Captain, we have our orders." Calvin took the piece of paper from the officers hands. He skimmed it through before folding it up and putting it in his pocket. "The 3rd Platoon will seize the school supported by the 1st Platoon." The lieutenant saluted before leaving. His company was ordered to capture the school and the office building next to it. He walked into the map room where he knew his officers were gathering. They saluted to him when he entered and Calvin got right to business. "Lieutenant Wyatts, your platoon will be capturing this school here." Pointing to a building to a map. "I will lead the 2nd and 4th platoons to capture the building over here. Lieutenant Stevens, I want you to cover the 3rd platoon over in this area."_

 _The defenders in the office building were quite tenacious. We had to fight room to room for each time we had to advance. Lieutenant Achterhof had been killed the moment they approached the building, leaving Calvin to lead the men to seize the building. Calvin had thrown a grenade into a hallway, and after the explosion shooting anyone who moved._

Back in the facility, Calvin stumbled backwards as he took deep breaths. The bodies were lying in a similar fashion as the Serbian soldiers in Belgrade. Picking himself up, he continued on through the door. He passed various hallways where empty offices and the occasional dead Class-D appeared. Slowly but surely he was getting desperate, if SCP-231-7 had gotten caught by the Class-Ds. Not that he would say it out loud in the facility, but he had a slight hope that she would be able to escape. He turned the corner where he knew the security office was, and became frustrated when the door wouldn't accept his clearance.

"Having trouble?" Calvin spun around to face several Class-D's, and few of them pointing automatic weapons at him. SCP-231-7 was gagged, and one Class-D held his gun to her head. The speaker, who Calvin assumed was the leader examined the keycard that SCP-231-7 took. They took the Beretta away from Calvin and forced him onto his knees. The leader ripped off his mask, and looked at him in the eyes. The leader knelt down as well before he spoke again. "I recognize you." The leader watched him with a inquisitive look. "Ah, but you don't remember our meeting." He spoke softly. SCP-231-7 made some sort of noise and kept trying to get his attention.

Why?

Calvin was hauled to his feet by two Class-D's holding him by his arms, and the leader hummed a familiar tune that Calvin had once heard from a carnival. The security office door opened when the leader swiped the keycard, and they entered where various TV screens showed CCTV from around the facility. One of them had a lot of static or interference and Calvin could make out the Administrator fighting the Horror before the camera went dead. The leader walked over to the control panel where his finger pressed a button. Moments later, a guard entered from the opposite side of the room. "The doors needs to rema-" He was cut off when a Class-D shot him in the head, and his body fell to the ground with a thud.

The noise did draw the attention of three other guards who were in the next room over, and they were gunned down as they tried to exit. The leader turned a switch and a different button before a speaker nearby went off. _"Security Control! Close the main gate, the anomalous entity must be-"_ Calvin recognized it as the Administrator before a Class-D shot it. The leader then pressed the button, and a unmarked door was revealed before them. "Block the door, and you six, with me." The Leader instructed them as Calvin and SCP-231-7 was taken into it as well.

Upon entering, they arrived at a second control panel and Calvin's stomach lurched when he saw an angry red button behind a security door with the radiation symbol. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that was. Also he was surprised by the lack of security restrictions leading to it. The leader examined it for a few moments until he clasped his hands together as if in a prayer. "My Lord, give me the strength to open this final gate." Then Calvin felt something malevolent rip through the room. His legs buckled, and SCP-231-7 collapsed with her eyes closed and her facial expression was that of pain.

The Leader didn't seem to be affected by the malevolent force, and to Calvin's utter disbelief, the security door was torn from his hinges when the Leader pulled it. "Thank you my Lord" The Leader muttered as he walked towards the button, and placed his hand on the button. Calvin watched as the color of the button flickered, and the computer monitors being corrupted. _"Nuclear Detonation in 30 minutes. All personnel please evacuate to the nearest blast bunker or the helicopters."_ The PA system blared out, and Calvin watched as the Leader turned back to face a Class-D holding a walkie talkie. "Wait for it…" He murmured as the radio was silent before the Administrator's voice came from it.

 _"Well, well. It would seem that you managed to reach the nuclear detonation room."_ The Administrator's voice filled the room. Calvin could make out the hidden anger in his voice. The Leader picked up the radio, and held it. _"Make peace with whatever deity you believe in, once I get there Hell will be a wishful fantasy."_ The Leader let out a laugh as if he found that notion amusing. "Mr. Administrator, allow me to be frank with you. I control this facility, the detonation time can be altered by me at will. My Lord has given me the strength that I need to-" The Leader was interrupted when laughter erupted from the other end.

 _"God has abandoned us."_ The Administrator said once he finished laughing. _"The notion that religion would somehow make things better is simp-"_ He was interrupted when SCP-231-7 let out a howl. "Her water broke!" One of the female Class-D's exclaimed. Calvin felt his spirits going even lower, if SCP-231-7 gave birth to something now, would it be worse than SCP-231-6? _"I killed that Eldritch Demon, and I will arrive soon."_ The Administrator said with a colder tone. The Leader didn't reply, his focus was on SCP-231-7 as she gave birth. Their excited voices told Calvin that they were eagerly awaiting what horror would be unleashed. The two class-D's assigned to him still restrained Calvin.

In what was the shortest childbirth in human history, he heard faint gurgling sounds coming from SCP-231-7. And the confused voices of Class-D's, then a faint wave of happiness was released. There, in a small gap, Calvin could see a orange blob gurgling happily in the arms of SCP-231-7. "What is this?" One of the Class-D's said. And at this point, Calvin had given up comprehending what was happening. The Leader however, had recoiled from it, hissing like an animal. "Kill it!" He hissed, but to Calvin's amazement, the Class-D's were cooing and surrounding the little creature. To the Leader's disbelief, and when he took a step backward he suddenly keeled forward clutching his stomach.

The malevolent wave from before was back even stronger, and Calvin could feel its hatred directed at SCP-231-7's child. The Leader seemed to be talking to himself before a dark-reddish light enveloped him. His screams filled the air before being abruptly silenced. And when he rose again, his eyes were black with red dots in them, and the very shadows around them were being drawn to the leader. The Class-D's stepped back in fear, and SCP-231-7 clutched the orange blob closer to her chest. And before Calvin could do anything, the Leader placed his hand on his forehead, and pain exploded in it.

Memories, memories that had been taken by amnestics. It crashed into Calvin like a truck. Not like the toy truck when he was four. Like a fucking semi. He had worked for the Foundation for awhile. He did serve in the Avennian military, that had been real. The memory that was revealed to him was that he had a wife. Katherine. And their daughter… The thought of his daughter, who was trembling a few feet away, was enough to jolt him back into action. Primordial rage filled him as he grabbed the Class-D behind him and flung him at the Leader. The Leader simply flung him aside and the wall suddenly became red. The second Class-D had fled, like the others who thought taking chances with the Administrator was better.

Grabbing the gun from the ground, he emptied the clip on the Leader, who simply used the security door to block the shots. In his new memories, the Leader had been a Lutheran Pastor in the past before he disappeared. He only stopped when pain flared in his left foot. One of the shots that had ricocheted, had hit him in the foot. Reminding him that his daughter was behind him. He grabbed her, and the two ran out. With Calvin closing the door behind him hoping to slow the Leader down. The Class-D's were disorganized and they ignored Calvin and his daughter as the two ran past and he grabbed his keycard sitting on a counter as they passed.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" He said to his daughter, who nodded fervently as they ran past the various dead bodies of both Class-D and MTF. They ran into one of the garages where the sight made Calvin pause for a moment. The Eldritch Horror was dead, and it was slumped over one of the undamaged vehicles. "There!" His daughter exclaimed, and one of the armored trucks had its doors open, and motor running. He was about to run when he heard the Leader's voice again.

" _ **Calvin Theodore Raine."**_ The voice was distorted, like a damaged recording. He didn't dare turn around. "Listen to me, run to the truck and just drive as fast as you can!" She nodded frantically, and Calvin spun around and only his experiences from the war let him pull the trigger. Standing before him was some sort of horrifying form of a humanoid. And the bullet impacted, but had no effect on the creature. He vaguely heard his daughter driving away, and relief settled on him before he was flung back against the dead Eldritch creature. Coughing up some blood, he was kicked in the stomach by the Leader. _**"I cannot be harmed by such mortal instruments. The restrictions that the human body holds has been broken by the power of my LORD."**_ The Leader bellowed that last part out loud. But Calvin was already crawling towards the gun, and it floated up in the air, and into the hands of The Leader.

With another blast of pain, now somewhere in his arm, the Leader examined the gun before it shifted into a blade. He was going to sacrifice to him to whatever the fuck he believed in. Pain exploded when it entered his back. _**"Tch. I missed the spine"**_ Bleeding and broken, Calvin could only hope that his daughter had gotten away. And as he was about to close his eyes for the last time, a soft voice spoke up.

"Stop."

And Calvin looked to his left with effort, and saw a man standing there. _"SCP-343 has broken containment. Nuclear Detonations halted. Administrative override."_ SCP-343 walked up to the Leader, who hissed in anger. SCP-343, God was here. Calvin could feel his wounds being healed, and his hope went up. Surely? God was here to smite the devil. _"The Lord will always be with you. Where there is darkness, there is light._ " Ironically said by the Leader himself in what seemed like eons ago. Calvin picked himself up, and backed away at the confrontation.

Then, a third person arrived. Multiple armored vehicles arrived with a screech of their tires and MTF units had begun pointing their weapons at the three. Their attention was turned to a door when a Class-D stumbled out before falling down on the ground. The Administrator stepped in and he took in the scene before him. First on Calvin, and Calvin knew exactly who the Administrator was. He did not blame him since the Administrator had not even known that Calvin worked in this site.

 _His daughter had been kidnapped several months before they found her again in New York. During those seven months, the Administrator had helped him through the tough times, and the two became friends. The decision to reassign Calvin to this site was done by the Site Director. And the Administrator had to deal with a outbreak of SCP-008. When the site director discovered that Raine was the father, amnestics had been given to him, and he had been working for a month._

"Calvin?" The Administrator called out. Confusion etched onto his face. Then, the Leader struck SCP-343 before he was deflected. SCP-343 stepped back, preparing his counterattack when the MTF units stepped aside for a man who strode forward from its ranks. He wore no distinguishing clothing other than a business suit, but the way he walked and the way that the MTF units just stepped aside Calvin realized that he was a member of the O5 Council.

Why didn't he have an escort? Calvin was pretty sure that Class-A personnel would be first priority, but if he was skilled as the Administrator, then maybe he was okay? SCP-343, and the Leader turned their attention on the O5 man as he walked towards them undaunted. Pausing briefly beside Calvin and the dead Eldritch Monster. "SCP-231-7 and its offspring has been detained unharmed." Calvin stood frozen for a moment, before anger took its hold. He raised his gun and fired twice.

Looking back, Calvin knew it was a horrible idea.

The O5 man tilted his body slightly and the bullets passed by harmlessly. Now, Calvin's marksmanship had been honed and refined in the war, and he considered himself a decent shot with a gun. Especially at a distance of 6-7 feet. Before Calvin realized it, he was tackled by MTF members with a gun pressed into the back of his head. "Take him to the cell, treat him well. He is under a lot of stress." The O5 said calmly, as if someone did not just try to kill him moments ago. Just how skilled was this guy?!

"SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!" Calvin roared as he struggled with the MTF operative holding him. He broke free, and swung his fist at the O5, who simply moved his head to the side. Pain flared when the O5 tapped him somewhere in his abdomen, and he fell to the ground. "That was a maneuver that I learned from my time in Asia." He spoke calmly. "I know that now, since I saw your face and I assure you that the Site Director will be dealt with." The O5 man glanced at the Leader and SCP-343. "I have my own demons to face here Calvin. Take him away." Calvin was lifted, and taken away by the MTF units. A final glimpse of the O5 man drawing a knife as he approached the Leader.

[Three weeks later]

The Administrator sat there, as he observed the latest SCP. The orange blob hugged him, babbling and making cute sounds. The memories of him ripping up the Class-Ds became fainter and fainter. His depression from the war being pushed back, and he gave M&Ms to SCP-999. The aftermath of the battle with the creature from SCP-231-6 had shaken him. His skill and experience kept him alive, along with an old friend, SCP-262. He had relinquished it for Foundation custody, and the idiots somehow fucked it up.

He glanced at the glass, where Calvin Raine was being questioned by a ISD officer. Had he been any other Foundation Personnel, O5-11 would've just killed him. No, it was also the Administrator's friendship and his record had kept him safe. He didn't really have friends because they usually got killed somehow. One of his close friends, the famous journalist Andrew Kraler, covered the entire Balkan War and only to be shot in a drive by upon his return to the States. Kind of like Ernie Pyle really.

Calvin's daughter had been released with a hefty financial compensation and amnestics. He had taken the news well, and Calvin was relieved that his wife was going to be taking care of her. After the interrogation Calvin would be given amnestics and the Administrator would give him his new assignment.

Calvin tasted peppermint and battery in his mouth. He was in a hospital room, where the Foundation logo was painted on one of the doors. Looking up, he saw some doctors push someone on a stretcher urgently. He glanced at the nightstand next to him, where there was a glass of water and the button to call for assistance. Pressing the button, he awaited for the nurse as he drank the water. Trying to get rid of the peppermint taste. "Oh, you're up!" He saw the nurse, a young woman with bright red hair. "The Administrator has been informed, and he will be here soon." She said as she looked him over.

Calvin knew what amnestics tasted like, as he could not remember what had happened in the past month. Soon, the Administrator arrived with an ISD officer behind him. He looked tired, and his eyes were bloodshot but it still held its light. "Doctor Raine, glad that you are awake again." He said as he withdrew a folder. The nurse left with a nod, and the ISD officer left as well. "After your assignment in one of our black-sites, we have a new one for you." He glanced up from the folder, and he managed a small smile.

Calvin took the folder from the Administrator, and read it over. SCP-999. He skimmed the contents, and looked back again at the Administrator. "So this is like rehab for me?" His friend let out a small laugh before he answered. "Pretty much. It's an easy job for a little bit before we send you back out there." Calvin put the folder down, and flopped back on the bed. "How bad was it?" He asked softly.

He couldn't see the Administrator, but he did hear his sigh. "It was bad. Really really bad. It reminded be back in Europe. The close quarters, death everywhere." He replied softly, and Calvin was reminded of his days in the war. "Whatever became of Colonel Sinclair?" Calvin asked. The Administrator hummed a tune. "He got a position near Adlerhorst prison. Where Foundation activity is high."

So the war-criminal was still alive. "Get some rest, your assignment begins in two days. And I have to go deal with an issue in Tripoli." The Administrator said. And the two bode each other farewells. He lay there in bed for several moments, as the memories he once had now eluded him. Something was missing, yet he couldn't put a finger on it. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep.

 **A/N: Alright, so after a solid month of silence, I will now update regularly once every couple of weeks or so. The interlude chapter was completed on the 20+ hours on a charter bus with no internet, so if there are spelling issues I apologize. Also the content itself is that I find it lacking in some ways but I can't put a finger on it. The Opening will always be there in every interlude chapter. Each one is to show a background history of a OC character, as I believe that Rooster Teeth will reveal their own character backstories given time. So as of now, an interlude chapter on Jaune or the RWBY cast won't be written unless I change my mind. Also I have over 9k VIEWS! Thank you for just reading this story, as I hope that it would help me as a writer in general. No Omake this time, as I want to leave it on a serious note.**

 **-Reflectionist**


	10. For We Stand

**A/N: I make an attempt to answer reviews. Karlos1234ify, happy late birthday. I have an omake for you.**

[VALE SAFE HOUSE]

The rain drops moved its way down the window, distorting the light from a nearby casino where hopes and dreams got flushed down its rotten drain. Neo was off in Mount Glenn making preparations, and Roman was getting new orders from Cinder. The Foundation had suppressed all information on the Club fight, and the news did not reach Cinder. That was something that Roman was trying wrap his head around. In a span of two short hours, they had suppressed all info on the club fight. It meant that they could also simply wipe someone off the face of Remnant if they so wished to do so.

Roman worked for Cinder because she was powerful. The Administrator undeniably moreso. He had taken on Roman and Neo head on and took them out with ease. _"What if Torchwick betrays you?" Ironwood asked. The Administrator laughed, as if the thought that Roman could even harm him was laughable. "Then he better start running, since no one can hide from me."_ He raised the cup to his lips and drank the wine. "Is the White Fang cooperating?" Cinder inquired. The question almost threw him off, but he regained his composure.

"Yeah they are. Taurus is keeping them in line." Silence fell again as Cinder stood staring out the giant window, where Roman could see someone being dragged away by gang members. Poor sap. "The plans remain unchanged, head back to Mount Glenn to oversee preparations." Cinder ordered, and Roman let out a small breath he didn't know that he was holding. _"I'm counting on the fact that she will go with whatever she has planned if it's something that big."_ He nodded to her in response as she picked up her scroll. Neo would be here soon to take him to Mount Glenn, where the final touches of the plan was being made.

The O5 Council had given him a separate directive in Mount Glenn regarding Grimm. And while his chances of going against Cinder was slim, the Foundation would track him down should he disobey his orders. Cinder was speaking to someone on the other end of her scroll. And Roman walked passed her as he left, where Neo awaited him to take him away.

[FOUNDATION SITE, SOMEWHERE NEAR ROSTOV-ON-DON]

O5-12 finished typing away her orders to the site administrators of Site-187. Ordering them to proceed despite the protests of the Algerian Government. The country itself was embroiled in a war on three fronts against Morocco, Tunisia, and Libya. Its government was weak, and the recent coup d'état shook them hard.

The United States could protest, and the one who made the protest would be silenced. Replaced by a Foundation operative. They merely gave the governments the illusion of being in power. No, it was actually the Foundation that remained in power just that it couldn't be bothered with day to day business. The Democratic Republic of Avennia, whose leader remained mysterious to the world allowing himself to appoint a speaker in his place, was Ludwig Etlinger. And he was an O5 council member, the 14th member that never appears on any Foundation document. And she, December, O5-12 had spanked Ludwig when he was younger for tracking mud into the house.

Avennia was the only nation led by a Foundation member. Its nation stretched from the Baltic Sea, to the Adriatic. The Baltic States were forcibly annexed by Avennia after its revolution that overthrew the communist regime. Then the Finland, then Ukraine fell under the Avennian empire. Ludwig had spent five years in a gulag in the Soviet Union, and his nation was the polar opposite of the Soviet Union. A free nation considered one of the happiest and the nicest place to live. Ruled by a benevolent dictator whose power never wavered.

Describing everything about the politics of Avennia would take up a book. However, the basic rundown was that: A benevolent dictator, ruling a nation that held more freedom than the USA. The people could not replace the dictator (Ludwig) but other officials could be removed. Political freedom was tolerated to a degree. Unless you were a communist sympathiser, then off to prison (Class-D Recruitment Centers). Its war with Ukraine led to sanctions placed by the UN, but several unnumbered SCPs that was under the Anomaly Research Division in Avennia allowed the nation to have near unlimited resources.

Even SCPs under Foundation custody, those with Dimensional capabilities or those that led to other worlds were being considered for resource production. Which led to the document, or book, brought to her. Remnant. With O5-11's presentation and high levels of fraternization with the Administrator in Remnant. The Administrator, under whatever alias he came up with. O5-11 taught him how to fight, and she had taught him more other life skills. Like cooking, and how to poison their food with only the ingredients, and his social skills.

Honestly, he was like a son to her. That brought a smile to her face as November and she had formally adopted him few years ago. She picked up the document before her, and flickered through it before starting from the beginning. She then heard a knock at her office door. "Enter" She called out, and Dr. Nacht alongside Colonel Hessler entered. They both looked nervous as they cleared their throats. "Ma'am, we have news on Martin Jacques." Nacht spoke out.

With a wave of her hand, she gestured him to continue. "Agent Eric Braun is currently tracking them through Utah an-" She cut him off right there. "Utah?! How the hell did he get there so fast?! I want Braun to use the vigilante Twisted Spiral if he needs to. Jacques is a danger to Foundation interests." Eric Braun, the protege of Daniel Thornstein, was a formidable agent who worked in the FBI. And the Foundation at the same time. He was tasked to track down and bring Jacques back alive. She glanced at Karl Nacht, who looked scared.

"Ma'am, the vigilante Twisted Spiral has refused to work for us despite our offers. Also Martin Jacques seemed to have attacked a household of members of the Church of the Broken God. Aaron Walsh, who was in regular correspondence with Robert Bumaro." At that December paused briefly. Twisted Spiral's trial was next week, and although most of the vigilantes after Crossfire's death during the Age of Vigilantes were just some kid in a mask with a knife; Twisted Spiral was among the few that actually matched Crossfire in both reputation and skill. Twisted Spiral, or Maximilian Harper, would be standing before the Supreme Court next week. And if he accepted their offer, the Court's decision could have been changed… 

Twisted Spiral was a member of the Grey Beacon, a vigilante organization led by two people named, Locksley and Locklow. They organized the major vigilantes around the world and they were important enough to make it in the Foundations GoI. "Well, _Doctor_ Nacht" She watched as Karl Nacht flinched, "I would focus on Martin Jacques as your top priority." Focusing on the Colonel, she spoke curtly. "What is it Hessler?" The Colonel stepped forward, a folder in his hands. He waited for a moment before December spoke. "Nacht has clearance for whatever you are going to say. If not, he'll just get it wiped."

"Ma'am, there was a massive attack at Site-50. The attackers are unknown. Our casualties are high, and multiple SCP objects awaiting classification was taken from the site along with data files." His tone was curt, and got straight to the point. "When did this happen?!" December snapped back, and Hessler handed her the file. "This just came in now ma'am. The attack itself happened approximately twelve hours ago, due to communications failure. The nearest MTF Task Force, MTF Gamma-13 was sent to restore order."

December rubbed her forehead. "The Gamma-13 detachment near Site-50 was being refitted for a raid on Anderson Robotics. They would not have been able to deal with a full on containment breach and external attacks. What are their casualties?" She didn't wait for Hessler to answer, and opened the document.

"Jesus Christ" 

Was all that she managed to say as she flickered through the files, photos of the containment breach, and the casualty list for Foundation Personnel. The Gamma-13 detachment was utterly butchered by the SCPs that broke containment, and turned loose. Or utilized by Foundation personnel against the attackers. Another photograph showed one of the Gamma-13 members, impaled to an iron pipe. It described every detail of the attack and the subsequent breach afterwards. "More MTF units are on their way, and a 10 mile perimeter containment ring has been set up around Site-50. A few SCP objects that made it out of the facility were all recontained." Hessler continued in his cold and detached tone.

"O5-9 was informed of it at once. He is currently heading towards Site-50 to take command of the situation." December let out a snort despite the situation. O5-1, O5-6 and O5-9. She had dubbed them three stooges when she first met them, but they could be serious when needed to be. He would take command of the situation, and then she wouldn't have to worry. "I see. I'll take care of this on my flight." Hessler saluted as she left the room, with Nacht following after her. First, she needed to deal with Lutz and the Blackrow Division.

[BEACON]

Jaune and the rest of his team waited in the training room for the Administrator to arrive. The Administrator had offered to train Beacon students to improve their combat prowess. He glanced at the doorway, where Team RWBY and CFVY just entered followed by Ms. Goodwitch. She stepped out of the way, allowing the Administrator to enter with Winter and Qrow. The Administrator glanced at the assembled teams before tossing SCP-262 to Schroeder.

"You have all made it to the finest combat school on Remnant." His voice was soft, yet firm and it carried throughout the entire room. "As defenders of humanity, from the Grimm." The Administrator's eyes seemed to glint in the light. "However, the Grimm are predictable in their moves and attacks. They are powerful, without a doubt. However, it is and always will be, humans that will be the greatest threat." The Administrator swept his hand in a flamboyant wave as he spoke. Many of the assembled muttered in confusion. "An enemy that can think, ever changing its strategy and tactics." His voice got slightly louder. "Beacon will teach you how to fight Grimm. I shall teach how to fight _humans_ " The Administrator spoke clearly.

"Now! Which team wants to go first?" He declared, and for once there was silence all over the room. Then to Jaune's disbelief, Cardin Winchester stood up. "My team and I will take you on!" Cardin jeered. The Administrator simply waved his hand, gesturing the area before him. And the audience watched with bated breath as Cardin and his team got ready.

[-]

Observing Cardin Winchester and his team, the Administrator already knew what kind of fighter he was. One of those arrogant cocky types, with a mediocre amount of skill. There were rare exceptions where they had good skill. Team CRDL raised their weapons, and the Administrator simply shifted his feet. There was silence for several moments, and neither side made a move. Then Russel Thrush charged forward with his daggers drawn. The Administrator waited until he was closer before he sidestepped and tripped the young man. While Russel was sent sprawling, the Administrator drew a knife to block the strike from Dove's sword and kicking him back.

He simply moved backwards when Sky's halberd came swinging down, hitting the ground that he was just standing moments ago. Cardin swung his mace, but the Administrator moved forward, and grabbed it by the handle and pried it from his hands. The surprised look on Cardin's face cost him dearly as the mace was brought back down on his head. Knocking him out cold. He flung the mace at Sky, and he was not fast enough to dodge it as it hit him in the chest. Dove charged with his sword, but the Administrator deflected it easily before knocking him out. He turned to face Russel, but to his disappointment, the boy simply surrendered. "I yield!" Russel exclaimed.

While Glynda Goodwitch criticized them for their lack of coordination, the Administrator's eyes flickered over to Team JNPR, then Team RWBY. He idly wondered which team would face him next. His respect was hard to earn, but Jaune Arc had earned it by killing SCP-106. Team CRDL however did not due to Cardin's arrogant attitude and from reports Cardin was a racist. He was brought back to reality when Glynda called out the next team.

"Team RWBY!"

Oh this will be interesting the Administrator mused. He had seen the video footage of Hansel and Doriner's teams fighting RWBY and JNPR. So more or less he was sure on what to face. Schroeder's fight against Weiss had been pretty impressive, and Kohl certainly picked up a thing or two on the streets of London. He raised his sword, taken from the Beacon armory with no special abilities whatsoever. Like Crocea Mors, it was a sword. The girls stood before him, each with unique Semblances. Speed, glyphs, clones, and rage. "Ladies first." He called out to them. And little Ruby sprang forward with her semblance, and scythe drawn. Her speed was a double edged sword, and to him he easily sidestepped and raised his sword. Her scythe got hooked to the sword and it caused her to spin before she was sent sprawling.

He deflected several shots from Blake's weapon and rolled to the side as Weiss came close with her glyph. Swinging his sword, he was slightly surprised that Weiss had managed to dodge it fast enough. He moved several steps back as he dodged Yang's gauntlets. And ducking in time for Ruby's scythe to pass by where his head had been moments ago. Raising his sword, he swung his sword at Yang forcing her to use her gauntlets to block it. He had to twist his body to avoid a couple of shots from Blake and Weiss's blade. He swung the flat side of the blade against Weiss, sending her to the ground. Closing the distance with Blake, she turned her weapon into a katana and she raised it to parry his strikes.

Team RWBY was skilled, they really were. But the Administrator had more experience and skill than all of them here combined. He decided to end this quickly so other teams had their time. He brought his sword in a swing from the right, and he watched as Blake bring up her katana to block it. Only for him quickly reverse his grip. He turned to parry the scythe from Ruby and sprang to the side to avoid Weiss using her glyphs. He brought his sword down on her, and she was out of the fight. He used his sword to meet Yang's gauntlet and the blade shattered on impact. But that was okay, since he swept her feet and she was knocked down.

Ruby used her semblance to strike him. She was fast. He was faster. Sticking his foot out, she tripped and stumbled across the floor. "Ruby!" Yang exclaimed, but she didn't need to worry as Ruby was fine. He picked up her scythe, and examined it. He wasn't really surprised by the weight, but he was impressed that Ruby could wield it with such skill. Qrow had mentioned that he had trained her. Sliding the scythe to Ruby's unconscious form, he turned to face the remaining fighter. Whose eyes had turned red.

Jaune watched as Team RWBY was taken away. They had suffered little injuries other than some superficial ones. The Administrator pulled the sleeper hold on Yang while avoiding her punches. It was even more amazing that the fact that he did not even look winded. Jaune knew that his team would be called to fight next, and he didn't like the chances. He hadn't seen Kohl or his team bar Schroeder earlier today, though he did hear them mention Forever Fall.

The next team was called, and Jaune wasn't surprised to see Team JNPR appear on the screen. He was already making his way over to the lockers as his team caught up to him. Jaune was about to speak to them when he came across a crate with a note on it. The note had his name on it.

"Ooh! What is it?" Nora exclaimed as Jaune approached the crate. Opening the simple lock on it, he saw the contents of it. There was a machine gun. More specifically the exact one he had used during the Containment Breach. The gun's name was on a piece of paper next to the trigger. M249. "That's your gun?! That is awesome!"Nora exclaimed. If only they knew. Running his hand across the gun, he knew that the Administrator left it here on purpose. Should he tell his team? Should he tell them that he killed people?

The two soldiers in the back of the armored vehicle. Him blowing up helicopters.

He closed the case and locked it. "I won't be using it today." Jaune said softly, and he went to his locker where Crocea Mors was stored.

When they stepped out, he saw that the Administrator had a new sword, to replace the one broken by Yang. Their eyes met, and he thought he saw something akin to amusement flash by in his eyes before it disappeared. He stood, in his usual suit looking calm. And Jaune and his team took their place opposite of Andrew, the Administrator. Drawing Crocea Mors, his team stood before him. "Nora, hit him hard. Pyrrha and I will get close. Ren will act as support" Jaune instructed. He saw Andrew shift into a defensive stance, and Nora already had fired several shots from her grenade launcher. Jaune watched as Andrew dash forward to avoid the shots, and Pyrrha had stepped forward to strike at him.

He parried the first strike from Pyrrha, and sidestepped a jab from Crocea Mors. He ducked under a blow from Magnhild, and dodged a volley of rounds from Storm Flower. It was Andrew's speed and reaction that truly amazed Jaune, as each time an attack came, he would either parry or dodge. He raised his shield to block a strike from the Administrator and he swung Crocea Mors against him, only to be parried. Pyrrha lunged forward, and the Administrator was locked in a fierce sword fight. Jaune tried to use the opportunity to get a few hits on the Administrator, but Pyrrha would get in the way, thus blocking Jaune's strikes.

The Administrator disengaged when Nora brought her weapon down on where he was standing. The shockwave shook the very ground itself, and smoke obscured their vision. Then, Nora gave off a shout that was abruptly silenced. "Jaune!" Pyrrha's warning was enough when a sword suddenly sprang forward from the smoke. It hit him on the chest, and his aura took the hit. Staggering back, he raised Crocea Mors in a defensive stance. He heard Ren open up his guns before they went silent as well. Standing back to back with Pyrrha, the smoke slowly cleared.

Nora and Ren were knocked out, with the Administrator standing in the middle with his sword at his side. "Pyrrha, rush him, I need you to keep him occupied." She nodded at the corner of his eye. With a moment's pause, she rushed forward again, the spear would've skewered the Administrator, but he parried it and soon, he and Pyrrha had entered their duel. Pyrrha's weapon shifted back to a sword, and their duel was pretty impressive. Going around back, he attacked the Administrator only for him to spring to the side, and Crocea Mors connected with Pyrrha's strike. Which sent him stumbling backwards. "Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed, and she nearly got hit from a jab from the Administrator. "Since the dance is tomorrow, I'll avoid the faces." The man called out.

Gritting his teeth, Jaune got back up to his feet, where Pyrrha was fighting the Administrator. Each of them moved with skill and grace, but he could tell that the Administrator would slowly get the upper hand. He saw where Ren's gun lay, and he picked it up. The safety was off, and Jaune simply had to pull the trigger. With a burst of bullets, he sprayed the Administrator who had to raise his sword to block the Dust rounds. Which gave Pyrrha an opening to strike at his side. The Administrator was knocked to the ground when he was hit, as Pyrrha used the flat side of her sword, but he quickly rolled out of the way. He jumped back to his feet, but Jaune wouldn't let him gain the initiative.

With a second burst of bullets, the Administrator was forced into the defensive as he had to block or dodge both bullets and Pyrrha's sword. Jaune kept firing until the gun ran out. Before switching to Crocea Mors, and he charged and met the Administrator's blade. Jaune shook under the sheer force of it, and as quickly as it came it disappeared. He had to raise his shield to block the next strike, but was hit in the sides from the rapid jabs. It only stopped when Pyrrha attacked him and he was on the defensive against the both of them.

They couldn't keep this up. Pyrrha was taking a heavier toll as she had to attack and defend herself. Jaune could get a few jabs in, but they were easily parried. Sweat worked its way down his forehead as he took blows and blocked a couple here and there. His muscles were aching, and it was getting harder and harder to attack. Pyrrha had years of training and conditioning under her. Jaune did not. With all of his muscles on fire even with the anomalous boosts given to him from Crocea Mors after refining it in SCP-914, it still was difficult for him.

In a final desperate lunge, he went for the Administrator and was rewarded with a sword to the face. However, it was enough for Pyrrha to knock the man down. Pointing her sword at the Administrator's neck, she kicked his sword away from him. "I yield" The Administrator said, and Pyrrha helped him up to his feet, and did the same for Jaune. His aura was in the red, while Pyrrha's was around the 45% mark.

"Not bad all of you. Especially you Miss Nikos." The Administrator spoke. "Your skills are quite extraordinary. I found no fault in your style." Jaune watched as he picked up his sword that was on the floor. "Mr. Arc, your skills do need a lot of work. But given time, I believe that you could be formidable." Placing Crocea Mors away in its sheath, Jaune wobbled away supported by Pyrrha.

Jaune watched from the stands with the rest of his team as Andrew took care of a few other teams and finished it off with wiping the floor with Team CFVY. Each one of them he pointed out how they could improve and congratulated on individuals that could stand up to him. The longest was Team SPHR (Sapphire) where they used smoke grenades and flamethrowers to keep Andrew at bay. At the end though, most people were sore and tired. With a sigh, Jaune led his team to the locker rooms.

[Somewhere in Nevada]

Martin Jacques stood afar as he observed the facility through a pair of binoculars. Outside, the guards remained on patrol of the perimeter. Nothing his own troops couldn't handle. He nodded to Anthony Harrows who held the detonator in his hand. With a brief moment of silence, Anthony pressed the trigger. The effect was instantaneous. As a part of the facility exploded, the guards ran about in panic and the alarm was blaring. Its wails heard all the way where Martin was standing. 

He gestured for his followers to attack, and the roar of vehicles soon sped past him. Martin entered his own, an armored SUV, and they drove towards the facility. Taking the QBZ-95 from one of his men, Martin took the extra mags as well. He did not flinch when bullets ricocheted off the armored SUV. The bursts of machine gun fire was silenced when the gunner was shot, and his body tumbled into the vehicle. Not a word was spoken as a second man stepped up and began to fire. Martin could feel the excitement and nervousness coming off of the troops. As it was expected of them.

The SUV came to a stop, and the troops stormed out. With Anthony accompanying him, he raised the bullpup rifle as he stepped out. The facility doors were blown open with his troops entering and firing on the enemy inside. Upon entering, he stepped over the bodies of the enemy. Their blood seeping through their uniforms, and one of them tried to crawl away only to be shot by Martin. "Comms are jammed!" Martin heard one of his tech specialists shout out. Without communications, they had time.

Time that was crucial for the next steps of the operation. For he lacked several key resources. Martin estimated that they had about 12 hours before they realized that the site was actually down. He raised his bullpup rifle and fired at the two enemy soldiers that had entered. Each shot hitting its mark, and the soldiers fell to the ground dead. He continued to walk, unbothered by the chaos around him. He passed by a doorway, and he came _thiiiis_ close to getting shot but Anthony killed the soldier before they could. 

**HYGIENE IS KEEN  
A FILTHY GUN IS A WORTHLESS GUN**

The poster hung on the wall as Martin entered the central command room. The remaining enemies dead. The logo of the Chaos Insurgency hung on the wall. _Creating logic out of illogic_. A fitting statement for them. A pity that they did not see eye to eye with the goals of his Lord. He walked up to the computers, and began typing away. Trying to find the right file. Then he saw it. 

KTE-2013-Charlie-Kapala-Mendes-Plague

The file itself was locked, but he knew it was in this site. He closed his eyes and reached out for the spear. Its presence was intoxicating due to its close proximity. He immediately pinpointed the exact location. A few doors of metal and a couple armed guards. The other cult, The Children of the Scarlet King, were imperfect. Where they failed, his cult, Perdition, was perfection.

The other cult, deluded themselves into believing that the Lord supported them. The Scarlet King treated them as tools due to their deficiencies. Their mere comprehensive understanding of the objects, as they so claimed, were little to none. And it was due to their fault that the seven spears were scattered. One in Ankara, Turkey. How it got there was beyond him. Though his contacts informed him that the Coalition had a base there. Three of them in Foundation custody, one of them in the site where SCP-231 was located was about 1000 miles away north. One of them located in Canada, exact location was unknown but if he used his senses it was near a red lake. The last one was held in Site-441, as his contacts had told him before they were caught.

He walked to down of the hallways, humming the tune of _Silent Night_ absentmindedly. His engineers would strip all of the data in this facility, ranging from the amount of food that would be brought in, to the detailed files of anomalous objects in their custody. He stopped at a locked door, and glanced at the camera before it slid open to reveal two guards. Their expressions would've been one of total surprise had Martin seen past the gas masks they were wearing. "What ar-" One of them spoke, only to be cut off when gunshots riddled their bodies. Reloading the gun, Martin picked up one of their key cards and continued on as normal.

At last, he came upon a door that neither his keycard nor the control room could open. Taking a deep breath, he allowed strength from his Lord enter him. Soon, there was a dark-reddish glow around him and he tore the door apart with his hands. The remaining Insurgency Personnel gasped in shock as they saw him enter.

"Is that Martin Jacques?"  
"The CIA guy?!" 

One of the personnel fired at him, and Martin flung the remains of the door at the man as the bullets bounced off of him. The jagged metal impaled the man against the wall, and his blood splattered all over the white walls.

Martin quickly dispatched the rest with his QBZ and continued onwards towards the Spear. He could handle it and control it without negative repercussions. His followers were not fully prepared and thus the proximity effects combined with its anomalous properties would kill them. Albeit a lot slower than those of regular people, but the results would be the same in the end nonetheless .He turned left and shot a scientist in the room. He at last reached the last door that stood in his path. The door crumpled as he kicked it down.

There, underneath multiple layers of glass and biohazard protection was a spear. He needed all seven to create a portal to allow the Scarlet King to grant him access unto Earth. He had told Martin that the being SCP-001 was greatly opposing his attempts, thus the link between the two weren't as strong as it would be. He ripped apart the locks and biohazard protection around the spear, and held it in his hand. The hostile entity in the spear would've attacked him, but immediately became compliant once it recognized its owner. Martin signalled it over the radio, and two of his followers in hazmat suits arrived to take the spear safely away. Martin returned to the control room to see his followers assembled, they saluted him as he entered.

"Today ladies and gentlemen, we have, allow me to be blunt, kicked the Insurgency in the balls." The attack was carefully timed. Reeling from the Foundation counterattack, they were on the defensive. His followers were from all walks of life, he had spies and contacts in major organizations. Such as the Foundation, the Chaos Insurgency and the Church of the Broken God.

"It doesn't matter where you hail from." Martin's voice echoed in the large room. "When you take upon the mark, you are one of us. For our cause has been cemented in blood. Crow's Hollow Colorado, where we suffered our first defeat at the hands of Daniel Thornstein." At that his followers let out their disapproval. "Our ideology, and our cause for the Scarlet King. Thornstein claimed to have despised what we stood for. And yet, in a mere decade later he was convicted as the infamous Book Killer." The crowd now, threw their curses at Thornstein. "The vigilante Crossfire, represented the Grey Beacon for those who took the law into their own hands. He claimed the lives of fifty brothers and sisters in Boston alone. And where is he now? Buried 6 feet under!"

"CROSSFIRE!"  
"CROSSFIRE!"  
"CROSSFIRE!"

The vigilante's name was chanted over and over again. Evoking viciousness within their souls. Erwin Bauer, Crossfire. Perhaps the most influential person in the 21st Century. Killed in 2016, just three months before the outbreak of the Balkan War. Even the Scarlet King had taken notice of the vigilante. Truly the greatest.

"Daniel Thornstein" Martin's tone turned cynical and sarcastic. "His research into our ideology and our cause in a vain attempt to stop us. Our teachings remained with him, the Prince whispered into his soul. Moloch corrupted his dreams. It doesn't matter who you are! Our teachings will always remain with you! WE WILL ALWAYS REMAIN!" He roared out the last part, and it was soon joined in by his followers. Their roars echoed in the bloodstained Chaos Insurgency base. Martin's eyes burned with intensity.

No one could stand against them.

Not the Chaos Insurgency

Not the Church of the Broken God

Not the Foundation

And not SCP-001

To quote Hans Etlinger, "All living beings, from the small to Godly, they all bleed the same."

[BEACON]

The dance was tomorrow night. And Jaune didn't know what to do. All around Beacon, he saw girls and guys alike having panic attacks and fret over the dance. Pyrrha seemed to be saying more and more things, and she would constantly ask if he had a date for the dance. It was bugging him and now he was getting nervous.

So he was walking to a Foundation field building, to the one man he hoped to ask for help. Cause all of the dances Jaune had been to were usually like this:

The few couples dancing

Packs of girls giggling and roaming around

Guys like Jaune hanging around the edges, enjoying the music or so he claimed

Dr. Geist was signing a document and saw him, and waved him by. Jaune didn't really need to show his clearance card since they knew him. He turned the corner and opened the door. The Administrator was cleaning a scoped revolver, and a second gun was on a nightstand next to him. "Jaune, what can I do for you?" Andrew asked as he placed the S&W 500 on the nightstand. Jaune thought of it for a moment before he answered. "I need your help with girls." Saying it out loud, it sounded silly.

But Andrew laughed a little before he picked up the second handgun. "You need a date for the dance?" Andrew said as he removed the magazine for the Colt 1911, his custom pistol converted to fit the .460 Rowland bullets. Jaune nodded at that, and Andrew gave him a look over. "I think we need more help than that Jaune. Starting with your appearance." Andrew pointed at him using the gun magazine. "Do you have a suit?" At that, Jaune shook his head, and Andrew placed the Colt to the side.

"Jaune" Jaune looked up to see Andrew holding the Staff of Hermes. "We'll take a little shopping trip. We'll be back in a couple of hours." Extending his hand, Jaune took it as the Staff warped them to a different location.

[London, England]

The two appeared in a dark alleyway. Jaune grabbed the wall to steady himself for a moment before he followed Andrew out of the alleyway. From the sides, he could see homeless people or criminals watching them. Though he pitied whoever attempted to mug Andrew. "Welcome to London Jaune" Andrew gestured to the street a few feet away.

Stepping out, Jaune took in the view of the city. In the distance, a giant ferris wheel stood some distance away, and beyond the river, there was a huge clock tower. "The Eye of London, and that" Andrew pointed at the clock tower. "Is the Big Ben. Come on, I know a place where you can properly dress." Jaune followed Andrew, afraid of losing him in the big city. It was bursting with tourists Jaune assumed, and big red buses drove by. He was certainly mesmerized by the city, and he watched various people walk past him, chattering excitedly. He managed to walk at an even pace with the Administrator, who knew exactly where he was going. They, or specifically the Administrator certainly drew looks from young women as they walked. And Jaune felt that he was also receiving glares from their boyfriends.

"Alright, in a couple of blocks, there is a place where we can get you fitted." Andrew spoke as they passed by a phone booth with a man punching the phone. The two walked relatively quietly though Jaune took in the sights. He wished he could take pictures of the sights, but his Scroll would draw unwanted attention. The sun was setting, and Jaune looked up at the moon that Earth had.

Unbroken, and rising as the sun left. While Jaune was feeling quite peaceful despite the hustle and activity of the city, Andrew looked uneasy and Jaune had to jog lightly to keep up. "What's wrong?" Jaune inquired as they turned a corner. Andrew didn't answer at first, then he slowed down to a normal pace. "Due to the recent legislation, there is curfew in a couple hours." At the last part, Andrew glanced at a clock on display at a shop window. "Now, neither of us have proper identification, and although I can get us out of here, there are cameras everywhere in this city." Andrew turned to Jaune as they walked. "I do not plan on getting caught warping out of here by a camera. That would lead to questions." They walked past a couple of soldiers holding machine guns. Andrew stepped aside as they passed, and motioned Jaune to come. They were standing outside a small store. The suits on display however were probably worth more than what Jaune ever had.

Entering, the gentleman behind the counter glanced over the two. Jaune felt quite out of place as his hoodie and jeans certainly was an eyesore. Jaune watched as Andrew leaned over the counter, and mutter a few things at the man. The man nodded before he headed into the back, coming out moments later with measuring tools. "Mr. Arc, please follow me." With a glance at Andrew, he followed the man into one of the rooms. He was fitted and the man took his measurements before Jaune was led outside.  
"We have a suit that could be used for him." The man told Andrew, and Jaune watched as the man take out a pristine black suit, white dress shirt and a blood red tie. The suit was given to Jaune. "Go try it on." Andrew urged and Jaune took it to a changing room.

Andrew was about to talk to Jaune again when the entrance door suddenly opened. A middle aged man with a few guys behind him entered the store. He immediately recognized him as Murphy Grey, the leader of the British Mafia. Andrew fully knew that Louis Kohl was not the spree killer in Britain. He had been framed as a part of a bank robbery gone horribly wrong. As they had found out after questioning Markus Crescent, who had entered Foundation custody for a different offense. The Foundation investigated into what was held at the bank, and they had discovered it held something involved with the Serpent's Hand. However, the information was wiped due to an attack by them.

Andrew doubted that Murphy would've wanted to frame Louis Kohl, even given his age Louis Kohl was a known figure in the underworld. That meant the killer was employed by the Mob, but something forced Murphy's hand and Louis was thrown under the bus. He reminded himself to get the Foundation Division in Britain to look into this. Andrew leaned against the wall as Murphy Grey spoke with the shopkeeper, and Grey's goons merely hung back. They were watching him, but weren't being quite subtle. Normally, he would've been confronted, but this tailor, this store catered to many known figures of the criminal world. To them, Andrew could've been anybody. From a corrupt judge, to a gun-for-hire.

His attention was turned to the changing room when Jaune stepped out, in the pristine suit. Jaune's eyes scanned the room, Grey was still talking with the shopkeeper. His goons focused on Jaune for a moment, before they focused on someone else entering the store. And this time, as Grey turned to face the newcomer, Andrew watched the newcomer in disbelief. The new man was one of the most feared killers in the criminal underworld. A hitman, he was reserved for high cost and difficult jobs. The Foundation actually had a dossier on him as well. Due to the fact that an MTF Platoon sent to investigate and in the resulting gunfight, the killer was the only one who made it out.

Andrew could fight him and all of Grey's goons, and the London Police if he had to. Just because he could did not mean he wanted to. The goons recognized the man as well and they stepped aside to let Ethan Peter Groves pass. Andrew was watching him warily as Ethan made his way over to the counter. Even Murphy Grey stepped aside for him. "Jaune, let's go." Andrew spoke quietly, and Jaune nodded and the two left quickly. Leaving the mob boss and the professional killer behind them.

Andrew led Jaune along for a couple of more blocks until he was sure that he wasn't being followed. "I forgot my clothes." Jaune spoke up meekly as they waited at a stoplight. But Andrew waved it aside. "I'll get you new clothing, as your taste in fashion is crap." The woman next to him chatting loudly about her dog, so Andrew continued to talk. "The newcomers, the middle aged man was Murphy Grey. And the young man was Ethan Groves. The first, a mob boss and the second, a professional hitman." The light turned green and they started walking. "Though I can kill both of them quickly, it would draw unwanted attention." Jaune nodded in understanding. Andrew led him to a alleyway where they would be out of sight from cameras.

Activating the staff, the two warped out of there before curfew was enacted. As being questioned by the British police who tended to overlook "human rights" was the last thing on his mind.

[REMNANT-CCT]

Weiss sat there, fuming on the inside at her father's voice. Her father had no doubt heard about the Foundation and he jumped at it as he saw it as a potential business opportunity. 

_"Now, I don't know what their world runs on, but if they can use Dust you need to make sure that they turn to us."_ Her father's clipped tone made her shiver, but she hid it all in a neutral expression. The lien was all that he cared about. _"My contacts tell me that they are a secret organization so I recognize that profits will be slow at first"_ His contacts. Even Weiss, the heiress of the SDC did not know what extent of control her father held.

Her father continued to speak on other matters before turning back to the Foundation. _"My contact has given me a picture of their leader. The one that calls himself Administrator. He looks to be around your age, I want you or Winter to get close to him. So that a business deal can be secured in the future."_ His utter disregard for her was quite evident and obvious with that comment.

"Yes Father." Was all she replied before he ended the call. Leaving her a few moments of silence before she let out a breath that she was holding. A single tear threatened to escape, but she held it back. Especially when she heard voices near her.

"Yeah man, I was assigned to SCP-737 back in 2017. What about you?" They were Foundation scientists, two of them. They were examining one of the monitors when Weiss peeked over. "I was assigned to Jack Fucking Bright." The second one replied with distaste. "By god, I had to put up with his behavior for two years. I tried to get reassigned back to 682, but it was too late." The first scientist patted the second one on the back sympathetically.

"Before Bright, I was with Dr. Gears after that Iceberg guy killed himself. But this assignment is the nicest I've had so far. Gears gave you too much work, and Bright drives you insane." The second scientist finished his rant about this Jack Fucki- 

She meant Jack Bright, and watched as the two walked around, discussing these SCPs. That however had sparked her curiosity, but she didn't have access to the information like that. Perhaps Winter did, and during her thinking as she walked back to the elevator, she ran into someone.

Before Weiss could even say anything, the other person replied. "My apologies Ms. Schnee, have you seen-" Dr. Geist's sentence stopped when he focused on the two scientists. "Hoffman! Richter! Where are the files on-" Weiss tuned him out as Dr. Geist stormed off after the two scientists. With a shake of her head, she entered the elevator and left.

[-]

"So Weiss, where have you been?" The dolt- _Ruby_ asked her. They were in their dorm, with Yang teasing Blake about those smut books she so obviously hid. "Talking with family." Weiss replied as she took out her homework for today, from the Politics class that they took. Ruby opened her mouth to ask her something else before she heard a loud thud against their dorm door. Followed by cursing. 

_"Jaune, what the fuck man?! I was leading us to the building!"_ And it was quickly followed by: _"Sorry, I just remembered your fight with Team RWBY and-"_ Jaune Arc was cut off when Yang opened the door to see the Administrator rubbing his forehead, and Jaune was pulling his arm out of the wall. Leaving a very noticeable hole that could lead to a very angry Goodwitch. "Looking good Vomit Boy~" Yang said, and Weiss did just take notice of Jaune's clothing. A white suit with a blood red tie. He did look good, Weiss admitted, but she was going to the dance with Neptune as he had asked her to it.

"The reason why I wanted to warp in the building" The Administrator gritted out, "Was that the point was to avoid the ladies until the dance night." He gestured over to Yang and the rest of team RWBY. " _But_ someone decided to warp someplace else." Jaune managed to look sheepish, and he looked on the ground. The Administrator stepped back, and turned to leave. "I'll leave the ladies to decide your fate." He paused for a moment, and turned to face Jaune again. "I'm sure they won't tell Pyrrha." Then he walked away. 

"Weiss wanted to facepalm at the look of confusion on Jaune at that last part. Seriously, everyone could notice that Pyrrha was into Jaune, and he was dense. "So Jaune, why don't you ask Weiss-cream here to the dance." Yang said in a teasing tone. Weiss froze on the spot and looked at Jaune with wide eyes. _Please don't Please don't ._ It repeated in her head, but it was for naught as Jaune stepped forward, with mistaking her pleading look as an invitation.

"Weiss, will you go out with me?"Jaune asked, in that pristine suit. Perhaps in a different situation, she might have said yes.

"NO!"

[FOREVER FALL] 

Louis fired several shots into an Ursa before it died. To his left, Wayne chucked a grenade at a pack of Beowolves that were converging. They exploded, splattering the red leaves with their blood. The mission was simple. Escort researchers as they took the sap as samples. Grimm activity was estimated to be around medium levels. It was not. 

The team was actually backing out now, after the researchers were first evacuated. They had to hold out until the next wave of Bullheads came down and it took a few minutes. But it felt like eternity as more and more Grimm arrived. A large explosion to his left shook him a bit, as he watched Doriner's team use their explosives. "Hold the line!" Hansel roared as he fired his sidearm into a Beowolf. Schroeder wasn't with them due to Administrator's orders, so they were down on one. Blood was running down Hansel's side as he had been nearly killed by a Ursa before the rest had killed it.

"We can't!" Shouted one of the other MTF members. "We need to fall back-" He was cut off when Hansel roared back at him. "There is nowhere to retreat!" Hansel snarled back as he reloaded his handgun. Louis and Wayne had been covering for Hansel when they needed to. In the sky, Louis saw the Bullheads coming to take them away. Leading the men to cheer as they fought the Grimm with renewed vigor.

The Bullheads arrived, and the MTF members slowly disengaged and boarded. Louis was supporting Hansel as they boarded. And soon, they were off, leaving the Red Landscape of Forever Fall behind him. It would be burned in his memory, Forever Fall, was Hell masquerading as Heaven. Hansel was getting treated now, and Louis stepped back to let the doctors take control. His face was covered in Grimm blood, and Taylor, an MTF member who was ripped in half right in front of him. He slumped on one of the seats. Face buried in his hands. His time in London had prepared him, and now he had to suck it up and put up with it.

"The world won't treat you better just because you are a good person." Louis said softly, quoting the words of Stella, his ex. And sadly enough, it was true in every aspect. Especially in the Foundation.

 **A/N: Since I can't keep up with regular update schedules, I will increase the content per chapter to compensate for the time it takes. School work turns out to be more taxing on me. However, with the year almost over, I plan on working on this story in the summer. I also included a few omakes. The world that this universe is set in is drastically different from ours. But I really want to thank all of those for your support. Especially MidKnightMoonglow99, for sticking with me. Also, I want to thank every single person that reads and supports the story. I am going through some tough times, but this is keeping me going.**

 **Omake: Pay Your Dues**

[SOMEWHERE IN CANADA]

[THREE YEARS AGO]

Ethan shifted the car into park, and shut the engine. Upon opening his car door, he was assaulted by waves upon waves of cold air. The snow crunched under his foot as he stepped out. Driving through Canada in the middle of winter was not his idea of a vacation. But then again, he wasn't on vacation. Walking up to the front door of the estate, he rang the doorbell and waited. The cold winds piercing his jacket, and it was only a couple minutes later did the door open. "Mr. Groves!" The man greeted him with joviality, and it might've fooled regular people but it did not fool him.

"Hello James." Ethan's voice cut through the atmosphere. "I want my pay for the last job." The man, James Norrington, merely brushed it off. "Come in! You must be tired from the trip." When the man turned, Ethan's face turned into a sneer. James was stalling for something. If he didn't have his pay, then there was a problem. Following James into one of the larger recreational rooms. "Take a seat, I'll get the drinks." James spoke enthusiastically. He sat on the couch and he could hear James moving about in the bar. "What would you like my friend?" James hollored.

"Scotch" Ethan shouted back. A few minutes later, James came back with a tray and the drinks. Silently taking the scotch, he watched James help himself with some whiskey. "So, James. Where is my pay?" His paycheck for killing Anders Traxler, the Avennian Foreign Minister. Ethan watched James carefully, and he knew that James had set this up. He knew when several armed men in suits entered the room, pointing guns at him.

"Sorry Ethan, I had to tie up loose ends you know?" James spoke, and he walked away. "Kill him." His voice echoed from the hallway. And the men fired, only to realize that the bullets were blanks. Which Ethan had switched it two days ago. Taking advantage of their shock, Ethan drew the Five-Seven he had hidden in his coat. Firing rapidly, he shot about 6 of them in quick succession. The other three had taken cover behind various furniture. "All of my bullets are blanks!" One of them cried, and that sentiment was echoed by the other two.

Rushing them, Ethan shot all three of them pretty soon. Looking out the window, he saw several cars driving away. James had entered the Jaguar in the middle, and his goons were driving on the sides. Ethan's car however had been pushed off the side of the road. The Ford Fusion was a rental so it didn't really matter. Ethan kicked the door opened that led to the garage. James was a sucker for classics, and he had quite a few older popular sports cars. Hence the Ferrari F40 that Ethan was starting. The garage door opened, and he floored the gas pedal. With that, he tore out of the driveway and was on the road. Norrington was probably heading for the nearby airport to his personal jet. The billionaire probably wanted to spend time in his other estates.

Also the F40 was alot faster than he thought. James must've had this car tuned as well. Shifting gears, he was catching up quickly to the Jaguars. They most certainly did notice him as they increased their pace. Ethan pulled up next to one, and he slammed the Ferrari into it. The Jaguar slid out of control and crashed into the guardrails. The second Jaguar rolled its window down to see one of Norrington's goons with a MP7. And Ethan rammed the Ferrari into it as well sending both cars swerving in the snowy roads. Ethan decided it was easier to drift through the corner than to slowing down given his current situation with the car. The Jaguar was not lucky as that one swerved off the cliff.

Shifting into third, then fourth as the straightaway came into view. Norrington's F-Type was surrounded by three other cars. The Ferrari F40's engine roared as Ethan accelerated down the road. And Ethan took out the three cars by ramming them or driving them into the guardrails. At last, Norrington's F-Type was running from his(technically James's) F40. They continued their chase for a few minutes, until Ethan passed the F-Type in a straightaway, and rammed the other car. With the corner coming close, both cars crashed into the guardrail and flipped over. 

With a few moments later, Ethan kicked the door of the F40 and crawled out of it. Pistol in hand, he made his way over to the crashed F-Type where Norrington was struggling to get out of. Ethan fired his shot into Norrington's hand when the man tried to reach for his gun. Ethan opened the door of the car, and dragged Norrington out. "I warned you about this!" Ethan snarled as he flung Norrington to the ground, and kicked him in the side. "You thought you could kill me, did you?! Well, better men than you have failed." He grabbed Norrington by the hair, and rammed the gun barrel into his mouth. 

"Goodnight, James!" And Ethan pulled the trigger, sending blood everywhere. With that, Ethan threw the body away from him, and picked himself up. The F-Type was flipped over, and the F40 was too damaged. Taking out his phone, he called Liam, his handler. "Pick up you piece of shi-" He was cut off when a voice came on the other end. _"What is it Groves?"_ Ethan took heavy breaths before he answered. "I need you to get into Norrington's account. Take the money that he owes us." Ethan spoke as he rummaged through the F-Type. 

_"Yeah, yeah, I'll get Bismarck onto it. You however have bigger issues. I'm looking at your area right now, and it seems that you are dangerously close to a top secret facility. In fact, they have dispatched a team to investigate."_ Ethan's gaze snapped up at the road, scanning the area. Tucking his handgun away, he reached for the UMP45 in the car. _"I'm cracking the encryption as we speak, and these guys are really good. But it wi-"_ Liam's voice was cut off when Ethan heard a faint beeping on the other end. _"Got it. You are really close to Area-354. The organization calls themselves the SCP Foundation, I think this might be way out of our depth on this one. I suggest you withdraw."_ Ethan started to run down the road, constantly scanning the area for threats. 

Then, Ethan heard it. A faint, but steady sound of vehicles coming this way. _"Weeeell, the task force sent to investigate is around 12 to 20 people. If I don't hear from you in 180 business days, I'll assume that you are dead and all of your assets will be split among the persons mentioned in your will & testament. Any-"_ Ethan hung up and he quickly ran back to the cars. He needed cover. He slid behind the opposite side of the F40. As the vehicles were coming from the direction which he had been running. Checking the ammo in the UMP45, he around 23 bullets. 

He waited for a few moments before he saw the first vehicle. A sleek, black armored SUV rumbled up the road, and came to a stop a good twenty feet away. Soon, a small team of armed soldiers were converging on the F40. Ethan counted 4, and he steadied the UMP before he opened fire. With a burst of recoil, the first enemy fell to the ground, and the rest scattered. They returned fire quickly, and Ethan took cover as the bullets pinged off the F40. Gritting his teeth, he began shooting back at them, killing the next one. "Bodsky, cover me!" Ethan heard one of them shout, before a huge burst of gunfire commenced. 

Ethan ripped the wing mirror of the F40 off, and he used it to see what was happening. One of the enemies were bringing up a flamethrower, while the other, presumably Bodsky as he fired. The second guy was preparing his flamethrower, and that gave Ethan an idea. Stepping out for a second, he fired a single shot at the flamethrower, and it exploded. Consuming the operator and it caused Bodsky to stop firing for a moment. Though Ethan was hit in the shoulder, he emptied the clip into Bodsky and as he fell, Ethan limped over to the armored SUV, stopping to pick up the gun from the first guy he killed. 

Inside the SUV, he opened the small first aid kit and wrapped up his wound. He entered the drivers seat, and quickly turned it around. As he knew that the SUV would have a tracker. He needed to take Norrington's jet before he went off the grid for awhile. This job was shite indeed.

 **Omake: A Birthday Party**

 **(MidKnight= MidKnightMoonglow99) I can make abbreviations when I want.**

The two were stranded in bumfuck nowhere as the Reflectionist's Honda Civic (Modified EG6) had three flat tires. He could easily change it, but he only had one spare. Hence why they were walking towards Karlos's house. Which was another five miles east. "Well, the engine could've been blown out." MidKnight spoke hesitantly, as he carried their Lego set presents. The Reflectionist said nothing for a few moments before he spoke again. 

"Who the fuck leaves barbed wire lying around the road?! I bet it was Mr. Ziegler, he lives around here, and I think he got tired of me racing in these parts." That might be it, MidKnight concluded. The Reflectionist liked to race in his Civic along with a few other guys in their Japanese cars. "I've called Ben, the tow truck driver. He'll take care of the car in a few hours." He continued, and MidKnight nodded. They walked in relative silence for awhile, bar the occasional car that passed by. They didn't try hitchhiking, as the cars wouldn't stop anyway. He had snapped off a text to Karlos explaining the situation, as they would be running late. 

The Reflectionist turned to say something until they noticed a bright red Corvette pulling up alongside them. It was Coeur and his friend, College Fool. The two most popular kids in their high school. "Sup losers." Coeur said cooly as they came to a crawl alongside two. College Fool grabbed the garbage in the car, and threw them at the two before they sped off. Laughing all along the way. However, they came to an abrupt halt when the Reflectionist threw the tire iron in his hand, and it crashed through the rear window.

MidKnight and Reflectionist looked at one another, before they sprinted into the nearby forest. They ran and ran, MidKnight not letting go of their presents, while the Reflectionist did some mental math of repairs on a Corvette. Then seeing the costs, it was a pretty good motivation to run faster. "I'm gonna kill those fuckers!" MidKnight heard Coeur roar. They dodged the trees and the stuff on the ground, and soon, they were out of breath. "Did we lose them?" MidKnight asked in between breaths, and the Reflectionist shushed him. They could hear Coeur and College Fool stumbling about in the distance. "I think we're good for now. Let's be quiet and leave quickly." Reflectionist hissed, and the two began to head back, only for them to suddenly be pulled inside a portal.

[-]

MidKnight was in the back of a wagon, tied up. "Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." MidKnight turned to face the guy named Ralof. He opened his mouth to talk, but he could not. Instead, he saw a pair of crosshairs wherever he looked. It said Ralof when he hovered over the man that spoke. MidKnight was still trying to figure out what happened, as he had missed most of the small talk that were being said. 

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." Ralof said sharply. Ulfric Stormcloak… Oh, he was in Skyrim. He was brought out of his musing when a quest appeared on his head. **"RETRIEVE THE SET OF LEGOS"** And he realized that he did not have the present. He was still thinking as they led him to the execution block. Where Alduin would attack soon. "I will retrieve the Lego set." MidKnight said to himself as he braced for Alduin's attack. 

[-] 

The Reflectionist fired the Panzerschreck at the Reichstag Eagle, and didn't bat an eye as it fell to the floor. He ran, shooting his MP-40 into a German officer that stood between him, and the Lego set present. And just as he was about to take it, it disappeared. Letting out a stream of curses in Russian, which he had picked up from the war, he opened fire on a squad of SS soldiers that were nearby. Snarling, he fought his way to the roof, where he can finally plant the flag and get this over with. Ignoring the fighting around him, he sprinted towards the roof where the bombing attack would wipe out the last wave of enemies. 

Clutching his stomach, the Reflectionist glared at the dead German that had stabbed him. He had forgotten about that part. He wobbled over to the ledge where Reznov cut the swastika flag from its position, and he placed the Soviet flag in its place. Then, he was thrown to the ground by that same fucking portal that took him to Call of Duty. His stomach wound healed, MP-40 at his side, and he was back in the forest. Right in front of him was his prize, the Lego Set present. He made a grab for it, only for him to spin out of the way as a sword almost impaled where he was at. He got up immediately, aiming the MP-40 at the armored figure, who the Reflectionist recognized as full Daedric Armor. 

"Oh shit, its you!" The voice was muffled, but the Reflectionist saw that it was his friend, MidKnightMoonglow99. The two embraced each other, and shared a hearty laugh despite the bloody ordeal both of them lived through. The Reflectionist fought on the Eastern Front, and MidKnightMoonglow99 had saved all of Skyrim. They had all of their gear with them. MidKnight with his gear, including 8 wheels of cheese, Reflectionist with his MP40 and loot from dead Germans. The Lego set presents, for Karlos was unharmed and pristine. Tossing it in his inventory, they headed back to the road talking amicably. Coeur and College Fool nowhere in sight, the two friends headed for the birthday party. 

Karlos sat sadly in his room, but he brightened when two of his friends entered. MidKnight in full Daedric Armor bar helmet, and Reflectionist in a Soviet uniform. "Here are your presents man!" And they sang happy birthday, which turned into a folk song when MidKnight began singing in a weird language, and the Reflectionist in Russian. Karlos opened his presents and… and…. 

He looked at the eager faces with uneasiness. "Guys, I already have these Lego sets." And the room was dead silent for a few MINUTES. However, to his surprise, they both laughed. "Alright Karlos, I got something else for you then." The Reflectionist drew out a medal from his pocket. "The Knights Cross, took it off of a German Colonel." He took out a fancy ring. "This SS ring, got it from a Nazi Gauleiter in Warsaw. Along with this SS knife." Karlos took the items from his hands, and he marvelled at them. He turned to MidKnight when he cleared his throat. "I have these daggers for you, along with all of this armor." Karlos's jaw dropped when pieces of armor literally fell into existence. These armor, they were… he realized that they were real as his hand ran across the soft material of the Thalmor robes. 

"What… what happened to you guys?" He asked in a mixture of fear and awe. The three used to be losers, and now, MidKnight was the fricking DRAGONBORN! He wasn't sure what happened to the Reflectionist, but it must've been equally legendary. They told him of their experiences, with tales of killing dragons to fighting alongside VICTOR FUCKING REZNOV! "I have a plan. We are going to get back at Coeur and those popular kids for picking on us." MidKnight schemed as he finished his apple juice. 

An hour later, they trudged towards the rich neighborhood. Karlos struggling to keep up with the two, as he guessed that game mechanics had stuck with them. Soon, they arrived at a mansion where a party was going on. They were in position, and Karlos watched in anticipation. MidKnight got close to the mansion, and he said these words. 

" **FUS RO DAH!"** And the mansion, or at least a part of it was blown away. He wondered what level MidKnight was, and he watched as people began to realize what had happened. They recognized MidKnight and the gang. And as MidKnight was about to perform the shout again, a portal opened up and two people stepped out. Karlos had to rub his eyes to make sure that he was not hallucinating. It was College Fool, but he was way taller than before, and more muscular. In his hands, was a robot with a swastika on it. He was William J. Blaskowitz. The robot was ripped in two and he immediately focused on MidKnight. The second, was Coeur, and he was holding the iconic helmet of Master Chief in his hand.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the two losers." Coeur drawled, and he nodded to College Fool. Karlos watched as Coeur put on his helmet, as College Fool took out a pair of SMGs. And as MidKnight take out his Daedric Sword, and Reflectionist drawing his MP-40 They stood in a stand off for several moments, a hiss was heard as Coeur activated the Energy Sword, and they charged.

 **This may or may not be continued, or become a seperate RWBY story with its own plot. But it is a Self Insert.**

 **Omake: Oopsies  
**

Andrew held the paper in front of Team RWBY. "Well, why don't you all start from the beginning." He said, he sat in anticipation. O5-12, his adoptive mother, might not notice. It was Ruby who spoke first, and she shrank a little under his gaze. "I was playing tag with SCP-173." She said bluntly. And Andrew rubbed his forehead, as Ruby continued his story. "Then Weiss and Yang got into it, and it was an accident that we opened SCP-049's cell, and it was an accident!" Ruby insisted at that last part, and before she could continue, Andrew spoke. "And let me guess, SCP-049 got "lost" and cured SCP-353." Andrew said sarcastically. 

VIDEO-LOG-33  
[SCP-353 is in her cell, the first twenty minutes are removed due to irrelevance]  
[Door to her cell opens]  
SCP-353: "What is this?"  
[SCP-049 enters]  
SCP-049: "What- I see. The problem is worse than I thought"  
SCP-353: "Who the fuck are you?!"  
SCP-049: I? I am a doctor. My job is to-  
SCP-353: "I know who you are!"[SCP-353 began to panic at this point, she has crawled to the corner of her containment chamber]  
SCP-353: "You can't do this! You can't-"

[SCP-353 is silenced when SCP-049 rushes her. Performing a surgery involving{REDACTED}] 

VIDEO-LOG-33 END

"And… and I saw Dr. Bright, and he wanted to check out Crescent Rose." Andrew face palmed at that. "You thought… That it was a good idea to give Dr. Bright Crescent Rose. Well, why don't you explain this to me." 

VIDEO- LOG 832  
: "Oh sorry there!"  
[Dr. Bright brushes some dust off of his clothes]

Dr. Bright: "Oh ho! It is quite alright. Why, I was on my way to replace Gears's sleeping pills with Viagra."  
: "Viagra? What is that?"  
Dr. Bright: "Why, its a magic pill, that increases a man's attractiveness. Why, I gave some to that Ren fellow."  
: "Really?! Well, maybe I could get some to Uncle Qrow! He is grumpy and lonely."  
Dr. Bright: "That is a swell idea! Here, take one for all the guys you know!"  
[Dr. Bright gives Ruby Rose several Viagra pills]  
: "Thanks mister!"  
Dr. Bright: "I do my best to help humanity. Say… can I borrow your weapon?"  
: "Umm… well"  
Dr. Bright: "I will return it, safe and sound. I promise."  
: "Well…"  
[Ruby Rose ponders for several moments]  
: "Okay! But you have to give it back. Pinky promise?"  
Dr. Bright: "Ah, I am not allowed to make physical contact with others, hence the reason why I dropped the pills in your hand. But I give you, Scouts Honor."  
[DIALOGUE REMOVED DUE TO IRRELEVANCE]  
[A scraping sound is heard against the door]  
: "Here you go Doctor, Crescent Rose. I'll be back in a few!"  
[Ruby Rose quickly leaves, as the door opens to reveal SCP-173, and just as Dr. Bright leaves as well.]  
END VIDEO LOG

"Ruby… Dr. Bright is not allowed to alot of things. The viagra part explains the muffled noises coming from Ren's room. Qrow however...Senior Agent Sandra Adams already filed sexual harassment charges against him." 

Ruby and the rest of her team looked sheepish. "I've convinced Agent Adams to back down for now." When they perked up, he sternly added the last part again. "For now! Go behave from now on." They left his office soon, with Andrew assigning the Red Right Hand to recapture Dr. Bright. He took a sip from his drink, then he realized that it tasted funny. Looking at where the drink was, he saw a pill. A viagra pill. 

"Dr. Bright, you son of a bitch."  
 **A/N: Okay, the end is here of this chapter. I need to get to work on Valedictorian.**


	11. The Cynical Embrace

**A/N: Congrats to kevinhendasaputra for finding that Madness Combat reference. Also MidKnightMoonglow99 helpfully pointed out my errors that I made when I described London. Forgive me UK readers. My dialogue for stories are a bit clunky here and there as English is my third language so forgive me. I have however, something really big for the Breach.**

 **Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, but my hospitalization cut into alot of things. Also I hope that you all notice a definite improvement, little by little, in my story in terms of quality.**

 **I have also PM'ed Cyanide Sins, the author of "A Grimm Tale" And he has given me tips and advice on how to write. Also after the main story of this chapter, I have a long authors note at the bottom. I also got delayed with writing "Candlesticks" A backstory for SCP-105(Iris) Kurt Richter, and Crossfire with Hans Lowe.**

 **Also, Fuck you. Susan, I know you can read this. I did write the fucking story. Don't you ever just claim that it was yours.**

[WASHINGTON D.C]

The man glanced at his watch, before he scanned the alleyway for signs the vigilante, silently cursing him for he had requested to meet up at this time of the night. His hands fell to the bowie knife strapped to his side, it wouldn't do much to a vigilante like his contact.

"Someone's jumpy" A voice said and the knife was out in a moment. The sound of metal on metal was heard as his contact raised his own weapon to block the knife. "Now, lets talk like civilized beings before we do something that we might regret." The Reflectionist said. The man begrudgingly put his knife away, and the Reflectionist did the same.

"So, what do the media call you nowadays? The Handyman? I heard about that pedophile. Bashing his head in with a hammer." The Reflectionist commented in an off hand manner. The Handyman gritted his teeth. He would've liked to bash the Reflectionists smirk against the wall. "Well, lets talk about why we've met." The Handyman gritted out.

The Reflectionist nodded, and leaned against the wall. "Twisted Spiral" That caused the Handyman to freeze. "Twisted Spiral, or Maximillian Harper, will be tried in the Supreme Court in three weeks from tonight." The Reflectionist said as he examined a Butterfly knife in his hands. "Along with several important world leaders arriving to discuss the Avennian Empire." The two were walking side by side now, in the dimly lit alleyways. "Now, Locksley wants us to spring Max from prison."

At that, the Handyman stopped walking and stared at the Reflectionist incredulously. The Reflectionist stopped walking, and faced the Handyman. "The trial is a sham. Even in the Supreme Court, the verdict has been decided already." The two continued to walk, and they turned a corner. "The others are here." The Handyman tensed. "Others?" He asked. He was answered when they came to a dead end, and there were a few others. He recognized all of them by their attire, and their identities remained a mystery. From left to right:

Dr. Cross, The Hangman, Brightshine, The Strangelove Twins, Monarch, and Janus

During the "Age of Vigilantes", a period of time during and after Crossfire's reign, anyone with a mask and gun could become a vigilante. Most of them were just teens who got caught up in the euphoric taste of fame. And most of them got locked up pretty fast or got killed shooting other vigilantes. They called themselves many things, but it was only the notable and notorious ones that made their names shine. The Reflectionist was stamped No. 2 on Interpol's Most Wanted List. With Martin Jacques holding the crown. The Reflectionist was the only person whose identity was known to the police, and despite their efforts, he eluded their capture while fighting crime. It was a slap in the face to the police, considering the White House was literally a 15 minute walk from here.

The 7 vigilantes standing before him were extremely dangerous, and armed no doubt. Dr. Cross used to be a dentist, before he achieved notoriety for killing Danny Miller, the University Killer. The Hangman was the guy who administered lethal injections to death row inmates. Until he hanged several gang members on the Golden Gate Bridge. How he pulled it off was a mystery debated by experts. Brightshine was responsible for killing off a major biker gang in Calgary.

The Strangelove Twins, two sisters who were kidnapped until they killed their captors. Eventually earning a reputation with explosives. Monarch was responsible for killing three Swedish dukes, who had ties with a cult. Janus was famous for letting criminals decide their choice of death.

"Ah, the Handyman." Brightshine muttered, and others focused on him. "Yes, it is the Handyman, he will be assisting us with the operation." The Reflectionist said as he stepped forward past the Handyman. Out of all of them, only the Reflectionist did not wear his mask. His distinctive reflective mask, where he earned his name was hanging on to his belt. He walked around, that butterfly knife of his swinging about. "As you have no doubt heard, our goal is to rescue Twisted Spiral." The Reflectionists voice stepping up to address the group. Some mutterings were heard, the most vocal ones coming from the Strangelove Twins.

"It's too risky! This place is crawling with cops." One of the twins gestured to all around them. "Why are we meeting in DC of all places!" The last part was hissed out at the Reflectionist, and the others began to voice their opinions. The Handyman didn't join in, but surely the Reflectionist could've picked a better place to meet. However, they were all silenced when the Reflectionist drew a Spectre M4 and let loose a volley of rounds into the air. That caused everyone else present to draw their respective weapons, but to their dismay, the Reflectionist began laughing. "Put your weapons away. It's not like any of you can kill me." That seemed to stop Brightshine from pulling the trigger of the MAC-10. "But I'll allow you all to hold the illusion that you can defeat me." He laughed, and slowly and reluctantly, the rest lowered their weapons.

"Now, you are all members of the Grey Beacon. I will forward the information through the usual channels. I am here on Locksley's behalf, as he is quite busy." The Reflectionist put both the knife and gun away. "We will hit the prison convoy once it departs. We'll have to wait until it reaches the outskirts of the city." The Reflectionist was cut off when a woman suddenly stumbled into the middle of the group. She was clearly scared, and her clothes were torn. Her eyes became wide with fear when she found herself surrounded, and a dead end. The way she came was to the Handyman's right, and there was a large path to the street. But the Reflectionist and Janus was standing that way.

Moments later, two large men turned the corner, but stopped when they saw the group of vigilantes. "Help me please! I was raped by them!" The woman pointed at the two men, and the Handyman reached for his knife with the other vigilantes following the suit.

"Give us the gir-" One of the men that spoke was cut off by two gunshots. The Handyman turned to see the Reflectionist with his Spectre M4, the barrel of the gun smoking and pointing at the men. The second man raised his handgun, but the Reflectionist shot him too.

The woman started to scream, but was silenced when the Reflectionist clamped his hand on her mouth. Causing the Strangelove Twins to draw their guns at him. "Miss, I would like it if you remained calm." The Reflectionist said calmly, ignoring the guns pointing at him. "I'm going to let go of you, and I ask that you remain calm." The woman nodded, and he released her. The woman began to take deep, shaky breaths and she was soon supported by the twins. "They're dead alright." Dr. Cross announced as he stood over the two bodies. "What did you expect, they got their brains blown off." Monarch remarked, and the Handyman couldn't resist the urge to snort despite the situation.

"Oh my God" The woman said, and she finally seemed to take in her surroundings. "You people are vigilantes." She said in an excited voice. She turned to see the twins themselves. "Oh my God! The Strangelove Twins." She said in an awed whisper, before becoming even more excited. "Hey, listen we'll call an ambulance for you." One of the twins said, but was answered by the Reflectionist.

"There is no need for that. I just fired off an automatic in DC."

"Wait… Oh shit."

Realization dawned on all of them as a distant sound of a siren was heard, and Dr. Cross was the first to flee, followed quickly by the Hangman and Brightshine. The Strangelove Twins were also itching their way to the other alleyway, while Monarch used a grappling hook to scale the wall. Janus followed after Brightshine, and it was only the three of them remaining. The sirens were getting closer, and the Reflectionist made no attempt at fleeing. "They got my 10th grade picture here!" He exclaimed in joy as he held a WANTED poster. The woman took a cautious step forward, and when she stumbled the Handyman caught her. He noticed that there was blood running down her legs. "Ma'am! You-" He was cut off when she placed a finger on his lips. "Who is that?" She asked, pointing at the Reflectionist, whose back was turned.

"That's Kurt Richter, the Reflectionist." At that, the woman's eyes grew wide as she stared at the vigilante. "The Reflectionist…" She said and she took a step towards him. The sirens were getting closer, and he wanted to help her, but he didn't want to be thrown in jail. However, a police car skidded to a halt right in front of the Reflectionist. The officers came out and aimed their weapons at the Reflectionist, shouting at him to get down.

The officers didn't have time to react as the Reflectionist flung a canister at them, and the alleyway was filled with smoke. He heard the sound of a grappling hook gun, then he saw the Reflectionist on top of a nearby building. The smoke covered him as well, and without looking back, the Handyman started sprinting the same path as Janus.

[SITE-441]

If someone asked Iris if her life would be interesting, she would've laughed at them and focused on a career as a photographer. Now, she was friends with a real life android, inside a top secret base filled with reality-warping objects. Oh and unfortunately her career as a photographer would have to be put on hold. Indefinitely.

Iris glanced at Penny, who was reading a book to learn about Earth and its history, and as of now, she was going through the Fall of the Weimar Republic. SCP-079 was also with them, now upgraded to a newer laptop though not connected to the internet. O5-11 had cited that for "containment purposes" SCP-079 was not allowed to access the internet for fear of uploading itself on to it.

What freaked Iris out was that SCP-079 would talk. The laptop was running on Windows 10, and the IT specialists had installed a "voice" of a teen. It would occasionally speak, which spooked her when it would suddenly talk. Penny and SCP-079 had talked for a long time. First in English, then it resorted to Penny staring at it for long periods. Dr. Polendina guessed that Penny was transmitting information and vice versa. Whenever SCP-079 would talk about human actions, Iris was certain it sound wistful.

"Iris, why was the Weimar Republic bound to be a failure?" Penny asked her, and Iris didn't have an answer. History never quite interested her, and she probably learned about it once in school. "I don't know Penny. I'm not sure." Iris said, and she felt bad about it. Penny had asked her a lot of questions about Earth. Ranging from the climate to the current trends. Some Iris had been able to answer, others she was unable to do so. O5-11 had been surprisingly helpful in answering most of the questions, such as history and politics. He fell a bit short on the weather in Peshawar or Kuala Lumpur, but Iris didn't even know that they were actual cities in countries until Penny showed her on the map.

"That's okay! I'll just ask Mr. November when he comes back." Penny replied cheerfully. Penny flipped a page in her book, and SCP-079's monitor still played the dynamic screensaver. They were in a larger, living room quarters. An upgrade from the smaller "room" Iris had. Also she quickly came to the realization that even among humanoid SCPs she was privileged.

Earlier today, she had seen SCP-890 being led to a different cell, strapped to a stretcher. The unspoken word in the SCP Foundation to both SCPs and Personnel was _"It doesn't matter who or what you are. If you are deemed a liability, then we cut you loose."_ Or at least that was her definition. When she had worked with the MTF Task Force for her abilities, she had worked with Able. She never told anyone about her experiences in the Task Force. Other than her interrogators who were curious on what had happened.

If there was one thing she always felt, it was fear. Not fear from the Foundation, but rather from Able. It didn't matter if there was a million miles between them, and miles upon miles of steel and concrete. Able would go through it all eventually, and Iris could still see it. Able, standing over the dead Omega Task Force members, the two swords drawn from the Void and a burning site behind him.

Her thoughts turned to her parents… she doubted they would recognize her now, after being wiped and relocated. That was the one thing she never forgave the Foundation for. O5-11 was a nice man, but refused to give Iris the identity of the Commander that oversaw her capture.

She glanced Penny, who was from a different world. Iris accepted that, and Jaune, the guy who kept them alive during the containment breach. Jaune was normal too, except for the fact that they faced constant threat from monsters and had a force field that protected them. So what? They, as in Jaune and Penny, were normal. Or at least normal as anyone could be in this godforsaken site.

Especially compared to some of the other members in the SCP Foundation. Both staff and SCP. She shivered at the thought of being alone with Jack Bright for more than 2 minutes. Watching Dr. Bright chug 22 cans of Monster was terrifying. O5-11, she discovered, was a coffee addict. Till the point that, O5-11 would put a cup under SCP-294, not doing anything and it would give him his drink.

Wanting some distractions, she turned on the TV again, where DC was on lockdown due to the vigilante Reflectionist. She knew who he was, and she knew who Crossfire was as well. They were her friends. She even used Foundation databases to look more into the two, but she was caught. A quick questioning, they let her go with a slap on the wrist. She was fortunate then.

Penny was also focused on the TV now, where the CNN news reporter described vigilantes running around in DC. _"A woman, Christina Koen, told officers that Kurt Richter, the Reflectionist had saved her life. Everyone is to be reminded that Kurt Richter is extremely dangerous and armed."_ A Wanted Poster was shown on display. It showed Kurt Richter, his hazel eyes seemed to shine in the photo, and his hair was neatly combed. Also the FBI had upped the bounty for turning in him alive. Going from 100k to 500k. Everyone on the Most Wanted List had a boost to their bounties, as if anyone actually would actually approach any of them in the first place.

 _"Two of the dead men have been identified as members of the gang Infinity Seven. Both men were felons and have recently been released from Virginia State Prison. Their cause of death was due to gunshots presumably from Kurt Richter. Witnesses report that they heard bursts of gunfire resembling an automatic. To which some citizens protesting that gun laws be tightened."_

"There is a war going on in Algeria, and the government doesn't care. Kill two rapists in DC and everyone loses their minds." O5-11 said as he entered with Dr. Polendina. "As if more gun laws would stop Kurt Richter from getting his weapons."

O5-11 shook his head at the news, and pulled out a chair as Dr. Polendina did the same. "Most of the vigilantes are just wannabes, but the few…" O5-11 gestured to the TV "Actually are skilled and brilliant enough to make headlines." The news was playing a helicopter footage of them chasing the Reflectionist through Washington DC until they lost him. "I remember when I first met Crossfire and the Reflectionist." O5-11's voice became nostalgic. Iris and Penny turned to listen.

"It was a few years ago, I was at Harvard University as a speaker. And the two approached me afterwards with my talk." O5-11 smiled grimly at that. "My speech was extremely controversial and of course" His voice turned to disgust and his face was a sneer. "Those coddled college students couldn't handle what I was talking about. But they feared me for my reputation and name. As I was leaving, the two approached me with a gentle 'Excuse me sir.'" O5-11 leaned back in his seat. "They were utterly fascinated by my speech and I had one of the finest conversations in my entire life. I was surprised by their age and the depth of knowledge they held."

"They certainly made a deep impression on me." He looked at the TV again, and smiled. "I told them, as we parted, a final sentence that no doubt remained with them."

"What did you say to them?" Iris was surprised that it was her that spoke. O5-11 smiled at her before he answered. "If you want to change the world, tread the darker path. Why? It's easier to change the world by walking that grey line, flickering between the light and darkness." O5-11 finished, and he took a sip from his coffee.

With that, Iris could certainly see how Crossfire and the Reflectionist became what they were now.

"Mr. November" Penny spoke softly, and she glanced back at her book. "Why was the Weimar Republic bound to be a failure?" While O5-11 began a lengthy explanation of the deficiencies of the Weimar Republic, Iris glanced at SCP-079, and then Dr. Polendina, who was examining a blueprint. No doubt creating a new body for SCP-079. She slumped in her seat, as her companions were a coffee addict running a secret organization, two sentient robots, and Jaune. Who was the only person she considered "normal" And Penny of course. Maybe.

The discussion between Penny and November was coming to a close, with Penny listening aptly to what he was saying. Until she heard a phone ring, and November glance at it before he swore loudly. "I'm sorry everyone, I need to take this call." He said. And soon, he was gone. There were a few moments of silence bar the TV, before Iris spoke again to Dr. Polendina.

"Dr. Polendina, what is aura exactly?" That had aroused her curiosity during the containment breach, and the idea of a force field around yourself sounded nice. Auburn Polendina adjusted his glasses before he replied.

"Aura, in our terms, is the manifestation of your soul. Anyone or anything with a soul can have the potential of Aura. It can be used to heal injuries and strengthen weapons. It's capabilities are nearly endless and we are still researching its limits!" He said enthusiastically. "O5-11, November, he believes there is a connection between Dust and Aura, as the damage dealt with your ammunition takes a heavier toll on Aura than Dust ammunition." Then, Dr. Polendina frowned as he leaned back in his seat.

"November, he is a brilliant man who understood both Dust and Aura before the other scientists here did. I however, do not agree with their experimentation of Grimm."

"He is experimenting with Grimm?!" Penny asked alarmed, but Dr. Polendina waved it off.

"They are somehow keeping them sedated, and another big thing I disagree with is the liberal usage of Class-Ds." Dr. Polendina rubbed his forehead with his hands, before placing them on his lap. "But I cannot lecture him on ethics… Atlas's own record isn't clean either." Iris resisted the urge to snort at the thought of someone teaching ethics to the SCP Foundation.

"What they believe on Grimm, they think that the Grimm have some sort of Queen. November compared the Grimm to ants. Mindless, and existing solely to serve its queen. Personally I think it is far-fetched, if Grimm had a queen, we would've known it by now." Dr. Polendina spoke in a matter-of-factly tone. "If there was a queen, then I believe we would've been overrun long ago."

[SITE-441 O5 QUARTERS]

"You've got to be kidding me." November snarled into the phone, as he paced back and forth. "You want to put all of your eggs in one basket?!" He waited before the person on the other end spoke again.

" _O5-11, the GOC High Command has unanimously agreed to transfer the spear into Foundation Custody."_ The voice on the other end spoke crisply, and it irritated November. _"In about three weeks, we'll transfer it to you in Washington D.C. Our contacts in the Chaos Insurgency confirms that it was Martin Jacques who attacked their Nevada Site."_ The Nevada Site, some organization back in the early 2000s decided to fuck around with improbability before it spiraled out of control. The Insurgency took over a few years later and it became one of their sites that never took prominence for raids.

"And you believe that my site can hold them? The three already causes enough problems on its own!" November snapped back and slumped in his seat. Currently this Site along with surrounding sites were a melting pot of SCPs. Hence the extremely large number of personnel assigned to it. So, what November didn't understand was, instead of going across the _fucking_ ocean and world to Washington D.C. They could've taken a three hour drive to the Bulgarian border (annexed by Avennia) and then transport it to an Avennian Site.

But no. They weren't aware that Avennia hosted numerous anomalous objects that benefited humanity. Such as creating huge amounts of resources out of nothing. November let out a small chuckle at the last major meeting in the United Nations HQ. They had placed sanctions on Avennia, only for them to discover that Avennia was the leading producer in nearly every field in Europe. Pretty much, they shot themselves in the foot. _"And we- Are you even listening?"_ The person sounded indignit, perhaps even angry. But then, suddenly like a bolt of lighting, November had an idea.

Communications between Remnant and Earth was maintained via paper and saved hard-drive data through SCP-1437. Ozpin had written to him that Huntsman missions were coming up for the first years. Ozpin had broached the idea of sending a team over. And of course, November had requested one team.

Team JNPR

He wouldn't mind other teams tagging along as well. He expected the organization and the administrative capabilities of Director Holland would be enough to safely bring the spear into their custody. Also Team JNPR could experience Earth and its wonders. This was actually quite well now.

"Yeah, I'll take the spear. Director Holland will be informed." Before the man could reply, he hung up. Taking a sip from his mug, he leaned back and relaxed only for a moment. Four spears in one site. A small part of him wanted Martin Jacques to face him head on. But he knew that Martin would never do that, he was too smart and clever for a direct confrontation one on one. Especially against someone like O5-11. As for the Huntsman teams coming along, there were plenty of things they could help out with.

[THE FOLLOWING ARE SEVERAL LOGS AND VIDEOS OF TESTING ON CLASS-D PERSONNEL]

 **D-2221 is a 5'6" Caucasian male of average build and a history of sudden outbursts of violence. He was a former fixer working for the renowned underworld figure, Hans "Magician" Lowe. D-2221 has had his Aura unlocked on Remnant** _ **[See Document R-1]**_ **The purpose of the test was the durability of Aura, however, D-2221 has discovered his Semblance at the same time.**

 _ **Note: It is rare for someone to discover their Semblance immediately after unlocking one's Aura. Even more so when their Semblance is used before Aura is unlocked.- Dr. Hawthorne**_

 **When D-221 was shot with a standard Beretta M9, the bullet bounced off. It is assumed that there was a bruise left behind, but post-mortem autopsies were unavailable. Upon getting shot, D-2221 believed himself to be invincible and attacked Agent Quinn. He also discovered his Semblance** _ **[See Document R-12]**_ **which was electric manipulation.**

 **Agent Quinn was killed by [REDACTED] Volts of electricity. D-2221 also caused the power to fail in the Field Testing Site. He escaped, causing 8 casualties, into the Emerald Forest. With Atlesain assistance, D-2221 was tracked where he was soon devoured by Grimm.**

[PERSONAL AUDIO LOG-O5-11]

 _Aura… the manifestation of your soul. Dust, the power source of Remnant. There is a connection between the two. Our previous tests show that two bullets of equal caliber. One Dust round and the other a regular bullet. When fired on a Class-D, the Dust round took away 8% of Aura. The regular bullet took away 12%. That is a research that I plan on diving into later._

 _[-]_

 _-nd Semblances. It answers some of the bigger questions that many of us here at the Foundation had. I can now take a-[Distortion] That SCP-590's abilities can be explained via Semblance. And that he had it without unlocking his Aura. Humans without their Aura but an active Semblance? It certainly fits in with some parts of the puzzle. It explains how Hans Lowe managed to disappear from that prison in Chicago. Invisibility or Teleportation? But, if we explain that humans with anomalous abilities are due to Semblances, then what of the anomalous objects? Is SCP-173 alive? Or 914? Perhaps 035, it most likely has a soul in its own unique way. I talked with 035, and I think that incident was the only time 035 lost its temper. Anyhow, whatever damage the Administrator inflicted during the Containment Breach, it fixed itself._

 _I wonder… how will it react to it being placed on Grimm? There is a new batch coming in soon, mainly Beowolves. The degrading liquid… it has a similar composition with the previous SCP-106. Maybe I should order a test with a Class-D with its Aura unlocked. Would Aura counteract the liquid? I'll write that down for later [Pencil scratching sounds]_

 _[-]_

 _Lets take a step back with the humans with Semblances thing. The individuals in our custody, SCP-353 for example, would Semblances affect them psychologically? I suppose megalomania would play a part in this. We need to look more into it. Another thing, the Scarlet King. Carl Timmons, the "Leader" as referred by Raine. His Aura or soul was either unlocked or manipulated by the Scarlet King. It also explains his superhuman capabilities. Carl fought quite well. But I had [-] at my side, and we killed Carl. SCP-343 was of no help whatsoever._

 _After Carl's death, and the confirmation of Aura, he most likely was tapping the reserves from the Scarlet King. Which is no doubt terrifyingly huge, I'll need to bring together the Council soon. Before Carl, there were three others that worshipped the Scarlet King and displayed similar abilities. I killed one of them in Birmingham, though that bastard had a bomb with him. Poor girls. The other one, I'll have to check the report again. I believe Robert Bumaro dispatched it personally. For that, he earned my respect._

 _The last guy, was a deliberate target against me. The Scarlet King forcibly took control of a human. The poor guy must've made a deal with him at the throes of death. Hell, when I saw_ _ **him**_ _, that guy, he wiped out my entire platoon with a bayonet. I didn't know his name, other than his unit, the Harlem Hellfighters. Such a fitting name. We fought in No-Man's Land. I killed him of course, but I didn't walk away unscathed either. That was the end of the war for me, they sent me back to Berlin after they found me again._

 _I'll have to bring the Council again, we need to figure out this new development. So many theories and ideas. And so little time._

[BEACON]

Jaune readied his tie, and looked at himself in the mirror. The dance was soon, and he was determined to make a splendid entrance. The rest of his team had left early, at his insistence. Other than Team RWBY, no one else saw the suit. True to Andrew's word, he had changed out of it quickly and hid it. And now, he smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles in the suit and took a deep breath. _'Confidence is key Jaune. The ladies dig guys like that'_ His father's advice came back to him and Jaune smiled. He was going to make a dashing entrance, and sweep Snow Angel off her feet.

Well… maybe not, but still! He could still have hope. With a final glance, he left his dorm and headed towards the dance. On his way, he passed a few stragglers and he felt particularly smug that his suit outdid all of theirs. He walked past them, and _did_ take notice of the looks given to him. Jealousy and envy from the other boys, who for the most part, were in their school uniforms. With a tuxedo here and there of course, but he was now for sure that he had the finest suit. Allowing a confident smirk to take over, he stood taller and walked in stride.

"Woah, take a look at Vomit Boy there." Yang whispered to Weiss. And she felt irritation go through her. "We've seen him yesterday in that suit." She snapped back, and Weiss sat back down on one of the seats on the side. Her eyes flickered over the dance, everyone else was having a good time. Even Winter, who laughed, _laughed_ at whatever Andrew said. And she saw Glynda Goodwitch allowing General Ironwood to dance with her.

"Well yeah" Yang snorted, "But that was then. Look at him now. He looks pretty good."

"Well if he looks so good, then why don't you dance with him?!" Weiss snarled back, way sharper than intended. Her eyes widened, then she moved quickly to apologize but Yang stopped her. "It's all right Weiss-cream. I think if I danced with Jaune, Pyrrha might kill me." The redhead's crush on Jaune was well known throughout Beacon. Her eyes strayed and found Neptune, flirting with a couple of girls from Vacuo. Her fists clenched, and Yang certainly did notice.

"We'll pay him back later." She growled. "Forget him Weiss. I'm sure you'll find someone else." Maybe she might, but with her attitude and her father, it was unlikely. Jaune was now talking with Andrew, who gestured all over the dance floor, and patted Jaune on the back. With a slight nudge, Weiss watched as Jaune walked around. He perked up when the rest of his team waved over to him. At least someone was happy.

"So…" Jaune said awkwardly as he stood by his team. Shifting his feet, he felt nervous but he felt at ease at the friendly smiles his team was giving him. "Jaune… you look" Pyrrha looked lost for words. "Fabulous" she finally said. Pyrrha herself looked quite beautiful, the dress showing off her curves.

He glanced back at Andrew, who raised his glass at him. _"Just do what comes natural"_ the advice that Andrew had given him were far better than the ones given to him by his dad. _Sorry dad, but it's the truth_. Extending his hand, he reached it out to Pyrrha. "Would you care to dance?" Jaune asked, and Pyrrha, smiling as always, took it. "I'd love to."

The two stepped out on the dance floor, and soon they were dancing perfectly. The music flowed gently as he danced with Pyrrha. Living with seven sisters certainly helped a lot as Jaune looked back. Dancing, cooking, sewing, cleaning. Small stuff. "You dance really well Jaune." Pyrrha said smiling, and her green eyes were shining too. "Seven sisters. They don't usually all get along, but they all banded together to teach me." Jaune replied thinking back on his sisters. Pyrrha giggled at that last part and the two continued to dance.

At least Jaune could dance, Andrew thought as he watched him from a distance. He never truly intended to be present at the dance, but then again it allowed him to take a break from the eternal work that he was bound to. A small smile reached his features, perhaps being on Remnant was a form of vacation. The workload was lessened, as he only had to focus on documents involving Remnant. The administrative workload that he would usually receive went to O5-13.

It could've gone to a couple Level-5 directors, but he shoved it off to her since she put a one-for-one statue of SCP-173 in his room. He stood there, blinking one eye at a time while his hand groped for the button that would alert security. The Prank War between O5 members was still on. For now, pettiness was the best he could do.

He smiled as he watched Glynda reluctantly accept a dance from Ironwood. She probably was a big softie on the inside, like December. Though he never said it out loud in front of the O5 member, lest she took out her yardstick and chased him around with it. Next to him stood Winter, her militaristic attitude was thawing slowly though. He had his fair experience with officers that stuck straight to the rules. Sometimes it helped, sometimes it got them killed.

He remembered them all right. He remembered each men and women under his command. Their faces always imprinted on him, forever leaving an impression on himself. Winter Schnee reminded him of a lieutenant commander from the navy. Sticking straight to the rules and loyal to their respective nations. Lyon Warner. On the inside, they were still children. Lyon was the fourth son coming from nobility. His strict upbringing, was perhaps no different from Winter.

Lyon's exterior soon cracked, and in the end told everything to Andrew. Like a broken dam. The only difference now between Lyon and Winter, was that Lyon was dead at the bottom of the Atlantic. Andrew had delivered the news of his death to his father, who had already lost his three elder sons in war. That was and will always be, the toughest part of being an officer. Breaking the news to their families, and tell them how their son had died for a great cause. Empty and hollow words. Repeated and regurgitated in every nation.

"Are you okay?" Winter asked, concern in her voice. She must've noticed him staring off into space.

"I'm fine Winter. Just a lot on my mind." He flashed her a smile to reassure her, and turned his gaze back out into the dance. The huntsman and huntresses danced with one another. Jaune himself was drawing a lot of attention as he danced with Pyrrha in the center. He could make out awe and envy from some of the students. Andrew was impressed himself, Jaune Arc could certainly dance.

"He really is a great dancer." Winter remarked as she watched the duo. "Weiss had a lot to say about him in her letters. About how he is a clumsy dunce."

"Did she call him a dunce in her letters?" Andrew asked Winter as he grabbed a new cup of punch. "No, what she said was much more worse." Winter replied as he handed her a cup.

"Look at Mr. Arc now, I'd say, he could give O5-11 and 12 a run for their money in dancing." Andrew scanned the students, and found Weiss Schnee. Straightening out some nonexistent wrinkles on a table. She was on the dance committee, but he figured that she was alone. Next to Weiss stood Yang, who was glaring at a boy in blue hair.

That blue haired boy no doubt stood her up. He decided not to bring up to Winter yet as he gave the guy a second chance. However Jaune Arc came to the rescue, saving the blue haired boy from Winter's fury had she noticed. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he got the gist of it when Jaune gestured to Weiss and the boy panicking and shaking his head. They seemed to hold some sort of discussion before Jaune gave up. Taking a few steps away, Jaune glanced at Weiss before Andrew made eye contact with him. A single subtle nod towards Weiss, and Jaune got the message.

 _Just do what comes natural_

Jaune walked towards Weiss, who looked quite lonely in the corner away from the spotlight. Panic quickly took him on the inside. Would Weiss want to dance with him? He continued to walk as he grappled with it on the inside. And before he knew it, he was standing before Weiss. The words were out of his mouth before he even realized it.

"Weiss, may I have this dance?" He held his breath as he awaited her answer.

"I suppose, one dance." She replied back and extended her hand towards him. In utter disbelief, he took it. Her hand felt soft, unlike his own which had been worn from hard work in the past. The two stepped out on the dance floor, where the DJ began playing slow-dance music. The two moved with the grace of practiced professionals.

It was expected of Weiss, as she was the heiress of the SDC. "You can dance" Weiss's blue eyes met his own. "Quite well as a matter of fact" She commented as they danced amongst the other students. He spun her around as the music changed its tempo and he smiled. "Is that a compliment from the Ice Queen?" He teased and was met with a sharp heel digging into his feet. Wincing at the pain, he let Aura smoothly run over the area there and the pain went away. Out of the corner of his eye, Jaune saw Andrew rush out quickly followed closely by Winter.

"What's got them in a hurry?" Jaune asked, and Weiss followed his gaze. "Winter is quite busy given her position in the Atlesian Military. No doubt Mr. Kraler is busy as well." She replied with utmost confirmation. With a shrug, Jaune and Weiss continued to dance in comfort of one another.

[Earlier]

 _"I have sent Watts to assist you with the CCT. While you will place the virus, Watts will obtain the information we need on the Foundation."_ Salem spoke through the Scroll as Cinder held it up to her ear. _"Ozpin has shared the intel regarding these SCPs to Lionheart. However, Ozpin has commented that the main chunk of data is stored in the hard drive on the CCT."_

 _"Once the data has been taken, you will assist all you can to let Watts escape."_ Cinder looked at her infiltration outfit, a tight fitting catsuit. "And when will Watts be here?" Cinder asked as she examined the outfit. After a brief pause on the other end, Salem answered her. _"He should be arriving now."_ And lo behold, Arthur Watts climbed his way in through the window. _"You have your orders."_ With a click, the connection ended.

Arthur Watts scanned the room before he spoke. "Where are your assistants?" He asked as he took out his own Scroll and began rapidly typing into it. "Mercury and Emerald are already at the dance. I hope you're ready for the mission." Cinder answered as she put on her mask, and picked up the outfit. "Get changed and hurry up." Arthur Watts snapped as he took out a flashdrive.

Moments later, Cinder stepped out of her room, completely changed and the two quickly made a dash for the CCT. They ran across the rooftops, and soon enough Cinder had buried small knives into the necks of the Atlesian soldiers guarding the entrance. She placed their bodies down gently as to not make any noise, and motioned for Watts to come forward. Upon entering, she quickly took out a Foundation doctor who was standing by the elevator.

"So this is the Foundation." Watts commented as he examined a Level 3 keycard held by the doctor. He rummaged through the unconscious doctor's items, and held up their version of a Scroll. With a tap, the screen came to life, and Arthur pocketed the device. Taking the keycard as well, he gestured to Cinder, and she pressed the button for the elevator. The ride itself was uneventful until they reached the top.

There was an Atlesian officer standing before them when the doors opened. Before the officer could even say anything, Cinder had slashed her knife and the Atlesian officer was on the ground clutching his throat. The other Atlesian soldiers that were present opened fire, but Cinder gracefully dodged their attacks and dispatched them with contemptuous ease.

They were decently trained, but Salem had rightfully assumed that Atlas would place their faith in the machines. Thus the soldiers had gotten soft and lazy from pushing buttons. She gestured for Arthur to move forward only to hear multiple sounds of gun safeties being turned off. Arthur was also focused on the newcomers who had emerged from behind the tables and walls. Most of them had tactical gear on, but a few had labcoats marking them as doctors. The SCP Foundation.

For a moment, neither side moved until Cinder took out her Scroll and threw it towards Watts. "Upload the virus. I'll take care of them!" At her statement, the Foundation opened fire and Cinder had to take immediate cover. The gunfire at her quickly lessened once she took cover, but was there nonetheless. Summoning her blades, she sprang forward from her position, blades flashing as she did so. Deflecting the bullets, she tore into one of the Foundation doctors while stabbing one of the tactical operatives.

"Euclid Class humanoid threat! 3-Alpha Trinity Protocol!" One of the operatives shouted, and they quickly scattered and took up defensive positions. Shooting at her from all sides with their bullets, Cinder had to use all of her skills to avoid them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Arthur hold off three Foundation operatives with his semblance.

She drew her bow, and notched multiple arrows. Using Aura to boost her jump, she sprang out and fired her arrows. Out of the three, only one hit, and only on the knee. They continued to fire at her, forcing her to take constant cover. Two of the operatives came at her from both sides to kill her, and Cinder used her semblance to burn them alive.

However, she was hit a few times during those few moments. Taking a small chunk of her aura (18%) She tapped into her maiden powers to passively recharge her aura, and she dashed forward until her blade tore into the chest of a second Foundation doctor. Activating her semblance, she covered herself and the few around her in a ball of fire. Jumping out of it, the three other operatives had been burned alive. One of the operatives, whose mask had been ripped off, rushed at her in hand to hand. She blocked his hits, with some difficulty she managed to get him in a chokehold and snap his neck.

His body fell to the floor, and another body of a Foundation doctor was thrown against the wall. Soon, the screens in the CCT displayed the Black Queen symbol for a moment until it returned to its blank setting. Standing before her, were three Foundation members. Two of them operatives and one doctor.

 **"Beginning file transfer"**

The robotic voice of the CCT Terminal read out as Arthur began to transfer the files. "Doriner, do it." The doctor hissed at one of the Foundation operatives, and the operative flung a canister at her. Before Cinder could even dodge, the canister exploded her and covered her in fire. She channelled the fire around her, and she smirked at the look of horror on the doctor's face. She looked around her, at the bodies and the amount of chaos that it caused. They would have to cut this short before reinforcements arrived.

One thing she would concede to them, was that they all had fought very well. "So you can control fire." The operative called Doriner spoke as he lowered his gun slightly. "When I was younger, I accidently set a car on fire." Doriner spoke with clarity, and with a hint of… nostalgia? "For five years, I was assigned to SCP-457. SCP-457, IS fire. The physical manifestation of something natural. And let me tell you one thing." Doriner ripped off his mask and made eye contact with her. "Compared to 457? You're just a matchstick to what SCP-457 is capable of."

Doriner held up several canisters and prepared to throw another one. "Let's play with fire then!" He announced triumphantly, and threw the canister. Cinder prepared to control the fire until it passed her and hit the ground near Watts. Watts dove away quickly, but the computer terminal was soon consumed by the fire. **"Download transfer error. Transfer cancelled."**

She reached her hand out to the fire and forced it to smoulder. A sharp pain was suddenly fell into her side, and she realized that the other operative had stabbed her with his combat knife. Flaring her Aura, she consumed the operative in fire and sent a fireball at Doriner and the doctor. Doriner dodged it, but the doctor was unable to move out of the way. The doctor fell through the window with a crash and a scream of pain. The flames around the terminal lessened, and Watts quickly took control again.

 **"Download transfer continuing. 45.1% remaining."**

Cinder heard a chuckle coming from Doriner until it turned into full blown laughter. "Oh my god! Fahrenheit 451!" He continued to laugh until Cinder swung her blade and he quickly rolled out of the way. He managed to dodge quite a few of her attacks, and the ones that hit were blocked by his Aura. He shot at her a few times, and Cinder blocked it with her blades. "Then after that, for a couple of years I had to put up with Able and three breakout attempts by him. You learn a thing or two about melee combat from all of that."

She managed to land a hit when Doriner lost his footing on the blood, and she brought her blades down on him. Shattering Doriner's aura, she stabbed him through his chest and he choked out blood. Cinder pulled the blade out, and stabbed him repeatedly until he finally stopped moving. **"Transfer Complete!-System damage calculating… Damage calculation 45.1 percent. Beginning system reboot and data save."** The robotic voice of the CCT Terminal read out as Cinder stepped over the body of the dead Foundation operative. "Let's get out of here before reinfor-" Watts was cut off when the elevator opened with a ding and two people stepped out.

She made eye contact with Louis Kohl, and Walther Schroeder. The two looked around in silent mortification, until Walther broke the silence. "By God, that's Doriner!" He said with a gasp. "Surrender now, lest you end up like your friends." Arthur commanded, Cinder didn't dare speak, lest her cover being blown. The two focused on Arthur, then her. Soon, both of them drew their weapons. Walther drew his cutlass, and Louis took out his weaponss. Flames flickered around her hands, and the click of a baton was heard from Arthur.

Louis attacked in a feint towards the woman's face, and a second attack at her left side. She sprang back gently and parried his second attack. He quickly brought his blade back to block her next strike, and sidestepped a jab at his side. Switching one of the machetes to its SMG form, and this time he did remember to fill it up with ammo, he let loose a stream of bullets towards the woman. She jumped upwards, and dodged most of the bullets, though Louis could see that one of the bullets hit.

A flash of her blade, Louis brought up his other machete to block the strike and had to move backwards to avoid serious damage from the flurry of small jabs that the woman launched. He saw as Walther bring his sword down on the man before he quickly spun around and made a succession of three strikes. He switched the SMG back into its blade, as Louis realized that bullets would be ineffective in this fight. Bringing one of the machetes into a downward strike, he swung in a perfect y=-4x+1 line from the left and his second machete was sent into a jab at her stomach.

She parried his jab into her stomach, and sidestepped his downward strike. Louis had to jump to the side when a _fireball_ flew past him and hitting one of the terminals behind him. **"Damage calculation: 63% Sensitive Data Encryption interrupted. Beginning file purge."** The robotic voice read out. He quickly stepped back, and soon Walther joined him holding his cutlass. They examined their enemies, who entered their combat stances. "We can't really win this." Louis muttered as he held up one of his machetes, and came to the conclusion that his aura was around 73%.

The man spoke in addition to that. "Did you think either of you would fare any better than your comrades here?" The man gestured to the dead Foundation and Atlesian soldiers. There was a brief pause until Walther answered him. "No, we can't beat you." He admitted, and he looked at the elevator which it suddenly opened. Revealing the Administrator standing next to Winter Schnee. Winter's expression of shock and horror before it turned into determination. The Administrator's expression was unreadable, but he silently drew out a knife and stepped out of the elevator. "But with these two, we have a chance." Walther finished as he raised his cutlass at the man.

"Arthur Watts!" Winter hissed as she saw the man. "A traitor to the Atlesian military and the Kingdom! Both of you surrender now for your crimes!" Winter said as she drew her sword. The man, Arthur Watts laughed in response towards Winter. "I have no intention of surrendering myself or my colleague to Atlas." Arthur's face formed a cruel smile. "I believe it is time for us to depart this wretched tower." As soon as those words were said, a blood curdling screech was heard as a giant Nevermore ripped the roof open.

It caused Louis, and the rest to step back a few steps as Arthur Watts climbed on the Nevermore, followed quickly by his female partner. Arthur turned to say something to them, but had to duck as gunfire hit where he was standing. The Nevermore covered Arthur and the woman as it began to fly away. The Administrator was shooting at it with an automatic pistol, which Louis knew wouldn't do anything to a Nevermore of that size.

The four stood in silence for a few moments until the elevator opened again and Ironwood with a cordon of Atlesian soldiers rushed in. "That Nevermore, it probably is the oldest one out there." Ironwood spoke as his soldiers fanned out. In the distance, the Nevermore was being pursued by Foundation helicopters until two of them exploded, and the rest fell back.

"The man was called Arthur Watts" The Administrator spoke. "I want all the information you have on him." Ironwood nodded in reply, and a tech team immediately began to examine the CCT Main Terminal. "Captain Schroeder, I suggest you and Mr. Kohl head back down." The Administrator ordered as he examined Doriner's corpse.

"Captain? Sir, is that a promotion?" Walther asked hesitantly and the Administrator merely looked at Doriner's corpse. "You'll be taking over Doriner's squad alongside Hansel." When the Administrator looked up once again, Louis could hear the sorrowful emotion in his voice. "Doriner's death will not be in vain. I will guarantee it."

Without another word, the two silently headed into the elevator and pressed the base level. The last thing they saw was the Administrator closing Doriner's eyes.

[BEACON]

"Did you see that Nevermore?!"

"That thing just came out of the sky"

"It tore the CCT apart!"

Jaune was outside next to Weiss in the courtyard among other students staring at the CCT Tower. Moments earlier they had seen the giant Nevermore swoop in at the CCT and tear it apart before flying away. He watched as Foundation aircraft took off to pursue the Nevermore and Jaune had seen them explode in the distance, like small orange specks.

Both his and Weiss's teammates soon joined them as they watched the CCT Tower with wide eyes. On the ground, there were Atlesian soldiers blocking access except for Foundation members. As the group got closer, Jaune watched as two people walked out. It was Kohl and Schroeder. Their expressions were grim and they made their way towards a MTF man. What they said didn't carry over to Jaune, but judging from how the MTF man's shoulders sagged, it wasn't good news.

Ozpin had entered the tower pretty soon afterwards. With Miss Goodwitch making the student body return to their dorms. As Jaune trudged his way back, he looked up at the CCT Tower where Andrew and Winter had supposedly gone up in. For just a moment, Jaune could've sworn he saw a flash of light.

[MARSHALL-CARTER-DARK HEADQUARTERS]

Several men and women sat around a giant round table, with multiple documents lying around. Most of them held photos of a single individual. The individual had caused the head members of MC&D to gather, and their source of migraine headaches. Some of the members were smoking, as a way of relieving stress.

Their discussions and arguments reached no end. For their entire existence of MC&D they always held an answer, a solution to a problem that arose against them. However, this individual was the cause of such misfortunes and angst for the entire MC&D, that one of the members finally stood up. Slamming his hands on the round table causing everyone present to focus on him.

"This can't go on! Pretty soon, he would answer to no one!" The man exclaimed, and the others nodded their agreement. "They mutilated our representatives and attacked our positions. Turning them into rubble." One of the men lamented. "Why can't we just bankrupt their economy? Have the entire world place embargoes on Avennia." A grey-haired man spoke as he examined one of the documents.

The man that exclaimed earlier shook his head. "They have the _Infinitium Engines._ " The two words silenced the entire table. "They can create whatever they want, whenever they want. Ludwig Etlinger and the Empire of Avennia isn't bound by the traditional rules. Hell, they wipe the old rules and set new ones!" The man snarled as he crumpled a photo of Ludwig Etlinger. Marshall Carter and Dark had offered _everything_ they owned for just _one_ of the Infinitium Engines.

Etlinger's reply was sending back severed heads of the MC&D representatives. Their contacts had told them that this had happened to other organizations. Such as the GOC, Chaos Insurgency, and the Serpent's Hand. "If rumors are believed, then Etlinger would have recently gained total control over Dr. Wondertainment. That's why we haven't heard back from them for the last few weeks." A woman spoke, and silence befell upon the gathered.

"Ludwig Etlinger has driven out nearly every secret organization that used to operate in Avennia and its occupied territories. With the exception of one organization, the SCP Foundation." The woman continued as she examined a captured Avennian Army document.

"So, you think he is on the O5 Council?" One of the men asked as he shifted in his seat. The assembled group could only think of one thing. If Ludwig Etlinger was an O5, then Eastern Europe including the Balkans were a literal black hole for them. "Let's not assume that far yet." A different man spoke, caution in his tone. "He may be a Foundation member, but I doubt they would let him in. The duties of running a nation will certainly clash with the duties of an O5 Council member."

The group discussed it more, though they were all speculations at this point. "You gotta admit that Etlinger created this unique political situation in Avennia. A dictatorship… but with many elements of a liberal, democratic nation." A man spoke with a hint of admiration in his tone. However, his colleagues held different views on Ludwig Etlinger. While they continued on their meeting, neither of them realized the tiny cameras fitted around the conference room, and the amount of sleepers among the group...

[ANGEL'S GATE, CAPITAL OF AVENNIA-FORMERLY MINSK, BELARUSSIAN SSR]

Minsk, under the direction of the Soviet government was a decaying city with gloom and depression. When a coup was launched, and the assasination of key Communist officials, citizens took to the streets to celebrate. Now, in the twenty first century, Angel's Gate was one of the finest cities in the world. Sprawling skyscrapers, bright lights, and beautiful designs of modern architecture.

There were many whispers of the Benevolent Dictator. Myths around the dictator include how he simply created everything in a single year, and how crime was virtually nonexistent after two years. Rumors and speculations of the dictator's identity were debated from the common Joe, to the Foreign intelligence officers at their respective bureaus.

Only the very top of secret organizations knew his identity, with the exception of his personal staff. Not even the President of the United States was ever privy to that information. The Dictator using various different individuals to speak and represent him. When those individuals were pressed with rumors of the Benevolent Dictator, such as how the dictator knew things no mortal should ever know, how the dictator could control the weather, and how the dictator could bend reality to his will.

The rumors were always dismissed by the individual representatives, though with a nervous laugh and a glance over their shoulder.

The said Benevolent Dictator stood in his office at the Helios Skyscraper. Ludwig Etlinger stood watching the rest of the city go about its day. The rain drops hitting the giant clear window of his office. The looming clouds hinted that a thunderstorm was coming fairly soon. Despite the weather, the activity in the city of Angel's Gate was high as ever. The bright lights, and the redline of traffic shone in the darkness.

Soon, a lighting bolt was seen in the distance. Ludwig counted to three until he heard a faint rumbling sound. Lightning had always fascinated him, ever since he was a child. Looking through his window at the mighty lightning bolts striking the ground, he had felt tiny and insignificant in comparison to the power it held. The sky, it was his home. He was still a child when he watched the Zeppelin take to the skies.

He truly felt so insignificant under the shadow of the Zeppelin, the pinnacle of mankind. The excitement that he had felt as the Zeppelin took to the skies still sent shivers down his spine today. He had peppered both Count von Zeppelin and the Kaiser with questions as an eager child. Stepping back several steps, he took his seat again in his office. His computer remained on, and he clicked on the video to resume the feed. Multiple angles captured the room, where the oblivious members of MC&D conducted their meeting.

They believed they could control the chessboard. A delusion that he encouraged with the other members of the O5 Council. Compared to the Scarlet King, MC&D was a rook at best. Important, and a powerful piece in the field, but ultimately useless in the grand scheme of things. They THOUGHT they could move the hypothetical chessboard. No, they could not. They could certainly force events that would let other pieces to move, or a chain reaction. The O5 Council, or the True Council, let the MC&D stay simply because they had caused no problems.

Yet

With the discussion going on, and future anticipation of events, he certainly had a feeling that Marshall Carter and Dark would stand against them. The amount of economic power they held was insurmountable. They stated that they could start a World War 3 by a single phone call. Ludwig Etlinger could pull the plug on them by making a phone call as well.

With a few clicks, he opened up a different recording feed. Three different videos. One video showed the actions of Jaune Arc, Penny Polendina and Iris Thompson. They weaved through the site during the containment breach. He watched it all without showing any outward emotions. Jaune Arc, and Remnant to a lesser extent, were new pieces to the field. The second clip showed Jaune Arc fighting SCP-682, and killing SCP-106.

"Jaune Arc" He muttered as the video clip finished. "The thing about Pawns, is that they can become anything when they reach the other side." He spoke softly and his voice echoed in the room. Leaning back in his seat, he picked up the latest report on SCP-1032. One of the hands on SCP-1032 had Marshall Carter and Dark scribbled on it, and it was nearing a close. "When an important piece is knocked out, a pawn is needed to fill that spot. Will that pawn be you Jaune Arc?" Ludwig said, and he shut the computer off. The office was dark, the sound of pitter patter of the rain hitting the window as he sat there, hands clasped.

The Scarlet King, an eternal looming threat over mankind. "I just hope that we are ready once he arrives." Ludwig said to himself, kicking his feet on the table. With the world divided, they would fall fast especially without order among civilians. And that was what he was doing. One nation, under one flag. Whether they liked it or not.

 **To clear up some confusion, in Grimm Containment, the CCT Towers will be a completely separate building on its own. With a height of 2000 feet, it stands as a testament of humankind. As for the math equation, my friend was like "Just put it in, it'll be funny."**

 **Let me throw this out first. It is an RWBY-SCP crossover, but there is a third major element that provides the backdrop and setting in the world. That world is something of my own creation. When I was little, I didn't have much friends and I was left to imagination. I had fantastic dreams of a duo of heroes that stood against the villain. The heroes, and their names at during their creation in 2012 were Reflectionist and Crossfire. The villain, Hans Etlinger. I had written it all down, on various notebooks that I have saved all of these years. To a really long list of major characters, and their backstories. Each time an event is mentioned in Grimm Containment means that they are from my own collection of mythos. Which I coin, the Avennian Mythos. Over the years, I created such a large and diverse world and I had revealed so little to my friends. To my friends, they still don't know the full extent of how much I have written down and planned out this world. I actually have a 140k word "book" on google docs on the creation of Avennia. This story is an extension of how I portray my OCs. The two heroes, Reflectionist and Crossfire, they were my friends during dark times. Crossfire represented the person I hoped to look up to. The Reflectionist was supposed to be a representation of me. I had written some really short stories in the form of comics representing Etlinger and Avennia. The Avennian Mythos are my own diverse creation and wishes of a world that I wished to create. Even if people copy my characters, their attempts to portray them will all be incorrect and OoC. Not even my closest friends truly understand the depth that I have created over the years. I saw alot of bad things when I was younger, traumatic events, death of a beloved pet, and psychological abuse. The Avennian Mythos, the world that I envision, was my getaway. I dabbled in art, comics. But I didn't feel like it, so I turned to writing. My writing back a few years ago when I visited some of my old works. It was so cringy and filled with grammar mistakes. However, little by little, I hope that my overall writing has improved.**

 **This is my warning. Copying my OC characters, locations, names, dates and events will lead me to do drastic measures to claim it. Go on, I dare you. I will find out everything about you and track you down.**

 **BTW: Oct 3rd is my birthday**

 **Omake:**

"So… let me get this straight. You got _how_ many girls pregnant?" November asked hesitantly. Before him was Jaune Arc. Who was slumped on the table, and next to him was an empty shot glass which November filled up right away.

"Mmrphm" Jaune muttered and he took another swig of the shot glass. The vodka spiked coffee running down his throat. "At least you got laid…" November said as he tried to lift Jaune's spirits. "It was… it was a blur for the most part. I woke up in a room full of naked girls." Jaune bemoaned.

"I have to pay child support! I can't pay for all of that!" He sobbed as he took a second drink. November winced as well. He did some mental math based on the number Jaune had told him earlier. Using the US Child Support Costs as a standard… he spat out his own drink at the number that popped into his head. "Twelve thousand a month…" November muttered as he set his cup down. Upon hearing him, Jaune delve into more and more sobs. Patting his shoulder sympathetically, November got up to get more drinks.

[Day 3]

"You know, there is a thing called employee benefits." The voice of SCP-079 filtered in as Jaune moped about. "Employee benefits?" Jaune questioned as he looked nervously over his shoulder. The computer screen of SCP-079 displayed a document to show him a contract. "While you were never officially employed by the SCP Foundation, you are, for all purposes, acting in auxiliary positions. Thus entitled to all perks and benefits of a regular employee." SCP-079 said as certain parts of a document were circled on the computer.

"Benefits include child support assistance among other things. All you have to do is to file a claim to Human Resources, and they'll cover it. Even Class-D's get benefits as well. Though none of them are made aware of it due to their expendability." SCP-079 continued as Jaune sat up a little taller. "As a matter of fact, since the Foundation's creation, only 4 claims have been submitted for benefits and perks. I bet none of the employees know it as well." Armed with this knowledge, Jaune needed to play it right, and he would be set for a while.

"Let's go!" Jaune declared and stormed out of the room with determination. Only coming back a few moments later to push the computer cart.

[LATER]

"Just what exactly are you requesting?" November questioned as he examined the packet that was given to him. Before him stood Dr. Bright who had entered his office on a "very important matter"

"Vacation. The contract that I signed stated that a Thaumiel Class Director gets 3 months of paid vacation every year with ALL COSTS covered and it accumulates every year. So, I have decades worth of vacation saved up!"

Soon, his office door opened again, and multiple high ranking Foundation members entered his office.

"It says here I have paid vacation!"

"A salary increase of nearly 8 percent!"

As November leafed through Jack Bright's claims, they were all filled correctly, and not a single error was found. Their voices reached outside the halls, where nearby Foundation members heard of things. Things that they did not know existed. Things such as vacations, sick days, maternity leave, and for some, salaries.

One by one, the word spread, and each and every Foundation member pulled out the contract they signed. And there, behold… there was a section in small fine print detailing their perks and benefits. Confusion soon turned to indignation, and that soon turned into anger. They all turned and began marching towards the office of O5-11. Soon joined by the Red Right Hand members who never got to cash in their paychecks.

In his office, the doctors and directors were all shouting at him. O5-11 grabbed his sword that always sat in the corner of his office and he drew it. "Get back to your posts!" November snarled as they began to draw closer. He could kill every single person in Site-441. Just because he could, didn't mean he wanted to. When Dr. Bright lunged at him with a knife, O5-11 reacted.

[SOMETIME LATER]

Jaune finished filling out his claim for child support assistance. He had initially asked Dr. Gears to help him with it. Apparently Gears, and other top directors decided to take it straight to O5-11 for answers and that was a few hours ago. Though Dr. Gears did promise to help him proofread the document. He was about to sign his name on it when he felt a blade nick the back of his neck.

"Drop the pen." It was November, and while Jaune wasn't the brightest bulb in the shed, he could make out the anger in the man's voice. The pen clattered to the side, and Jaune slowly turned around. November's suit was covered in blood, and at his side was a now sheathed sword. His eyes darted back and forth, as if seeing imaginary threats all around him.

"What happened to you?!" Jaune exclaimed when his voice found him. November made eye contact with Jaune before he finally spoke again. "There was an incident with… with an SCP!" November began to laugh maniacally. Jaune hesitantly pushed the claims document forward with the pen. November snatched it up fast and quickly signed it before sliding it back to Jaune. "Go to your _girls_ through the Light Containment Zone." November's voice left no room for argument, and Jaune quickly left the room clutching the document in his hands.

November fell to the ground with his back against the wall. His sword clattered to the side, but he didn't care. Looking at his bloodied hands, he let them fall to his sides. Soon, broken laughter bubbled forth from within before it turned into sobs.

 **Omake:**

 **However, there is no way I can truly emulate Cyanide Sin's writing style. Welp, the amazing series of correspondence between the two of us, all started when I wished to make an omake off of "A Grimm Tale" I want to get this chapter out first, after all the delays and issues. The story was completed on Oct 3rd, but it is released on Oct 5th. The omake for "A Grimm Tale" will be on the next chapter. ALSO THE BREACH! IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! WOOHOO FUCK YEAH!**


	12. The Breach, Pt 1

**To answer my friend, and perhaps others with similar thoughts, what Blackrow Colorado means to me, is quite same to what Derry, Maine means to Stephan King. Fictional towns, yet the centerpiece of stories. I'm not comparing my writing level to Stephan King, just drawing the comparison of two fictional towns for reference.**

 **A/N: To the Guest reviewers who has reviewed every chapter, I am so happy at your enthusiasm that you hold for this story!**

 **I am on the RWBY Wiki Discord under !Reflectionist. Don't be afraid to mention me in discord if you have questions. Also leave a review here on this story. Voice your thoughts please and thankies!**

 **Jan 1st 2020: Hey guys, I feel that it is one of the best chapters, and yet I still feel bad about some of the parts of this chapter where the dialogue is notably clunky or rushed. Please forgive me. I also originally did intend to combine the Breach and the D.C Operation, but the WORD COUNT IS TOO BIG! I never really understood why some authors would keep putting off action scenes. Now I do. I've been lacking in motivation and I have been sick and ill for most of the time. I work after school, I am preparing to take the ACT in February and I need to help around at home with my baby brother. I'm not sure if I would be able to update frequently as I would like to do so, but as I have stated earlier, I am making up for that in chapter length.**

 **TL;DR^^ Life is in the way, and I don't have a lot of time to work on my stories.**

 **Mr. Cyanide Sins, I got your omakes though, given the recent circumstances, I'm going to save it for the next chapter with action and stuff.**

" _ **Perhaps Able, but I myself pity your meaningless existence. Coming out of that cage, just to kill before getting killed yourself. Rinse, rise and repeat. You may be strong, and it IS true. You are some of the few strong opponents that I have faced, but the difference between you and I is that I am not bound by such restrictions. I can make my own choices, and choose my own destiny. Perhaps one day Able, you will realize the meaningless cycle of your life."- Hans Etlinger to Able, 1920**_

" _ **For anyone wishing to achieve the cult of personality such as one of the leaders in the past, they must first declare their intentions and goals to the people. Promises repeatedly declared to the masses until it is practically ingrained in their mind. The promise itself doesn't have to be something impossible to undertake immediately, such as the War on Poverty.  
**_

 _ **The promise must be achievable to earn the trust and admiration of the masses. A grievance that the common masses can rally against, and eliminating or solving the problem. By presenting to the masses that one can solve or fix the problems they see, they gain the support of the masses and gain the Messiah-like status over time as more and more problems are solved. They must however, take caution to avoid announcing plans to fix or solve 'impossible' issues." The Iron Torch, official National Socialist North American**_

 _ **By making impossible promises, the leader loses the trust and credibility of the people."- Ulrich Muller, the NSNAP Propaganda and Eastern District Leader.**_

[KUROYURI-MISTRAL]

In the ruined town of Kuroyuri, the bodies of a bandit detachment were lying about the ground. The blood that seeped from their bodies mixed with the degenerative matter of Grimm. An armored figure looked all around him, examining the recently deceased bandit with mild interest. A howl from the distance shifted the man's focus. A Nuckelavee roared its challenge as it trotted forward, and a hoard of other Grimm that accompanied it. Alpha Beowolves, Ursa Majors, and a Goliath that was smaller than what their normal size would be.

The creatures of Grimm were drawn to negativity generated by the humans. The creations of the God of Light, would forever be hunted by the creations of the God of Darkness. However, this armored figure was not the creation of God of Light. The Grimm ignored animals in most instances due to the fact that the negativity generated from them is quite small compared to that of a human. This figure, the negativity clinging to him was greater than the entire Kuroyuri Region.

The Grimm flocked to him simply because of the negativity that _clung to him_. He could suppress his own emotions and use it as a deadly tool. No, the issue wasn't his emotions, due to his control over them. The issue was the lingering negativity that clung to him from being in close proximity to the Scarlet King. And the Grimm flocked to it simply because of its crushing amount that seeped off of him. Not because the knight presented a beacon of humanity in the land of darkness. But rather the mere presence of the Scarlet King's right hand man was more than enough to draw the Grimm.

With a mere flick of his wrist, a claymore sword came into existence into his hand. He sprang forward and with a series of swings and jabs, the lesser Grimm that got close enough had their heads chopped off. There was still a considerable distance between himself and the Nuckelavee, and he closed in a blink of an eye. The Nuckelavee was centuries old, a veteran of countless battles. Before it even realized it, he had sliced it in half. It trotted on a few more steps before it split in two. Alpha Beowolves lunged at him, their packs following. The Goliath charged at him, and he allowed the Beowolves to bite down on his body.

The stronger Alpha's bit through the armor he wore, the breastplate pierced by the teeth of the Grimm. It tore through the chainmail he wore underneath as well. Though instead of finding flesh, they found black ichor. The black ichor wrapped itself around the Grimm and the black ichor began to absorb them. He didn't even had to make the ichor absorb the Grimm faster. It reacted violently with Grimm, and soon the Grimm surrounding him were reduced to mere puddles of black liquid.

The armor healed itself, the shining white armor contrasting sharply to the dark, twisted nature within. The claymore was once again made spotless with a mere thought of his actions. A shield appeared on his left and he held it up. The crest of the Scarlet King. A pitch black shield with a crimson crown of thorns in the center. The Goliath, which had stopped momentarily, charged again. It's charging caused the very ground to tremble. It's tusks crashed into the shield, and the tusks shattered on impact. The shield, forged in the blood and the twisting agony of the Old Gods and blessed by the touch of the Scarlet King was unbreakable to nearly anything.

The Goliath reared back in shock, and before it could do anything the pristine white claymore swung down. Slicing through its trunk, the blade tore through its head and turned the contents into mush. A second slash with the claymore was all that it took to finish off the Goliath.

It wasn't even a fight. Not even a warm up for him, as he scanned his surroundings through the visor of his helm. There in the distance, he could see vehicles heading this way. Reinforcements from the bandit detachment that he had wiped out. His appearance changed, the armor of a knight turning into one of the bandits. His handsome face turned into the rough, grinning expression of a bandit known as Shay. The claymore vanished from existence, and in its place, a Dust chambered revolver appeared. His transformation was swift and quick, and the actual body of Shay D Mann simply ceased to exist.

The other bandits arrived, their eyes scanning the surroundings. He made himself look slightly injured, limping as he waved them on and adopting a pained expression. "Over here!" He called out, fully knowing that they could see him. He limped towards them, revolver in one hand and a broken radio. One of the bandits moved towards him, _Raven_ her name and identity was easily given to him. From her, he could feel a pulsing power. The power of Spring was within her, and he merely smirked internally at how _Raven_ had never figured out how to utilize it properly.

"Shay, what happened here?" Raven demanded as she stood before him. Such arrogance and demand in her voice. He would play along for this short time as he grinned despite the act he was supposed to be putting on. "Something funny Shay?!" Raven snarled at him, and he knew the reasoning for her anger. The Mistralian armed forces had been mobilized to deal with the increasing Grimm activity in the eastern areas, thus freeing Huntsmen to deal with the bandit tribes that ran rampant within. Raven Branwen needed the manpower, and the recent losses and clashes did not help her tribe one bit.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is Raven!" He laughed at Raven's expression, from one of her subordinates that would be normally be cowed by her. Putting on a shit-eating grin, he spat in her face, as he had decided to drop the act. Many things happened at first, the other bandits nearby put on expressions of shock and surprise. Raven had drawn her sword and had already sliced Shay D Mann across the neck. Though the anger within her was replaced with shock at a single pulse of power.

That pulse of power, it was like her own Maiden powers yet so much more. She had seen Ozpin truly furious once. The terror and crushing amount of power that Ozpin gave off was something that she would never forget. That similar pulse of power was coming off of that man, though in a much larger amount. The body of Shay D Mann began to dissolve, causing Raven and the others around her to step back in fear. From the black pool that formed, a lone figure rose from it. The man was dressed like a prince from the fairy tales of old. A charismatic face that always seem to change slightly, though his face was kind, his eyes held the dark fanatical power within.

" **What an interesting ability you hold within you. I can feel it, that pulsing power that you hold. Both your manifestation of your soul and the magic you wield."** The voice was charismatic. Golden and pure, like someone who could win the hearts and minds of his people. **"Look at me in the eyes."** Raven turned and the man forced her eyes to meet his own. He placed a finger on her chin and lifted her face gently. **"You seek for power, to be the triumphant one among the rest."** She could not speak as the bandits around her began to cough and choke violently. They clutched their throats as they collapsed, while some simply vomited onto the ground before dying.

" **Why does someone so strong and powerful surround herself with such weaklings?"** Raven could not answer, as the power that the man held was crushing her. **"Why preach strength and power… when you, yourself cannot achieve it?"** Raven wanted to tell him that she had. That, she was the strongest in th-

" **Mere local bandits, scattered and ill-equipped. Mistralian Frontier Defense Corps, and the White Fang division in Autumn Hill. Your only noteworthy accomplishment recently is defeating Torchwick's expansion attempt five months ago, though you failed to kill him."** His voice held disapproval, and disappointment dripped from it His lip curled slightly into distaste. **"The Power of the Spring Maiden only came to you when the previous Spring Maiden died of old age, and that you were the one who took care of her."**

 **"You seek power, something to overcome both… Ah!"** The prince exclaimed as he seemed to have come to a realization. **"Ah, the Headmaster of Beacon, also known as Ozma."** The only other person that she had heard refer to Ozpin as Ozma was Salem, who Team STRQ had encountered years ago on a mission in Solitas. **"Salem and Ozma, the False Gods of the Mosaic Kingdom."**

 **"How ironic, the place where Salem killed Ozma and their children, is the location where Beacon Academy stands tall and proud."** His voice took on a sneering tone, mocking both Salem and Ozpin. **"Salem and Ozma, they are powerful. You fear them."** The last part was an accusation directed against her. **"Don't you?"** The pressure lessened slightly, and Raven managed to speak once again. "Yes, I fear them." The admission left her freely despite the situation. **"The Seasonal Powers of the Four Maidens won't be enough against either of them, let alone both."** The prince laughed, a tone that lacked the earlier charisma, but rather the arrogance that nearly crushed her.

 **"I, on the other hand, can grant you that power for your servitude."** He smiled down at her, as dark liquid seeped from the ground they stood on. **"Raven Branwen, will you serve me, the Prince of Many Faces?"**

The dark liquid was swirling all around her. Raven could hear whispers and voices hinting at the power that would be granted if she served. She had always been the weakest when she was a child, relying on Qrow for survival. A desire to be strong predominated all else, including Tai and Yang. Images flickered by now, individuals who clawed their way to the top and the amount of power they had gained. Their names appeared, flickers and images of **WHO** they chose to serve, and some who opposed them and yet equally powerful.

"Yes" She croaked, the lull of power drawing her in.

With that single word, the dark liquid swirled around her faster. **"Prove your worth in the Trial By Fire."** The dark liquid made its way through her mouth. Soon, her head began to clear. She was thinking things much faster. Everything that she had improved, and she could feel the Maiden power within her. Before it was docile, where she could bring it up on command. Now, it was simmering beneath her skin, wanting to be unleashed out on to the world.

 **"Kneel. Kneel before your prince."** The Prince commanded, and Raven did as she was told. Her head bowing down in obedience under the Prince. **"Show me, show me your new power my little Raven."** The Prince asked, and Raven rose to her feet once again. She called forth her Spring Maiden powers, and it surged from within. A bolt of magic was fired from her hand. The bolt pierced the abandoned houses and buildings of Kuroyuri. The material disintegrated from the sheer heat that the bolt gave off, and the area around her became scorched.

She willed the magic within her as she guided the bolt around Kuroyuri. Soon, she forced her magic to lift the town. The remaining buildings that were standing were torn from their foundations and brought forth into the air. The magical bolts began to swirl around the floating buildings until she split them and they all were sent straight to the buildings. A massive explosion was the result of the bolts clashing into one focal point. A magnificent fireball consumed the buildings, and the remains fell towards the ground like burning orbs.

 **"A magnificent display my little Raven. This is just a foretaste of what is to come. Control your power. Hone its deadly edge against your opponents. Give me your sword."** The Prince's hand extended, and Raven gently placed her weapon in his hand. Her sword, Augury, began to glow in dark aura. She could see her sword undergoing a transformation. By the time the Prince gave it back, Augury looked drastically different. All transformation and Dust chambers were gone. Instead, the blade was pitch black. Her eyes couldn't even focus directly into the blade because of how dark it looked. The blade itself held a faint blood red glow. On the hilt, a figure was emblazoned on it, with numerous eyes.

 **"Your sword has been enhanced. The previous form was adequate for what you were before, but it cannot handle your newfound abilities. The metal was forged in the Darkness Below, the red glow symbolizes the blessing that the Scarlet King and I gave. The blade is one of the sharpest there is, And now this…"**

" **Our trial by combat."**

Raven was transported from where she was into an unknown area. A black platform where a statue of the Scarlet King was placed in the center. Looking up, Raven could see a tiny speck of pure white light. **"Creation. Even in the Darkness Below, the light of Creation reaches the depths. Albeit very little."** The Prince answered. The area around her was dark reddish colour. Soon, with a slight tug of power, two other individuals appeared in the area. Upon sight of the two, they kneeled.

"The Prince of Many Faces. How may I serve you?" One of the men asked, looking down onto the ground. **"Rise Martin Jacques, and Anthony Harrows come forth and greet our new companion."** The men known as Martin Jacques and Anthony Harrows got up reverently and approached her. With a slight bow of his head, the man greeted her. "Greetings, my name is Martin Jacques." The second man soon followed after a moment of silence. "I am Anthony Harrows. A pleasure to meet you." They held reverence in their voices and they had both bowed slightly before her.

 **"Martin Jacques will help you train in the Eschaton Techniques while Anthony Harrows will help you cultivate your connection"** The Prince said as he walked around the three. Raven observed both of them. Martin Jacques was a man in his forties, but judging from how he acted in this area, he was very familiar with it. Anthony Harrows was a tall, thin man. He reminded her oddly of Ozpin, due to appearances but she could sense the dark intent within him.

 **"We will come back to that later. There is work needed to be done. Jacques, any recent developments?"** The Prince asked Martin who answered immediately. "My Prince, we have our initial forces in DC hidden. The rest of the group will be in position in one week. O5-12, December, she is the one in charge of our pursuit throughout the United States. She is quite relentless, and our reports indicate that O5-4 has joined her in the pursuit. The spear is being unloaded in Washington DC through the Potomac river.

"Before being transferred to Annandale to a Foundation Airport. We will strike in multiple points throughout Washington DC to force the Pentagon to activate DEFCON and prevent any aircraft from taking off. The spear will be taken to Arlington Cemetery before we use the King's Cover." Martin spoke as he gave the report. "One of my contacts have reported that…" Martin hesitated only for a moment. "That Robert Bumaro has currently taken residence in Washington D.C." Martin added.

The Prince seemed to ponder for a few moments until he walked over to the side, and a giant glass screen appeared out of nowhere. It soon displayed an image of a man in a white robe. His facial features were ageless youth, dark blonde hair and emerald eyes. **"The Mechanical Apostle, the Builder. He will not engage any of you unless his hand is forced. We will deal with the Church of the Broken God in time."** The image switched to a vid- _no._ It was a memory. A pitched battle in what appeared to be a junkyard. Between this Robert Bumaro and through the perspective of an unknown figure.

Robert Bumaro used a warhammer against his opponent. Who used two swords to battle. The battle continued on for some time until suddenly, the junk all around them came to life. They merged together to form humanoid figures, and soon the the unknown figure was killed when it was torn apart by the automatons. The memory ended there, and the screen returned to black. "My Prince, if I may, there is a rumor through our contact in the Grey Beacon, that Kurt Richter and a few others will break Maximilian Harper from prison." Martin asked carefully.

 **"Kurt Richter, is what you would call a Multi-Semblancer Raven, plans on executing his mission as fast as possible. He has many enemies in the area. The Specialist, the Magician, the Right Hand of Death ,are the only strong individuals among them due to their mastery over their abilities. They will cause a ruckus that we can utilize. Our members will don the masks of vigilantes and carry out the attacks. The blame will then shift unto the Specialist of Kurt Richter. He will find himself alone in DC without support. The US Internal Security forces will concentrate on the Reflectionist and taking attention from us."** The Prince answered as he continued to circle the black screen.

 **"Raven Branwen here, hails from a different world."** Martin and Anthony's eyes snapped to her in curiosity, but not surprise. **"She will be accompanying you in this mission. She is to be my eyes and ears and she will be the one to battle either of the Grey Beacon Triad, or O5-12. The spear must be taken before it reaches Site-441. Even if O5-11 is not present, Site-441 still presents a formidable obstacle.** Raven felt the ground under her shift and the area around her disappear.

" **Your trial of fire will begin immediately."**

When she picked herself up again, Martin helped her to her feet. It was night time where they were. She glanced at the moon, and was shocked for several moments at how it was unbroken. "Boss, there is a-" The voice of the newcomer cut off at her appearance. "Raven Branwen belongs to the Court of the Prince." The newcomer nodded frantically before he spoke again.

"Two miles down, the Grey Beacon has set up their headquarters in a warehouse. I suggest that we-" He was cut off when Martin waved his hand in a careless manner. "We will fight them, however now is not the moment. If our intel is correct, the NSNAP will retaliate fairly soon either against us or the Grey Beacon. We will hunker down as of now, but we will keep up surveillance on them."

"We can take on both organizations if it came down to a fight. However, we need to wait until our operatives and equipment is in position." Anthony spoke up as he picked up a clipboard. While the three men talked, Raven walked out into the moonlight. In the distance, she could see the lights of the city, presumably Washington D.C. A cool breeze brushed by her, and the bushes around her moved in the wind.

"I'll get the information you need." She spoke, cutting into the trio's conversation. Before any of them could speak, she transformed into her bird form and took to the skies. Bursts of shock coming from both Martin and Anthony while the third man merely watched in disbelief. In the sky, she could see warehouses in the distance and flapping her wings, she headed closer towards her target…

" **Your trial… is to eliminate the incoming NSNAP Attack. Engage the members of the Grey Beacon only if you have to. For now, merely observe. You will be attacking the Multi-Semblancers soon, but not now."** The Prince spoke in her mind as she flapped her way towards the warehouses.

[-]

Kurt Richter pushed the body off of the office chair and sat down on it. Kicking his feet up on the table, he leaned back and let out a sigh of relief. To his left, Monarch and Janus moved the other bodies to the side. While Dr. Cross and the Handyman took watch, and the Strangelove Twins with Brightshine were clearing out the rest of the warehouse. Isolated gunshots rang out and soon, one by one they were silenced.

He looked around the warehouse, where this one was mainly converted into living quarters. The adjacent one was where supplies were kept, and it was the first target. The warehouse was decorated in Nazi memorabilia. Kurt walked over to a locker, and briefly examined a SS recruitment poster before carelessly tossing it behind him. Shooting the lock open, he opened the locker and pulled out two AR-15 variation rifles out. Taking them back to the table and placed it there. Looking back into the locker, he dug through it. Ammunition, some folded clothing, spare boots. He glanced up at the warehouse wall behind him. A Nazi flag was hanging there until Brightshine pulled it down. "The place is secure" He called out to Kurt and he merely nodded in reply. Kurt kneeled next to a fallen corpse, and pulled the hair up to identify the person.

"Ah, Ulrich Muller, the Eastern District leader of the National Socialist North American Party." He examined the faux-SS uniform the man was wearing, his finger tracing the oak leaves at the collars. "A colonel, surprising given your court martial in the US Air Force. Just shows that everyone can make it in life." Kurt spoke in an upbeat tone as he dropped Ulrich's head back down, where it hit the ground with a splat. The other vigilantes gathered around him as Kurt laid down a map on the table. "We all know the plan in detail. But there will be a small change." He pointed to the Potomac River. "If all else fails, we either take helicopters or fast boats to get to the Atlantic Ocean."

"Now, Locksley himself is coming down here, and he will be taking part in the operation." Kurt smiled internally at the looks of surprises, either on their faces or when it flashed by their eyes. Soon enough, the warehouse door opened and two men walked in. They stepped into the light, illuminating the faces of Hans Lowe and his adjutant, Liam Walker. He did notice, a bird fluttering in right after them before going up to the railing above them.

"Truly glad to see all of you here." Hans spoke, his soft voice carried through. "We will be rescuing one of the most important vigilantes ever since Crossfire's passing. This operation, if successful, will be the gateway into our ultimate operation." Everyone was focused on Hans Lowe, the Magician. "Crime, will be an eternal presence in humanity. As long as resources are limited, there will always be crime." Hans spoke with passion in his voice, his arms and hands making gestures as he talked.

"Crime, an eternal looming darkness. We can never defeat it, only hold it back." Hans was deathly serious and solemn in his tone. "That does not limit themselves to the crime families of major cities, or political radicals" At the last part, Hans gestured to the dead neo-Nazis. "But rather, the organizations that operate from the shadows. Maybe some of you are familiar with them, maybe not. But remember their names." Hans looked into the eyes of each and everyone present.

"Organizations such as the Serpent's Hand, Chaos Insurgency, and last but not least, the SCP Foundation." Kurt carefully watched the other members for any signs of recognition among any of them. None reacted. "They operate from the shadows, pulling the strings, and content to watch as events unfold." Hans gripped his cane tightly. "Which is why the Grey Beacon will form the counter against them. We will be the sword that pierces the cloak of shadows, bringing the justice among them." The eyes of Hans Lowe flashed with that statement.

The other vigilantes, they were entranced by the words of Hans Lowe, something that Kurt knew to be one of his abilities. A gift with words, an orator and speaker. How else could Hans Lowe lead 200 soldiers into an assault into the heart of Sevastopol? Outnumbered and outgunned. 200 followed him, and only 15 came out. Hans Lowe was hailed as a war hero in Avennia and the world held mixed emotions regarding him.

Hans was wearing the Avennian Service Uniform, at the collars, it signified his branch in the Army, and the rank. A brigadier general, which was given to Hans after his pyrrhic victory in Sevastopol. Medals hung on his neck and uniform, Knight's Crosses, Assault Badges, and the Golden Wound Badge with Diamonds. Hans was only a few years older than Kurt, and yet even he felt cowed slightly under the gaze of Hans Lowe. Liam Walker stood next to him, in his own service uniform. It contrasted greatly to Hans's, as Liam's was pure black and gold. The skull emblem on his shoulder and cap signified his service in the Deathkorps.

Locksley and Locklight stood before Kurt. Hans and Liam. "And I believe that Locklow here should've briefed you on everything else." Hans said as he gestured to Kurt. The other vigilantes present let out more bursts of shock. "Richter was Locklow?!" One of the twins exclaimed, and the other vigilantes looked at him with shock and awe. "Is that so hard to believe Ms. Strangelove?" Kurt shot back at the twins. "Locksley and Locklow, two forerunners of the Grey Beacon after the death of Erwin Bauer." Kurt exclaimed as he spread his arms wide.

There was a squawk, and the group looked up at the bird that was frantically flying about. "Ah, poor thing." Monarch commented as the bird tried to get out. Hans spoke again after clearing his throat. "We will be preparing for the extraction of Maximilian Harper. Get some rest if you can." The other vigilantes talked about amongst themselves as they headed to other parts of the warehouse. Kurt however, remained where he was.

"Hans" Kurt began in a lower voice as he leaned forward slightly. "Are we really going to attack Site-441 afterwards? The Curator's last estimate was around 200,000 personnel present with around 15,000 of them in active combat roles. There seems to be little gain overall with the exception of Iris-" He stopped at once at the look on Hans's face.

"I… I mean" backpeddaling quickly, Kurt stammered as Hans spoke. "We certainly cannot take on all fifteen thousand Foundation combat personnel." His voice was steady and Kurt relaxed a little. "Our objective will be rescuing Iris Thompson." At the mention of Iris, Hans's voice wavered ever so slightly. Kurt knew Iris all right. The two were acquaintances at first, but they had become friends. She was like his older sister, looking out for him. _"Wear a bigger jacket, cause its negative 12 with wind chills!"_

"We will rescue Iris from the Foundation." Hans said with absolute certainty, the belief and faith in his voice was evident. It was clear that he was still bitterly in love with her. Kurt did understand the general overview from Erwin or Iris telling him, that Hans dated Iris for about 2 years until Hans fled to Avennia after traumatic events. Kurt had arrived shortly after the departure of Hans.

After three years of being together, 19 year old Hans Lowe returned as a triumphant war hero. Things were shaky between Erwin and Hans, two former best friends. Kurt was sure that Hans and Iris never really talked about their split. Smiling bitterly on the inside, the showdown between Rainsford and Erwin in the burning city of Boston. And how Kurt and Hans had arrived only moments too late for Erwin and his subsequent death. Iris's capture after Rainsford discovered her ability with cameras, and the beginning of the Grey Beacon. Forged in blood of their friends. That was 3 years ago. Kurt was 19 now, with Hans being 22 and Iris now turning 22.

"Harald Rainsford, one of the many alias of O5-11." Hans spoke bitterly. "He is too dangerous to take on directly, even with all three of us." Hans gestured to Liam as he spoke. "No… we will rescue Iris from the Foundation. We will one day have our revenge against O5-11." Hans placed something on the table, which Kurt recognized as sparkling wine. Pouring all of them a glass, he raised it in a toast. "Happy birthday to you Iris." Hans said and he took a swig. Kurt and Liam followed the suit afterwards.

[-]

Raven, perched on the railings, listened to the entire conversation. A dark snarl from her connection caused her to lose her balance and she, in her bird form, squawked about in alarm. **"This all but confirms your own suspicions Jacques. Lowe, Richter and Walker. They all have Aura, and mastery of their own unique Semblances."** The voice became more and more controlled now. **"If we fail to get the spear here, then we can use the Grey Beacon as a means to attack Site-441 when they rescue the Photographer."** It wasn't the Prince, rather a different observer that was standing alongside him in the Darkness Realm Below.

 **"Grand Karcist Ion, your input is much appreciated."** The Prince replied to the new observer, and she could detect the sarcasm from his voice. **"Always pointing out the obvious."** The Prince sneered at the Grand Karcist, who bristled at the tone. Raven landed on a different perch to merely keep herself from falling. She could see the two figures, the Prince of Many Faces and the Grand Karcist. Facing each other with their own powers. **"Act as you please little prince, when the Scarlet King finally destroys Creation, your usage might just end."** The Grand Karcist snarled back, his Staff humming with power.

 **"A reminder to you** _ **Grand Karcist Ion**_ **"** The Prince spoke slowly, savoring each word. **"Who lost to a bunch of primitive beings with spears and bows and arrows? Egyptians, Minoans and Assyrians. You boast of your armies being powerful, and yet they were defeated by such primitive civilizations. How will you fare against Etlinger and his modern armies of Avennia?"** Raven could literally feel the anger rolling off the Grand Karcist even where she was.

She felt the presence of Martin and Anthony, and that they were trying to remain in the background. **"It was only the intervention of Mekhane that saved those pitiful armies!"** The Grand Karcist roared back while the Prince merely laughed at him. **"Perhaps… perhaps Grand Karcist."** She felt them shift their focus onto her. **"She should attack the heads of the Grey Beacon now-"** The Prince began to laugh even louder at the Grand Karcist. A laughter filled with arrogance and narcissism. **"Those three gained their skills through their own near-death experiences. The only way that Raven could win would be to use her powers, highly discouraged since that would botch the entire operation."**

Near death experiences… ah, one of those Aura unlock situations. It wasn't that common, but not unheard of either. The Prince disappeared, and the Grand Karcist Ion left with a snarl. In a smaller, more reserved voice, Anthony Harrows spoke up. **"Raven, head back. We can deal with the Grey Beacon later."**

[ -CITY OF GLENN]

Roman Torchwick walked alone in the streets of Glenn. His new weapon, Harmonic Cudgel tapped the pavement in a steady beat as he walked down an alleyway. A small Beowolf lunged at him, its claws ready to tear into the flesh. Drawn to the only source of humanic life in the ruined city. Only to be killed from a single silenced gunshot from Harmonic Cudgel.

Harmonic Cudgel retained its cane-like appearance, but sleek black at the shaft and silver at the ends. _"Consider this a favor Mr. Torchwick, we_ _ **refined**_ _it for you."_ The words of O5-11 returned to him as he tightened his grip on Harmonic Cudgel. Roman had seen the endless gears of SCP-914 as it churned to refine his Melodic Cudgel. Destroyed by a single bullet from the Administrator. Taking a left, Roman walked over the rubble from the building next to him.

 _"A fine weapon before, it has become a great weapon now."_

Roman paused to peer inside the smashed windows of a burger joint. He had come here often as a kid, with what money he scraped by and stolen from unsuspecting civilians. The food was good, and the owner was a kind man. Stepping back, he continued to walk down the street. In the distance, howls began. The Grimm drawn to the single beacon of aura and human life in the ruined city above.

He pressed a button on Harmonic Cudgel, changing rounds from bullets to something with more power. Twirling the cane, he took aim at the first horde of Beowolves and fired. A brilliant spiraling white missile was shot from it and it hit the Beowolves. He clutched his bowler hat as the explosion destroyed the nearby buildings around the Beowolves. The other group of Beowolves had gotten close for melee, and as he raised Harmonic Cudgel, it responded to his call and it reinforced itself for melee combat.

He felt Harmonic Cudgel guiding him in his strike. The cane connected with the face of a Beowolf. It's white-bone mask shattered under the impact. Roman wasn't strong enough to do that on his own, it was the weapon and it's supernatural capabilities from SCP-914. A third of a second happened and Roman brought Harmonic Cudgel at a sweeping arc. Unlike a sword, it did not slice the Beowolves, but rather it sent them all back from the shockwave. He could hear the tiny gears within Harmonic Cudgel whirring and churning. With a single pulse of Aura, a blade came out of the end of the cane which Roman jabbed it into the open mouth an Alpha Beowolf. The blade, went through the thick skull of the Alpha Beowolf like nothing. A single flick later, the blade sliced through the left side of the Alpha Beowolf and the right side and the top part of the Alpha Beowolf head was gone.

The blade at the end of his cane allowed him to use it like a rapier. His footwork was perfect. As it was when he attended the Atlesian Specialist Corps. His fine-tuned fighting style had blended in with the brutal street fighting styles when he struggled by. It was how he had taught Neo fencing and the skill of small blade combat. He turned to the side to avoid the strike of an Ursa's paw, and he felt Harmonic Cudgel connecting with him.

 _Harmonic_Cudgel_914_

 _Target Adjustment Complete  
Function:grimm_elimination_level_4_

 _Threat Level:Euclid_Class_Beowolf:8[3-REMAINING]  
Threat Level:Euclid_Class_Alpha_Beowolf:[ELIMINATED]  
Threat Level:Euclid_Class_Ursa_Minor:3:[3-REMAINING]  
Activation:Aura Calibration complete  
Telepathic Connection [STARTED]  
_

A single thought later, Harmonic Cudgel answered his call. A single pulse with his mind, the blade retracted and shifted into a barrel. Bullets came out, as Roman took aim and fired at the remaining Beowolves. One bullet, one kill. _"The Clockwork Machine, the creation of the Broken God. Blessed by the Builder Bumaro, I'd say, Harmonic Cudgel is truly powerful. It is an example of what Robert Bumaro and Mekhane envisioned for mech-transforming weapons."_

The Ursa Minor lunged at him, and a whack on its head was enough to shatter its skull. He fired the other rounds at the other two Ursa Minors. Killing one, and incapacitating the other. It let out a roar as it struggled to support its weight with a missing limb. Without a glance, Roman brought the cane down on it and the roars ceased at once. Looking behind at the damage and carnage he caused, the streets in the distance was destroyed and one of the buildings finally gave away. Lighting a cigar, Roman continued his walk towards his destination.

[-]

Roman opened the door to his former house. It was a little bit outside of Glenn, near the forests. It was where he, along with other Specialists lived to fight off Grimm along with the Mount Glenn Militia. The house itself was in good condition despite the years that passed. He entered the password on the 4-digit pad, and the thick metal shutters raised itself. Stepping inside, the house was exactly as he had left it all those years ago.

There was a layer of dust over the counters and bookshelves. The open windows let in fresh air from the surrounding forest. The rising sun filtered its way through the trees. Memories trickled through as Roman examined various pictures of a forgotten past. His family, his team, and his ex-wife and deceased daughter.

The third was Roman standing with his team as they earned the title of Specialist. There were 40 in his graduating class, and from the last time he checked on them two years ago, only 13 remained alive. Most of them were killed in the Fall of Mount Glenn, which prompted Atlas to focus more on robotics. The fourth, brought a small smile to him. A single flicker of joy that sprung up from within. He stood next to his apprentice, his _apt pupil._ He had been chosen to train her, as he was the very best in his year. His apprentice, Winter Schnee. She had earned every medal, achievement and awards possible for a cadet. Though, she failed to beat his record in the final test, a record that he still held in Atlas.

He had trained her all he could. She graduated three months before the fall of Glenn. He moved to the fifth photo, where he stood in a pristine white suit, and a beautiful woman in a wedding gown stood. The memories that he had locked away all those years ago. They trickled through, despite him trying to push them away until he gave up. _"May I have this dance?"_ That single phrase had led him to some of the happiest time of his life in the next few years, and the most painful.

 _"Of course" She replied and he took her hand, and the two stepped out into the dance floor. The Atlesian-Vale Gala. He had been dragged into it as his position of teacher to Winter Schnee, who was no doubt suffering through a fancy 6 course meal with the Valean Council._

He wiped the dust away from the photo and he looked closer to it. He placed his finger on the photo. They were younger then, vibrant and full of joy. The sixth photo was taken outside this very home. The two standing, arms around each other and their 2 year old daughter. When his cheeks felt wet, he realized that it was his tears trickling down from his eyes. The girl was dead. His- _no-_ Their daughter was dead. Killed in the Fall of Glenn.

He gripped Harmonic Cudgel tightly, as tears fell freely from his face. A Goliath, had breached Containment from the Merlot Industries Lab further up North of Glenn. Those Grimm, twisted and even more deadlier than before, had spread throughout the city. He himself led the defense, a mix of police and militia. They had to hold off until all civilians had escaped through the trains. His daughter… his beautiful daughter was killed by the Goliath when it ran rampant on the Underground Train entrance.

The Foundation wanted a laboratory, a facility where they could test and experiment. They selected the City of Glenn as it was away from prying eyes, and that if anything went wrong, they could contain it or destroy it. And he did present them with a facility. The Merlot Industries Facility. Within its containment chambers, it held mutated Grimm. Beowolves, Ursai, and a couple Beringels. A handful of White Fang grunts had died when he sent them there on the pretext of searching for supplies.

Months after the Fall of Glenn, with his wife leaving him, he found Neo. An orphaned girl, who reminded him of his daughter. Atlas was primarily blamed for hosting Merlot Industries, and at least three Atlesian Councilmen were hanged. With Anti-Atlesian sentiment high, he resorted to crime to support himself and Neo. Right back to where he had started. One thing led to another, and it had snowballed from there. Now, many years later, he stood in his former home. As the thief Roman Torchwick. Not the Roman Torchwick of Atlas, who once proudly wore the Golden Cross of Mantle, the highest military decoration in Atlas. His father had one too, for defeating the 2nd Army Group under the Faunus General, Alastor Taurus on the outskirts of Mantle.

The Goliath was still around, and he would have his revenge. He entered his room, and pulled out a suitcase from the closet. Inside, was his old Atlesian weapon, Symphonic Duet. The saber was still in good condition as he wiped the dust off of it. The dust chambers whirled to life as he placed fresh dust vials inside.

 _Connection Possible:  
Weapon: Symphonic_Duet_

Harmonic Cudgel displayed those options in his mind. Soon, Symphonic Duet glowed slightly as the connection was made. It was an extension of Harmonic Cudgel, which was an extension of him. He sheathed the saber, and placed the suitcase back where it was. With a final glance around the room, his eyes settled on the Atlesian Specialist uniform in its case. Adorned with medals, and the Golden Cross of Mantle, the highest award bestowed in Atlas hung from the neck. In the glass reflection, he could see himself in that uniform. "One day" Roman muttered as he turned and walked out. "One day, I'll wear it without shame." The Goliath that ruined his life was still around. One day, he would kill it. Armed with Harmonic Cudgel and Symphonic Duet, he exited the house as the metal shutters came back into place. Wiping the tears away, he allowed a small, twisted smile to appear.

The White Fang, Adam Taurus, Cinder Fall. Those three would all be thrown aside once his mission in Mount Glenn was done, at the orders of the Administrator. _"Make an explosive entrance will ya?"_ An explosive entrance indeed. Ask and ye shall receive. He just hoped the White Fang grunts didn't kill themselves with the explosives. With a sigh, he lit a second cigar as he watched the sun made its way up, its golden rays shining in contrast to the concrete corpse of the City of Glenn.

There was work to be done.

[TWO WEEKS LATER]

Louis stood out on the courtyard with his team. They would be accompanying Team RWBY into Mount Glenn, where he was told that the Foundation planned on creating a potential site. They were supposed to scout out the potential building, and head back. He was holding an G36 as the rest of his team stood in formation. Team RWBY was also with them some distance to his left. The Administrator was speaking to both teams as of now. The Administrator took out a map and pointed up somewhere to the north.

"We will be investigating an abandoned laboratory formerly owned by Merlot Industries. Team RWBY will be heading into the Downtown district of Glenn, where they will conduct their mission to investigate Grimm presence. At the end, both teams will meet up here" The Administrator pointed to an X marked 'Underground Rail Entrance' "And return back to Beacon." He said as he rolled the map and gave it to Hansel.

"Ruby, your uncle will be tagging along with your team along with Dr. Oobleck due to the high Goliath presence nearby. Normally, Ozpin would've forwarded this to your Scrolls, but this is a different occasion." The Administrator said in the solemn tone, and a large Bullhead landed nearby. He turned to Hansel and his team to speak. "This is a purely a reconnaissance mission. Avoid any hostile engagements whenever possible. Activate the flash beacon only in emergencies. It will allow me to use the Staff to arrive to your location instantly." He said as Hansel saluted him.

With a flash of wind, Dr. Oobleck was with them. "Mount Glenn was a failed expansion attempt by both Atlas and Vale. Due to the lack of security in the northern section of the city, and constant Elder Grimm attacks led to its ultimate failure as a settlement." Dr. Oobleck lectured to Team RWBY as Louis and his team boarded the Bullhead. Inside, Qrow was already present as he took a swig from his flask. Taking a seat beside him, Louis adjusted his G36 and he pointed the barrel to the ground.

"Those kids…" Qrow slurred slightly as he leaned against the back of the Bullhead. "They'll never truly understand what it's like to be out there." Qrow said as he took a second swig.

"Do you want them to see something like that soon?" Louis found himself asking, and his blue eyes met red. "Do I want them to see those things out there? Absolutely not!" Qrow sneered as he placed his flask away. "We all want to look away from those nasty things outside the walls. It's unfortunate for them to see any of this at their age, but it is a necessity." Qrow turned to Hansel who was sitting across from him.

"Any of you experience anything of what I am talking about?" And to that, Hansel nodded. "I was in the Special Forces." Hansel elaborated at Qrow. "I've seen my fair share of things in the field before the Foundation picked me up." Wayne spoke up next. "I was in the French Legion. Served for a few years before I joined the Foundation. I've seen a good chunk of violence and cruelty in the Balkan War." He gestured to Schroeder.

"So we're telling stories now eh? I was in Avennia, in their Internal Affairs Branch of the Avennian Military. Got promoted to major before I joined the Foundation. Pretty brutal job in recently occupied territories in Ukraine. Especially fighting the nationalist paramilitary groups around Kiev." He turned to Qrow to speak directly to him. "We've all seen some messed up crap. Don't think you're the only one that's special fruitcake."

That earned laughter from the rest of the group even Qrow. "Well, I suppose you fellas have earned that right." He chuckled as he put his flask away. Team RWBY boarded soon afterwards, with Ruby sitting next to him. "Hey Uncle Qrow!" Her eyes looked around until they landed on inevitably his weapon. Without words being exchanged, he handed the G36 to her. Normally, giving a 15 year old girl a fully automatic weapon would have earned some frowns on Earth. However, he trusted Ruby and she fought Grimm on a near daily basis.

"It's loaded, and the safety is on." He rattled off the basic stuff that everyone would say when handling firearms. He watched as Ruby take the G36 apart with expert handling before reassembling it in an impressive speed. "It's a nice gun. Though I prefer the AUG in comparison." Ruby said as she buckled up on her seat. Soon, the rest of Team RWBY was sitting in their seats, with Blake taking a seat next to Wayne, who attached a flashlight to his AK-47.

"Hey Schroeder, can I look at your gun?" Ruby asked Louis felt surprise go through him. Schroeder was wielding a Thompson, with the drum mag variation. He was just surprised that the Foundation Armory had a working Thompson. Louis decided to stop by when he came back for any other weapons. The G36 was a good, all around gun for the most part… but it lacked the same class and finesse of a Thompson.

"How did you get a Thompson?" Louis called out to Schroeder, who merely grinned back as his one hand held the upper handlebars. "I placed a request. One of the privileges as a Foundation officer." He replied, and Louis was reminded of the death of Captain Paul Doriner. _A row of black coffins, a small white Foundation logo on each one. The Administrator read out final parting words to each Foundation member. Louis discovered that Foundation personnel were required to leave and dictate their final wills upon signing their contracts._

 _"Paul Doriner, came from a distinguished military family. Just like his ancestors before him, he served in the military before he joined the Foundation. His exceptionally notable distinctions involve fighting off SCP-076 in numerous times. Even on this occasion, Able will be humbled by the death of Paul Doriner." The Administrator spoke of other accomplishments that Paul Doriner had achieved. All those achievements, each life-defining moment, meant nothing once you were dead. In the final act, one of Doriner's MTF members stepped up. The man stood there, in the black and blue formal uniform of the Mobile Task Force. The shoulder patch distinguishing the specific team, and the man slammed a medal into the coffin. It was the Pour le Merite, that Paul's great-grandfather had earned in World War One as Louis would learn later._

 _The pitch black abyss of SCP-1437 awaited to embrace the coffins, to take them back into the Site that contained SCP-1437. The original hole had been expanded, for the intake of supplies, and the Grimm transports. "These men, they chose to work in the shadows, they place themselves in great danger every single day. Dedicated to protect humanity from the ever-changing anomalous entities that exist. Let this be a reminder to every single one of you. We walk in the darkness, so that others could live in the light."_ _With those final words, the pressurized Dust crystals began their dimensional transfer process, the coffins glowed an eerie grey glow before they disappeared into SCP-1437._

"It earned the nickname 'Chicago Typewriter' because of that." Schroeder finished his explanation, with Ruby watching him in fascination at America in the 1920s, gangsters engaging in shootouts with the police, smuggling alcohol during Prohibition. I mean… Louis thought, they still did. Except a couple years ago in Chicago, out of the 87 reported gang shootouts, Kurt Richter started about 80 of them. A gang would chase him, and he would lead them into rival gang territory. Thus engaging in a confused firefight, until one gang emerged victorious, or they both retreated. In that case, Richter would finish them off. Because of him, the death rate in Chicago skyrocketed.

Come to think of it, the crime rate probably still remained at an all time low in Chicago due to Richter's five month gang purge spree. The Mob had a deal with the Grey Beacon. They would assist them in purging the city of other gangs in exchange for being left alone. So most major cities in the US were run by one of the crime families, which had taken over the cartel in South America after the Magician paying them a visit. To think of it, Louis was certain that both Richter and the Magician were thrill seekers in addition to their "fighting crime" motto.

The Bullhead took off with a slight shake, causing Louis to grab his seat with his hands. "Please don't tell me you're going to hurl." Ruby bemoaned as she watched Louis's expression. "I won't." He declared, though he wasn't so sure as the Bullhead began to move. He looked at Hansel and the others, and they weren't looking so good. "We couldn't take one of our helis?" Wayne called out to Hansel as an increasingly nervous Blake started eyeing the other open seats. "They're kept back for official reasons. Since this is a joint Beacon mission, we are using the Bullheads." Hansel shot back as he seemed to hold the seat handles.

The first one to throw up was Hansel himself.

[Site-441]

Jaune's feet found the ground once again when the warping sequence had finished. Looking around him, he recognized the entrance of Site-441 before him. His teammates landed behind him. While he looked around, his teammates were throwing up. "How come you aren't throwing up?" Coco asked him with a baleful glare as she was helped up by Yatsuhashi. In reply, Jaune merely shrugged as he figured that he was used to it. The door to the Site opened, and before him stood November, Dr. Raine and two guards.

"Ah, Mr. Arc good to see you again" November said as he extended his hand. Taking the hand, Jaune shook it. "Likewise, Mr. November. This is Team JNPR, my team along with Team CFVY and Ciel Soleil, Penny's partner." Jaune said as he gestured to his companions. None of them looked quite good though, after having thrown up all over the asphalt road. Ciel was the only one beside him that didn't throw up after the warp, she clicked her heels and saluted November.

"Second Lieutenant Ciel Soleil reporting for duty sir!" Ciel declared as she stood before November. To Jaune's surprise, November return the salute in a similar fashion. "At ease Lieutenant Soleil, General Ironwood has told me the necessary information. I believe he has briefed you on the civilian nature of the mission?" To November's last statement, Ciel nodded.

Turning to the rest of the group, November smiled with his arms wide. "Well, welcome to Earth! Come inside as we have something to discuss before I cut you guys loose. As for the… vomit, someone will take care of it." November said and the group, who merely shifted on their feet at the mention of vomit. With their weapons and bags, they followed him. Leaving the two guards behind at the gate.

Pyrrha followed after Jaune as he walked alongside the man known as O5-11. From how Jaune walked, she could tell he was used to the area here. Looking around her, the other Foundation employees present looked at Jaune with a look of awe. Whispers of '106 Slayer' or 'Lizard Conqueror' was heard as they passed the others. The halls of the facility echoed their steps as they all walked to their destination. They passed various rooms as well, many were like regular offices. Cubicles, computers, and clear conference rooms. Some doors had labels such as SCP-662 with the words SAFE on the signs.

Some of the other Foundation personnel also watched them as they walked by with curiosity. She picked up murmurs of 'teenagers' and they were no doubt wondering why there was a bunch of kids on site. Though those murmurs quickly became silenced at the sight of Nora's Magnhild and the way Nora causally had it slung over her shoulder. The facility members they passed were mainly scientists with the occasional guard with tactical gear. They also seemed to stare at Velvet's rabbit ears with avid curiosity. Though other, presumably senior Foundation members ordered them to go about their duties. They didn't have Faunuses in Earth, but perhaps they've seen something similar? Or perhaps just maintaining a degree of professionalism in front of O5-11.

 _"Site Human Resources Administrator Wernicke, report to Light Containment Zone for screening tests."_ The sudden voice from above startled her, and she quickly realized that it was a PA system in the facility. The voice behind the system sounded robotic, and emotionless that it slightly jarred her. _"Dr. Bright, report to Site Administrative Department for reassignment."_

A door opened nearby and a man walked out flanked by two Foundation doctors. November acknowledged the man as he walked by. "Jack" and the doctor replied in the same manner. The man was in his thirties, red hair and glasses. His eyes moved about the group with mild interest as he walked by. Pyrrha could see a tricolour glow around Dr. Bright. Red, white and grey. In conjunction with her semblance, she was able to see all metallic objects. Most of them held a faint greyish glow off of them, something that stood out just enough to let her know that she could interact with them.

Some objects held different colors of its glow. Jaune's Crocea Mors for example, gave off a faint golden light. Nora's Magnhild held a pink glow and Ren's Stormflower gave off a faint green light. Most weapons still held the standard faint greyish glow around them. She figured that the Aura of an individual affected their weapons as well. As for Dr. Bright, her semblance was reacting strangely to an ornate amulet worn by him.

Every metallic object that she had ever come into contact with, had only one colour. The amulet held three. Red, White and Grey. The colours themselves seemed to be ever changing and moving unlike any other she had seen. In a pulse of a moment, she reached out with her semblance. Only to be met with pain from it. The pain wasn't bad, no. It was more like getting your hand smacked with a ruler, but it was enough for her to stop. And Dr. Bright noticed as well. As he had stopped walking and was facing the large group.

"Who did that?" Dr. Bright's voice was deadly serious and his expression was stormy. November had stopped as well along with the rest of the group, and he was walking towards Bright. One of the doctors behind Dr. Bright began to speak. "Jack, it was probably noth-" He was silenced when Dr. Bright raised his hand and November was standing before Dr. Bright.

"What's the matter Jack?" November asked conversationally, but Pyrrha could detect a hint of caution in his voice. "November, someone just touched SCP-963. It twitched a little and I-" November cut him off quickly. "Jack, we'll talk about this tonight. I'll explain everything about this." Dr. Bright stared at November for sometime before the Doctor backed down. "Alright then, November." He said as he walked away, and his eyes scanned the group once again. Her eyes briefly meeting his green eyes before she looked away. However, her eyes met November's eyes, and they narrowed slightly before November led them once again.

"What a weirdo." Coco said to Velvet as they continued to walk. However, her comment was heard by November. "Ms. Adel, I can personally guarantee that there are many individuals that one might consider 'weirdos'. For the sake of politeness, please use the word 'eccentric' when describing said individuals, myself included." There was a slight hint of amusement when Coco flushed as she was called out like that.

They walked for a few moments in silence until they came upon a larger door. With a swipe of a keycard, the door opened and the group entered a living room. 'Living room' didn't even describe it. The room itself was massive and furnished, couches and tables were around. There were a few TVs as well, with one of them on and playing some sort of news. _"With the loss of Belchar, the Algerian government has agreed to terms set by the Moroccan-Tunisian Government."_

O5-11 spoke to a guard that was in the room, who nodded and hurried off.

"This will be your area for now, with bunks being prepared. There will be a security officer to hand out Level 3 access cards. You will have access to all the main areas of the Site. However, it will not allow entry to the SCP containment chambers and the Class-D quarters." November's tone suddenly turned deathly serious. "I implore all of you to never attempt to enter an SCP Containment Chamber for your safety and the safety of the staff that are present. Another major rule, is that while you are free to explore the site as your keycards allow, is keeping interactions with Class-Ds to a minimum."

"Most of them are convicted criminals who have volunteered for the dangerous tasks that is needed in the Foundation. There has been numerous incidents in the past with the Class-D overpowering a lone Foundation operative and attempting to escape. While I highly doubt that even the most hardened Class-D would be able to defeat you one on one, they CAN overwhelm you if you are alone. They are always under the watch of security guards. However, even then, incidents happen here and there."

Then, November smiled lightly. "I highly doubt that any of it would happen to you, but it is a real possibility as long as you are here on this site. In a week, where Team RWBY would join us, we will depart for Washington D.C for your mission." November explained a few more things such as the need for secrecy with the site from the rest of Earth. "During your mission, you will be able to accompany the Foundation field operatives in a retrieval mission of one of the most prized items of all time." Dr. Raine spoke up as he handed out handheld devices and quickly showed how to operate them.

"These are smartphones or cell phones whichever you prefer. The numbers are all preset if you need to call someone in your team." Raine said as he held one up. Pyrrha examined her own before she tapped the button in the bottom. The screen lit up, displaying a wallpaper, the date and time and other general information. _Slide to unlock._ "There are a couple other features built into it as well. If absolute emergencies occur that is beyond your abilities to handle, press the app labeled MTF. It will deploy a MTF Platoon into your position immediately for extraction. Only use it in ABSOLUTE emergencies." Raine stressed out the last part as he placed the phone down.

There were a few other things Dr. Raine went over, briefly describing the region where they would be deployed in a week. The city known as Washington D.C, the capital of the nation that they were currently in, the United States of America. When Dr. Raine finished speaking, November stepped up once again. "Anyhow, I believe that's it for now. Fun will begin in a week. If you need assistance, do not be afraid to ask any of the upper Foundation members."

"And Jaune, I believe Penny and Iris would like to see you again." Suspicion stirred within her at the mention of two girls. The door behind them opened and Pyrrha turned to see two girls entering. "Jaune! Ciel! It is so great to see you!" The girl had red hair and green eyes, but Pyrrha was focused on something else. She held a bright green glow around her entire body. Which meant that… she was covered in metal. "Penny! How have you been?" Jaune asked and the two hugged. Pyrrha focused on the second girl, a blonde. Iris, Pyrrha assumed, was nervous at the large group before her.

[-]

November watched the group interact as Raine handed him Iris's camera. Ah, he noticed how Pyrrha was acting when Penny and Iris were mentioned. And certainly… how she had used her semblance on Jack Bright. Jaune was busy introducing Iris and Penny to the rest of his team and group. Two first year teams, and one second year team. Ciel Soleil was sent as part of the Atlesian envoy by General Ironwood. He hid a smirk at the barely disguised attempt at information gathering. Let the General learn what he wanted. There was a containment method in Remnant in place after they had quickly hacked into the CCT from day 3.

A website had been created where individual SCPs and their containment procedures were placed, where it looked like a site to come up with their own ideas for containment procedures and tales. That way, if some chance, a whistleblower on Remnant revealed the Foundation and the SCPs, it would be dismissed as a fake and praised as an excellent attempt to portray the "realistic yet fictional" nature of the SCPs. The same procedure was being prepared for Earth and awaiting approval. Because, what better way to keep a secret, than leaving it in the open for millions to believe it to be fiction.

When the group began to settle down, November stepped forward with the camera. "Miss Thompson" He said gently and Iris looked at him with wide eyes, before it fell to the camera into his hands. She let out a small gasp of surprise as he gave it to her. "We have brought it up to near-mint condition. I believe it is time to reunite it with its owner." She took the camera from his hands with shaking hands. "I… than- thank you November." She managed to choke out with small tears of joy coming out of her eyes. He smiled, a genuine smile in a long time.

"Ms. Nikos, a quick word if you please." November said as Pyrrha Nikos looked to him once again. With a reassuring glance at Jaune, she followed him off to the side, out of earshot of her team. Though still within their visibility. "Ms. Nikos" November started off softly only for Pyrrha to blurt out first.

"I didn't mean to!" She exclaimed as she looked at him with wide eyes. He let out a small chuckle. "Ms. Nikos, you did nothing wrong here." His tone turned firm soon. "SCP-963-1 can take over the minds of anyone who came in contact with it. It was a miracle that you didn't become the next host of Dr. Jack Bright." Pyrrha turned slightly pale at that.

[-]

"There were no metallic properties on SCP-963, and yet you somehow interacted with it." Pyrrha looked up to see the eyes of O5-11 boring into her own. Filled with curiosity as he awaited an answer. She spoke again, carefully. "When I see objects that I can interact with, it gives off a faint glow. The amul- _SCP-963"_ Pyrrha corrected herself, "Gave off its own unique glow. I… I was drawn to it, and I was curious. I- I am sorry that I did this." Pyrrha rushed out as she hurriedly apologized.

November merely let out a sigh as he leaned back slightly. "Ms Nikos, there are many objects in the containment of the SCP Foundation. While you were unharmed in your contact with SCP-963, we cannot risk such things with other SCP objects simply for your own safety." He gave her a sad smile, the kind that you give to reassure while you knew that something bad was going to happen to them. "I'd truly hate it if you had to be contained, not as a prisoner, but as an SCP variation because you got a bit careless with your semblance." She winced at that, but could see the understanding behind the words.

Concern

"I will speak with Jack Bright on the little situation. And like I have said, please refrain from interacting with SCP objects with your semblance. As most of them can kill, or something worse than death." He spoke solemnly in the description of the various SCPs contained within. A slight shiver ran through Pyrrha as she imagined horrid beasts roaring in the cages, or innocent teddy bears that could create an equal monstrosity as the first. She smiled internally at her imagination and focused on November.

"Return to your team, Ms Nikos. I'm sure Mr. Arc would love to introduce you to his new friends." November spoke as he took out his keycard and as he turned, Pyrrha followed his eyes as he focused on one of the TVs.

 _"Mr. President, what will you do about the vigilantic justice being executed throughout the United States?!"_ The President was a well built man with brown hair, who merely waved the question aside. _"Citizens should not take matters of law into their own hands. The vigilante Kurt Richter will be captured and brought to justice, just like Maximilian Harper."_ The camera moved slightly to show a different journalist that stood up. _"What will you do about the increasing amount of our youth going off to fight in Avennian conflicts?"_ The journalists question was answered with jeers of agreement from the assembled crowd.

When she looked over to Jaune, the rest of the group were focused on the TV. The President simply deflected the question to an increasingly agitated group of journalists. The camera turned to a scene outside, where there was a huge crowd gathered holding protest signs and yelling. **"Peterson Impeached!"** Was the most prominent sign that was held. The TV switched to two anchormen who were speaking. _"That was a clip from President Peterson's latest public address, where he spoke about the affairs in Europe. Such as the increasing tension between the European Union, and the Fascist nations of Spain and Italy, and on the aggression of Avennia in Eastern Europe, and the huge amounts of youth fighting for Avennia._

The news reporter listed growing tensions, and issues in the place of Europe. Riots, unrest, and a war between the nations of Norway and Sweden. The TV volume was lowered by Raine, who placed the remote on a table. The TV switched screens to aerial overviews of different cities, where people were protesting. "Nasty incidents out there." Raine commented as he picked up some folders on the edge of a counter. Soon, both men left the room, disappearing behind the reinforced metal doors.

Pyrrha walked back over to the group, where the girl Iris was utterly fascinated by Velvet's ears. "Does it hurt if you fold it?" Iris asked as Pyrrha got closer. Velvet rubbed her ears slightly before she replied. "Sometimes, I used to do that when I was younger. But you get used to it."

"Can I touch it?" Iris asked with restrained eagerness as she stared at the ears with wonder. The animal parts of a Faunus were sensitive, and it was the unspoken norm throughout Remnant that you do not touch them on their animal parts without consent. "Perhaps… not now." Velvet answered as her ears twitched. At Iris's crestfallen face, Velvet replied quickly. "For us Faunus, the animal parts that we have are sensitive. It is like…"Velvet's cheeks colored up a little. "It's like asking someone if you can feel their private parts." Velvet spoke the last part a bit more quickly. Causing Iris to blush.

"Ah, so-sorry about that." She stammered, looking down on the ground. Jaune patted her shoulder sympathetically. "We'll teach you all about Remnant!" He exclaimed as he gestured to the rest of the group. "And you can tell us more about Earth!" Jaune spoke with excitement that was shared by the group. Under the attention, Iris fidgeted nervously under the attention.

"I… I've been in the Foundation for three-maybe four years. I'm afraid I am quite out of touch. I've been catching up on recent events through the news and whatnot…" She trailed off as she looked around the group. "Well, lets find out!" Nora exclaimed as she grabbed a remote and clicked a different TV on. Cartoons, some movie shows, a nature documentary. She flicked through the channels at a rapid pace that it was impossible to keep up with it. Until Nora stopped at a different news channel, where a wanted poster was prominently displayed.

 _"Earlier tonight, a high speed chase throughout northern Washington D.C ended in a tragedy as multiple lives of police officers were lost in brutal car crashes."_ The reporter's voice was reserved and respectful. _"The chase began when the suspect's vehicle was stopped at a checkpoint. A brief firefight exchanged between the suspects and the two deputies present. The suspects are driving a,"_ The reporter shifted some papers, and Pyrrha looked around to find the group focusing on the TV. _"A black 2015 Nissan GTR, where they are believed to be traveling somewhere up north. Eight officers were killed in the pursuit after they were involved in high speed crashes, while the suspects got away."_

"Your world seems to be in a lot of turmoil." Ciel commented as she tapped something on her watch. "Penny, where is Auburn Polendina? I have a message for him from General Ironwood." Penny, a girl made out of metal, took a seat on the sofa. "Dr. Polendina is in a meeting with Dr. Gears, and other members of Site Administration. He has been with them for exactly 2 hours, 21 minutes and 15 seconds as of now." Penny said in a cheerful tone.

"Jaune" Pyrrha spoke, getting her partner's attention. "Do you work for the Foundation?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune rubbed his hair as he replied.

"I, I think I am because November gave me a Level 3 Keycard for official use. But he never did confirm it." He replied sheepishly.

Whatever Pyrrha was going to say was halted by a strangled gasp that Iris let out, her hand covering her mouth as she stared the TV. _"-er, and Hans Lowe"_ The reporter read out, and two pictures came up.

 **KURT RICHTER  
HANS LOWE**

The picture on the right was a wanted poster, where the name Kurt Richter was listed in big bold font. Dark brown hair, a grinning expression, and a shine in his eyes. The photo of Hans Lowe were two different ones. One was an official photo, and the second was a different photo. In the official one, Hans Lowe stood, expressionless and cold. In a military dress uniform as he stood in front of a flag. The second was Hans, where he was gazing at something over the camera, his eyes distant and behind him, a city was burning.

 _"Hans Lowe, widely known as the Lion of the Crimea, and the Magician, is officially confirmed to be working with Kurt Richter. Both individuals are extremely dangerous and should not be approached. Any information on them should be forwarded to your local law enforcement. Any information leading to their capture will result in an updated reward of Three million dollars each."_

The reporter droned on the list of other highly dangerous individuals, which Pyrrha found to be hypocritical. He was warning people to avoid them, and yet placing a hefty reward on each of them. _"Anthony Harrows, 2.5 million."_ Of course, people would certainly approach them now with those rewards. Pyrrha guessed that the number would just go up as time went on.

"Hans… I" Iris trailed off as she watched the TV screen with wide eyes. Penny placed her hand on Iris's shoulder. Patting it reassuringly. "Did… did you know him?" Pyrrha found herself asking, though she asked it carefully. Iris let her hands fall on an old camera, her fingers trailing over the top. Iris lifted up the camera gingerly, and smiled sadly at it.

"Yes. Yes I knew him. I knew Hans, I knew Kurt." Iris whispered as she held the camera. "How could I, forget either of them." She said longingly, as she stared into the lens of the camera. "They were…" Iris's voice wavered before she spoke again. "They were my friends." Iris's mouth twitched upwards slightly, as if remembering some fond memory.

"It was in Mrs. Shaws class where Kurt accidently pulled the lab shower. Then, before that… Hans and I went to the Boston Commons once, but it rained that day."

"Are they bad people Iris?" Ciel asked, her sharp tone causing Iris to wince ever so slightly. Ciel seemed unaffected by the look Jaune was giving her. "Bad?! No, certainly not. They were nice and kind. Kurt was like a little brother… They always want the best for everyone." Iris spoke as the camera was placed back on the table.

Iris's eyes went back on the TV screen, where it was showing wrecked police cars and other damaged vehicles. "They are good people, just… misguided."

[-]

"I'm sorry, what now!" November demanded as Jack Bright cowered before him. They were in an unused office, where Jack had brought up an audacious idea. "I.. when the girl moved the amulet, it felt like my entire soul was being touched. SCP-963, I think it has a defense mechanism, because I felt it lash back at the touch." Jack quickly explained.

That was not the reason why November was becoming angry, it was because Jack's second idea. "I think she could free me from SCP-963." Jack stated as he looked into the eyes of November.

"Jack" November spoke, quelling his sudden anger. "I will not place Pyrrha Nikos in danger for a theory. SCP-963 is quite safe as it is right now, and that is final. You will be its host until we find a different solution."

"What other solution." Jack muttered as he held SCP-963. Jack Bright truly wished to die. That was his true goal. "As long as SCP-963 exists, I'll always be here as well."

"We are not going to attempt a second SCP-963-2." November hurriedly cut in, something which Jack quickly agreed with. "Definitely, never that again." Jack shivered. He looked at November again. He decided to bring up a different subject.

"November, we captured a second one this morning." November nodded in response, and gestured to Jack to continue. "A Children of the Sun member turned himself in willingly." Jack Bright fidgeted nervously. "He, the member spoke of Living Cities being built. He even gave us the location of one of their colonies, and that they were moving to the Rockies Mountains."

"They have been rebuilding their Shining Cities, and I think they are being drawn to Blackrow Colorado." Jack Bright looked at November in the eyes. "Exactly 8 years ago, there was an Avennian backed company known as Nightmare Corporation. They were experimenting with something called the _Infinitium Engines_."

"The experiment failed due to sabotage from a whistleblower. The company fell apart, and its members either disappeared or joined the Foundation. Which leads to the conclusion, that the Infinitium Engines are the creations of SCP-1000." Jack Bright stated as he looked at O5-11.

And November spoke again, and Jack felt the temperature suddenly plunge in the room. "That… is a dangerous claim that you are making." The tone was soft, and Jack could hear the deadly edge underneath it. "While it is true that Nightmare Corporation was experimenting with the Infintium Engines, it is an _extremely_ dangerous accusation and _insult_ " The last word was said with such venom that Jack flinched, and cowered under the gaze of O5-11. Jack Bright acted like he was, but he knew who not to piss off.

"That mere _apes, ANIMALS"_ The snarl from O5-11 sent Jack Bright falling on his rear, looking up in fear. "Could ever create the Infinitium Engines. The Infinitium Engines have been created through centuries of research and experimentation."

O5-11 began to pace about, clearly agitated. "The Engines pull power from a source that those Apes knew existed, but could never harness." O5-11 faced Jack Bright again, his eyes flashing under the light. "To them, that source is like how scientists view Dark Matter. Knowing it exists, and yet unable to explain further or harness it." O5-11 cut off Jack when he tried to speak. "The Engines aren't drawing their power from Dark Matter, that is the misconception that killed the engineers in Nightmare Corporation. The Engines could _switch_ to Dark Matter as a power source, but Dark Matter is not infinite despite its quantity."

"The Infinitium Engines draw their power from a source that cannot be harnessed or used by other means. The rough sketch completed in 1740, and construction began in 1850 with the first model completed in 1945." Jack got back up again, standing on shaky legs. "You're telling me the Krauts completed the Engine before it was destroyed?"

November nodded again before he spoke. "Since construction began in a remote forest in Prussia from 1850, it was inevitable that the Nazis found out about it in 1940. The original builders were few, as they had to constantly be switched. And it couldn't be moved for fear of disabling the Core. Hans Etlinger and Ludwig Etlinger took advantage of the slave labor offered to them by the war."

"The Jewish laborers were carefully screened before they were sent to work on the machine. Among Soviet POWs, technicians, engineers, and medics were picked out to be sent to work on the machine. It was around the same time when the Etlingers formed their "Damascan Ratline, allowing approximately 1.5 million Jews to escape, and fund the project illegally." Jack knew that from history class when he was younger, but he didn't dare interrupt O5-11.

"The Infinitium Engine was perfected, though it backfired. When a Jewish scientist named Lowenstein purposely sabotaged the machine just before it started. Causing the Core to collapse on itself, and it had coincided with Rokovossky's offensive in the region. Three German officers, Gruppenführer Leon Rose, General der Flieger Ludwig Etlinger, and Standartenfuhrer Max Muller were the only high ranking officers that survived. Many of the Jews did survive from the camp, and they did spread their tale of a 'mythic' weapon. Though Leon Rose was killed quickly by Ludwig when it became apparent that a scapegoat was needed and Max was killed by the Jewish prisoners that escaped. They were not gentle with that man.

"The plans for the Infinitium Engine was hidden, as the Soviets captured Ludwig after the Battle of Berlin. Upon his return, the Engines were built quickly due to better methods and improvements in technology. Those apes of SCP-1000 couldn't make it due to their mastery with organic, living creatures. The organic matter simply could not handle the power and pressure required to harness the power source. Jack, it goes without saying, but what we have said here does not leave this room." The last part was said with an edge, something which Jack frantically nodded.

"As for Ms. Nikos and her Semblance, it would have to be looked into, but I do not want Ms. Nikos to be held by the Foundation. Is that clear Dr. Bright?"

"Yes sir. Crystal clear!"

[MOUNT GLENN, COURTYARD OF THE CITY HALL]

Ruby looked around as the Bullhead left, to drop Kohl and the others to their target. The City Hall building was behind her, its marble white pillars stained and cracked, the glass dome roof shattered. The tattered flags of Vale and Atlas that adorned its walls flapped gently about in the wind. Dr. Oobleck was already ahead, examining the ground. Uncle Qrow was standing off to the side, Harbinger at the ready as his eyes scanned the surroundings.

"Well! These Beowolf tracks are quite fresh. They were most likely here this morning." Dr. Oobleck announced, taking a swig from the thermos he had. "Grimm presence in the area is expected to be minimal, despite the increased Goliath presence. We will head to the southern district of the city where we will begin our mission." Her team nodded that they understood.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! History awaits!" Oobleck exclaimed as he took off in a sprint, and the rest of the group chasing after him. Until he came to a stop at one of the main street intersections. "Hey Prof, whats the issu-" Yang trailed off as she stared in the same direction of Dr. Oobleck. Ruby was in shock too, as was Weiss and Blake. Down the main street, a collapsed building was blocking their path. That was not the shocking thing, it was the Deathstalker that was squirming under it. It's back was crushed under the building, leaving only its two front claws and its face out. Struggling futilely as it tried to get out.

The group got closer, following Dr. Oobleck, who approached it with cautious awe. "Stay back kiddos." Uncle Qrow said as he walked forward with Oobleck. Ruby and the others stayed back, wondering what caused a building to collapse. "It wasn't decay that brought the building down." Weiss spoke to the team, going into full Weiss Mode.

"The building foundations and structure are designed to last decades. There are no Grimm in the area that are powerful enough to topple buildings such as these. Including the Goliaths." Weiss finished speaking as she examined the buildings with a critical eye. Most of the buildings around them weren't really damaged bar the smashed windows and doors. Structurally, they were still fine. Except for the building before them. A familiar mechanical sound was heard, and Ruby turned to see Uncle Qrow drive Harbinger in its scythe form into the head of the Deathstalker.

The Grimm soon disintegrated, and the part of the building held up by the Deathstalker soon collapsed. "Not to worry, as we can simply go around it." Oobleck gestured to an alleyway. Ruby placed her hand on Crescent Rose, the familiar feel of her weapon comforting her slightly. It wasn't that effective in combat in enclosed spaces, Ruby preferred open spaces where she could utilize the wide swings involved with Crescent Rose and her Semblance.

Oobleck took the lead, with Qrow making up the rear. The alleyway was dark and gloomy, just like the rest of the city. Though Ruby let out a small shriek at the skeleton leaning against the wall. "What is it?!" Yang asked, alarmed and Ember Ceclia at the ready. "Just… Just a skeleton." Ruby replied, steadying her breath. The skeleton was wearing a Valean police officer uniform, with the words **"MOUNT GLENN POLICE DEPARTMENT"**

"Come on Rubes, we can't do anything for him" Yang spoke as she tugged Ruby away. The skull grinned up at her, the badge cracked and yet visible to her. _To Serve and Protect._ That was what Huntsmen and Huntresses were supposed to do. Serve and protect everyone from danger. She was going to be the best Huntress Remnant would ever see. She silently thanked the officer for his service as they continued out into the street.

Crescent Rose reassured her as they made their way through the alleyways. Smashed windows, walls stained with… with a substance, and more skeletons. Their causes of death could be seen, mainly being torn apart because the skeletons weren't complete. Ruby even saw some weapons lying about, rusted and clattered about. They reached a large clearing where a horrid stench hit Ruby. "Ruby look away!" Yang hissed and she tried to make Ruby turn the other way.

"What's the matter?! I'm a big girl, I can see th-" Ruby stopped talking when she looked at the scene. It was grotesque and horrifying. What she had felt from the skeleton was only marginal at what she was seeing now. White Fang members, about eight of them. All dead, and torn open. Some of their mouths were open, in a silent scream that would never be heard again. Various weapons were scattered about, Ruby recognized the weapons right away. They were the basic firearms and simple mech-shifting melee weapons, mass produced by Max Wade Industries. One White Fang member was impaled against the wall by a large metal spike.

"This happened not so long ago. A couple of days most likely." Qrow spoke, his voice grim and taut. Blake's expression was that of horror and shock, just like Ruby and the rest of the team. "The White Fang are here in Mount Glenn." Blake whispered, though it lacked the usual fervor when she was confronted with the terrorist organization. "Most likely Miss Belladonna. We should keep moving, lest we share the fate of these unfortunate souls." Oobleck spoke as he wiped his eyes.

"We need to warn Kohl and his team!" Ruby managed to say as she snapped out of it. "They could run into the White Fang!" She took out her Scroll, only to discover that there was no signal. However, it was Weiss who spoke up. "The White Fang must have a base nearby, we could use their signals to contact Commander Hansel and his team."

"Too risky." Qrow replied as he drew Harbinger out. "I know where they were supposed to be dropping into. I'll get to them fast." Oobleck nodded in response. "We'll head towards the Underground Railway Entrance and meet you and Hansel there." Qrow took a few steps before he shifted into his bird form and took off.

"Did he just… turn into a bird?" Weiss asked in disbelief. "Yes he did Miss Schnee. Now we must get going to the Underground Railway Entrance before whatever fell upon these Faunuses." Oobleck quickly answered.

"Wait… you don't think it was the Grimm that got them?!" Yang exclaimed as she gestured to the dead White Fang members. "Despite their lack of training, a team of eight White Fang members could certainly fend off Beowolves and Ursa Minors. If they were fighting Grimm, there would've been more damage to the surroundings. Whatever killed them… was something human." Oobleck said in a serious tone, and his weapon came out. "If we were to take them on, I would rather face them in the open, than in this little clearing in the alleyways. Now come on! We have no time to lose!"

[MERLOT INDUSTRIES GLENN FACILITY]

Terrorists

That was what the White Fang was, terrorists that caused chaos and disrupted the order. Hansel thought as a third White Fang grunt was dropped with bullet holes. He mentally thanked himself for picking the MP7 for close quarters combat. Next to him, Wayne was currently trying to decrypt the system security on the main terminal that would lift the primary entrance shutters.

They had parachuted in with no problem. The facility was searched from top to ground level, and it met the requirements that the Administrator had given them. Large enough to house the Foundation Field Research teams, the lab still had power ,most of the lab equipment was still in good condition despite the time that had passed. The only issue was that the facility was on a soft lockdown that was placed on ground level. However, the issue escalated when a White Fang detachment had breached their way in from the north side. Causing the facility to enter a full heavy lockdown, especially, according to the main terminal- The lower levels.

 **"CODE DELTA LOCKDOWN HAS BEEN ENACTED, ALL PERSONNEL ARE TO REMAIN CALM WHILE THE-"**

 **"CONTAINMENT CHAMBER B HAS BEEN COMPROMISED! GRIMM CLASS 3 AND ABOVE HAS BREACHED CONTAINMENT"**

 **"FACILITY BREACH DETECTED IN NORTH UNDERGROUND TRAIN BAY 2C, GRIMM CONTAINMENT CHAMBERS 1, 5, 6 HAS BEEN DAMAGED!"**

Those damn alarms kept going off about how Grimm had escaped. They discovered that shortly when coming across the main terminal. If the Grimm were held underground, being experimented on, then it was a definite chance that they escaped once the White Fang entered.

"Fuck!" Wayne snarled as the terminal flashed red. A White Fang armed with a halberd swung down, and Wayne dodged it which caused the halberd to hit the terminal. Hansel turned his MP7 on that White Fang grunt, who tried to swing again with his halberd. "We'll head to the lower levels, and get out that way!" Hansel shouted above the chaos. Schroeder was engaged in melee with two enemies, Kohl was shooting down into the main stairway from which they had come from.

Taking aim, Hansel squeezed the trigger, the burst of ammo hitting the White Fang members. Their aura flared to block the bullets, but that instinctual moment allowed Schroeder to deliver the deathblow to the Faunus. The last one tried to run, only to be shot dead by Kohl. "That's all of them up here. The rest of them fell back." Kohl spoke up, in heaving breaths.

"Then lets go!" Hansel snapped as he checked the mag of his MP7. 18 rounds left in this magazine. That was fine. "We'll figure out a different way to lift the lockdown later. Our objectives were to check the facility and we completed that! Once we come back in force we can deal with the lockdown." He snarled as he turned on his flashlight attachment to his gun.

It was mostly dark down in the lower floors, the Faunus having night vision they had no issues. Hansel and the rest lowered the night-vision opticals on their helms, the darkened hallways turning into a sickly green color as they moved. A distant burst of gunfire caused the group to freeze and stick against the wall. The gunfire mingled with the howls of Grimm and shouts of terror.

Soon, the first Grimm came into view. A Beowolf, that was disfigured and mutated beyond its normal appearance. A dead Faunus was held in its jaws, and the Beowolf soon spotted Hansel and his team. With a roar, the Faunus was thrown aside and it charged at them. With no option to retreat, Hansel squeezed the trigger of his MP7, and was soon joined by the rest of the team. The first few volleys were enough to finish it off.

"Conserve ammo." Hansel spoke after he discarded the empty magazine. He had about 4 mags left at this point. He had a Dust powered sword that could turn into a bolt-action rifle. Right now, that was in its compact form slung over his back. That would be his last resort. The Beowolf dissapeared, though at a much slower pace than it's normal counter part. With a glance at his team, they moved forward at a light jog until they turned at a hallway.

It led to a two way path, and the hallway on the right was blocked off by debris. So they turned left. All around them were various laboratories or storage rooms, which were quite similar to Site-19, though Site-19 held less windows. Red, flashing lights adorned the walls, while the speaker continued to blast the containment breach message. Soon, they came to a different stop as they paused to stare out into the window.

"Jesus Christ…" Kohl trailed off as they looked out the window. Hansel couldn't speak either, to shocked at the scene before him. It was a huge containment chamber, and machinery. Various Grimm were still contained in spherical chambers in varying stages of mutation. In the center however, were three Grimm. One monstrous sized Deathstalker, and two massive Goliaths. The fifth chamber next to them was empty with destroyed glass.

The Goliaths were easily tall as a four story building. The Deathstalker was long as a football field. That should give an idea of how big the containment chamber was. On top, the words **CONTAINMENT CHAMBER B** was placed on various signs. If… if this was one containment chamber, then the actual facility was much, much bigger than they initially thought. The location of the facility meant that expansion meant downwards. He shuddered at the thought of all the Grimm held under the Mountain. The Foundation Field Team needed to tread carefully in the future.

"There! The Train Bay!" Schroeder exclaimed, pointing to the side at a tunnel bay. "We can take that utility elevator down." Hansel nodded in response, and led the group. They stepped over the other dead White Fang members, and Hansel prayed to God that they weren't stupid enough to release the Grimm. Upon reaching the elevator entrance, Hansel dragged off the dead White Fang member leaning against the wall, and pressed the button….

[-]

The Ambassador of Alagadda watched in the shadows as the beasts known as the Faunus scrambled away in terror. He looked up at the Elder Grimm held in the chambers, and he could see the Train being prepared for its sacrificial journey towards Vale. He was here on the orders of his King, to cause strife and chaos and observe their enemies. He longed to appear before the White Fang or the Foundation Team, and watch as they died in agony. The team of 8 a day ago provided mild entertainment, though he had to restrain his own desires for the most part.

What he could do was one simple act that would lead to utter chaos and much to deal with. He extended within the containment chamber of a Goliath, and he slowly reached out to his surroundings. Had Hansel van der Meer and his team remained in the upper floors, they would've seen the following:

 **STASIS FLUID STATUS:[DECREASING]**

 **GRIMM_GOLIATH-MERLOT_INDUSTRIES-2  
ACTIVATION STATUS:[BEGINNING]**

 **RELEASING GRAVITY DUST MAG-LOCK[5]**

 **HIBERNATION STATUS:[STOPPED]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTIVATION COMPLETE**

 **GRIMM_GOLIATH-MERLOT_INDUSTRIES-2 IS READY FOR ACTION  
-[WARNING! CORRUPTED SYSTEM CORE]-  
BEGINNING SYSTEM SHUTDOW-[zZZzt]**

 **[SYSTEM SHUTDOWN OVERRIDDEN]**

 **INITIATING NEUROSHOCK STIMULANT**

 **ELDER_GRIMM_2 CONTAINMENT CHAMBER UNLOCKED  
NEUROSHOCK STIMULANT COMPLETED!**

The Merlot Industries system attempted to oppose him, the Ambassador of Alagadda. He overrode the coding in the system, rewiring and reprogramming the system. The Goliath awoke slowly, though the neuroshock stimulant jolting it awake and increasing its anger. It thrashed in the chamber, and it broke out of it as the chamber was still opening. The Ambassador guided the Goliath, removing _Salem_ 's control of the Grimm, and rather placing it in his- and the Hanged King's control.

He took control of the Goliath, and the main chamber door opened, dirt and other debris fell down in smaller amounts. Chunks of asphalt fell down as well, and he moved the Grimm to the large platform in the center where he caused it to move up. The main chamber was located right near downtown Glenn, where Merlot had placed to cause much damage as possible if need be. The Ambassador smiled as he willed the elevator to move up faster. There was a second Goliath out there, getting out through the same manner. There was no need to take control of it, the negativity from him was enough for the other Goliath to be drawn to him.

"Come, show yourself." The Ambassador murmured as the elevator reached the top. " _Administrator!_ Our battle, what a wonder to think who would win?" The Ambassador spoke of the Administrator with respect. Without the usual arrogance that he held. He had seen O5-1, 4, 6, 11,12 and the Administrator as they fought the Stag as the Stag came down from its Comet in the stars. The Stag was a blight, even among the Gods of Darkness Below. It was something out of the equation, The Stag was most likely heading to the Dream Serpent in the depths of the ocean.

The Ambassador was arrogant, a fact that he admitted freely. He was not arrogant enough to believe he could take on the members of the True Council, but the Administrator alone… it would be a tough battle, but one that he would win. The Administrator and the O5 Council, still held the moral and ethical values. No matter how small. Because of those values, the Administrator would be forced to protect those nearby him. A smile spread across his face, his orders weren't to fight the Administrator. Though…. If he could force the hand of Hadrian Strauss, the Administrator, then who knows what would happen….

The Hanged King was watching, through the eyes of this Goliath from his throne. The walls of Glenn were before him, the fallen part showing where the other one had gotten in. The Ambassador obeyed the King's desire, and chose a wall that was the least damaged. The Goliath obeyed the commands, and it ran until it arrived at the wall. The Hanged King, unable to move from his Throne, was able to use the Ambassador as a conduit. His own power mixed with the King's and it flowed, and the walls of Glenn began to crack. The dark essence of both sliced through the walls like a knife to butter.

Soon, the walls began to crumple and disintegrate. The Anti-Air emplacements blowing up as the Dust munitions were purposely set off by him. The towers going up in flames as the mainly unused Fire Dust ignited. Causing explosions all around the walls of Glenn, and drawing the Nevermore from the west. Then finally, the Goliath charged. The weakened walls gave away at the impact, and the Goliath let out its roar into the hollow city of Glenn.

[-]

Qrow cursed violently at the metal emplacements on the facility. He could see where they entered, the door was unlocked, but now down that hallway the secondary door was covered in reinforced metal that even Harbinger could not cut through. He got up, searching for other exits when explosions began. "What the…" Qrow muttered as he spied the tower walls exploding. The Anti-Air emplacements. At the formation of City of Glenn, the armaments of the wall followed the Valean doctrine and the air defenses followed the Altesian doctrine. Volatile Fire Dust ammunition were designed to take down some of the biggest Nevermore, and still shoot fast enough to take out the smaller aerial Grimm.

Then, he heard it. A roar that chilled him to his bones. A Goliath. Team STRQ had faced a Goliath in a mission a long time ago. Outside the walls of the decaying city of Mantle. It was an Elder Goliath, the Atlesian scientists had reported that it was nearly three millennia old. Ozpin had remarked that it might've been around even before he and Salem were present. They had the support of the 2nd Atlesian Air Fleet, and about hundreds of Huntsman present.

He switched to bird form, and took to the skies. His wings taking him higher and higher until he could see the Goliath in the distance. It was about the same size as the Elder Goliath in Mantle, and that was not good. Qrow flew around as he got closer, taking note of the behavior of the Goliath. It was as if it was observing its actions, calculating. Qrow grimaced internally at the thought of Salem taking control personally of a Goliath of that power.

Hansel was supposed to be coming from the tunnels in the Underground Rail System, and Ruby was supposed to meet them at the entrance. The Goliath knocked down a smaller building with apparent ease, and Qrow decided to ultimately call the mission. White Fang presence or not, they did not have the firepower to deal with a Goliath of that size. He saw Team RWBY, fighting off some Beowolves near the Underground Rail System Entrance. He shifted back into human form, drawing Harbinger as he did so and sliced an Alpha Beowolf in half.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered as Crescent Rose swung mercilessly at an Ursa Minor. "The mission is over! We need to get out ASAP!" He shouted as he jabbed Harbinger at a Beowolf that tried to lunge. Before anyone could ask why, a second roar was heard as the Goliath came into view on the main street. It moved forward, and Qrow felt malignant joy coming from the Goliath. On the ground, multiple packs of Beowolves, Ursas and even a couple of smaller Deathstalkers moved towards them.

"Right! To the Underground Rail System! We have no time to wait for the Bullheads" Bartholomew Oobleck ordered as he pulled Yang and Ruby from staring at the Goliath. They sprang into action along with their team. The group ran down the stairs of the Rail System Entrance as the howls of Grimm echoed in the ever smaller space from outside. Qrow vaulted over the ticket booth, and glanced back as leading Beowolves began to rush down the stairs.

He stopped to haul Ruby back on her feet, as she had tripped on the various skeletons scattered about. Police, militia, and Atlesian personnel judging from the tattered uniforms. "Be careful!" He snapped as the Belladonna girl began to shoot the first echelon of Beowolves. "Conserve your ammo! Use them only when necessary!" Oobleck called out. The Beowolves sprang over the ticket booths, but the bigger Grimm following could not. Their frustrated howls ringing in their ears.

They reached the Rail System on the ground, and they weaved through the barricades constructed by the former defenders of Glenn. An explosion in one of the tunnels brought it down, revealing a White Fang engineer squad with the detonator. "Huntsman!" One of them shouted, and they were forced to take cover at the volley of Dust ammunition that came forth. The Beowolves were catching up, jumping over the barricades or the empty train cars. "Keep pressure on the Huntsmen, I'll bring down the main entrance!" Qrow peered through the barricade to see a cat-Faunus, pressing a button on a detonator.

Above them, muffled explosions were heard, and the entire station shook. Bringing down dust and dirt as they kept their heads down. "Team RWBY, handle the Beowolves! We'll handle the White Fang!" Oobleck shouted above the gunfire and the howls. He gave Qrow a signal, _count of three_ and soon both men leapt over the barricade and charged the White Fang combat engineers. Harbinger swung down on the Faunus, who crumpled at the force of the attack as his aura was crushed. It didn't matter if he was unconscious now, unconsciousness meant death at this point.

The cat-Faunus, as Qrow saw the bars as a lieutenant, revealed a scimitar and charged at Qrow. Harbinger was brought around to hit his side, but to his slight surprise the Faunus was fast enough to reverse the grip of his scimitar and spring backwards to deflect it. There were three tunnels at this point, one brought down, and two were open. The scimitar wielding Faunus shouted at his remaining men to fall back to the third one.

"We're done with our job! Fall back to th-" The Faunus stopped talking as one of the other Faunus next to him was shot in the head. The White Fang members froze and turned to face the second tunnel. Qrow let out a sigh of relief as Hansel and his team came into view, in their tactical gear. Their faces were obscured, but Qrow remembered their weapons. The remaining Faunus, about five, formed a small circle. Their weapons bristling at him, and Hansel.

Ruby and her team had finished off the remaining Beowolves and joined them in the standoff. There were a few moments of silence until the scimitar wielding Faunus shouted at the group to open fire. His own Aura flared up as the Dust ammunition hit him as he moved to swiftly dodge most of it. Harbinger came down on two of the Faunus, cutting them down. The scimitar wielding Faunus went for Qrow, he switched Harbinger into it's scythe form to finish the battle quickly. From behind the slits of the White Fang mask, Qrow saw the man's eyes widen at the transformation.

Coming down at an arc, he brought down Harbinger and the cat-Faunus brought his scimitar to meet it. When the two blades connected, Qrow was thrown backwards at a shockwave. He quickly regained his footing as the cat-Faunus ducked under Oobleck's weapon and made a jab at the professor's stomach. Yang went for an opening created in that gap, and as Ember Cecila connected, a small flash of golden light at the area where Yang had made contact shone and Yang was thrown back violently. A Semblance that dealt back either a shockwave or damage back to the original dealer.

A lightbulb went off in Qrow's head. A different cat-Faunus, and his team had accompanied Team STRQ in a mission. Team FRST(Team Frost), led by the cat-Faunus Alaric Finch. He had the similar semblance as did this scimitar wielding cat-Faunus. Alaric had mentioned that he had a son on the way many years ago. This was no doubt Alaric's son, with a semblance that unique. A feeling of regret and remorse rushed through him, that Alaric's final words were that his son would become someone great.

There were two Faunuses left, Alaric's son and a leopard Faunus as Qrow could tell from the markings. They were struggling to hold back under the furious assault from both Team RWBY and unofficially, Team HWKS. Soon, the leopard Faunus fell and Alaric's son tried to cover an attack, only to be hit from multiple sides and fell unconscious. Qrow went over to the fallen group, and examined the other White Fang members. Out of the twelve present, eight were dead. Five killed by him, two by Bart and the other one was killed by Wayne and his distinctive weapon.

Up above, there were huge sounds of crashes and impacts mixed with the howls of Grimm. "What should we do with them?" Schroeder asked, his voice muffled slightly by the balaclavas they were wearing. Qrow looked down the second tunnel, and turned to Hansel. "Could we leave from that direction?" Qrow asked hopefully, but Hansel shook his head no. "It leads back to the lab, but that is under lockdown. Also that is where the Goliath came from along with other Grimm in some sort of stasis." Hansel's voice was rough and weary. "I'm not too comfortable with messing with the equipment to activate their main lab elevator lest more Grimm gets released."

"We used a White Fang vehicle to get here, one of their troop trucks to get here. We could hop on that and drive past the White Fang base to see where else they were heading out." Hansel spoke as he reloaded his SMG. Without missing a beat, Qrow spoke up. "We'll take these guys too."

"Oh? Hostages. Good thinking, we'll need some insurance in case things spiral out of control." Hansel replied, completely missing Qrow's intent. Anyhow, Qrow didn't bother correcting Hansel. He was bringing Alaric's son and his remaining comrades as he owed Alaric. And Hansel, reminded him of Winter Schnee due to the method of getting things done as quickly and as little casualties as possible. Hansel would've certainly voiced an objection if Qrow wanted to bring the remaining White Fang members on that reasoning.

He, Kohl, Wayne and Yang carried the unconscious Faunuses to the truck. It was one of the older Atlesian military trucks used ten to fifteen years ago. They loaded the Faunuses on the back. "Belladonna, you're up with me." Qrow said as he donned the White Fang overcoat and mask. Her eyes flashed in understanding, and she also wore the second overcoat and the mask. Everyone else hopped in the back, with Hansel telling them to be quiet.

Qrow hopped in the driver's seat as the Belladonna girl got in the passenger's side. The silted mask made it kind of hard to see, but it was manageable. The engine roared to life as he started the truck and they drove out of the second tunnel, and turned into the third tunnel. The roar of the engine echoed in the tunnel, and Qrow swerved to avoid a train car. He pressed on the accelerator, until he saw lights in the far end of the tunnel.

They came to a slow speed as they entered a large clearing underground. Qrow saw various White Fang members loading crates onto the traincars, and the Atlesian Paladins were being loaded onto the flatbeds. One of the White Fang members shouted something at him, and pointed to a spot where the other trucks were parked. Qrow gave him a thumbs up and turned to the Belladonna girl. "When I park the truck, I'll turn into the bird form to get a view on things. Give the White Fang garb to one of Hansel's guys. Stay hidden, and wait for my signal." He spoke as he eased the truck into a parking spot.

Putting the truck in park, he quickly removed the White Fang overcoat and mask and tossed it in the back through the cab window. "I'll be doing a little surveillance before we attack them. Stay hidden unti-" Qrow stopped talking when he felt a blade on his neck.

"Well well well! If it isn't Kitty Cat and Qrow Branwen himself!" The mocking voice of Roman Torchwick reached him. "Turn around slowly, or Neo might _just_ push a bit further." Qrow tried to reinforce his neck area with his Aura, only for Neo's blade to push a bit further and drawing a trickle of blood. Because the blade was already pressed against his neck, his Aura simply covered the blade as well, thus rendering it useless for now. He turned slowly, and he realized that Neo was pointing her parasol weapon up because of her short stature.

The door opened, and he walked out with his hands in the air. Neo stepped back, keeping enough distance between the two for her to attack if he did something. A squad of White Fang members stood behind Torchwick, and this time Qrow could tell just from how they held their weapons that this squad was possibly on the same level as Alaric's son. Meaning, they were skilled.

The back flap opened as well, and Team RWY and Oobleck jumped out, their hands gripping their weapons. Roman Torchwick stood before them, swinging his cane in a carefree manner. Ruby's Crescent Rose deployed, and the collective sound of safeties being turned off was heard. Torchwick stepped forward, his hand in a faux surrender. "Oh, I'm so _scared!_ Little Red, little Red, I hope you don't hurt me!" Torchwick cowered for an instant before jumping back up.

"And Qrow! Qrow, Qrow, Qrow Branwen." Roman said mockingly as he stepped forward. "The famous Qrow Branwen joins us today!" Roman began to clap, and it echoed in the cavern. Some of the White Fang members laughed, until the flap opened again. Kohl jumped out, holding Alaric's son in one arm and pressing a gun to his head. Alaric's son was awake somehow, Kohl must've used his Aura to awaken the Faunus. Schroeder and Wayne jumped out with their hostages, the Faunuses were tied and gagged.

Hansel stepped out last, his helmet tucked under his arm and his SMG held in the other hand. Neo moved the blade slightly off of his neck, focused on Hansel and Qrow placed his hand closer to Harbinger's hilt. "Roman Torchwick… we meet once again." Hansel's voice carried through the space which had become deadly silent. More and more White Fang members filled the ranks, aiming their weapons at the group. Hansel let the SMG fall at his side, dangling on a strap. "We have Jem Finch among your hostages." Jem Finch, Alaric's son. Hansel walked over to Jem and ripped off the mask he was wearing, to reveal a pair of emerald eyes filled with hatred. The other White Fang members began to mutter and speak amongst themselves.

Torchwick studied the group once again, mainly Hansel and his unit, his usual veneer of arrogance fading and being replaced with the cold-logical thinking of an Atlesian Specialist. "Neo, over here." Roman spoke once again, his voice was deadly serious as well. The blade on his neck disappeared, and the diminutive girl appeared next to Torchwick's side. Qrow drew Harbinger in an instant, into its scythe form.

"So, you'll actually shoot them?" Roman asked, and Qrow was sure that the man was slightly impressed. Hansel flashed a mirthless smile back at him. "Of course." No remorse, no hesitation. "That's why they're hostages." Ruby turned to glance back at Hansel, her face full of shock. Before she could even talk, a massive roar was heard above. The roar of the Goliath. The White Fang glanced upwards nervously, while Torchwick merely let out a resigned sigh.

"Get the train moving!" Roman ordered one of the White Fang, who ran to the train. Various White Fang officers among the group began to shout orders as well, and soon most of them were going onto the train. "I believe this leaves us at an _impasse_ " Roman spoke, the cane extending for combat. It was actually quite fascinating to watch the transformation sequence of Roman's cane. Individual pieces and gears moved about in a series of clicks and whirling.

"Normally, if it was anyone else I really couldn't have cared less." Roman said as he held the cane in his hand. "But, Jem Finch is one of the few White Fang members that are competent." Roman said as the cane finished transforming, he smiled at the group as the cane lifted up. "Then again, I am on a tight schedule." The cane snapped up in an instant and the group scattered as Torchwick fired.

The blast threw Qrow forward, and soon more explosions occurred as the trucks went up in flames. "Open fire!" It was Jem, who had managed to get free, and the White Fang nearby opened up with their automatics. Harbinger came out, and he deflected the bullets coming at him. Hansel and Schroeder returned fire, and White Fang fell under the volley of bullets. His own aura flared up as he swung Harbinger in a sweeping arc, only to be blocked by Torchwick himself. He shifted to the side to avoid a jab from Torchwick's cane. Harbinger came again from the side, and he activated its transformation sequence. The sword turning into the scythe, until Torchwick's cane connected with it.

Qrow's eyes widened as Harbinger stopped mid-shift transformation. He pressed the button, to no avail as the weapon remained in mid-shift. Torchwick laughed at his plight and Qrow ducked to avoid a thin blade at the end of his cane. Gritting his teeth, Qrow pulled a pin out of Harbinger and it returned to sword form. Of all the times, his Semblance was acting up more severely than usual. "Get the train going!" Torchwick hollered over the fighting. To the side, Oobleck brought his weapon down, causing a small shockwave and sending Neo back. Jem Finch was fighting off both Blake and Yang at the same time.

Torchwick fired a second shot at them, and Qrow sidestepped and the shot hit the cavern wall behind them. The entire cavern shook, and the wall began to crack. The stagalacites behind them began to shake. "GET THE TRAIN GOING!" Torchwick shouted at the White Fang. The train began to move forward, slowly but surely. There was still a lot of White Fang that remained, keeping everyone busy. "Finch, get on the train! Tell the Artemis Team to get the Paladins up!" Torchwick snarled as he swung his cane to block Schroeder's cutlass.

Neo sprang in front of Torchwick, twirling her parasol to deflect the hailstorm of bullets from Kohl. The train was picking up speed, and some of the White Fang members were starting to run to hop on. Torchwick disengaged as a White Fang member took his place to fight Schroeder. Torchwick and Neo disappearing in a flash as the remaining White Fang began to run towards the train. The trucks were destroyed, and although he noticed utility vehicles in the corner, they wouldn't be fast enough to catch the train.

"The train! Get on the train!" Oobleck shouted and Qrow voiced his agreement as well. The final White Fang grunt was flung against the wall by Yang, and they all sprinted to the last few traincars. A couple White Fang grunts taking shots at them were quickly dispatched by Hansel, and Ruby was the first one to hop on due to her Semblance. Oobleck hopped on as well, entering the compartment to fight the remaining White Fang members in the traincar. One by one, they got on. Pulling themselves up, and Qrow turned to pull in Wayne and Hansel.

[-]

Roman stood behind the controls, the train already picking up speed into oblivion. Perry, stood next to him looking scared as Roman pushed the lever to max speed. He gripped Harmonic Cudgel in excitement, the blood rushing through his veins. "Boss… d-" He cut off Perry from speaking with a wave of his hand. The train shook as it increased in speed.

The Dust Reaction Chambers in the engines powered the train to go even faster. And it helped with a few White Fang mechanics adjusting the engine and other parts of the train for its capability of high speeds.

 **100**

 **120**

 **[LIGHTNING DUST COMPRESSION CHAMBER SEQUENCE COMPLETED]**

 **150**

 **170**

 **[ICE DUST CHAMBER ACTIVATED]  
[ENGINE TEMPERATURE LOWERED]**

"Be happy Perry! An opportunity such as this is only once in a lifetime." Roman declared as the train shook violently. He spread his arms wide, a smile appearing on his face. "Boss! The Huntsman team got on! They're coming up from the back." Deery shouted at him as she leaned out. Roman looked at the terminals set up in the side, where cameras were connected. Indeed, Red and her team were fighting their way up.

"Go tell Scarlatina and Artemis Team to prepare for combat." Roman shouted back as he pressed a button. A green light appearing in confirmation, and his smile grew even bigger. The entire rail station back there was rigged to explode. It was the last goal of Jem Finch, to bring down the rail station. It was his job now. Artemis Team was the team of 12 White Fang members that he trained to pilot the Paladins. He glanced at the camera and Krystal Scarlatina was already shouting orders to her team.

"Start decoupling the train cars, 15 second intervals." He ordered to Perry, who relayed the order through the earpiece. An explosion in the back even caused Roman to look at the terminal, where one of the small screens for the camera was out, and showing static. Qrow Branwen and the Foundation MTF team was fighting their way through the other train cars, leaving a trail of bodies behind. A second explosion was seen, this time when Roman looked to his left, and Deery let out an exclamation of surprise.

A Paladin had exploded, its metallic shell burning. Red and her team was fighting off the Paladins. He grabbed his earpiece, and found the right channel. "Scarlatina, what's going on up there?!" He demanded as Harmonic Cudgel responded to him and switched for explosive combat.

 _"It's a team of Huntresses, and I recognize that guy. Professor Oobleck, that Beacon professor. He just took out one of the Paladins like it was nothing!"_ Krystal Scarlatina spoke back, the wind blocked most of the audible sound, but panic could be distinguished. _"Shit! We just lost another one!"_ Krystal spoke, panic turning into hysteria. _"I'll order the rest to fall back for now. I'm going to head on down."_ Krystal was rattled, and scared despite the training he put her through. In the Atlesian military, cowardice like that was punishable by death depending on the situation.

He gritted his teeth as he kicked up Harmonic Cudgel. He jammed the lever all the way up so that it was at max acceleration and the train lurched as it moved faster. The cameras showed that Red and her team jumping into the front train cars. They were quickly joined by Qrow and the MTF team, covered in blood. They sprang into action against the largest cluster of Faunuses present. Clashes of bullets, swords and fists as two sides clashed.

Banesaw's chainsword revved up when he entered a train car, lighting a cigar as Harmonic Cudgel tapped the ground. Taking a puff, he quickly put it out as Weiss and the kitty cat enter the compartment. "Schnee…" Banesaw growled as the Dust chambers whirled in his chainsword. Harmonic Cudgel transformed into melee combat form, the extended barrel becoming shorter but reinforced for melee.

 _TARGET ANALYSIS COMPLETE  
Belladonna_Blake_1: Euclid_Class_Threat_Medium  
Schnee_Weiss_2: Euclid_Class_Threat_Medium_

Belladonna. Ah, Ghira and Kali Belladonna. Looking closer the resemblance was noticeable between Blake and Kali. Banesaw charged forward, Roman taking a step back to avoid the swing of the chainsword. Weiss drawing Myrtenaster and activating her glyphs. Using her smaller stature for her agility, she was able to avoid Banesaw's chainsword swings. Watching Weiss, it was like watching a younger version of Winter.

He raised Harmonic Cudgel to block a strike from Blake, sparks flying as he blocked all of her strikes with ease. Deflecting a jab, he swung Harmonic Cudgel to hit Blake on the side of the head. Instead, his eyes widened when a small explosion flung him back. The cane clattered to the side, and Roman had to roll to the side to avoid being impaled. His leg swung out to kick her, but Blake had jumped up to avoid it. He tried to grab Harmonic Cudgel again, only to be knocked aside when Weiss somehow managed to send Banesaw back.

Gritting his teeth, he reached out to Harmonic Cudgel, which leapt at his call and returned to his hand. Distant explosions in the back either confirmed the train cars decoupling or the brutal combat in the previous train cars. Blake lunged again, and instead of connecting with Harmonic Cudgel, the weapon was stuck inside a stone clone of her.

He gave a half-hearted tug at it before he went for his second weapon, Symphonic Duet. The sword unfurled itself in its transformation, hundreds of thousands of individual pieces forming together as tiny gears moved about. He had seen the transformation many times, and each time he had marveled at it. Marveled at the abilities of SCP-914. The sounds of clashing stopped, as both Weiss and Banesaw watched it with amazement.

The saber hummed as the Dust Chambers began to extract the elemental essence from the high quality Dust crystals loaded. He swung fast, changing his entire fighting style with Symphonic Duet. The stone was destroyed, as his left hand grabbed Harmonic Cudgel and it entered its compact form. Blake tried to slash at his side, only to be forced on the defensive as he moved with a clockwork precision of a machine. "What's the matter kitty cat?" He mocked as she tried to back away. "You were _so_ eager to get up close early on." He sneered as the blade began to connect with her, chipping away at her aura. A flash of orange, as Blake had tried to activate a Fire Dust Crystal only for it to fail. A corrupted crystal, those were rare when the crystal wasn't processed correctly.

With a feint directed at her neck, she brought up Gambol Shroud to block it, only for the tip of the blade hitting her stomach. Her aura flared up, but he continued to slash horizontally. Striking her weapon hand, she dropped Gambol Shroud with a yelp. Weiss was thrown violently against the wall of the train car, as Banesaw had managed to finally land a hit. Blake rushed to Weiss's side, helping her up while Roman placed his foot on Gambol Shroud and slid it behind him. She froze as Symphonic Duet was placed right in front of her face.

"End of the line kitty cat." Roman said as Banesaw began to chuckle, no doubt gleeful at the thought of killing Weiss Schnee. She was watching him with wide eyes, blue eyes filled with terror. _"Of course, my sister is everything!" A younger Winter Schnee proudly stating her views._ He owed Winter, and she had constantly talked about Weiss.

Banesaw raised his chainsword and brought it down, instead of meeting Weiss, it met the blade of Symphonic Duet. Sparks flew during the few seconds when the two weapons met. "What are you doing?!" Banesaw snarled at him, the chainsword swung to face him, and Roman blocked the strike as the chainsword tried to cut through his sword. He winced under the strength and pressure Banesaw was putting on his chainsword.

"Because of that." Roman said as he pointed to black, dark tendrils taking hold of the train car. He stepped back as Banesaw focused on the tendrils as well. It snaked around the train car and most likely the other train cars behind this one. "Fall back, our job is to make sure the train hits Vale." Roman said as he ran to the door, slamming into it and he saw Deery preparing to activate the next train car to decouple. Banesaw slammed the door shut, putting his weight on it as Blake and Weiss shouted through it.

Roman looked at the cameras, and he paled as there were countless black tendrils surrounding the train. Right behind the train, as Roman watched as an empty train car decoupled, there was a giant pulsing wall of darkness. An orb of some sort, it followed the train at high speed they were traveling. The train car decoupled, and when it came into contact with the orb, it seemed as if it was absorbed by the orb and the wall of darkness. Until Roman saw the interior cameras display static as an explosion was heard.

Some of the White Fang members attacked the tendrils, like those not occupied fighting Red and her team. The tendrils violently acted, and impaled the offender. Soon, train car 1C was devoid of fighting as the White Fang retreated quickly to the train car where Weiss and Blake were.

"What is that thing?!" Perry cried as the tendrils suddenly impaled the control board. The door in front of him opened, as a Faunus operator stumbled out. "The engines! They're going to explode at this rate." The Faunus snarled as he hit the tendril with a wrench. Only for the tendrils to fling him out of the train with such force that there was an outline of a deer Faunus in the right side wall.

The screen displaying the speed, the numbers suddenly began to climb higher. Not in singular digits, but in doubles. **ENGINE OVERLOAD! ERROR, ICE DUST PRESSURE CYLINDER 2 JAMMED!** Despite the Ice Dust not reaching the engine to cool it down, the engines did not explode. Roman ducked under the tendril and made his way into the operational room. There were several tendrils impaling the engine, and the tendrils pulsed in various colors briefly as it pumped something into the engine. He looked up at a monitor, where the current speed **389** was going ever higher. His eyes widened when he saw the Valean wall in front of them.

Ice Dust Pressure Cylinder 2 exploded from the pressure that was unable to be released, encasing Roman in a thick ice encasing.

[Sometime Earlier]

[BEACON ACADEMY]

The Administrator rode the elevator to Ozpin's office. The electric motor letting out a soft hum, and a nice classical piano song was playing. He couldn't identify the piece, though it sounded similar to Rachmaninoff's pieces. The elevator let out a ding as it reached the top, and the doors opened. Ozpin's office was, quite fascinating as he briefly watched the clockwork gears in mild interest before he walked towards Ozpin. The man was standing by the windows, which gave an impressive view of the Emerald Forest and the distant skyscrapers of Vale. The sunset as its lingering kisses and rays of light flickered in between the skyscrapers in the distance, and reflected off the Emerald Forest, giving off a lovely light.

"It's a beautiful view is it not?" Ozpin spoke softly as he approached the desk closer. The aroma of coffee floated about, and it made him miss the brew by SCP-294. _A good brew of coffee._ Simplistic phrases, and he felt that SCP-294 understood with him in what he desired. "It is a beautiful view." He replied, agreeing wholeheartedly on the sentiment. Ozpin turned to face him, his eyes looking old, the eyes of someone who had seen too much. Known too much. Ozpin took out his seat, and Andrew did the same.

"I take it General Ironwood is out in Vale?" Andrew inquired, fully knowing the answer he would receive. Ozpin merely took out a cup, and offered it to him. Something which he accepted as Ozpin poured coffee into it. "James is present there, authorized to do a military parade for the Vytal Festival. Civilians are at a safe distance, as James has stationed mainly the robotic soldiers where the Breach would happen."

Andrew nodded in acknowledgement. Taking a sip from the coffee, a small smile flickered by. "An excellent brew, Headmaster Ozpin." To that, Ozpin raised his cup slightly, a look of pride in his eyes. "Perfected over years of hard work." Andrew placed the cup down, leaning slightly back in his seat. "Cinder Fall has returned to Beacon, quite contrary to what James believed." Ozpin nodded as he tapped the terminal, pulling up the picture of Cinder Fall.

"We know she's the one who attacked Amber for sure. The display of power on the pursuing Foundation helicopters confirmed it." Andrew made eye contact with Ozpin. "The Elder Nevermore at the CCT Tower, and the involvement of Arthur Watts. Cinder Fall caused the helicopters to explode, detonating the missiles for both aircraft. However, when we recovered the Black Box, we found it completely corrupted and tampered with."

Ozpin tapped his terminal again, pulling up a picture of Arthur Watts. This time, it was Ozpin who spoke. "The Semblance of Mr. Watts, was never really specified, even during his time as an Atlesian scientist. But we knew it generally revolved around his mastery and control over technology. However, we both know that the black boxes of the Foundation helicopters aren't that important. No disrespect to the Foundation personnel aboard the aircraft of course." Ozpin added in quickly.

The terminal tapped again, and the pictures of Cinder Fall and Arthur Watts were removed. A folder was brought up, revealing a 4-digit password entry. "You want answers on why the Elder Nevermore behaved that way." Ozpin stated the elephant in the room. Andrew smiled, a smile that did not reach his eyes. "23 casualties, they were men and women under my command. I knew them in person, names such as Doriner, Greene, Cheng. The Grimm was under the command of Watts and Fall."

"My scientists have a theory, back on either Earth or even among the senior researchers here." Andrew looked at him in the eyes, and Ozpin merely looked back into the blazing crystalline eyes. "That, the Grimm are not as mindless as Remnant is led to believe. The Grimm, are under the leadership of a Queen, just like ants." Andrew's eyes shined in triumph when Ozpin nodded in response. He typed in the 4-digit numeric passcode to reveal a set of files.

"The Grimm does have a Queen. The Queen is not mindless, like one would assume a Queen ant would be." Ozpin spoke softly, as old memories played back. Him and Her, as he kneeled before the Mosaic King, and Her standing to the side at the left hand of the Mosaic King. _"Rise, Ozma, the Knight of the Night Helm Order." The Mosaic King looked down on him, like a giant to an ant. "The Duke of Bleakmont has sworn to support the Mosaic Kingdom. The Duke of Kreisau has decided to remain neutral." Ozma said without looking up._

"The Queen, her name is Salem." Ozpin spoke solemnly, and respectfully. Her image was pulled up. Red eyes, black veins and pale skin. Andrew leaned forward slightly, examining her facial features. "The attack on the CCT Tower was orchestrated by Salem, and carried out by Watts and Fall." Andrew didn't answer as he examined the image.

"You knew her." Andrew said after a few moments of silence. "I can tell, just from your tone, and how you look at her picture." A small amount of surprise, but Ozpin wasn't too surprised. The Administrator's voice was soft, and he could hear Administrator had already figured it out. Perhaps from the moment when the Foundation scientists came up with the Queen Theory.

Ozpin could feel it, that subtle leak of power rolling off of Andrew Kraler, or whatever his real name was. Just like himself, that subtle lingering essence of power. The Maidens gave off their own, powerful and potent. But never being able to match himself or Salem. Or even the Administrator. He knew that Andrew could also feel the subtle roll of power from him. Andrew Kraler was suppressing his power, that Ozpin could tell. His eyes flickered towards Salem, the former green eyes replaced by a darker shade of red.

"I knew Salem" Ozpin admitted as he merely gazed back into the photo of Salem. "Once upon a time." He said as he took a sip from his drink. They remained silent for a few moments, before Andrew spoke again. "The associates of Cinder Fall has not been seen leaving their dorms." Just as the Administrator finished speaking, the alarms began to ring. Ozpin calmly turned to the distant City of Vale, where he could see smoke rising. "Speaketh of the devil, and he shall cometh." The Administrator said as he got up, his personal sword sheathed at the side.

 _This was all according to plan. The Atlesian troops on the ground would react first and crush the White Fang detachment. Torchwick would get captured again by either Atlas or the Foundation._ He opened up his terminal, and pressed the Huntsman scramble order. Directing them to Vale. His terminal began to beep, and his eyes widened as **THREE** behemoths of Goliaths tear down the Western Sector of the Walls of Vale. The camera footage showed that the nearby anti-air craft ordinances were firing on them to no effect. On the ground, the Valean paramilitary squads were already fighting off the smaller, lesser Grimm that had accompanied the Goliaths. In the city square, as Ozpin watched, the train that breached the city was covered in swirling black tentacles.

The Administrator let out a gasp of horror. "The Hanged King" He murmured as he watched the train. It's wheels still turned, as it tried to gain traction on the asphalt before the front compartment finally exploded and the wheels came to a halt. Among the wreckage, Atlesian robots and soldiers were fighting the emerging White Fang soldiers. Flashes of gunfire in the darkened tunnel and pit could be seen from the camera as well.

A message arrived from Ironwood.

 _ **DIVERTING SHIPS, REINFORCING THE WESTERN SECTOR**_

"Let's go, Headmaster." The voice of Andrew Kraler reached him, and Ozpin turned to face him. Ashen-faced and a look of grim determination. "We can also bring Amber with us. Allow her to demonstrate the power of the Fall Maiden." Ozpin said as he channeled his magic through the cane. Andrew let out a wry smile. "Looking forward to it. We'll need all the firepower if it is the Hanged King." At Ozpin's expression, Andrew clarified soon. "I'll explain on the way."

The two men hurried out, and entered the elevator. Each with their own thoughts. Ozpin pondered the threat of the Hanged King, and he finally felt it. A pulse of dark power, and glancing at Andrew, he had felt it as well. He cracked his neck as his cane hummed with his magic. And he felt Andrew unfurl his power as well, so much more potent and powerful. It wasn't magic, that was certain, but it was similar to something else. It didn't quite meet it in power, but it held the similar... _tune_. Like music. It was as if, Ozpin was standing in the presence of the Brother Gods once again.

 **A/N: Well, that's that. Also, Jack Bright's current appearance is like the Bespectacled Worker from One Punch Man. And for Ludwig Etlinger, he resembles Dr. Genus. I'm just using some anime characters to give you an idea of how some of my OCs look like. No omake this time guys. I just wanted this out ASAP.**

 **Again, apologies for any mistakes. I was rushed, and tired and stressed.**


End file.
